


Of Basketball and Kitsune Tails

by wolfshaman84



Series: Kitsune Kuroko AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BAMF Kuroko, Gen, Kuroko still loves basketball, Post Series, Pre-Teikou Era, Slow Moving, Teikou Era, The more things change the more they stay the same, because i could, but did, kitsune hafling au you never knew you wanted, kuroko has an awesome kitsune uncle, kuroko is half kitsune, lots of hugs, now with a small Yuri!!! on Ice Crossover as of chapter 9, seirin era, who also needs hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 124,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfshaman84/pseuds/wolfshaman84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya, even at age seven, knew he was different.   He just never knew how different until he met his Uncle Mamoru and finally learned the truth of what he really was.  </p><p>Kuroko Testsuya is half kitsune or The kurobasu Kitsune AU you never knew you wanted. </p><p>*Slow Updates*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Uncle Mamoru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko Tetsuya, even at age seven, knew he was different. He just never knew how different until he met his Uncle Mamoru and finally learned the truth of what he really was.
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya is half Kitsune or the kurobasu Kitsune AU you never knew you wanted.
> 
> *Slow Updates*

 

Chapter 1

Meet Uncle Mamoru

 

     Tetsuya, even at age seven, knew he was different. He just never knew how different until he met his Uncle Mamoru and finally learned the truth of what he really was.

      It all started when he began to see things that no one else noticed. He glimpsed them out of the corner of his eyes, creatures that didn’t belong in the natural world. Things with too many limbs and eyes, and shapes that never looked quite right to a human eye. He wondered if they might be yokai, he had heard enough stories, from nannies and schoolmates trying to frighten him and each other. But yokai didn’t exist or that’s what everyone said.

       His belief didn’t seem to matter, as the weeks went by he began to see them more and more, no longer just glimpses from the corner of his eyes, but walking in front of him, behind him and strolling down the street. They were everywhere he went.

       _Is this what going crazy feels like?_  he wondered.

      Tetsuya asked his nanny, the latest in a long line, about the creatures he saw. She told him to stop imagining things and do his homework. He didn’t bother asking again.

      He was grateful that even though he saw the creatures, they never saw him. It seemed his lack of presence that made him all but invisible to most of the general population worked on these strange creatures too. It was one of the few times he was grateful for his near invisibility.  He did sometimes have fun using his low presence though, to scare off bullies picking on other kids, making them yell in surprise and a little fear before seeming to disappear again. The bullies rarely stayed after that. His low presence kept him safe from the strange creatures, until the day it didn’t.

      Walking home one day from school he saw the monster. It was a huge disgusting mass of black gelatinous liquid that oozed along the road in front of him. It had hundreds of eyes all haphazardly placed all though its body. Its multiple mouths randomly placed throughout its body were filled with razor sharp teeth. Its very existence seemed to pollute the very air around it.

       Tetsuya swallowed hard trying not to throw up; he brought his hand to his moth to keep from making a single noise. He backed up slowly trying to find another route, but the creature oozed closer and closer to him.

     “Hungry, so very hungry,’ it hissed in a low raspy voice.

      It was soon  inches away from him and before he could stop himself the blue haired boy gasped in fear and moved too quickly. The creature instantly focused on him, its hundreds of eyes suddenly all staring straight at him.

    “Hungry. Eat pretty food.” Its multiple mouths hissed, its razor sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight.

     Tetsuya turned to run, any chance at remaining unseen lost. He wasn’t fast enough. The monster was on him in seconds and then all he knew was pain. He heard a voice screaming and distantly realized that it was his own voice.

      _I'm going to die,_  his mind screamed. No one would save him.

     Tetsuya was starting to black out when something pulled the monster from him with a deafening growl. Through his graying eyesight the boy watched as a huge white fox with blue eyes and seven tails ripped the black monster to shreds. The monster howled and screamed and fought, but the fox destroyed it with brutal snaps of its teeth.

    _It saved me_ , he thought before finally succumbing to the blackness.

* * *

     The blue haired boy came to with a strangled gasp of pain, jerking up from the bed he was laying on.  He sighed in relief as the pain slowly dissipated.

   His eyes darted around his surroundings as he remembered the horrible events of the day. He relaxed slightly as he recognized his surroundings as his bedroom. 

    “How?” He whispered out loud confused.

     Last thing he remembered he had been on a street a few blocks from home, nearly killed by the black monster before the giant white fox rescued him.

     Sill confused Tetsuya jerked his head toward the door when it opened. He stared in amazement as the white fox who saved him gracefully walked into the room. He shrunk back in fear as the fox loomed over him as it got closer.

    “Calm, child. I would not have gone to the effort of rescuing you from the miasma demon if I intended you harm.” The fox’s voice was deep and soothing.

   The fox sat down on its back legs, its large body seemly comfortable in the bedrooms too small space. His seven tails covered the floor like a silken rug.

     “You’re talking to me; a giant fox is talking to me. I really have gone crazy.” Tetsuya blurted out before he could stop himself.

      The fox laughed softly. “Yes, Tetsuya, I am talking to you. And no you are not crazy. You merely can see what most humans cannot.”

     The deep rumbling voice was surprisingly soothing and Tetsuya found himself relaxing despite himself.

     The Fox smiled as he watched Tetsuya relax.

    “That’s better. I am not here to hurt you.“

    “What are you? Why did you save me? Why are you here at all?” The boy rapidly blurted out the questions.

     The fox didn’t seem to mind the many questions; he smiled and replied, “as for the first question I am a Kitsune.”

     “A spirit fox.” The blue hared boy interrupted disbelieving.

     “Yes, I am a yokai, specifically a spirit fox. You might not want to believe me, but yokai are what you have been seeing these past few weeks.”

      “How could you know that? How do you know anything about me at all?” Testsuya demanded to know, his earlier fear completely forgotten. He wanted answers.

      “First, I will finish answering you previous questions as they both have the same answer. I saved you and I brought to back home because we are kin Tetsuya.” The fox answered gently.

     “Kin, you’re saying we’re related. That’s a lie, I know who my parents are and I don’t have any extended family.” The boy glared at the fox.

      The white fox sighed. “If we are to continue, perhaps I should take a shape that you will make your more comfortable.”

      “What…”

       The blue haired boy stopped and stared as the giant white fox began to change. The foxes form blurred and misted as it took on an entirely different yet familiar form of a man.

      The fox as a man was still huge, over 6 foot tall. His hair, white as the fox’s fur, was long and pulled back into a tail at the back of his head. Where there was once fur it was now pale skin and he wore a white kimono with silver foxes embroidered on. His eyes were still the same blue as the fox, _the same color as mine_ , the boy thought.

     Dazed by the sudden change Tetsuya almost didn’t hear the fox, now man, begin to talk.

     “Are you okay child?” The voice asked worried.

      The blue haired boy pulled himself from his thoughts and answered. “No, but that is not going to change anytime soon. Please explain.”

      The white haired man laughed at his bluntness.

      “First I should properly introduce myself and then I will finally give you answers. I am your Uncle Mamoru. I am the Head of the local Kitsune family in this territory.” He sat waiting for Tetsuya’s response.

      "Kuroko Tetsuya." He politely introduced himself. The boy nodded for Mamoru to continue.

      “Your birth mother is my youngest sister, Okori, a beautiful five tailed blue fox. She has always been a wild child. She finds humans both fascinating and horrible and loves to play tricks on them. It has gotten her into trouble more than once over the years. Almost ten years ago now she found herself falling in love with a human man, your human father.”

      “Their relationship started off well enough. Okori only met with him in her human form and hoped one day that he would accept her for who she truly was. She truly believed that he loved her, so after about a year into their courting she decided to tell him the truth. He rejected her without a pause and cut all ties with her. It crushed her. She was never quite the same after that, her tricks on humans became less amusing and more dangerous and on occasion deadly.”

       The blue haired boy winced at the information but didn’t interrupt the story.

      “About a year after she was rejected she found out that your father had married a human woman. The thought of your father happily married filled her with rage and she decided to get her revenge for his rejection. She found your father and his new wife and she studied them closely."

  "One night when your human mother was gone for the evening Okori took her form and spent the night with your father. He never knew who it was he slept with. Nine months later you were born. Okori took you to your father’s house, explained exactly what she had done, and left you with him. It ruined you father’s marriage and to this day your human parents rarely spend time together though they refuse to get divorced. My sister has not once shown any interest in you since that day, for that I am sorry.”

    Mamoru looked sadly at Tetsuya as the information sunk in.

    “No wonder my parents hate me.” The boy whispered.

    Mamoru winced, but he didn’t even try to argue with the boy. He unfortunately agreed.

    Tetsuya covered his face with his hands and tried not to cry. He had stopped resisting his Uncle’s explanation fairly quickly, it made so many things in his life make sense. He always knew he was different, now he knew why.

     “I am sorry Tetsuya. I had hoped to find a better way to tell you.  Honestly, if your kitsune blood had not started to show, I would have never told you. But that is the past and this is now. Your kitsune blood has awakened and you need to learn about your kitsune heritage, yokai, and how to defend yourself.” Memoru explained his voice serious.

   Testsuya looked at his uncle. Now that he was paying attention he could see the similarities to him in his uncle’s face and eyes.

   Something occurred to him as he thought about his uncle's words.

   “Uncle Mamoru, have you been keeping an eye on me all this time?”

    “Yes. My sister has every right to be angry with your father, but you are an innocent in this situation. If my sister will not take care of you, I will. You are my kin and I take care of my kin. As a human it was safer for you to be in your Father’s home, but now that you are showing your yokai blood I had to get involved. I am only sorry that I did not help you earlier, you nearly died because I waited too long.”

   Mamoru bowed his head and his hands clamped into fists in his lap at his failure.

    “You saved my life Uncle Mamoru. I never did thank you for that."

    Tetsuya paused and gently put his small hand over one of his uncle’s fists. The man looked up in surprise at the touch and when their eyes met Tetsuya smiled at him, a tiny whisper of a smile.  

    “Thank you for saving my life Uncle Mamoru and for telling me the truth.”

     Mamoru smiled back and held his nephews hand for a moment before letting go. He got up carefully making sure not the bump into Tetsuya.

    “I think that is enough for today. I will let you get some rest. This weekend I will pick you up and properly introduce you to the yokai world."

    He placed his hand gently on Tetsuya’s head and before the boy could ask any more questions he found himself drifting to sleep.

    “Good night, my precious nephew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, first fanfic on AO3. I will warn you that I am a slow writer, so it will be slow updates.


	2. Yokai, Basketbal and New Freinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko at age ten has gotten used to the yokai world and continues to learn about it and himself. He also finds Basketball and falls in love. Basketball being awesome leads him to his first friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke, I am just playing with these awesome characters.
> 
> For the readers who left me a kudos, Thank you. A special Thank you to Kawaii_Kuroko_desu for my first comment on AO3.

 

            

                Kuroko sighed as he had to walk around yet another person on the street near his home, it was a lovely Saturday afternoon and everyone was enjoying the good weather.  Nice for them, irritating for the boy they failed to see. 

_It would be nice if someone noticed me for once._ He thought resigned.

                He slipped off the main street to a small alleyway that looked like a dead end, not to him.  In the last three years since he met his Uncle Mamoru, Kuroko had learned a lot about the yokai world.  He now knew that this was one of thousands of ways to slip into the spirit world that most humans never saw or noticed.  He walked up to the far wall and with a small push of spiritual energy he walked right through.

                                It was always a bit jarring slipping between worlds.  The air seemed purer and the colors more vibrant, but the world seemed off to human eye. He adjusted and began to walk.

                The blue haired boy breathed in the fresh air with a happy sigh enjoying the rush of spiritual energy that always came when he switched realms. 

                _Better than a sugar rush, longer lasting too._       

                He headed toward a dirt path bordered by rows of perpetually blooming Sakura trees; it would lead him to his destination.  He took his time enjoying the blooming trees as he walked, the smell was soothing.

                It wasn't long before he came to a huge traditional Japanese complex.  The large multiple wood buildings where surround an eight foot high wall and two kitsune guards stood at either side of the open gate.  The guard on the left was a large male red kitsune with four tails; he stood at attention carefully watching for any movement.  In contrast the guard on the right, a smaller black female kitsune with three tails lounged on the ground seeming more interested in sunning herself then watching her surroundings.

                Kuroko stood off to the side of the gate and listened to the guards argue.

                 “Kira, pay attention, we are supposed to be guarding the gate not sunning ourselves.” The red kitsune snapped at his partner.

                “Pay attention to what, Toru, no one is here,” was the lazy reply.  She rolled onto her side just to annoy him more.

                “It is our job to be watchful while on duty, Kira.”  He glared at the smaller kitsune.           

                “You just want to finally catch that brat for once, the little invisible half-breed, before he walks right in.” She teased.

                “I don’t see why you care that much, Toru, he is just a half-breed and he has permission to be here.  Not that he could do much damage even if he was an enemy, he's just a weak little child.” She smirked cruelly showing off her sharp teeth.

                Kuroko bristled a bit at the jab, but didn't voice his displeasure.  He'd heard similar many times before, it was nothing new.   As they continued to argue he began to walk to the gate, neither of the guards noticed him at all.

                “You may have no professional pride Kira, but I do.  I can’t stand that the boy can get past me as if I weren’t there.  I am going to catch him and make him ask permission to enter like everyone else for once.”  He growled in annoyance.

                Kira just laughed.  “You’ve said that for the last three years.  I don’t think it's going to change today.”

                Kuroko casually walked straight through the gate like a ghost, neither guard noticed him in the slightest.  He smirked slightly as he past the guards; he loved messing with them.  His own little payback for the way they talked about him.  It was petty, but he took his amusement where he could find it.

                Safely on the other side of the gate and partway down the path to his uncle’s library, he turned and called out.  “Good afternoon, Kira-san and Toru-san.  It is a lovely day today, isn’t it?”

                The two arguing guard’s heads whipped around at his voice. He smiled politely, bowed to them, and turned back to the path. 

                Kira started laughing loudly as Toru growled, “damn it not again, I will get you next time.”

                Kuroko just smiled slightly in amusement and kept on walking.

                At seven Kuroko had thought that meeting his uncle and learning the truth about his kitsune heritage would change everything.  He had been both right and wrong. 

                Nothing changed in the human world; his parents still ignored him, living in separate countries from him and each other.  His long line of care givers did the minimum to keep him alive without getting attached.  He still was practically invisible and tended to scare other kids rather than make friends with them.

                The yokai world had made things change for him, both good and bad.  His Uncle was truly amazing and loved him.  The kitsune lord had taken his promise seriously and began to teach about the yokai world and his kitsune abilities.  Meeting his uncle was the best thing to ever happen to him, but for every good thing that his uncle did, there were many less than pleasant things about the yokai world.       

                As a Halfling his was considered low class and weak, more of a quick snack than a real yokai.  The kitsune in his uncle’s territory put up with him because his uncle made it clear that anyone who hurt him would face his wrath.  They didn’t do anything to him or for him; they did however constantly belittle him behind his back.  He heard it anyway; most of the Kitsune forgot he was there while they talked. 

                It didn’t help that as a kitsune he was weak.  When his Uncle first brought him to the yokai world to teach, he had tested Kuroko in most of the different specialties to see what he was good at.  The answer was not much.   

                Kuroko’s stamina was dismal and he was laughably weak. When they tried to show him fighting forms, with and without weapons, it went poorly.  By went poorly, it meant in hand to hand styles he was thrown around the dojo like a rag doll and with weapons he tended to injure himself more than his opponents.

                Magic wise it was a half and half.   As for offensive spells, he rather not think about them, it took weeks to get the smell of burning fur out of his nose.  He and his uncle agreed to never mention the incident ever again.  His only real talent was in defensive and purifying spells and warding.  In this one area he was already surpassing his uncle in skill.  

                Unfortunately being good in one area did not make him very strong.  Kuroko and his uncle had to concede defeat in fighting and other offensive skills.  They focused his training to learning general information on the yokai world, mostly book work, which he excelled at, and the defensive and purifying magic and warding. 

                Weak or not, the blue haired boy still had to be able to protect himself from malevolent yokai who might try to kill or eat him.  His style was not very heroic, but it was effective.  It mostly involved as his uncle put it, "hide behind protective shields and run like hell."  

                The ridiculous bit is that his most effective defense was the one he had the whole time, his lack of presence.  It worked as well on yokai as humans.  And if he added a little extra protective shielding to it, he was for the most part invisible to other yokai.  His uncle once told him that he thought Kuroko’s lack of presence was a survival adaptation.   Kuroko just wished it was something better.

                Kuroko sighed and continued to walk.

                He stopped suddenly when he felt a rush of air coming at him.  He smiled slightly and pulled a small candy bag out of his pocket.  He was soon surrounded by a swirling mass of air spirits.  To a human it would look like Kuroko was caught in a sudden whirlwind.  To him the whirlwind was full of dozens of small air spirits that looked rather like small children wearing long gauzy robes. 

               “Pretty blues eyes,” they said as they settled down.  He sighed as much as he liked the air spirits; he hated their nickname for him.  He had once asked them what they called his Uncle Mamoru, who had the same eyes, they said, “Mamoru-dono.”  It turns out because they like him he got a special name, he just wished it wasn’t so ridiculous.

               “Candy?”  One of them asked hopefully, giving him adorable puppy dog eyes, the others joined in.  They knew he was a sucker for cuteness and used it shamelessly.

               “Yes, I have candy for you.” He smiled.

               He pulled open the bag and dropped the small vanilla candies out into his hand.  He held his hand up to give them easier access.

               They squealed with glee and dove down to grab the candies.  As they swirled away each of the dozens of air spirits passed his face briefly kissing him in thanks.

               He laughed softly at their antics.  He tried and failed to put his hair and clothes back in order.

               Kuroko was always surprised at his friendship with the small spirits.  He had first met he air spirits when he was seven.   His uncle had been explaining something to him when a tiny air spirit had flown in and relayed a message to this uncle.  The older kitsune had given a reply and sent the little yokai off.  It had stopped briefly to get a close look at him before flying off.  He would later learn that while the small yokai where weak on their own they were extremely useful as messengers and information gatherers.  They could get into and out of almost anywhere.

               His friendship started with the air spirits after he began to defend them from some of the crueler kitsune who hurt them for fun.  He would pop up next to the kitsune and say something to surprise them before disappearing again giving the little yokai a chance to escape.   He hates bullies and loves to mess with them.   The air spirits also seemed to like the fact that he would ask politely for their services saying “Please” and “Thank you.”

               Kuroko had developed the habit of giving them candies once a week after they had shown a great interest in a pack of small vanilla candies he had brought with him years ago.  It had been hilarious watching the small yokai dance around begging for the small sweets.  And somehow along the way they had become friends.  He knew that after three years of friendship he could call on every air spirit in the territory and they would do anything for him.  It was an odd feeling, but it was nice to have friends.

               He walked the last few steps to the library where he met his uncle for his weekly lesson.  He opened the sliding door and walked in.  He took off his shoes at the entrance and put on the indoor slippers on.  He could see his uncle in human form at one of the tables pouring over a book in front of him.  

               Mamoru lifted his head when heard Kuroko enter.  He was up from the table and over to the blue haired boy so quickly it was as if he teleported.  He grabbed Kuroko into a huge bear hug lifting him off his feet.

               “There’s my favorite nephew.”   He grinned down at Kuroko’s blank face.

               “Please put me down, Uncle Mamoru.  It's getting hard to breath.”  The blue haired boy deadpanned.

               The older man laughed, but let him down. He studied his nephew for a few seconds.

               “You seem happier than normal, did something good happen?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

               “Yes, I saw an interesting sport called basketball on TV the other day and I like it a lot.  There is no local club for it so I have to learn on my own, but I really like it so far.  I am not very good yet, but I am getting better.”

               “It sounds rather fun, I am glad you found something you like.”  He paused briefly, “after out lesson we can go to Maji burger, get those lovely vanilla shakes, and you can tell me all about basketball.”

               Kuroko smiled softly, “I would love that.”

               He followed his uncle over to the table covered in books and sat down.

              "First change your form Tetsuya.  The closer you are to your kitsune form the easier it will be for you to work your magic." 

               Thee blue haired boy nodded and did as he was asked.  He closed his eyes and let the part of himself that is Kitsune out.  He felt his fox ears and two fox tails materialize, they were the same blue as his eyes and hair.  Kuroko opened eyes, they glowed blue with spiritual energy.

               He let out a frustrated huff.  "Still only a partial transformation."

              "I know it's frustrating Tetsuya, but you have only been doing this for a short time.  As half human you have the opposite problem of most kitsune.  They have to learn how to transform into a human; you have to learn how to transform into a kitsune. Unfortunately, you may never fully transform, it all depends on your kitsune blood."  

             Kuroko nodded.  He wasn't very happy, but he did understand.

             "You are making great progress Tetsuya," the older man added.  "In three years you have already added a second tail and you are almost better at warding and seals then I am."    Mamoru smiled encouragingly.        

             Kuroko was extremely proud of his two tails.  It usually took a kitsune twice the time to gain a second tail.  A kitsune's tails were earned through time and knowledge,  the more they have the stronger the kitsune.  It showed he was making actual progress with his studies.

              “So let's begin our lessons.  Today we will work on some more complex purifying spells and next week we will go to a nearby temple to practice them.” 

               Kuroko nodded at his uncle and they began the lesson.       

***                       

                Kuroko sighed frustrated as the ball hit the rim of the hoop again, for all his practice his skill had not improved much.  He walked over to the nearby bench and grabbed his bottle and took a swig of water.

                He had the basketball court all to himself.  He had found it a few weeks earlier in a park near his house.  Surprisingly no one would go near it and he heard that the court was considered haunted.  With one look he had seen why, a small group of malevolent yokai had claimed it as their territory.  With a few quick purifying spells and a protection ward set around the court, the yokai left.

                  He had claimed the court back for humans, but he still was the only one who came consistently.   He just wished there was someone to play with.  The few other children his age who had passed by played with him for a bit, but they never seemed to remember him afterward and they never came back.  He found out later that there was still a rumor that the court was haunted, this time by a basketball playing ghost.  He just couldn’t win.

                “Is Pretty blue eyes sad?” The question came from one air spirits in the group of yokai watching him play. 

                The small yokai seemed to like watching him practice basketball.  They had in the past even tried to be helpful by putting the ball into the hoop with a blast of wind.  It had taken him a few days to convince him that “yes, he was grateful that they wanted to help”, but “no they should stop, it was cheating”.

                They finally understood, now they would just watch and not interfere.  It wasn’t another player, but he did enjoy the company.

                He headed back to the court and picked up the ball.   He was about to try another throw when someone bumped into him hard causing him to stumble back a few steps.  

                “Sorry, I didn’t see you there,” the boy who bumped into him apologized.

                Kuroko looked up at the taller boy, “it’s okay, it happens all the time.”

                The brown haired boy looked down at the basketball in Kuroko’s hands.

                “Do you play basketball?” he asked excited.

                “Yes,” was a quick reply.

                “Perfect, I’ve been looking for someone to play with for weeks.  Everyone seems to avoid this area for some reason.”

                “That is most likely my fault,” Kuroko confessed embarrassed.

                 “How could that be true?”  The boy asked confused by the comment.

                 “I don’t have much of a presence, so when people walk past they hear a basketball dribbling and hitting the hoop, but they don’t see anyone. They think the court is haunted.” 

                 Kuroko bowed his head waiting for the other boy’s response.  It wasn’t what he expected.

                The brown haired boy laughed.  “That is so cool, I love it.  So everyone thinks you’re a ghost?  That’s great.”

                Kuroko stared mystified.  That was an entirely new response.  Most people thought his lack of presence was creepy, or weird and most ended up calling him a freak.  People didn’t laugh or find it “cool”.  A little bit of hope rose in his chest, perhaps he found a human he could finally be friends with.

               “Oh, I should introduce myself.  I’m Ogiwara Shigehiro.  Nice to meet you.”

                “Kuroko Tetsuya.” The blue haired boy responded still reeling from his previous thoughts.

                “Do you want to play?” Ogiwara grinned.

                “Yes.” Kuroko responded before the other boy could change his mind.

                The next few hours would become one of his favorite memories.  They played one on one for a while until it became pretty obvious that Ogiwara was a much better player.  Instead of dumping Kuroko he switched gears and began to teach him. In those few hours smaller boy improved more than that last few weeks combined.

                After a few hours both boys sat on the court exhausted, but exhilarated.  It was so much more fun to play with another person than alone.  Kuroko had a huge grin on his face even as he panted short of breath.

                Ogiwara, sitting next to him, looked at the time on his phone and sighed.

                “I can’t believe it’s so late.  If I don’t get home soon, my mom is going to kill me.”

                “It was fun playing with you, Ogiwara -kun.” Kuroko panted out.

                Internally he sighed.  He wondered if the other boy would even remember him enough to play with him again.  It had happened before.

                "Yeah, I haven’t had that much fun in ages.  Before I forget, let’s exchange phone numbers.  We have to play again.” Ogiwara held up his phone as he talked.

                “Yes," was Kuroko’s reply as he pulled his phone out of his bag.

                With their numbers exchanged Ogiwara ran off in a rush to get home, but he did turn briefly to wave at him before he got out of sight.   Kuroko waved back at him. As his new friend ran out of view Kuroko smiled.

                “I have a friend.” He whispered out loud surprised and pleased.

                “Is Pretty Blue eyes happy?” One of the little air spirits who sat on his shoulder asked.

                “Yeah, I am,” he replied with a smile.

               

               

 

               

               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter finished. Next chapter: more Ogiwara, bonds of friendship, spider yokai, meet the uncle part two, festivals, and of course more basketball.
> 
> Still no beta so if anyone notices any huge mistakes please tell me.


	3. Milkshakes, Pictures, and Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good: Kuroko's friendship with Ogiwara grows. The bad: His luck with yokai on the other hand runs true to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, I just play with these awesome characters.

 

                If Kuroko had to choose one word for the past several months since he meet Ogiwara he would pick: bliss.  He had never been happier.  For the first time he had a human friend to hang out and play basketball with.

                The two boys would play basketball whenever they had the chance.  They had a great time together and as they got to know each other better they found they had other things in common.

                Both Kuroko and Ogiwara loved to read and where rabid bibliophiles.  So on the days they weren’t in the mood for basketball (not often) or when the weather didn’t cooperate (most likely), they would spend time in the bookstore.

              After playing basketball or hanging out in the bookstore they would often go out to eat, if time permitted.   Kuroko usually chose Maji burger; his love of the vanilla shake knew no bounds. Ogiwara on the other hand usually chose other nearby restaurants for change of pace.

             Kuroko had been worried, months back, when he heard that Ogiwara might not be able to play basketball with him anymore if his grades kept slipping, so he offered to tutor Ogiwara. The blue haired boy, while not the top of the class was always in the top ten.  So study sessions at Ogiwara’s house soon became part of their weekly schedule.  Kuroko would be over at Ogiwara’s house almost every night during the week to help him study.

                Ogiwara’s parents had not been sure what to make of Kuroko at first, especially since he had been part of their son's distraction with basketball.  But they soon came to like him as they realized his steady tutoring helped Ogiwara get better grades then he had before he met Kuroko.

            It didn’t hurt that Kuroko was polite, neat, and a perfect house guest.  The blue haired boy became such a constant presence at the Ogiwara home some of the neighbors started to ask if they had adopted a second son.   It was said in jest, but Kuroko, who's family (minus Uncle Mamoru) were always gone, loved that it was said at all.

***

            One day at Maji Burger, after a fun afternoon of playing basketball, Ogiwara finally asked about his love of vanilla shakes.

            “What is with your obsession with vanilla shakes, Kuroko?” Ogiwara asked, honestly curious.  Kuroko never missed a chance to order one of the frozen drinks.

            “I have always loved the taste of vanilla, since I was a small child.  I like it even more then chocolate.”  Kuroko started.

            Ogiwara interrupted briefly.  Putting his hand over his heart he joked, “Say it isn’t so, nothing can beat chocolate. “ 

            They grinned at each other.  He knew that Ogiwara had a huge sweet tooth and adored anything chocolate.

            “Don’t interrupt if you want me to finish.”  Kuroko said mock stern.

             “Fine, please continue.”  Ogiwara waved his hand at the other boy to finish his answer.

             “While I love vanilla, the vanilla shakes at Maji burger have a special meaning for me.” Kuroko paused thinking how to continue.

            “Did I ever tell you my parents are international lawyers and work for a trading company that has them working out of country?”

            “No,” was Ogiwara’s quick reply.  He didn’t want to interrupt the smaller boy too much, Kuroko rarely talked about his family.

            “Oh, well they do.  So for most of my life my parents have been out of country, I have been raised by a series to nannies.  I haven't had a lot of interaction with my parents. “

             Ogiwara winced at the implication, but didn’t interrupt.

            “At seven I finally met my Uncle Mamoru from my Mother’s side of the family.  He had just gotten back from“, Kuroko paused again debating how to phrase it, “a job out of country and he wanted to finally meet me.  Our first meeting was very memorable and he decided that, if my parents weren’t going to take much interest in me, he would.  He made it his priority to spend time with me and teach me about our family history.”

            Kuroko paused with a smile remembering his Uncle's promise.

            “One day, not long after we first met, when he was walking me home we were caught in a freak rainstorm.  It was raining so hard you could hardly see a foot in front of your face.  We dodged into the first building we could find, it just happened to be Maji burger.  We waited for a bit, but the rain had no intention of stopping any time soon.  We decided to get something to drink and sat down.  We both love vanilla and picked the vanilla shakes. “

            “We spent the next few hours just talking.  It was the first time in as long as I remember that a family member just sat and talked to me, someone who actually wanted to know about me and what I like.  It was really nice, we just talked over vanilla shakes until the rain finally stopped and my uncle walked me home.  It's one of my favorite memories.  That's the reason I love vanilla milkshakes from Maji burger, they remind me of good memories.“

             “Whoa,” Ogiwara responded to the story, “I was expecting something like ‘I love vanilla’, not an emotionally meaningful story.  I really need to meet this Uncle Mamoru, he seems pretty cool.”

            “Yeah, he is.” Kuroko smiled thinking about his uncle.  He always appreciated the constant acts of small kindnesses that he uncle did for him.  They seemed far more meaningful than any single grand gesture.

             The blue haired boy was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a phone taking a picture.  He saw Ogiwara grinning as he held his phone.

            “That one is going in one of my Kuroko picture collections.”  His grin got wider as Kuroko realized what was said.

            “You have picture collections of me?”  He asked perplexed.   He had no idea why anyone would want pictures of him.

             “Yep, I have some great pictures of you.  It all started when I talked about you to my other friends from school.  For some reason they seemed to think that I was making you up, so I began to take a few pictures to prove that you do exist.”  

            “…” Kuroko could not think of anything to say to that.

            “It started with that, but as I took pictures I noticed that most of the time you don’t really have much of an expression at all.  I kind of made it my personal goal to get as many pictures of you with a real expression as possible.  I might actually have more pictures of you then my family and other friend’s combined."  He finished with a sheepish grin. 

            Kuroko should probably have been annoyed at him, but for some reason he just found the entire story hilarious.  He did something he rarely did around anyone, he began to laugh.  Not a quiet snort or a small chuckle, but a full on belly laugh.  He didn’t even care when Ogiwara pulled out his phone and began to record it.

            After a few minutes he finally stopped.  Ogiwara didn’t seem to mind waiting.

            “That is my new favorite video.  I’m adding that to my Kuroko video collection”, Ogiwara grinned as he talked.  “Oh before I forget, are you free on Sunday in three weeks?"

             “Yes, why?”                                                                          

             “There's a festival coming up in three weeks at a nearby temple, do you want to go with me? It should be fun.”

            “Sure, just text me the details.  I want to make sure I don’t have any plans.” The smaller boy responded, a warm feeling in his chest.  It was the first time a friend invited him to a festival.  He had only ever gone alone or with his uncle.

            “Perfect, I can’t wait.”

            Ogiwara glanced down at his phone looking at the time.

            “Time to go, if I don’t get back soon my mom will have my hide.” He glanced up at Kuroko. “Want to walk home together?”

            “Sure.”

            As they left the restaurant Ogiwara turned quickly and got another candid shot of the smaller boy.  Kuroko rolled his eyes at him, now that he knew about Ogiwara’s goal he had a feeling the taller boy would be far less subtle about taking his pictures.  The blue haired boy couldn't decide if he was amused or annoyed, but for the moment amusement won out.

             It turned out that Kuroko and Ogiwara only lived a few minutes away from each other, it was easy to walk home together.  It was fun to chat about basketball and the newest books they were reading.  Kuroko loved spending time with someone who never forgot he about him.

            He was enjoying himself so much he almost didn’t sense the danger when it arrived.  They were passing by some smaller dead ends streets when he caught the scent of unwashed body odor and rotten meat.  He knew that smell and sped up his walk hoping that Ogiwara would follow.

                   It was too late, the smell was getting closer and out of the corner of his eye he caught the sight of the yokai.  It was halfway down a side street they were passing.  It was an Oni, a huge ogre-like creature with red skin and two large horns coming out of either side of its head. 

            Kuroko shivered, an oni could easily kill him and Ogiwara if it noticed them.  He hoped it wouldn’t, but his hopes were soon dashed.    The Oni caught sight of them with a foul grin and began to walk closer.  The smell of rotting meat was getting overwhelming. 

             He stopped.  “Ogiwara-kun, I forgot I have an errand to run.  Please go on ahead.”

             “Sure, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  The taller boy waved as he kept walking.

            Kuroko turned and ran straight for the oni.  He needed to protect Ogiwara.  To do so Kuroko had to draw the Oni's attention solely to him. 

 _I am so screwed._ He internally whimpered.

           There was no way he could fight the Oni head on, the creature was three times his size and overwhelmingly strong, but he could attract its attention. He called on his kitsune side and allowed his ears and tails to show.  The rush of spiritual energy was the equivalent of screaming at the top of his lungs.  The oni forgot all about Ogiwara and put his full attention on the small kitsune child.

            Kuroko had a plan, a terrible plan, but a plan.  If his plan worked and he survived, his Uncle was most certainly going to kill him when he found out.

            As the young Halfling ran toward the Oni he could see the yokai's foul grin widen showing off its large pointed teeth.

            "Kitsune meat, a rare delicacy, I look forward to eating you."  The Oni spoke with a surprisingly smooth and inviting voice.         

           The young Halfling remembered from his lessons that Oni are very talented at luring their prey in with pretty words.  Oni lure their prey in close, grab them while they are still confused and eat them whole.  

         The stench of rotten meat filled Kuroko's nose as he ran to the Oni.  The next part of his plan had to be timed perfectly or he would most certainly die.  

          He imagined a protective shield in his head and he set it on his left arm as he pulled it up near his head.  The shield sprang to life with a blue glow, he put as much energy as he could into the temporary shield.  Kuroko ran as fast as he could past the Oni.  

           The Oni grinned amused by the seemly suicidal actions of the Kitsune child. The monster lifted its huge arm and slammed it down on Kuroko as he ran passed.  The shield shattered, but the blue haired boy remained unharmed as he continued to run.

           The young hafling used the surprised hesitation to get ahead of the monster.  He ran forward to the dead end of the street, a path to the spirit world.  He sent out a pulse of spiritual energy to enter the other world.  This part of the plan was almost as suicidal as the last part.  

            The blue haired boy heard the Oni roar as it chased after him.  He had to be careful as he switched worlds.  This area of the other world was dangerous and he had promised his uncle he would never come here.  This was the territory of the Tsuchigumo, the spider clan.  Yokai who, like the Oni behind him, would happily eat him without a thought.

          As he ran in Kuroko set a protective seal around himself trying to be as invisible as possible.  He could hear the Oni stomping behind him.

             "Where are you little fox?  Don't you want me to eat you?" The Oni sounded so mild and pleasant, like he was talking about the weather.

            Kuroko ignored the monster; he had to stay completely unnoticed for the rest of his plan to work.  He walked quietly away from the Oni.  He had to take special care not to touch a single thread of spider web that covered the entire area.  A single touch would alert the spider yokai who lived in the territory to his presence.

            The Oni had no such control, the giant monster stomped around calling for him and as it moved the Oni crashed through web upon web.  Kuroko could hear the soft rustling on the webs as spiders drew closer to the Oni.

            Kuroko didn’t care to stay and see what happened.  He plan had worked perfectly.  The Oni and the spiders would now fight each other, he didn’t care who won.

            The blue haired boy carefully walked through the spider clans territory doing his best to stay as unnoticed as possible.  He seemed to be doing quite well; the exit from this dangerous territory was just a hundred feet away from him.  He would soon be out, back in the human world and as safe as he was going to get.

            He didn’t make it.  His protective shield shattered and he was suddenly very noticeable.  He stared at the huge leg of the giant white spider that now blocked his only path to safety.

            _I am going to die._ He though panicked.

            He looked up at the giant spider the size of a SUV, it had to be the spider queen.  It had a white body and on the back of its huge abdomen it has a red hour glass marking like a black widow.

            Kuroko stepped back from the spider, but he knew there was no way he could run fast enough.  His right hand went to the small of his back to the sheath that was hidden there. He grasped a silver knife his uncle had given him for his eighth birthday.  It wouldn’t do much, but it was a weapon.  He had no claws or fangs, but he was not going to go down without a fight.

            “Peace, little kit.”  The giant spider hissed.  “I have no intention of harming you, little one.   You are far too interesting to eat.”

            “Do I have your word that no harm will come to me here, Spider Queen?”  Kuroko asked boldly, trying not to appear terrified.  A yokai's word was a contract they did not break, unlike humans.

            “Yes, little kitsune. You have my promise as Spider Queen, until you leave the spider clan territory no harm will come to you from me or my clan.”

            Kuroko relaxed slightly, but stayed ready to move if needed.  He returned the silver knife to its sheath.

            He figured a little politeness couldn’t hurt. He bowed to the Spider Queen.

            “Thank you for your hospitality.  I apologize for entering your territory without permission.”

            “Such a polite little thing you are, you even brought my children a snack.”  The spider seemed amused by his actions.  “It is rare for an Oni to be arrogant enough to enter spider clan territory. My children will have great fun playing, before the eat it.” 

            Kuroko tried to remain unmoved by the spiders hissing words.  He didn’t want to show any weaknesses despite the queen’s promise of safety.  He failed to hide a shiver.

            The Queen noticed.  “Are you cold little kit?”  She sounded amused.  “Perhaps I should take a different form to help you relax.”

            The giant spider’s form shifted and misted until what stood before him was a more human looking creature, not human, but humanoid.

            She was still huge at least seven feet tall, but she had two legs and two arms. Her skin was the same white as her spider form and her eight eyes were still that of a spider.  Her long hair was dead white and flowed over the long red dress that rustled as she walked closer to him.

            It was better, but she still terrified him.  It took all his self-control not to step back as the spider queen moved to stand only a few feet away from him.  He nearly flinched when she brought a hand up to his chin lifting his face to meet her own.

           “So you are Lord Mamoru’s little Halfling nephew,” she purred at him.  “It so rare to see a half kitsune.  Despite the fact that kitsune love to seduce humans, it rarely produces a child.”

            Kuroko stared at her in surprise.  This powerful and dangerous yokai knew who he was. 

           The spider queen let go of his chin and took a step back.

           “Don’t look so surprised child, yokai love to gossip.  It is rare for a kitsune lord to take such interest in half-breed relatives.  You also have quite the reputation of being a genius at protective wards and seals.  For all the yokai dislike Halflings, we do appreciate skill.”

           “Thank you for your compliment, Spider Queen.”

           “Please call me Jorogumo.  I have to admit our meeting, though unplanned is quite fortuitous.  I have been interested in talking to you for some time now.”

           Kuroko paled a bit at the comment, he really didn’t want the interest of such a dangerous and powerful yokai.

          Jorogumo ignored his lack of response.  “Lately something has been attacking my nesting grounds and stealing or killing my eggs.  We have yet to catch them and my clan is not known for protective wards.  You on the other hand could prove quite useful for us.  I would like request that you create a protective ward for my nesting grounds.”

          Kuroko looked at her nonpulsed.  This was not what he was expecting. “I need more information before I can commit to any request.”  He remained polite; he didn’t feel like angering the spider.

          “That is exactly what I want to hear.  My request for you is to create a protective ward around the entirety of the nesting area, one that will both keep intruders out and hides it from them.”

            “I will have to see the area, if it is too large I might not have the ability to make a proper ward.  I should also warn you that a ward of this complexity will have to be maintained, I would have to check on it at least once a month.  Also, it will not be unbreakable, with enough force a ward, even an anchored one, can break.”  Kuroko said professionally. His fear was forgotten as he contemplated the challenge of such a complex ward.  He might not be strong in most magic, but when it came to wards he was quite skilled.

            “That is acceptable.  I will take you to the nesting area.”  She seemed pleased.

            “Before that we must talk about payment, if I do agree to do this.”

            “Yes that is true, an equal trade is needed.  In return for the creation and maintenance of the protective ward I will give you continual safe and free passage through the Tsuchigumo territory.  Also, none of my clan will ever try to hurt you or any person or yokai in your presence.”

            Kuroko didn’t expect that.   The spider clan land was in the center of their local spiritual world territory.  Most routes in the nearby other world had to go around the spider territory, taking double or triple the time.  He could travel quickly and safely in half the time he needed now.

            And protection from the spider clan was worth a great deal.  One less yokai type trying to kill or eat him would be very useful. Also, as much as the spider clan scared him, he wouldn't put up with someone hurting and killing babies, even spider ones.  He wanted this deal.   He just hoped he could produce the huge and complex ward that was required.

           “I tentatively agree to the terms, we will write a proper contract when we make are final agreement.  Before we leave there is one more matter we need to discuss.”

           “Oh, what is that?” The spider woman seemed curious.

          "I do not have the appropriate supplies for a ward of the size and complexity we are talking about.  I will need to get them.  Either I will have to go or I will need some air spirits to retrieve them.”  The blue haired boy explained professionally, he earlier fear lost to the challenge of the ward he was excited to create.

            “Call the air spirits; I would prefer that you not leave until our business is finished.”

             Kuroko whistled and within a few moments he was surrounded by a dozen air spirits.  They always came quickly when he called.

             “Hello, little ones.  I need my warding supplies, all of them.  Could you please retrieve them for me and bring them back here?  You know where I keep them.” He asked as the air spirits fluttered around him.

              They all nodded in agreement.  ‘Yes, we will do it for you, Pretty Blue Eyes.”  They flew off leaving him alone with the spider queen.

              “Pretty Blue Eyes?” The spider queen raised an eyebrow in amusement.  She let out a small laugh.

              “A nickname.”  Kuroko sighed resigned to the mocking.

              “Cute, but we should leave now so that your work can begin.”

              “Yes, let’s go.”

              The next twenty minutes or so were both terrifying and fascinating. He had never seen so much of the spider territory before and it was beautiful in a haunting way, the many webs were works of art.  If it wasn’t for the hordes of giant spiders following his every movement, it would have almost been fun.

              The first thing that came to mind when he finally saw the nest in the center of the spider clan land was, _it is huge._

              The base of the nest was the size of a football field and it went up hundreds of feet.  It was hard to tell under all the webbing, but the support for the nest was a giant tree of a species he could not identify.

               He stared at the nest calculating the seals he would need to create the huge protective ward. He decided that with the right supplies he could make it.  Part of him was excited at the challenge.

               Kuroko turned to the Queen.  “Jorogumo-sama, I will be able to create the ward you have requested. Once the air spirits return with the supplies, I will write our contract and begin.”

              “Then we are agreed.”

               The air spirits returned a few moments later carrying his spirit paper and ink and all his other warding supplies.  They set them down in front of him.  He pulled out a few candy treats infused with his spiritual energy as payment.  The little spirits snatched the candies with glee and flew off with a quick kiss to his cheeks as they left. 

              He didn’t see them send warning glares at the nearby spiders and the queen.  The little air spirits where not happy with his situation and where off to inform his uncle.

             The spider woman watch the air spirits closely, she had never seen them so protective of anyone not of their own clan.

              “I heard rumors that the little air spirits had chosen a new queen, I just didn’t know it was a little kitsune Halfling.”  The queen sounded entirely too amused.

               Kuroko was not impressed.

               “One, I am not a female nor a queen.  Two, they are my friends and are just doing me a favor. “  He growled annoyed.

               “If you say so.”  She laughed at his annoyance.

                Kuroko ignored her as he wrote the contract out as they had discussed, making a two copies.  Both he and the queen would keep a copy.  When he was finished they both signed in blood making the contract valid, it could not be broken unless they both agreed to it.

               The legal part out of the way Kuroko turned to the queen, "I will need a bit of your blood for the ink I will make the seals with.  I need to tie the ward to your bloodline.”

               She agreed without fuss and bled the amount he requested into a small vial.  Kuroko added it to the ink.  He took his silver knife and cut his own palm.  He added his own blood to the ink to make the wards stronger.

                Now came the hard part.   Kuroko spent the next few hours creating and placing the paper seals in the appropriate places to anchor the protective ward.  He even used some of the spiders to place the seals on the top of the nest hundreds of feet up.  He was lucky, there was a small ley line underneath the spider clan territory.  It would make a nice consistent energy source for the ward, keeping it strong.

               When he finished he stepped back to look over his work.

              “Please have everyone stay back as I activate the ward.  There will be a large energy rush for a moment that could injure the unwary.”

               The queen nodded and the nearby spiders all moved back.  He stepped forward and activated the seal key.  The ward burst to life in a flash of blue energy as the complex seals swirled creating a huge glowing dome before settling down becoming invisible.

               Kuroko stumbled back exhausted.  He was suffering from spiritual energy exhaustion, he unintentionally overextended himself.   He would have fallen if the spider queen had not steadied him.

               “Is it done?” She asked.

                “Yes, the wards are complete.  No one outside your clan will be able to enter the ward, not even me.  It will hide the nest and no one with intent to harm your young, even another spider, will not be able to enter.   I will return in a month to check the ward for any problems.”

                “It has been a pleasure doing business with you little kitsune, I look forward to seeing you again.  Perhaps next time you visit we can chat some more.”

                A part of Kuroko wanted to yell, “no way in hell”, the saner less suicidal part said, "I will look forward to that Jorogumo-sama.  For now I just wish to go home and rest.”

               “ Yes, of course.  I will lead you back.”

               Kuroko was so exhausted that he barely remembered his trip back home.  He got upstairs, collapsed in his bed and was asleep in seconds.

***

                 Kuroko woke to the soothing touch of someone petting his hair.  He opened his eyes slowly and as they focused he saw his uncle.

                 "Hello, Uncle Mamoru."

                  "Hello, Testsuya.  If you weren't suffering from spiritual energy exhaustion, I would be yelling at you.  You nearly got yourself killed."  His uncle talked softly, but he still sounded upset.

                 "I am sorry I worried you, but I had to get the Oni away from Ogiwara-kun.  It would have killed him."  Kuroko would not apologize for protecting his friend.

                "That I can understand, but working with the  tsuchigumo clan?"  The older kitsune let out a frustrated huff.

                "The queen made a request for a protective ward for her eggs, her babies.  As much as I dislike the spider clan, I couldn't say no if I had the ability to help.  I received an equal payment for it.  I have free and safe passage through the spider territory and none of her clan will ever attack me."

               "While that is useful, I would hope that you try to avoid situations like this in the future."

                "I will try, but I will always protect my friends.  I don't care if I have to put myself in danger to do so." He stared stubbornly at his uncle.

               The older kitsune let out a laugh.

               "I will have to be content with that.  You, my dear nephew, can out stubborn anyone when you put your mind to it."  He sighed.

             "If you care enough about Ogiwara-kun to nearly die for him, I think it is time for me to met him."

             "I would like that, I will set it up as soon as possible."  Kuroko let out pained whimper as his vision blurred slightly, he was still far from recovered. 

            "Go back to sleep and recover Tetsuya.  We will discuss everything, in length, in a few days."  Mamoru placed a hand on Kuroko's head.  "Sleep."

           The blue haired boy didn't even try to resist the command.  He feel asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who left a kudos or a comment. Thanks. :)
> 
> I was supposed to finish the Ogiwara arc in this chapter, but the spider queen decided to take over most of it. Hopefully, I will finish the Ogiwara arc in the next chapter and then finally start the teiko story arc.


	4. Meet the Uncle part two, Bonds and Festivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Uncle Mamoru part two, the Ogiwara edition. After meeting Ogiwara, Mamoru decides its time to tell Kuroko why bonds are important for half yokai. Later Kuroko and Ogiwara go to a festival and have fun. There are also a few appearances by some new yokai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it had been so long since I last posted a chapter. I have recently come in to some medical problems and the treatments I need will go on for months. So while the mind and soul are willing, my free time will be lot less. So my slow updates will be even slower. Though I want to be clear I have no intention of abandoning this story. I really like this story and I intend to finish it. It just might take me longer then I had hoped.

 

                Kuroko watched as Ogiwara fidgeted nervously, tapping his fingers on the booth table they were seated at.  His burger and fries, that he would normal wolf down in a few minutes, lay forgotten in front of him and were already getting cold.

                  Today his best friend and uncle would meet for the first time.  The taller boy seemed both excited and nervous.  Ogiwara knew how important Mamoru was to Kuroko and wanted to make a good first impression.

                Kuroko wasn’t worried; he knew that the two would get along just fine.  He sipped his vanilla shake, there was no point talking to Ogiwara currently, he was too nervous.  After the craziness of the last week, Kuroko was enjoying the normalcy of the moment.

                After making the wards for the Spider Queen it had taken Kuroko a few days to properly recover to a point where he didn’t fall over from exhaustion.  After he had recovered, his uncle had made good on his threat and had yelled at Kuroko for a couple hours about his stupidity and lack of self-preservation.  Kuroko had sat through the rant quietly, he knew he had scared his uncle badly, but he would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant protecting his friend.  He was stubborn like that.

                The blue haired boy had made good on his promise to his uncle and within a week he had set up a meeting with his uncle and Ogiwara at Maji Burger. 

                “How do I look? Do I look okay?”  Ogiwara asked nervously.

                Kuroko brought his attention back to his friend.

                “You look fine; Uncle Mamoru won’t care what you’re wearing.”  He smiled slightly hoping to calm his friend down.  It didn't help.

                “Are you sure?”  Ogiwara asked worried.

                “Yes, calm down.  Ogiwara-kun, my uncle is going to like you.”  Kuroko said exasperated by his friend’s constant worries.

                “Sorry, I just want to make a good impression.”  The other boy put his hand through his hair nervously.

                “You will, but you might want to wipe the ketchup off your cheek first.”  Kuroko said teasing the brown haired boy.

                "Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”  Ogiwara wailed as he furiously rubbed at his face getting the ketchup off.

                Kuroko was about to reply when he felt his uncle’s presence nearby.  He got up looking for the older kitsune; he wasn’t hard to spot him.  Mamoru always stood out.  His uncle was in his human form, wearing designer jeans and a black graphic t-shirt with a stylized white seven tailed kitsune on the front.  His long white hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail and his blue eyes sparkled in amusement.  As he walked through the restaurant every female and half of the males turned to look at him appreciatively, his uncle was a strikingly handsome man and turned heads where ever he went.

                He waved his uncle over and got out of the booth.  Kuroko resigned himself to the inevitable and was not disappointed.  His uncle bounced over to them and swept Kuroko up in a huge bear hug lifting him off his feet.  Most of the patrons stared disapprovingly at their overt display of affection. 

                Kuroko sighed.

                “Uncle Mamoru, I need to breath.”  The older man laughed as he let him down. 

                Kuroko turned to introduce the two and was dismayed to find that Ogiwara had gotten over his nervousness enough to take a picture with his phone.  The phone was still in the other boy’s hand and he was grinning mischievously.

                “Uncle Mamoru, this is my friend Ogiwara-kun.  Ogiwara–kun this is my Uncle Mamoru.”

                The two bowed politely at each other and they all settled back into the booth, Ogiwara across from him and his Uncle next to him.  Kuroko slid an extra vanilla milkshake over to his uncle.  He knew the older man would enjoy one during the meeting.

                “Thank you Tetsuya.  I was looking forward to one of these lovely shakes."  He took a sip.

                “It is a pleasure to finally meet you Ogiwara-kun.  I've heard a lot about you from Tetsuya.”

                “Pleasure to meet you Mamoru-san, I have heard a lot about you from Kuroko-kun too."

                There was an awkward pause.  Kuroko took another sip of his vanilla shake, curious who would speak next.

                “I am very happy that you have become friends with Tetsuya, it has always been hard for him.  Most people his own age tend forget he is even there at all."

                “I am glad I met Kuroko-kun too.  He is my best friend and we have a lot of fun together.”  Ogiwara said getting over his nervousness.

                “I hear that you two play basketball whenever you get the chance."  Mamoru prompted the other boy.

                “Yeah, we play all the time.  Do you want to see some pictures?”  Ogiwara asked as he pulled out his phone.

                “You have pictures?  That sounds lovely.  I would love to see all of them.”  His uncle's eyes lit up at the prospect of seeing Kuroko having fun.

                Kuroko shivered.  He had a terrible premonition of how the rest of the meeting was going to go.  He was right.

                “Sure I have tons of Kuroko.”   Ogiwara said pulling the pictures up on the phone and moving it so they could both see.

                “Here’s one of us playing basketball, here’s one at Maji Burger, and I took this one walking home…” 

                Kuroko sighed as Ogiwara started to go through the pictures.    The older kitsune was hunched close to the phone staring raptly at the pictures as Ogiwara described them.  He had not expected the two to bond over pictures of him, but with these two he should have expected it.

                The two where cooing over the pictures and bonding over how hard it was to see with a proper expression on his face.  Kuroko continued to drink his shake, trying to ignore the increasingly louder noises his uncle was making. 

                As he pretended not to know the two next to him he watched as a small air spirit came over to steal a sip of his vanilla shake.  The straw was as big as its mouth.

                It was funny to watch the little yokai drink the frozen treat.  Even a small sip was enough to fill up the little yokai.  The overfull air spirit collapsed on the table with several others who had already done the same.    

                He smiled and occasionally gave one of the small yokai a poke to see if it was okay, it just giggled and went back to happily dozing on the table.

                The blue haired boy brought his attention back to the other two at the table.  There was a slight pause in the conversation.  

               Ogiwara was poking at his phone bringing something up.  He turned it so that Mamoru could get a better look.

                “And this video file is the jewel in the crown of all my Kuroko stuff.”  He played the video of Kuroko laughing.  It sounded rather strange to Kuroko hearing his own voice coming out of the phone.

                Mamoru seemed transfixed by the video grabbing the phone to get a closer look at it. 

                “If you can get Tetsuya to laugh like that, I think we are going to get along just fine Ogiwara-kun.”  Mamoru smiled at the brown haired boy as he spoke.

                “I would like that Mamoru-san.”  Ogiwara replied.

                Any awkwardness left fell away and Kuroko smiled as two of the most important people in his life got to know each other.  He sipped his drink, another good memory over a vanilla shake.

                They stayed for about an hour chatting and enjoying their time together until his uncle excused himself; he had a meeting to get to and could not stay any longer.

                “It was a pleasure meeting you Ogiwara-kun.  Perhaps someday I can come to one of your basketball practices and you two can teach me a bit.”

                “I would enjoy that Mamoru-san.  It was a pleasure meeting you too.”              

                Mamoru gave a little wave as he left the restaurant.

                “Your uncle is so cool.”  Ogiwara said happily.

                “Yeah, he is.  I told you not to be nervous.”  Kuroko replied.       

                Ogiwara sighed.  “Too bad we don’t have time for more basketball.”

                “Not if you want to pass your test tomorrow.  We should head to your house to study.”

                “Yeah, if I fail this test my parents will kill me.”  Ogiwara moaned. 

                Kuroko stood up with Ogiwara and they walked out of the restaurant dumping their garbage on the way out.

                Ogiwara grinned as they walked out.  “I got a new picture to add to my collection, I think my mom would love to see the picture of you and your uncle.”

                Kuroko didn’t bother to reply, he friend would do as he wanted.          

                Ogiwara laughed at Kuroko’s lack of response and they headed to the taller boy’s house.

 ***

                 Kuroko hummed a tune of some sugary pop song that has gotten into his head at Ogiwara's house while they were studying as he walked home. Ogiwara liked to listen to music when they studied. 

                The blue haired boy was enjoying the nice weather as he walked when he heard a strange sound behind him.  It was the sound of wooden clogs clacking on the concrete sidewalk.  He turned around; there was no one behind him.  He turned back around and continued to walk.

                The sound continued, had Kuroko been a normal human he would be freaking out and scared by now.  A sound of footsteps behind him, but no one around, it was something right out of a horror story.  But Kuroko knew exactly what was making the sounds and why.

                Kuroko stopped and moved to the side of the sidewalk, he put a hand out as if to motion another person past him.

              "Please go ahead, BetoBeto-san."

               A shadowy creature wearing wooden clogs laughed as it ran passed.  Kuroko held no interest for it anymore.

              The blue haired boy smiled at the strange creature as is ran away.

              He remembered it from one of his many lessons on yokai.   A formless specter that wears wooden clogs that makes clacking sounds as it follows travelers at night.  The odd yokai feeds on fear; it synchronizes its pace with someone walking and follows them.  The traveler will look behind them and see nothing, but as soon as they walk again the noise will continue all the way to the person's destination.  It was terrifying for the human, but harmless.   It was the equivalent of being scared by a haunted house or a horror movie. 

                The only way to get the betobeto-san to leave you alone is to tell it, "Please go ahead, betobeto-san." At that point you no longer fear it and are no longer interesting to it.  It then goes off to find a new person to scare.

               The blue haired boy would have to tell his uncle when he next saw him.  The older man would find the encounter amusing.  

               Kuroko went back to humming the song he had stuck in his head as he finished walking home.

***

                Kuroko settled at the table in his uncle’s library for their weekly lessons.  He enjoyed his weekly annoying of the guard Toru, by passing through the gate without being seen.  He also had fun with his weekly treat giving to the local air spirits; he just wished they would stop messing up his hair when they left.  He could never get rid of the bed head look without a lot of work.

            “We were going to practice more purifying spells today, but after meeting Ogiwara the other day, I think it is time we had the Talk.”  His uncle said seriously.

            “The birds and the bees talk?”  Kuroko asked deadpan.

            “What?”  His uncle startled badly.  “No, that won’t come for a few more years, how do you even know about that?”

            “My parents had one of my nannies go over the basics recently, it was horribly embarrassing for both of us.”

            “Oh.”  His uncle looked sympathetic.

            “That is useful to know, but that is not the talk I was referring to.  This has to do with your half-kitsune nature.”

            “What about it?” Kuroko asked honestly curious and a little worried.  The older kitsune was acting very serious.

            “As you know since your yokai blood has awakened, you are pulled between two worlds, human and yokai.”

            Kuroko nodded.  This was information he already knew.

            “What we have not discussed is how to stay connected to the human world.  As you get older your yokai blood will grow stronger and stronger drawing you away from the human world.  You need ties to hold you to your human life, ties with humans.  In order to not fade, you need bonds to people, humans you care about and who care about you.”

            His uncle paused to see if Kuroko was following.  The blue haired boy nodded, he understood so far.

            “Humans tie themselves to others all the time, through friendship, love, and sometimes even hate.  But, unlike yokai thay don’t really feel the ties, not physically.  Oh, they feel happy when they are around those they love and care for and it hurts when those bonds break, but they don’t have the same consequences it will for you.” 

            “What does that mean Uncle Mamoru?”  Kuroko was not pleased with where this conversation was going.

            “To you bonds are far more real and can have physical consequences.  The ties you make to people can be seen by you and other yokai, if you know how to look.  You have already made a bond with Ogiwara-kun, which is why we are having this conversation.  You need to understand the benefits and disadvantages of your bonds.”  His uncle responded.

             Mamoru paused and held up his hand to stop Kuroko from asking a question.

            “Let me continue and then I will answer all your questions.  Bonds create themselves when you have a true friendship, but it is up to you and the other person to make the bonds grow stronger.  A strong bond will help you stay tied to the human world.  You will also gain a bit of energy and with time you will be able to feel some of your friend’s strong emotions and even know their location.  A strong healthy bond is highly beneficial to you.”

         "While a strong bond will help you, a broken bond might actually kill you. A bond that fades on both sides will do nothing to you.  A broken bond from your human friend's will hurt you greviously.  A broken bond becomes like an open wound in the mind, one that won't heal itself.  It will be like you are bleeding out with no hope of stopping it.  It will cause psychic shock.  The actual broken bond cannot kill you it is all in your head; it is the effects of it that could kill you.  It will leave your mind unbalanced and you will lose all interest in everyday life.  You will go through your day in a fog doing everything on automatic.  If left untreated for too long I  can lead to suicidal thoughts and actions, something I never want to see happen to you Tetsuya."  Mamoru sounded upset as he finished.

               His uncle paused pulling himself together.  “If this ever happens you need to come to me immediately to be treated.  A quickly treated broken bond will keep you from the worst of the side effects, but it will still hurt.  That is the one I cannot change.”

           Kuroko sat silently taking all the information in.  He had never really thought about any of this.

           “What happens if I survive a broken bond?”  Kuroko asked.

            The white haired man winced at the question.  “If you survive a broken bond and have no other bonds, you might choose to cut all ties to the human world and fade.  We have discussed fading before, haven’t we?”

           “Yes.  Fading is when a half yokai gives up all ties to the human world and only lives as a yokai in the other world.  If I were to make that choice, all memory of me in the human world would disappear.  It would be like I had never existed.”  Kuroko frowned at his own words, he had never thought about fading in context of his own life.

            Mamoru put a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts.      

            “I hope that you never have to go through that Tetsuya.  For the most part bonds will be a happy and healthy thing for you.  You already have a strong bond with Ogiwara-kun and I can already see the positive effects on you.  You are happier, a little more visible, and you seem to truly enjoy living in the human world now.  Before you met Ogiwara-kun you seemed to drift through both worlds like a ghost.”

            “Uncle Mamoru, you keep saying I have a bond with Ogiwara-kun.  I don’t see it.”

            “Close your eyes Tetsuya and think about Ogiwara-kun, who he is and what he means to you.  Let your mind settle on him, then visualize a string connecting you to him and then you will see it with your mind’s eye.”

             Kuroko wasn’t sure it would work, but he did as his uncle directed.  He thought about his friend, his first real friend.  He thought about their time together having fun and how it felt to finally have someone who saw him, really saw him.

             The young half-kitsune was surprised to see a cord in his mind, a copper colored complex braid made up of hundreds of tiny threads.  It came from him and stretched off toward his friend.  He touched it with his mind and got a happy feeling.  His friend was content at home.

             Kuroko opened his eyes and smiled happily. “I saw it, my first bond.”

             “Yes, it is a wonderful feeling.  Now that you understand, you will see each new bond as you make more friends.  It is up to you and them to grow your bonds.  And you have to promise me, Tetsuya, that if a bond ever breaks you will send an air spirit to me immediately.  A broken bond must be healed immediately or the side effects can be deadly.” 

           His uncle was the most serious Kuroko had ever seen him. He shivered just thinking about a broken bond.

            "I promise Uncle Mamoru.”

             “Good.  If you have any further questions about this feel free to ask me any time.”

              Kuroko nodded in response.

              His uncle got up from the floor and stretched. 

            “I think we've had enough lessons for today.  How about we see if Ogiwara-kun is up for some basketball?  I would like to learn a bit more about this game you two love so much.”

            Kuroko got up quickly.  “Yes, I would love that.”

            They left the compound and when they returned to the human world Kuroko called Ogiwara. 

             The three spent the next few hours playing basketball.  It became one of Kuroko’s favorite memories, after his first meeting with Ogiwara.  He was doing something he loved with the two people he cared most about in the world.  He couldn’t think of a better way to spend the day.

***

               Kuroko and Ogiwara stayed close together as they moved through the mass of people heading toward the temple festival. The taller boy acting as a breakwater for Kuroko so that less people would bump into him.

              The two had met at Ogiwara’s house and then had headed off to the festival. They had both decided to have fun dressing up and both had worn a light cotton summer yukata.  Kuroko was wearing a royal blue yukata with silver firework designs and Ogiwara was wearing a dark forest green yukata with golden fan patterns. 

              Ogiwara’s mother had held them long enough to take a multitude of pictures saying something about never seeing her boys in traditional clothing and how she was going to show all her friends.  Kuroko now knew where Ogiwara got his picture taking obsession from.

              It was a quick walk to the temple grounds.   Kuroko looked at the rather large amount of stairs they were going to have to climb and sighed. 

             “We will get lots of exercise with those stairs tonight.”  Ogiwara commented, reading Kuroko’s mind.

             The blue haired boy nodded in agreement.

             “What do you want to do first when we get up?”  The brown haired boy asked.

             “I don’t know.  We will have to see what is there.”  Kuroko responded as he dodged another person who was getting a little too close.

             “Sounds good. Let’s get moving.”  Ogiwara grabbed Kuroko’s hand and led them at run up the stairs.

            Kuroko was too out of breath to say anything after that. 

           As they reached the top of the stairs the amount of people made them finally slow down.  Kuroko could see the temple grounds all lit up with paper lanterns strung in the trees and over the small festival booths. 

            They had just reached the entrance marked by a huge red Tori, it was then that Kuroko noticed a shadowy figure laying on top of the Tori.  It was a huge blue hairy, hunched four-legged beast with fierce looking claws and huge tusks in its mouth, a truly fearful looking beast.

              Kuroko waited for Ogiwara to be distracted by something and smiled up at the creature and waved.  The creature saw him and purred contently, happily going back to lazily lounging on top of the Tori.  The creature, called an Otoroshi, is fierce and dangerous looking, but unless you are a truly wicked and evil person it has no interest in people.

              The Otoroshi is a beast like creature that likes temples and shrines and loves to sit above gates and doors.  It mostly lives off of small animals and birds, like pigeons.  It is a empath and soul reader, so if you are a good and honest person the Otoroshi has no interest in you and might even help you.  It you are a wicked person, it might kill and eat you. 

               The blue haired boy had met this particular Otoroshi when he was nine and still early in his learning about his kitsune heritage and powers.  He had been practicing his spells in an abandoned temple area when he had come across the poor creature.  Some cruel yokai exorcist had trapped the poor creature in a seal trap.  The trap seal slowly got smaller and smaller and would eventually kill the Otoroshi by crushing it. 

                Kuroko had taken one look at the poor yokai and spent the rest of the day breaking the seal.  He has saved the creature and gained a friend, though at the time he never thought he would see it again.  It returned the favor a few months later when a crazy Matoba clan yokai exorcist had tried to kill him.  The Otoroshi had attacked and killed the exorcist before the man could finish off Kuroko.

              Kuroko would be forever grateful to the yokai who had saved his life.  After that the Otoroshi seemed to think that half-kitsune needed looking after.  Tetsuya often saw the Otoroshi in the corner of his eyes following him home at night, sitting on the roof of his house, and sometimes even outside of Maji burger.  Kuroko thought he would be a bit annoyed that the creature thought he needed a babysitter, but mostly he was grateful.  With his luck, he needed all the help he could get.

             The blue haired boy pulled his thoughts away from the happily dozing yokai who was feeding off the wonderful happy emotions of the festival goers.

              He and Ogiwara had finally made it in to the temple proper area. The main road up to the main temple was lined with small booth boasting everything from games to food to souvenirs.  There were people everywhere.

            “Let’s get some cotton candy.”  Ogiwara suggested with a grin.  He did love his sugar.

            “Sure.”  Kuroko replied.

             They wandered over to the nearby stall and got the sugary treat.   As they ate they wandered past a few booths that were selling trinkets and souvenirs.  Nothing really appealed to either until they came across a stand with yokai themed masks.  The stand had all sorts of masks:  red faced long nosed tengu, oni of all types, tanuki and Kuroko’s favorite, kitsune.

             “These are so cool, which one do I want?”  Ogiwara said to himself as he looked at the masks.

             The blue haired boy had seen the one he wanted almost immediately.  It was a white kitsune mask with blue markings around the eyes and more blue markings on the face and ears.  It was beautiful. 

             The little air spirits hanging about him liked it too.  After stealing bits of his cotton candy, the small yokai would fly over to the mask and make little impressed sounds. 

              "This will look good on Pretty Blue Eyes.”  One of the little air spirits said happily.

               Kuroko nodded, talking back with this many people around could be awkward.

               “I will take the white Kitsune mask,” he said to the stall vendor.

                “Here you go, that is 500 yen.” The blue haired boy handed the man the money and took the mask.

                 He put it on and turned to Ogiwara who was still deciding on a mask.

                “What do you think?”  He asked.

                 Ogiwara pulled himself away from the stall and looked at him. 

                  “That is perfect for you Kuroko-kun.  For some reason the kitsune mask seems to fit you perfectly.”  He grinned mischievously.

                  “Maybe you have some kitsune blood in you like some old fairy tale.” Ogiwara laughed.

                   “Maybe I do.”  Kuroko agreed. He was not as amused as Ogiwara was, but was able to hide it.  Someday he would like to tell the other boy his secret, but now was not the time.

                   “What mask are you going to get, Ogiwara-kun?”  Kuroko asked changing the subject.

                   "I think I like the tanuki one.”  Ogiwara relpied.

                     The brown haired boy requested the mask and paid.  He put the mask on.

                     “What do you think?"  Ogiwara asked.

                     “It looks good Ogiwara-Kun.” Kuroko gave him a smile.

                     It didn’t take long for the masks to come off in the summer heat.

                     The two spent the next few hours wandering around the festival playing games and munching on food.  They played the goldfish scooping game, which neither of them had any luck with.  Ogiwara had a lot of fun with the cork gun game; he managed to knock down a lot of the little toys that were set up.  He ended up with a large collection of small prizes.

                     Kuroko didn’t have much luck with the games and spent quite a bit of money stubbornly trying to win something and still failing.  Ogiwara just laughed at his stubbornness and offered to win something for him.  The blue haired boy refused, he was going to win something if it took   all night.  He finally won at the ring toss game.  He won a ridiculously huge maneki neko (lucky cat) plush that was half his size.  Kuroko stubbornly clung to it regardless of Oigiwara’s amusement while he took pictures.

                   They also had fun eating all sorts of food: cotton candy, candied apples, yakitori, takoyaki and lots of other festival food.

                   Taking a break from the games and food the two wandered over to watch some of the festival dances and music.  They finally made it over the main temple and left a coin offering, prayed, and rung the bell. 

                    He and Ogiwara found a small temple booth selling omamori, protective charms, and they each bought one.  Kuroko had been waiting all night for this, after the incident with the Oni Kuroko had been making some plans that would help him to protect Ogiwara in the future.

                      As they left the booth Kuroko picked his friends pocket with the protective charm. He had come the week before to see what the charms looked like so he could copy them.  He switched the temple charm with one that he made.

                   “Ogiwara-kun, you dropped your Omamori, you should be more careful.” Kuroko said handing the protective charm to the other boy.

                   “Thanks Kuroko-kun.  It would have been awful to lose it, I just got it.”  The other boy was just going to stuff it back in this pocket.

                     “Maybe you should wear it; it will be harder to lose,” Kuroko prompted hoping to get the brown haired boy to wear it.

                     “That’s a great idea.”  Ogiwara opened up the loop of string at the end, pulled it over his head, and laid it around his neck.

                       Kuroko sighed in relief.  He had made the charm specifically for Ogiwara.  It would never be as strong as something anchored to the ground, but it was a strong protective seal.  It would keep most yokai from noticing him and would even protect him to a certain extent should a yokai ever attack him.  Now that Ogiwara put it on, the forget me part of the seal would make him ignore the charm, so he will keep it on all the time.  It made Kuroko feel a little better.  He would always protect his friend.

               “We should find a good place for the fireworks before all the good spots are taken.”  Ogiwara said as they headed away from the main temple.

                “Yes, I think I saw a nice open hill not far from here that would be a perfect spot.”   The blue haired boy had sent the air spirits out earlier to find the perfect spot for the fireworks.

                “Perfect, lead the way.”

                They settled in and had fun watching the fireworks.  They were both exhausted from the night of running around they barley made it back to Ogiwara’s house.  Ogiwara’s mom took one look at them and sent them upstairs to where she had already set up futons for them to sleep on.  They were asleep as soon as their head hit the pillows.

***

            The next year was perfection as far as Kuroko was concerned, he was learning more and more about his kitsune abilities and he had a constant friend to hang out and play basketball with.  But all good things come to an end as the saying goes and at the end of six grade things changed.

            Kuroko was devasated when he found out that Ogiwara was moving. He had gotten so used to having a human friend nearby and he was going to miss him terribly.

            But they made a promise to each other.  They would each join their middle school basketball club and they would play each other in the national competitions.  They would show each other how strong their basketball could get.

            So with a heavy heart Kuroko put on a smile as he said goodbye to his friend when Ogiwara left.  They would talk and text, but it would never be the same.

***

            Kuroko curled up in bed and didn’t feel like moving, ever since Ogiwara left he felt like he was coming down with a cold.  Normally he would be up and out of the house heading for the local park to practice basketball, but he just couldn’t see to get into the mood today.

            The house was completely empty except for him.  His parents had finally decided that he was old enough to take care of himself.  There would be no more live in nannies and caregivers.  His parents had hired a house cleaner who would come three times a week and someone to take care of the gardens and lawn once a week.  All major bills would be done through electronic banking or through the Kuroko family lawyer.  He had his own debit and credit card for anything he needed.  

            He had never been attached to his many changing caregivers, but it was strange to have the house so quite.  He didn’t know what was wrong with him.  He was just so tired.

            Kuroko didn’t even move when he felt his uncle enter his room and sit on the edge of the bed.  He felt his uncle put his hand on his head and pet his hair a bit.  He would always deny it, but he liked the feeling.

            “I am sorry Kuroko, I knew Ogiwara was leaving and I didn’t think to help prepare you for it.”  Mamoru apologized.

            “There is nothing you could do about it Uncle Mamoru.” Kuroko responded.

            “Not about him leaving, but I could have help with the consequences.”

            “What do you mean?” Kuroko asked as he sat up.

            "I am talking about your bond with Ogiwara, it is still strong, but because he is so far away it feels as if it has weakened.  You are not used to so little energy coming from it.   That is why you feel so out of sorts, I can help a little, but unfortunately, it will mostly take time for you to adjust to the bonds new energy level.”

            “Oh," was all Kuroko could say.  It certainly explained a lot.

            “So I just need to adjust and then I will feel better.”

            "Yes.  Let’s go out to Maji burger and just talk for a while.  I think you could use the distraction.”

            “Yeah, I would like that.”  And they did.

***

              It took Kuroko about a full week before he felt himself again.  His uncle and the air spirits where great and kept him occupied and distracted.

              Even the spider queen, when he went for his monthly check on the nesting ground wards, had taken one look at him and decided to try and cheer him up.  It was a very strange and definitely distracting few hours with the spider queen.  She had been surprisingly nice and even had him call her “Aunt Joro.”  He still wasn’t sure if he should be happy or terrified by it.

              But now that he was feeling better it was time to start working on his promise to Ogiwara-kun.

              “I think Teiko Middle School will be the perfect place for me to keep my promise.” Kuroko said to himself as he went off to practice basketball.

             

          

               

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ogiwara arc is finally finished. Up next we start the teiko arc. Kudos for anyone who can spot the small Natsume Yuujincho (Natsume's book of friends) mentions. 
> 
> Little notes on the yokai in this chapter:  
> BetoBeto-san: is named after the onomatopoeia in Japanese for the sound of wooden sandals clacking in the ground, beto-beto.
> 
> Otoroshi: is a play on the japanese word Osoroshi or scary.  
> For this yokai I have an entire backstory in my head and will someday write a side fic about the full story of how Kuroko and the Otoroshi met and became friends.


	5. Teiko Middle School : Year One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko goes to Teiko middle school and joins the basketball club. Basketball club is harder then he thought it would be. Basketball leads him to his second friend, Aomine Daiki. Kuroko also embraces his Kistine nature to deal with some nasty bullies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts the Teiko story arc, and while this is an AU I am keeping major cannon events. So if you have not seen the teiko flash back arc and don't want spoilers you might want to wait until you watch it. I just wanted to leave a warning.
> 
> Also, at least some of the scenes were inspired by a Kurobasu fanfic, "A single step, a thousand miles" by Cywscross. The author has some amazing Kuroko no Basuke fanfic and if you haven't read them you should.
> 
> I still don't have a beta, so if anyone notices any huge mistakes please feel free to tell me.

Chapter 5- Teiko Middle School: Year One

                The sky was unusually blue for a day in April as Kuroko walked to Teiko Middle School.  It was his first day at Teiko and he was excited.  Not for the classes, he did well enough in those, but they weren't his passion.  He was excited about the basketball club, he couldn’t wait to join.

                 He stopped briefly in front of the front gates of the school and pulled out a letter from Ogiwara and read it again.  

                  _Did you already join a club?  I'm on the basketball team of course.  Let's do our best so we can get game time real soon and fulfill our promise!_

                 The blue haired boy smiled and thought, _I'm going to join the basketball club of course.  I am going to keep our promise Ogiwara-kun._ He folded up the letter and put it back in his bag.

                As he walked through the front gates of the school with the hundreds of other students, he could help but smile a bit as he caught sight of the wards around the school as they flickered slightly.

                The protective wards around the school had taken him weeks of careful and exacting work.  He had originally gotten the idea from the wards he had made for the Tsuchigumo clan.  The wards for the school however we less specific, he could only make them a general protection against yokai who wish to do someone within the grounds harm.   It would keep any malevolent yokai away from the school.  Any harmless or benign yokai who lived at the school or passed through could still enter. 

               The only problem was the wards might cause trouble with other yokai who had claimed territory nearby.  When he made the wards he had essentially claimed the whole school grounds as his protective territory.  If a stronger yokai took exception to it, they could challenge Kuroko to a fight.  It was something he wished to avoid, but the idea that strong and malevolent yokai could not enter the school grounds was worth it.  He would deal with any other issues if and when they came up.

                As he walked through the crowds of people Kuroko read his current favorite book.  He was able to avoid most people until a tall dark skinned navy haired first year bumped into him.  He continued on even as the boy turned to apologize.  Kuroko vaguely heard him talking to his pink haired female friend in confusion. 

                As he continued to walk one of the many upperclassmen who were dragging the first years to their club tables came near him.

                “Do you want to join the literary club?”  The second year student asked

                 Kuroko ignored him as the second year student walked right past him and talked to a tall green haired first year with glasses holding, of all things, a phone book. 

                Curious Kuroko paused a minute to hear the conversation, the green haired boy declined the invitation and then said that the book is his lucky item for the day.  He believes in his oha asa daily horoscope.   The blue haired boy turned and continued on looking for the basketball club signup. 

               As he continued to walk he noticed a few more odd first years.  Off to the side he saw a ridiculously tall lavender haired boy who seems utterly uninterested in the volleyball clubs invitation to join their club.  He didn’t know a middle schooler could be that tall.

              As he neared the basketball table he noticed a group of girls happily talking to a first year.  The boy is beautiful with gold hair and eyes.  He seems to attract every nearby female with his looks and charm.  Kuroko got a whiff of something not quite human, but ignored it.  It isn’t enough of anything for him to bother with. 

              Kuroko put his book away in his bag as he finally reached the basketball club table.  He grabed a signup sheet and filled it out as the students at the table ignored him for other first years that have caught their attention.  He doesn’t care as long as he can sign up.  He left the sheet in the right pile, checked the time for the first meeting and left.  He can’t wait to start playing basketball.

***

                The basketball club is nothing like he expected as he listens to the other first years talking.  He can’t believe that there are three strings and that it's unlikely for him to get into anything higher then second string.  It is unheard of for any first year to make the first string in the first year. He had not realized there would be so much competition to play in a game.

                Disheartened by the news or not he put all his effort into the placement test that all the first years go through, he hoped that he can do well enough to at least get into second string.  He smiled slightly during the tests as he heared some of the air spirits cheer him on, they know better than to help, but they are more than happy to encourage him.

                After the test is done Kuroko stood exhausted and panting as he waited to find out how he' s done.  The coach started calling the names for the third string. The blue haired boy listened carefully hoping his name will not be among them.   He was soon disapointed.

                “…., and number thirty-one Kuroko Tetsuya. That is all for the third string.”

                The blue haired boy’s heart sank.  He's in the third string, the lowest group and the farthest away from playing in a game.  He isn’t sure he will be able to keep his promise to Ogiwara this year, but he decided he's going to work his hardest to move up.

                He isn’t really listening when the coach calls the second string, but he noticed a confused whispering as the coach finished calling the second string.  He realized why when he looked over to the side, there are four first years that havn't been called.  Kuroko can’t believe that there are four first years that are so good at basketball that they are placed in the first string immediately.

                “In the first string, number eight: Aomine Daiki, number eleven: Midorima Shintaro, number twenty-three: Murasakibara Atsushi, and number twenty–nine: Akashi Seijiro.  That is all.  Tomorrow you will go the appropriate gym to practice.  That is all for tonight.”

                Kuroko left the gym with the hope that he could work hard enough to move up the second string and eventually to the first string to play in the game.

***

               Kuroko sighed as he left the gym after basketball practice, three months into the school year and he has made no progress in his ranking, if anything he seemed to keep going down.   The blue haired boy was frustrated and irritated, he worked harder than anyone, but he still made no progress.  He'd even gone to one of the coaches to ask for a key to one of the unused gyms, court 3, to practice more.  It wasn't helping, but he was going to work as hard as he could to get better. 

               It was a good thing that he easily kept up with his school work and retained a high grade point average.  He could devote more of his time to practicing basketball.

               As he neared the front gate he heard an odd noise, it sounded like frustrated screaming.  As he stepped past the gate he stopped.  Before him was a Teke teke.  He had heard about them, but thought they were an urban legend.  A Teke teke is a vengeful spirit of a school girl who fell on a train track, either by accident or on purpose, and was cut in half.  This spirit would appear with only the upper half of her body and would go around killing people by slicing them in half with a scythe, mimicking her own disfigurement.  The teke teke would go after anyone she felt had wronged her when she was alive.

             The teke teke was carrying a scythe in one hand and was banging the other again the ward he had placed around the school.  It wouldn't let her enter.  He could tell by what little he could see of her uniform that it she must have attended Teiko.  She was currently uninterested in him or hadn’t noticed him yet.  She screamed in frustration as she hit the ward over and over.

             “Let me in.  I want to kill those bitches that ruined my life.  Why do they get to live happily while I died?”  She screamed.  The noise was an unearthly howl.  “LET ME IN.”

              Kuroko dropped his bag to the ground and pulled out a small pack that he kept at the small of his back.  It was full of his warding materials.  He needed to do something about this spirit before it really did hurt someone.  He also knew that this sort of vengeance was bad for the spirit too; it would only hurt her in the end.  This poor girl had already been hurt enough.

             The spirit didn’t notice him, so he carefully set the ward papers around her as she continued to bang on the school ward.  Once it was finished he activated the ward, it burst to life with a blue glow.

            The spirit finally realized he was there and with a scream turned away from the school and towards him as she threw herself at the temporary ward.

            “Let me out half breed, this has nothing to do with you.  I will get my revenge against those who have wronged me.”  She hissed in anger.

            “No, it is time for you to move on. This will only hurt you more.”  Kuroko replied calmly.  As long as she was within the ward she could not harm him.

            “Vengeance will make me feel so much better; I have so many people to hurt.”  

             Kuroko sighed knowing nothing he said would change her mind.  There was only one thing for him to do; he would purify her spirit so she could move on to the next life.

             He had recently learned the proper chants and hoped that he remembered them well enough for this to work.  He began to chant the purification ritual.  The teke teke must have realized what he was doing; she began to scream obscenities at him and banged against the ward hoping to break it.  He ignored her even as her frustrated screams turned into pained ones.  It would hurt her, there was no getting around it, but in the end it was for the best.

            The full chant took about a half hour and at the end the dark vengeful spirit burst into white light.  As the light cleared Kuroko could see a middle school girl wearing a white dress.  She was whole again and if it wasn’t for the fact that he could see through her, she would have looked like any of the hundreds of girls that went to his school.

            “Thank you Kitsune–san, you have freed me from a fate worse than death.  I can finally move on.” She bowed respectfully as she thanked him.

             “I am glad I could help."  He replied.  “Before you go could I ask for your name Spirit-san?”

             “Suzuki Asako.”  She smiled as she gave her name.

              “I hope you find happiness in the next life, Asako-san.” 

              Kuroko watched as Asako turned toward a bright light with a smile and disappeared.

             Kuroko watched the spot for a moment before turning to grab his bag off the ground.

             “Pretty Blue Eyes did a good thing.  Sad spirit girl gets to go to a good place.”  A small air spirit said to him.

             “Yes, she gets to go to a good place.”  He agreed.

              Kuroko smiled, happy he could help the tortured spirit find peace; it put his own life in perspective.  He was alive and healthy and could still do many things.

             “I just have to work harder.”  He said to himself as he walked home.

***

               Kuroko finished his homework and put it away in his bag for the next day.  He grabbed an article he had printed out earlier off his desk and read it.  It was about Suzuki Asako, the vengeful ghost he had helped a few days ago.  I had taken him a few days to find the article and more information on the girl.  She had been a third year student at Teiko last year and in a horrible accident she had fallen onto the train track and died. 

                Kuroko had learned from various students he had found who remembered Suzuki-san that it was not an accident that had killed her, but a prank gone wrong.  The girls who had been involved had influential parents who had covered up the whole thing, making it seem to the world that it had been a horrible accident.  He wasn't very happy about it, but there was very little he could do about it now.  The girls had graduated and he didn’t know where to find them curently.   He was working on it though, once he found them  he would use of bit of his Kitsune nature to make them pay for what they did. But for now there was little he could do.  He was just glad that he was able to give Asako peace.

                He taped the article with her picture in it to the wall in front of the desk.  He had no intention of forgetting this girl.

            He pulled out a black book from the desk drawer.  He spoke the key word and the book opened for him.  This was a very special book that he had warded so only he could open it.  It held information that he didn’t want anyone else to be able to read.

                “So what information do you have for me today little ones?”  He asked the air spirits that where fluttering around his room.

                “Lots of interesting things, Pretty Blue Eyes,” they replied together.

                Kuroko took notes on the information that the air spirits gave him.

                He had started information gathering not long after the incident with the spider queen, that meeting had gone well, but other meetings with yokai might not.  He decided that if he couldn’t fight yokai, he would learn everything he could about the local yokai and all the interactions between them.  The more information that he had the better he would know how to deal with the various yokai.  Forewarned was forearmed.

                The air spirits were more than happy to tell him everything that he might need to know.  They loved to gossip and liked that he would listen to them ramble.  The air spirits got everywhere and most yokai tended to ignore them until they needed them, so the small yokai had a tendency to hear all sorts of interesting things.  Kuroko was more than happy to use it.  He kept most for himself, to be used when needed.  He only gave some of the information to his uncle when he thought it might be useful to the Kitsune lord.

                The little air spirits were not the only ones who heard all sorts of interesting things.  Kuroko did too.  Most people tended to forget he was even around unless he made himself known.  So he knew a lot of things about the other students and teachers at Teiko.  He knew things that could get them expelled or fired, but for the most part he held on to the information and didn’t use it. 

                There were some things that he would not stand idly by when he found out though, and that was bullying.

                He had an odd student in his class named Fujiwara Hikaru.  Fujiwara is a nice person, but odd.  He's an artist and spends most of the day in his own head. He is mediocre at most subjects and barley manages to pass his classes, but he had one true talent.  He can create the most beautiful art in almost any medium he wants. 

                Kuroko had wandered into the art club room one time and had been entranced by the piece of art Fujiwara was working on.  It was a watercolor painting of an enchanting forest scene.  It was at twilight where the light was starting to fade and from the mists a parade of yokai where emerging.  It was haughtily beautiful and to Kuroko’s eyes very realistic.  It made him wonder if Fujiwara has a touch of sight.  He never did ask though.

                Fujiwara, though he never hurt anyone, had a problem with three other students in Kuroko’s class.  They seemed to make it their life’s purpose to make things hard for Fujiwara, though for the most part Fujiwara barely realized it was happening. For a time Kuroko was content to leave it alone.  It was almost amusing to see the three student’s actions have little to no effect on the artistic boy.

                The problem was that the three boys had decided to up there bullying.  He had overheard them yesterday as he was leaving class, they were going to get some firecrackers and hide them in Fujiwara’s desk and use some sort of timer to set them off after class. Fujiwara had a tendency to sit at his desk long after class was over finishing whatever bit of art he had started during class, so he was there long after everyone else had left and made a perfect target.

                He always thought the three were idiots, now he knew that they were malicious ones.  This prank they were attempting would cause serious harm to Fujiwara, especially to his hands, hands that were so important to an artist.  Art is Fujiwara’s passion and Kuroko knew how much a passion meant to a person, he hated those that would put that passion in jeopardy.

                Tonight when the little air spirits, that he had left behind to keep watch, told him that the three boys had arrived he would go and use of bit of his Kitsune trickster nature to scare them senseless.

                He just finished taking notes on the information the air spirits had given him when he was notified that the bullies had arrived at school. He used the locking word on the black book and put it away in his desk.  He was still wearing his Teiko uniform and as he stood up he grabbed the kitsune mask that he had bought when he went to the festival with Ogiwara.  He put the kitsune mask on, it would be part of the show.

                He left his house and slipped into the spider clan territory, using it to cut his travel time to a few minutes.  He arrived at the school, it was odd it see it so empty, but this late at night no one would be there.  He walked through the empty school grounds with ease once he created a small army of Kitsunebi, or foxfire, they glowed with a soft eerie blue light.  His show had started.

                It took no time for him to get to his classroom.  The three bullies were already inside and starting to mess with Fujiwara’s desk. 

                “This is going to be awesome.  Can you imagine what that freak Fujiwara is going to look like when this blows up in his face?”  One of the bullies asked the others with a nasty grin.

                “It’s going to be awesome.” The other two replied.

                Kuroko scowled underneath his mask, he hated bullies.  But that scowl turned into a malicious grin as he started his show.

                He walked right up to the three bullies; they didn’t even notice him as he walked right behind them, not even the foxfire. 

                “That is not a very nice thing to do.”  Kuroko said in his most monotone voice.

                They turned toward his voice, but Kuroko had already moved.

                “I don’t like bullies, especially those that plan harmful tricks on people.”

                The three whirled back around and finally saw Kuroko.  The three backed up in surprise and a little fear as they saw him.

                Kuroko knew he made quite the sight.  The bullies saw a small boy wearing a kitsune mask and a Teiko uniform.  He was surrounded by foxfire, which now filled the room, and his eyes glowed blue behind the mask.  He didn’t look very human at the moment.

                “Who the hell are you?”  The leader of the group demanded, trying to act brave.

                “I’m just a Kitsune who hates bullies, Mochida-san.  I decided it was time to show you the error of your ways.”  Kuroko said as the air spirits in the room whirled around causing a gust of wind to blow the three boys back a bit.

                “How do you know my name?”  Mochida asked his voice quivering.

                “Oh I know all about you three, I have had my eyes on you for a while.  I just waited to see if you really deserved what I plan to do to you.”  Kuroko sat down, not on a chair or a desk, but on a little air shelf that the air spirits created for him.  To the three bullies, it looked like he was sitting on nothing, his feet dangling off the ground.

                The three gulped and backed away from him in fear.

                Kuroko smiled underneath his mask.  He looked at the three bullies and focused on the leader, who was standing the farthest to the left.

                “You three have been such bad boys, so many damaging secrets.  Mochida Sanji-san, all those prescription drugs are very bad for your heath, even if they do help you study.  You should really stop buying them from that first year girl, Sawa-san, in class 1-C.  It is a bad to be drug addict at such a young age.”

                Mochida flinched as if he had been hit.

                Kuroko focused on the boy in the center next.

                “Yamada Kentaro-san, you have such a bad habit, don’t you?  You should really stop shop lifting; you have more than enough money to pay.  You just like the thrill of it, don’t you.  Sooner or later you are going to get caught, then where will you be?  Your parents will never forgive you for putting them through the shame of having a criminal for a son.”  Kuroko stayed monotone the whole time he spoke, he found no emotion in his voice tended to freak people out.

                Yamada looked ready to cry, he didn’t, but here was fear in his eyes at Kuroko’s words.

                Kuroko turned to the last boy on the right.

                “Kuroda Tatsuya, you have quite the little business don’t you.  You found someone to hack the teacher’s computers to get access to all the upcoming tests.  Cheating is very wrong, but you don’t seem to mind as long as you are making money on it.  What will the school do when they find out?  Expulsion would probably be the least of the things they will do to you.”

                Kuroda flinched and backed up.  Kuroko jumped down from the air seat and casually started to walk toward them.

                “I know all sorts of secrets people don’t want to know.  Usually I don’t care, but I happen to like Fujiwara’s art, it is beautiful and you want to hurt him.  Now I have to do something about it.”

                “Are you blackmailing us?” Kuroda asked fearfully.

                “Blackmail, that's so boring.  I don’t intend to blackmail you. I just wanted you to understand I am not playing. “

                Kuroko kept walking toward them slowly, every step he took the three stepped back.

                “I want you to leave Fujiwara alone.  I want you to never bully another person again.  If you do as I ask I will do nothing to you, if you don’t I will make you regret it.  I know such a fun little curse I can put on you.  It will make you tell the truth, no matter what.  No more little lies, no more big lies, just the truth.  It would be fun to see how long you last unable to lie.”

                The three hit the back wall, Kuroko moved until he was just a few inches away from them.

                “So we have a deal?”

                “Yes.” They all cried.

                “Good. But remember, I am watching you. If you break your promise, I will know and you will face the consequences.” Kuroko said letting anger seep into his voice.

                Kuroko backed up and the air spirits sent a gust of wind at the bullies making them crash into the floor.  The three scrambled to their feet screaming as they ran out the door and out of the school.

                Kuroko watched them go, he was glad the plan worked.  He really would have to have resorted to blackmail, if it didn’t work.  He didn’t know any curse like the one he described and he wouldn’t use it if he did.  He pulled off the mask and walked over to Fujiwara’s desk.   He had a lot more fun than was probably good, he wondered if he was a bit of a sadist. He pulled out the fire crackers and gave them to an air spirit to dispose of.

                “Thank you little ones, you helped me greatly.”

                “Your welcome, Pretty Blue Eyes, this was fun.” They replied, bouncing around happily in the air.

                Kuroko smelled his Uncle before he saw him. The Kistune lord walked through the door in his human form, he was smiling.

                “I am impressed Kuroko, I didn’t know you had it in you. That is the most Kistune thing I have ever seen you do.”  He said pleased.

                “You’re not upset?” The young kitsune asked surprised.

                “No, I was here for the whole thing.  The air spirits told me I would want to see the show.  It seems that they needed a good scare, before they did something terrible.  I think this was a masterful performance.  You scared them silly without ever hurting them in the slightest.  A true masterpiece, I love all the spooky touches with the unnatural gusts of wind and the foxfire.  I could not have done a better myself.”   His uncle bounced on his heels happily.

                “Thank you, Uncle Mamoru.  I am glad you enjoyed the show.”  Kuroko replied.

                “If you are done how about we had over to Maji Burger for a milkshake?   I think they are still open.”  His uncle asked.

                “I would love that.”  kuroko replied with a small smile.

***

                Over the next week Kuroko kept a close eye on the three boys, they seemed to be keeping their promise and left Fujiwara alone.  He did make a point, a week later, to show up before them again and remind them he was watching.  They ran screaming from him, he guessed they remembered.  Kuroko didn’t know that he had created a new school mystery.  A blue haired boy wearing a white kitsune mask walks the hall of Teiko at night and will meet out punishment on those who do wrong.

                What really surprised the blue haired boy was when about two weeks later Fujiwara came up to him after class was over.

                “Thank you Kitsune-san.”  The other boy said as he handed Kuroko a painting.  The other boy didn't wait for his response, he just walked out of the classroom.

                “Huh.”  Kuroko said surprised.  He looked at the painting.  It was of a boy waring a kitsune mask sitting in a huge tree.  The back of the boy was to the tree trunk and his legs were spread out on the branch.  The mask was his mask that he wore the other night.  The eyes glowed blue and the boy had light blue kitsune ears and two fox tails trailed under the branch.   The kitsune boy was sitting reading a book.

                Fujiwara had made a surprisingly accurate painting of him in his kitsune form.  He loved it.  He had always wondered if the other boy had a bit of sight, this confirmed it.  Thankfully it seemed the other boy wasn’t inclined to tell anyone.    He loved the painting and was going to frame it and put it in his room.  He carefully put it in a folder and stored it in his bag.  He wold have to show his uncle later, the older kitsune would love it.

                Kuroko left class and headed for basketball practice.

***

               The rest of the year became routine.  Kuroko would practice basketball, but not gain rank enough to get to the second string, let alone first string.  His school work was as good as always so he heard no complaints from his teachers.  Most of the Teiko student first year class barely remembered that he existed.  Only Fujiwara, a sort of friend, seemed to talk to him in class.  He always called him “Kitsune-san”.  Fujiwara was so strange, but kind, so Kuroko didn’t mind the nickname.

                On three separate occasions he used his kitsune mask and powers to scare bullies out of their bad habits.  There was now a very firm school mystery about him, the white maked, blue haired kitsune child who would punish bullies at Teiko.  His methods were very effective with the bullies.   A bit of a reminder now and again was all they needed not to relapse, but Kuroko always kept a close eye on them anyaway.  All of them had been about to do things that would have seriously damaged another student physically or mentally.   He had no tolerance for bullies.  A darker part of him enjoyed it a bit too much, he just liked being able to accomplish something, unlike basketball.  Basketball was frustrating him so much; he was getting rather close to hating it rather than loving it.  He was terrified that was going to happen.

                His talks and texts with Ogiwara were the only thing that kept him going with basketball.  He would practice every night in the unused court three, so much so that he had created another rumor.  There was a ghost in court three.  He would not realize it till later, but after Teiko basketball club plowed there way though both inter-high and the nationals, winning without a single loss, this rumor would lead his next friend straight to him and change his entire life.

***

                Kuroko practiced relentlessly in court three trying to find a way to get better.  He was frustrated, nothing he did seemed to work.  He wished he could figure out a way to make his basketball a reality, he just didn’t know where to start.  He was so focused on practicing that he didn’t hear when someone entered the gym.

                Kuroko turned around at the sound of a loud scream.  And saw a large teen crouched on the ground his hands over his head repeating, “Have mercy, have mercy,” over and over again.

                “Who are you?” Kuroko asked.

                 The boy turned with a, “Huh?”

                Kuroko was surprised when he recognized who it was.

                “Aomine-kun?”  He asked shocked to see the first string starter in the little used gym.

                Kuroko soon found out from Aomine that there were rumors about a ghost in the gym.  He freaked out because he though Kuroko was the ghost.

                Kuroko explained that he would always practice late and Aomine found that truly amazing, because not even the first strings ever put in that much effort.  And with that the other boy decided to practice with Kuroko every day.  Aomine told him that he wanted to stand on court with Kuroko some day.  That day Kuroko received his first fist bump from the taler boy, a sign of their friendship.

                Kuroko loved being able to practice with a friend again.  Aomine was much better, but the blue haired boy loved it anyway.  He was pleased to notice, that not long after he met Aomine, he found a second bond next to the one with Ogiwara.  It was a royal blue and still small yet, but it was growing fast.  Kuroko couldn’t help but smile, this was the happiest he had ever been at Teiko; he hoped it could last forever.

***

                Kuroko left the teacher’s office feeling like he had been punched in the gut.  The teacher had straight out told him that, “You are not good enough for our team,” and had told him that while they could not force him, he should quit. Kuroko ws devastated, the rejection hurt more than he thought it could.  All he ever wanted to do was to play basketball and here was a teacher telling him he was useless and should quit.  He managed to get out of school grounds and pull out his letter from Ogiwara; he always kept it with him to remind him of their promise.  He hoped it might help encourage him, it didn't help.

                He collapsed near a pole on the street and cried.  He couldn’t help it; all his normal reserve was useless today.  He could feel the air spirits fluttering around him worried.  They rarely saw him cry and this was freaking them out a lot.  He didn’t know what to do.

                He wanted to play basketball more than anything, but it seemed that the world was telling him to quit.  He sat on the cold ground debating what to do.  It seemed that he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Ogiwara.  He just felt so broken.  He pulled himself off the ground and headed toward court three to meet Aomine.  He would tell his friend that he was quitting and that he shouldn’t bother to practice with him anymore.  He was too tired and heart weary to do anything else.

***

                “Why?”   Aomine demanded after Kuroko told him that he was quitting the team.

                “I like basketball, but I can’t help this team.”  Kuroko replied trying not to cry.

                Aomine didn’t seem to buy that answer and tried to convince Kuroko not to quit.

                 “There is no such thing as a player we don’t need.”  He paused, then continued.   “You may not play in games, but I can’t believe someone who stays so late to practice is completely useless. I can’t guarantee you’ll make it if you don’t give up.  But, once you give up, you’ll have nothing.”

                Kuroko felt the knot in his chest ease a bit as he listened to Aomine’s impassioned speech.  He felt their bond grow as Aomine tried to get him to realize his own worth.  He would be forever grateful for this moment.  His friend reminded him of the truth, he wanted to play basketball.  He would not quit.

                Kuroko was surprised when three more people walked into the gym looking for Aomine.  They of course didn’t notice him at first and talked to Aomine.  The three were: vice–captain Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara, all first stringers. 

                Akashi seemed surprised the Aomine was practicing in the unused gym and Aomine said he liked practicing with Kuroko.  It was at that point that the three new arrivals realized Kuroko had been standing there that whole time.  While Midorima and Murasakibara looked surprised, Akashi looked interested.

                Kuroko was surprised had hell later, when Akashi asked the blue haired boy to come with him.

                Akashi had him practice a bit and studied him closely.  Kuroko wasn’t sure how to felt about the vice captains scrutiny. 

                “I’ve never met someone so devoted to basketball who failed to produce results.”  Akashi commented after watching for a bit.

                Kuroko felt like he had been hit.  “Sorry, but I am not in any place to hear those words.”  He replied hurt.

                “Sorry, that’s not what I meant.”   Akashi seemed apologetic for the blunt words.

                “I’m impressed.”

                Kuroko looked up in surprise at those words.

                “You’re not un-athletic.  Based on your history and practice, you’re an experienced player.  But I feel nothing when I look at you.  This is truly exceptional.  Normally, you can sense an experienced sports player.  They can’t help it.  But you’re hardly even there.  However, that isn’t your weakness, it’s your strength.  If you can use that, you will become a powerful weapon for the team. “

                “Use my lack of presence?”  Kuroko responded shocked.  He never thought his lack of presence could be used in basketball.  “Is that possible?”  He asked feeling like he had a chance to change everything.

                “Sorry, but that is all I can say.  Find me when you have your answer.”  Akashi picked up his bag and left the court.

***

                Kuroko walked home from school with Aomine and told the other boy what he had discussed with Akashi.   They talked for a bit and Aomine reminded him that even Akashi couldn’t do everything.  That Kuroko must have something that only he could do for the team.  

                Aomine wasn’t much help with ideas, he suggested, “a pass that curves like crazy.”  Kuroko wasn’t that impressed by the suggestion, but appreciated the effort.

                The two parted ways and Kuroko found himself still contemplating what it was that he could do for the team.  He was only really good at passes and steals.   He felt a bit stupid for never realizing that, if he couldn’t play basketball like everyone else, perhaps he should try to find a different way to do things.  That’s how he did most things in the yokai world; he used his skills in odd and unusual ways. 

                There was a favorite bookstore on his way home and the blue haired boy wandered in hoping to get some inspiration.  He traveled through the rows of books until he came upon the magic section and found a book on misdirection techniques.  A thrill shot through him, with his lack of presence, his passing and stealing skills, and misdirection, he finally knew what he could do.  It was going to take a lot of work, but he finally had a plan.  Kuroko smiled as he left the bookstore with a new purpose.

***

                Kuroko set a strong ward around the violently thrashing miasma demon in front of him.  Unlike the one that had nearly killed him when he was seven, this one was barely the size of a cat.  He pulled a special tracer spell paper out of a small bag at the small of his back and threw it at the demon activating it with a bit of spiritual power.  The tracer lit up the creature’s core a with a malevolent red glow telling him exactly how to kill it.  He grabbed the small silver knife from his back sheath and with a quick release of the ward he stabbed the knife into the creature’s core.  It wailed and screamed, but it harmlessly turned to smoke as if it had never been.

                Not long after Kuroko’s uncle had started teaching him about the yokai, he learned about miasma demons.  They were not even real yokai or demons.  They were created by left over curses and spells that have somehow gained a bit of sentience.  The curse remnant finds small weak yokai and eats them, adding it’s knowledge and power to itself.  It continues this process growing larger and stronger the more it eats.  It doesn’t have any real goal, it just wants to eat, the more powerful the better.  The one that had tried to eat him when he was seven had been attracted by his spiritual power, if his uncle had not intervened he would be dead.

                Kuroko was a little worried this was the third miasma demon he had seen this month.  They we not that common and he should only see one once every few years, but here was yet another one.  They were small and easily dealt with, but it was a worrying trend.  He would have to notify his uncle about this.

                This odd news could do nothing to dampen Kuroko’s good mood.  After three months of hard work on his new misdirection skills he was finally in the first string.  It had not been easy though.

                He had gone to Akashi as promised and shown his new skills to the Captain Nijimura and the coach.  It got him a chance to play in a practice game to really shown off his skills.  The first practice game with the fist stringers had been a disaster.  He was so stiff and his timing was utterly off.  He was more of a hinder then a help.  That had almost ended his chance at being a first stringer then and there.  If it hadn’t been for Aomine he might not have been able to get another chance.

                Between the practice games Kuroko had offered to go buy some snacks for the others and as he was walking he overheard Aomine talking to the coach and captain.  He heard that the coach wanted to demote him back to second string and not give him another change, but Aomine fought for him.  He begged them to give Kuroko another chance, even putting his own place as a first stringer on the line, going as far to say that one day, “Kuroko would save them one day.”

                Kuroko was moved beyond words at Aomine’s actions.  He had never had someone fight so hard for him, he felt the bond to Aomine grow even stronger, and now the royal blue braid was a thick cord now, a thousand tiny strings woven together.  He was able to live up to Aomine’s expectations in the next practice game.

                With Akashi’s advice about timing and keeping his emotions in check, Kuroko was finally able to show them the true strength of his misdirection.  He finally was promoted to first string.  The blue haired boy was now able to play in actual games, he would be on the bench until his skills were needed.  He had a player number: 15, his new favorite number.  Kuroko was now the sixth man of the team.   The blue a hired boy would finally be able to keep his promise to Ogiwara.

                After he had heard the news he texted Ogiwara, the other teen texted him back congratulating him and telling him he couldn’t wait to see him at the nationals.  It had been a great moment.

                He was finally able to do what he wanted most, play basketball.  He hoped that him time at Teiko would only get better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yokai Notes:  
> Teke Teke is a urban legnd that is just like I described in the story. The teke teke name comes from the Japanese onomatopia for the sound of a train clacking on the track.
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: Teiko Year Two


	6. Teiko Middle School - Year Two Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko enjoys his second year at Teiko. He has five new friends and new bonds that help him stay connected to the human world. Life would be great if it weren't for the bullies that are annoying him. Kise is quickly added to his friends and the generation of miracles is finally together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, I just play with them a bit.
> 
> Sorry for the long time between posts, I have acually had this chapter partially written for a while, but real life got in the way. 
> 
> This chapter is still set in Teiko era, so while it is an AU and I do change things, I use most major events from the teiko flashback arc, so if you don't want any spoilers you might want to wait and read this later.

Chapter 6: Teiko Middle School- Year Two pt.1

                Kuroko walked slowly along the edge of his school grounds as he carefully checked the wards he had made.  It had been a few weeks since he had checked the wards thoroughly and he wanted to make sure there were no problem spots.

                 After school and practice he had gone with Aomine, Momoi, Midorima and Murasakibara to a nearby corner store get some snacks and ice cream.  Afterwards he had doubled back to the school, it was best to do anything yokai related when the school grounds were almost empty.

                As the half kitsune walked along the wards he let his mind wander slightly as he contemplated how much his life had changed since he finally made first string in the basketball club.  For the first time in his life he had more than one friend.  In his mind he could see the five new bonds he had formed in a relatively short time.

              Next to his copper colored bond with Ogiwara was the equally strong royal blue bond with Aomine, his first bond after Ogiwara.  It had grown as quickly as his friendship with the taller boy.   It was strong enough that he could pick up emotions from his friend.  Aomine was a mass of strong emotions, he wore his heart on his sleeve.  Kuroko could almost always tell what his friend was thinking, wether he was happy, annoyed, mad, or upset.  It took a bit of getting used to, but Kuroko liked the feeling, it made him feel connected.

             Momoi was the next to form a proper bond with him.  The first time he properly met the pink haired girl was when she gave him his new Teiko basketball uniform. Unfortunately, despite his happiness that day, he had unintentionally scared her silly when he seemingly appeared out of nowhere.  She had been a little wary of him after that.  Their relationship didn’t really change until that day at the corner store. 

           She had come along with him and Aomine to the store, Momoi liked to keep an eye on her childhood friend.  Kuroko and Aomine had gotten ice cream popsicles like normal and when they finished Kuroko noticed he had a prize stick.  He had given it to Momoi.  He was never sure why that caused it, but something shifted and before he knew it he and the oddly swooning girl had a bond. If they had been in a cartoon he was sure they would have seen cupid’s arrow hit her heart and the air would have been filled with hearts and flowers.

            Her bond with him was an alarming shade of hot pink, almost too bright to look at.  The bond had formed quickly and strongly and within a short time it almost rivaled his bond with Aomine.   Momoi was much more controlled in her emotions, so he rarely got much from her until she had one of her moments of overwhelming emotion, like that day at the corner store.

           The next bond was surprisingly Akashi.  Kuroko had never thought that the reserved vice-captain would ever consider him a friend, but the bond was there.  Akashi’s bond was a bright ruby red.  It was not as big or complex as the others, but it was a solid steady presence.  He rarely got many emotions from Akashi, he was too controlled.  Kuroko felt honored that the accomplished and well liked Akashi considered Kuroko his friend.

           Midorima was a bit of a tough case.  He was very aloof, but Kuroko knew he had a bit of a soft side.  Kuroko never really knew what made Midorima finally accept him, but not long after the bond with Akashi appeared, his bond with Midorima also formed.    His bond with Midorima was strong emerald green.  it was surprisingly solid and complex for a newer bond.  Midorima often acted like he was just putting up with his friends, but Kuroko knew different.  Midorima looked calm and collected on the surface, but there are a lot of emotions churning underneath.  He is such a tsundere.

          Murasakibara was another hard case.  He and Kuroko got along fine outside basketball, but had very different views on the court which led to many arguments.  Kuroko was never quite sure when their bond finally formed, but he thought it was around the time that he had shared his favorite vanilla candied with his giant teammate.  Murasakibara loved his food.  Their bond was a pale lavender color and it settled into a steady presence in his mind.  Murasakibara’s emotions were very calm and detached from most things, Kuroko didn’t really get much from him unless there was food involved or the other boy was angry.

            For the first time in his life Kuroko had six strong bonds connecting him to the human world.  He had never felt so real, he was for the first his presence was a little above invisible.  He still could scare the crap out of people unintentionally, but he was a little more visible.  He also felt more centered then he had ever felt.  It was nice to feel connect to the world as opposed to drifting thorough it.  He was still amazed that he had so many friends, all brought to him through basketball.  Though he thought it was interesting, they were all friends, but the thing that brought them together was also the thing that they most disagreed on.  Kuroko often acted as the mediator between his friends when the arguments went to far.  From the outside they really shouldn’t be friends at all, but they were, life is a strange thing.

          His new presence had some downsides though; others in the first string were very upset that he had gotten there.  There were a few third years that were pissed that so many underclassmen were in first string and dislodging them from their spots.  While none of them seemed brave enough to make trouble for the others (let’s be realistic, Aomine alone would crush them), they didn’t seem to have that problem with Kuroko. 

           The ones causing the most trouble for Kuroko where three third years: Yamoto Kenji, Erizawa Akio, and Kuroki Hiroto.  Yamoto was the leader of the group.  He like the other two was tall, long limbed and extremely athletic.  They were all good at basketball and in any other school they would be starters, but at Teikio they were disloged by second years. 

           The three trouble makers decided to target Kuroko, who was honestly underwhelming to look at, as a first stringer.  They made their displeasure known.  Kuroko would often find his gym locker vandalized with marker and paint telling him, “He was a loser”, “He should quit,” “He didn’t belong,” and those where the ones without swear words. He got very good at cleaning his locker; he had found a wonderful cleaning solution online that worked wonders. 

           The three culprits would often trip him if they saw him during school and one time he had come back from practice to find the entire contents of his locker soaked with water.  Thankfully the air spirits had been nice enough to fly back to his house and pick up his spare uniform.  It was annoying, but Kuroko didn’t pay them much mind.  He figured that they would eventually lose interest when there bullying made no impact at Kuroko.  Honestly, Kuroko was weirdly pleased by it; you had to notice someone in order to want to bully them.

          For now the bullying was harmless and he would ignore it.  His friends hadn’t noticed because his locker was located in a different part of the locker room and Kuroko had time to clean the mess up before they noticed.  He didn’t want to get his friends involved.  He had a feeling they would all go overboard and make the situation worse.

          Overall Kuroko was having a great time in basketball, it was hard work, but Kuroko would be able to play in games and that was all that mattered to him.  His only other problems at school were surprisingly yokai related.  One was Haizaki and the other was Captain Nijimura.

            He knew something was different about Haizaki the moment his first met him, during the second game that Kuroko had finally proved himself in.  Captain Nijimura had dragged Haizaki, who he had beaten up for skipping, into the court for the second practice game.   Kuroko had not paid attention at first, busy getting ready for the game, but he had stopped when he caught a wiff of Haizaki’s scent.  Instantly the blue haired boy knew that Haizaki was half yokai, half tanuki to be precise.   He had first thought that Haizaki was like him, aware of the yokai world, but was quickly dissuaded from that fact when he realized that Haizaki didn’t notice the air spirits when they flew straight into his face, curiously checking out the other Halfling.

             Kuroko carefully watched Haizaki after that.  The other Halfling was very much a delinquent, though his skills at basketball were quite real.  The other boy seemed to have all the advantages of a Halflings nature.  He was strong and athletic and Kuroko thought his ability to copy might spring from the Tanuki ability to transform, but he could never be sure. 

            Haizaki also seemed to have some of the downsides too, his yokai blood was strong and without understanding it the silver haired boy was massively aggressive and liked to take what others had. Kuroko wondered if the other boy would mellow out if could properly deal with his yokai blood.  The blue haired boy wanted to help Haizaki, but until his yokai blood properly awakened and he became aware of the yokai world, he would never believe him. 

            For now Kuroko would try to be nice to Haizaki and keep an eye on him.  Haizaki, even though he treated Kuroko with disdain, also has a tendency to stay near him when possible.  Kuroko knew that Haizaki’s yokai blood was unconsciously telling him he and Kuroko were alike and he responded to that even if he didn’t understand.  The blue haired boy would help when and if he could, but for now that whole situation just made his life more complicated.

           The Haizaki situation was uncomfortable, but in limbo at the moment, so it was not his immediate problem.  The real problem was with Captain Nijimura.  He was a good captain and Kuroko really liked the older student.  The problem was that Nijimura was also connected to the yokai world.  

            The third year boy always had a strong spiritual presence and Kuroko felt it as soon as he had met him.  Kuroko was not sure what that energy meant at first, though the Nijimura name seemed familiar.  With a little research and the help of the air spirits he finally found out why.  Nijimura was a part of the local Yokai exorcist clan, the Nijimura clan.  He was not only part of it, he was the eldest son of the current head of the clan and would one day be the next head of the clan.  After hearing about this he was always very careful about what he did around the older boy. 

            Kuroko was honestly terrified of yokai exorcists; every single one he had ever met had tried to kill him.  One of those attempts had nearly killed him and he still bore the scars on his left side.  He created a special personal ward to hide his yokai presence even more then it was and hoped that Nijimura never noticed.  He didn’t want to bet that Nijimura would be different.  He rather liked living.

            Kuroko sighed.  He pulled himself out of his thoughts and continued checking the ward.  All the wards surrounding the school where in perfect shape, he was almost done with checking the wards around the individual buildings.  He would end with the gyms last, his constant presence there had a tendency to weaken them a bit, so they were often the only part of the ward that he needed to repair. 

            This time around it turned out the wards were fine, he turned to head home.  As he was walking he passed a large Japanese maple, he stopped briefly and waved at it.  It was one of his favorite trees on the Teiko campus and it had a small collection of kodoma.  The small white oddly shaped creatures in the tree waved back at him making their strange clacking noises.  He was rather fond of the gentle yokai and would often spend time under the tree when he was feeling stressed out.

         “So you really can see yokai, Kuroko-kun.”

          Kuroko whirled around at the familiar voice.

         “I don’t know what you are talking about Nijimura-san.”  He replied calmly trying not to let his nervousness show.

         “Are we really going to do this Kuroko?   I know what you are.”   Nijimura said calmly as he walked closer to Kuroko.

         Kuroko couldn’t help but take a step back.  “I don’t know what you mean Nijimura-san.” 

         Nijimura sighed at Kuroko’s lie.  “Last year I was so surprised when I saw a ward around the school.  Not just any ward, but a complex and beautiful ward that, honestly, I don’t think many people could make.  It took me forever to get any information about it.  I talked to other yokai exorcist clans, none of them had been contracted to make it.  I talked to the local yokai and had the Nijimura clan shikigami investigate.  No one seemed to have the information I wanted, not even the local air spirits had the information.  In the end, all I was able to get after months of searching was that a local half-kitsune made it and that he was attending this school.”

                Kuroko paled as Nijimura continued to talk.

                “I never would have guessed it was you though, Kuroko.  It had never even occurred to me, even though the air spirits seemed to hover around you.   It didn’t occur to me until one day I stayed late to talk to the coach about some training camps and as I was leaving I saw you.  You didn’t even notice I was there.  You were too busy talking to a small kappa that had wondered into the campus and were telling it how to find a nearby pond.  The conversation ended with the kappa saying, ‘thank you, kitsune –san.’  Then I knew what you are.  I thought it was best that we should talk a bit, exorcist to half-yokai.”  Nijimura finished.

                Kuroko was only half listening at that point.  He was slowly backing away from Nijimura.  He knew in a fight he would probably lose and didn’t want to chance it.  The air spirits picked up on his fear and were protectively swirling around him ready to attack if needed.

                Nijimura move forward faster than Kuroko expected and grabbed his right arm.  Kuroko pulled back in surprise and fear.

                “Kuroko-kun, I…”  Nijimura didn’t get to finish.   The air spirits not liking where this was going swirled together and in a gust of wind pushed Nijimura back a few feet.  He landed unsteadily but managed to stay upright.

                He put both his hands up trying to calm everyone down.  “Kuroko-kun, I think you are misunderstanding me.  I have no interest in harming you. I was just curious about you.  It is not often that one sees an awakened half-kitsune going to middle school.”

                Kuroko calmed down and the air spirits settled near or on him.  He could still hear the small yokai making soft hissing noises at the other boy, their equivalent to growling.

                “Sorry for freaking out Nijimura-san.  I have never had a good experience with yokai exorcists; they always try to kill me.”  Kuroko said his voice wavering slightly.

                Nijimura winced at the information.  “Then I am even sorrier for frightening you, I didn’t really think about this from your point of view.  Perhaps we could start over?  Hello, I am Nijimura Shuuzou, next head of the Nijimura yokai exorcist clan. “

                “Kuroko Tetsuya, half-kitsune,” Kuroko replied with a bow.

                “I was interested in talking to you about your wards; I have never seen such complex and powerful wards before.  You made them yourself?” Nijimura asked.

                “Yes, it's my specialty."  Kuroko replied.  The air spirits on him continued to give Nijimura the evil eye, but they no longer were primed to attack.

                Nijimura noticed.  “I had wondered why the air spirits had come up with no information on you, but now I see they were protecting you.  I had heard that the air spirits had chosen a new queen.  I just didn’t know that the queen is a half-kitsune boy.”  Nijimura smiled.

                “Very funny, I am really getting tired of hearing that.” Kuroko said unamused.  The small air yokai on him seemed to like the implication though, they bounced happily.  He gave them a glare; it didn’t affect them in the slightest.  He sighed.

                Nijimura laughed at his annoyance.  “But it is amusing.  I was hoping I might get you to tutor me a bit, I have always been a bit behind when it comes to my warding skills.”

                Kuroko stared at him in surprise; this was not what he was expecting.  “You want me to be your tutor in wards, that's what you wanted to talk to me about?”

                “Yes, I want to be stronger for when I take over as head of the clan.”  Nijimura explained.

                Kuroko couldn’t help but wince.  When he looked into his captain he found out that the current head of the Nijimura clan was very sick and if things went wrong he could die.  Nijimura becoming the next clan head could come sooner than rather than later.

                “I heard that your Father is ill, I hope that he recovers,” Kuroko said, his voice was full of sympathy.

                Nijimura froze in surprise.  “I guess you heard, thank you for your sympathy.   Please don’t let it be known at school, it’s private.” 

                “Your secret is safe with me.  As for your request, are you sure there isn’t someone else to ask?  Getting help from a half-kitsune cannot be good for your reputation.”  Kuroko asked.

                “It might not be good for my reputation, but I have never seen wards like this.  You surpass the skill of anyone I know.  Please teach me.”  Nijimura bowed as he spoke.

                “I …” Kuroko paused thinking.    “I will teach you, but I have stipulations that you must agree to.  One: we go to a neutral place, I don’t want to go anywhere near an exorcist compound or my house.  Two: the time and day will change week to week; I don’t want anyone finding out about this.   Both yokai and exorcists will be upset.  Three: I will only teach you until the end of this school year.  It will get harder to see each other when we are going to different schools. Four:  payment.  I want any interesting or strange information about the yokai world you come across.  You can give it to the air spirits and they will get it to me.  This will last as long as I am teaching you.  Will you agree to all my requests?”

                “Yes, when do we start?”

                “Do you have time tonight?  I know some nearby temple grounds that would be perfect for teaching in.”  Kuroko said.

                “Perfect, show me the way.”

                And they went.

***

                Adding Nijimura’s tutoring one a week made Kuroko’s already busy schedule even worse. but it was interesting.  It seemed that by teaching Nijimura he was learning more himself.  It had given him some interesting ideas about new wards that he wanted to try.    Nijimura was not the only one he ended up tutoring either.

                After seeing Aomine’s rather dismal grades, he offered to help the taller boy with his studies.  Momoi cried tears of joy when she heard, much to Aomine’s annoyance.  She had a hard time getting through his, as she put it “rock like head,” and hoped that he had better luck.  It was hard, a bored and uninterested Aomine was hard to get motivated, but Kuroko knew with time he would help the other boy with his grades.  Kuroko liked that he could help his friend, someone who had done so much for him.  The blue haired boy pulled himself out of his thoughts as he met up with Momoi outside the coaches’ office.

              As they headed toward the gym Momoi told him that the coaches had a new job for him.  There was a new member of the club that, with only playing basketball for two weeks had already surpassed the second string and was moving up to the first string.   The coaches wanted Kuroko to act as his mentor and help him integrate better into the team. 

             Kuroko made it to the gym and Momoi want ahead to get the new first stringer, Kise-kun, if he remembered his name properly.

              “Kise-kun, this is Kuroko-kun.  He will be your mentor and trainer while you get used to the first string.” Momoi introduced the tall blond haired second year.

              “Who are you talking about?”   Kise asked not noticing Kuroko, who was standing right in front of him. 

               Kuroko frowned, not because of not being seen, he was used to that.  He frowned because he was close enough to smell Kise and what he smelled surprised the hell out of him.  Kise had kitsune blood, around a fourth if he smelled it right; a grandparent must have been a kitsune.  He pulled himself out of his thoughts; he would deal with it later.

             “I am Kuroko Tetsuya.  It is a pleasure to meet you Kise-kun.”  Kuroko said as he moved directly in front of Kise.

              Kise jumped in surprise and Kuroko smiled a bit at the reaction.  It never got old.

              “How long have you been there?”  Kise asked shocked.

              “I have been here the whole time.”  Kuroko replied monotone.

             “I will let you two get to know each other, good luck Kise-kun.”   Momoi said cheerfully as she walked off to deal with her other duties.

             Kise eyed him, sizing him up as a first string starter.  He didn’t look that impressed.

             “You are a first string starter?”  Kise asked doubtful.

            “Yes, let me show you where everything is.  Please feel free to ask any questions that you have, Kise-kun.”

             Kise followed him around and asked questions for the rest of the practice.

***

            Kuroko wasn’t quite sure what to do about Kise.  He knew without a doubt that the other boy had kitsune blood, but not enough to ever fully awaken.   The kitsune blood left its mark on Kise though.  Those with Kitsune blood tend to be beautiful, strong, very athletic, and charismatic.  People tend to flock around them.  It described Kise well and when he found out that Kise was a model he wasn’t surprised.

             The problem was Kise's Kitsune blood was drawn to Kuroko, but Kise had a strong personality so it made him want to challenge Kuroko.  Kuroko ignored it until it came to a head when the two were sent to help the second stingers with a practice match.

              On the way there Kise challenged Kuroko for his spot on the team; Kuroko ignored it and admonished Kise, telling him that he should work to support the team.  The blue haired boy wondered if he could manage to get Kise to respect him enough to stop challenging him all the time.

              The time came sooner then he thought.   Kise finally got to see him fully use his basketball style to help win the practice game.  It was as if a switch had been thrown, instead of constantly challenging him Kise decided that he respected him going was far as to call him “Kurokochi” as a term of respect.

               Kuroko was shocked to find not long after Kise called him “Kurokochi” a new bond had formed. The bond was a bright gold and it was surprisingly strong for a new bond, strong enough that it already rivaled Momoi’s bond in size.  He loved that he had made a new friend, he just wished that he didn’t have the side effects

               It turned out now that Kise respected him he also liked to show his respect with a lot of physical affection.  Kise always seemed to want to give him hugs, hang on his shoulder and otherwise invade his personal space.  Kuroko would normally push someone that close away, but something stopped him.  Kise was drawn to him by their friendship and by the Kistune blood.  Unconsciously, Kise wanted to be near something that shared blood with him.  Kuroko who had spent the entirety of his childhood wanting the gentle touch of a mother or a proud father, knew what it was like to be denied this.  So for the most part he put up with it, only occasionally pushing Kise off when he went overboard.  On the up side it was hilarious watching Aomine and Kise fight over Kuroko’s personal space.

***

                “We like your new adopted kit, Pretty Blue Eyes.”  The air spirits around him said as he walked home from Aomine’s house after a night of tutoring. 

                “What?”  Kuroko asked surprised skidding to a sudden stop.  “What kit?”

                “Kise, the gold haired pretty one,” one of the small yokai replied.

                “What are you talking about?   Kise-kun is human.” Kuroko asked confused.

                “Pretty one is part Kitsune, a kit.”  Another said confused why he wasn’t following.

                “One, Kise-kun is my age and mostly human.  He cannot be my kit, adopted or otherwise.”  Kuroko said irritated.

                “Human wise, yes, he is your equal.  Kitsune power wise he is a kit, a kit under your mentoring.  So he is your adopted kit.”

                Kuroko blinked trying to follow the air spirits strange logic and really not liking where it was leading.

                “Kise–kun is not my kit.  Stop calling him that.”  Kuroko said trying to get them to stop.  It didn’t work.

                “The kit is your kit, nothing will change that.”  The small yokai said, ending the argument.

                Kuroko sighed hoping that he could change their minds later.

               Much to his annoyance, he never really did manage to change their minds.   Like Pretty blue eyes he was stuck with it.

***

                Kuroko did his best to ignore his uncle who was on the ground rolling around and laughing.  His uncle had heard the air spirits logic about Kise and thought it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.  He had been laughing for a while now and every time that it looked like he was going to stop, one look at Kuroko’s disgruntled face was enough to send him into another laughing fit.

                Kuroko let out an irritated huff and continued to look over his work.  He had come to his weekly lesson with his uncle with an idea he wanted some help with.  He had been thinking for a while about a special ward, one that he could take with him and set and release as needed.  It had to be as strong as an anchored ward, but as flexible as a temporary ward.  He wanted to fix it to the small silver knife that he always had on him, hidden to human eyes by a notice me not ward.  It was the same type of ward he used to hide his multitude of scars, from yokai and exorcist attacks, from human eyes, scars that would be hard to explain.

                He knew what he wanted to do, but he was having a lot of trouble figuring where to start fixing such a complex ward to something so portable.  He first few tries had failed completely and one had quite literally blown up in his face.  That hadn’t happened for a while.

                “Try layering the wards.  Use multiple wards to get the effect you’re looking for.”  Mamoru, who had finally stopped laughing, suggested.

                “Oh, thanks Uncle Mamoru.  Layering, why didn’t I think of that?” Kuroko muttered.

                He set to work; he really needed this to work.  He spent too much time running from yokai, he needed a better way to protect himself.  Other than the portable strong ward, Kuroko was also starting to think of ways to use his wards offensively.  He just hadn’t quite figured out how yet.  He needed to keep improving if he was going to protect himself and others.

                “I never did ask. How did those protective wards works for your friends, Tetsuya?”  His uncle asked.

                Kuroko looked up from the ward he was working on. 

                “Not too well.  They were perfectly made, but the problem was that I can’t get most of them to wear them.  Kise-kun and Momoi-kun were easy, the second I said they were from me they put the protective charms on immediately.  Surprisingly, Midorima also put it one with no problem, but then again he believes in oha-asa and fate, so I guess not so strange.  Aomine took it and promptly forgot about it and Akashi and Murasakibara also never put theirs on.”

                “So what are you going to do?  Your friends are quite amazing; they burn so brightly to the yokai.  They are the type of person that a yokai would happily make a meal of.”  Mamoru asked concerned.

                “I know.   I’ve had to attract the attention of a lot of yokai that have eyed my friends too much.  As much as the Tsuchigumo clan enjoys the variety of yokai I bring into their territory to eat, I am getting tired of all the running.”

                “So what are you going to do?”

                “Kise, Momoi and Midorima are fine.   For the others I will have to make new protective wards for them weekly, they won’t be as strong, but it is better than nothing.   It is all I can do until I can think of something better.”  Kuroko finished frustrated.  He wanted to protect his friends and he was worried that he might fail.

                “I am sure it will be enough Kuroko, even your temporary wards are stronger than most permanent ones made by others.”  His uncle said to encourage him.

                “I hope so.”  Kuroko sighed and put the brush he was working with down. 

                He brought his hand up to pinch the center of his nose to help alleviate the headache he was getting.  He just didn’t seem to be making any progress lately and he was getting frustrated.

                His head jerked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

                “Perhaps we should quit for today, Tetsuya.  Sometimes it is best to take a break and comeback to a project with fresh eyes.”  He older Kitsune’s voice was gentle.

                “I think that you are right, Uncle Mamoru.”  Kuroko agreed.  He packed up his things and got ready to go.

                His uncle slung an arm around his shoulders and led him out the door. 

                “Let’s go for a walk and just talk for a while, you are so busy lately that I don’t see you as often.”  His uncle said.

                “I would like that”, the blue haired boy replied with a smile as they walked off.

***

                Kuroko tiredly walked into the locker room after practice.  It had been fun, but exhausting.  He headed for his locker and when he caught sight of it he sighed, it was covered in graffiti again.  Mostly insults like “loser” and “freak” and phrases like “you don’t belong” and “give up.”  He ignored them.  He wasn’t even really bothered by it, just annoyed.  It took time to clean up the mess.  He had hoped that the trouble makers would get bored by his lack of reaction, but they didn’t seem interested in stopping. 

                The blue haired boy unlocked his locker and pulled out the cleaning solution he had on hand and some paper towels.  He would have it clean in a few minutes.   He started cleaning.  He had to decide how he was going to deal with the bullies; he current tactics didn’t seem to be effective.  He was so involved in his thoughts he forgot that Kise’s locker was right nearby and within perfect sight.

                “Kurokochi, what happened to your locker?  Who did this?”  Kise demanded, anger in his voice.

                “It is not important Kise-kun.  I will have it clean in a few minutes.”  Kuroko replied hoping that Kise would let it go.  He was disappointed.

                “Not important?  What the hell Kurokochi?  Of course it is important, someone is bullying you.  Who is it?  I want to talk to these idiots.”  Kise was yelling now and had gained the attention of other people, other people being the rest of Kuroko’s friends.

                “Kise-kun, please stop yelling.  It really is unimportant.”  Kuroko said trying to calm Kise down.

                “Kise, what the hell are you yelling about?”  An irritated Aomine walked towards them.   He stopped and stared at Kurorko’s locker when he got closer.

                “Tetsu, what the hell is going on?”  Aomine growled as he saw the full extent of the graffiti.

                “I would like to know that as well, Tetsuya.”  Akashi asked as he walked over.  Midorima and Murasakibara followed closely behind.

                Everyone looked murderous when the saw the graffiti.

                Kuroko sighed.  This is exactly what he didn’t want to happen.  His friends would take things all out of proportion and make things more complicated.

                “It is really nothing important.  Just some idiots who seem to think they can intimidate me.  I will have it clean in a few minutes.  It is really not a problem.”  Kuroko replied calmly.  From the looks he was getting, no one seemed to believe him.

                “Just how long has this been going on Kuroko-kun?  You seem a little too prepared to clean up the mess for this to be the first time this had happened.”  Midorima asked his voice seemingly calm and collected, but there was a hint of fury underneath.

                “Tetsu, why didn’t you say anything to me?”  Aomine asked when he realized the implications.

                Kuroko looked at his friends and realized they were not going to leave him alone until he answered them.

                “It started not long after I joined the first string.  They just mess with my locker.”   The blue haired boy had no interest in adding that they would harass him in school too, it would only make things worse.

                Aomine looked devastated at the confession.  “This has been happening for months?  Tetsu, you should have told me.  I would have helped.”

                “Yes, you should have said something, Tetsuya.  I would have made sure it would not happen again.” Akashi said, his voice quiet and dangerous.

                “You are making too much of this, they will soon get bored and stop.” Kuroko said trying to calm his frinds down.

                “This has been happening for months, Kuroko-kun.  I do not think it is going to stop now.”  Midorima said.  He pushed his glasses back up with his finger as he talked making is glasses flash in the light.

                “Who should I crush, Akachin?”  Murasakibara asked dangerously as he loomed behind Akashi.

                “I am not sure. Who is doing this Testuya?”  Akashi asked with a dangerous purr, he sounded like he was the one who wanted to take the bullies apart.

                “I do not know.   I never see them.  There is nothing for you to do.”  Kuroko replied.

                “I see.  I guess I will have to look into this myself.”  Akashi replied.  He didn’t sound like he believed Kuroko at all, but he was not going to push it anymore.

                “Good, then you can tell me who it is so I can beat them up.” Aomine growled cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

                “We shall see.”  Akashi said.  “Tell us next time this happens Kuroko, if nothing else we can help you clean up.”

                Kuroko nodded.  It was the best he was going to get.  Things were about to get more complicated.  Akashi was not going to let this go; neither were the rest of his friends.  He sighed.

                Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara headed back toward their lockers to finish changing.

                He felt someone put an arm around his shoulders.  He looked up at Aomine with a small smile.   As much as this was going to complicate things, he did like the fact that his friends cared about him.

                “Testu, we are going to talk about the fact that you won’t ask for help.”  Aomine said seriously.

                “If it had gotten worse I would have talked to someone, but it really didn’t bother me all that much.”

                Aomine didn’t look convinced, but let it go for the moment.

                Kise bounced over and hugged Kuroko after Aomine moved away.

                “Kurokochi, I am sorry I didn’t notice you were being bullied.  Let me help you clean up.”  Kise wailed as he hugged the smaller boy.

                Kuroko sighed, but didn’t push Kise off.

                “You can help.”

                With Kise and Aomine helping him clean, it took almost no time for the locker to be spotlessly clean.  They left soon after with his friends hovering worriedly around him.  He was a little annoyed that they thought he needed saving, he was not a damsel in distress and was more than capable of taking care of himself.  But he did like that the cared. 

***

                “How are you still getting this wrong Aomine-kun?  We have been going over this all week.”  Kuroko asked his friend.

                They were both sitting at one of the tables in the Teiko library used for studying. 

                “I hate math, I am never going to use this in real life.”  An irritated Aomine replied. 

                Kise sitting nearby laughed at Aomine’s plight.

                “I don’t see why you are laughing Kise-kun.  You’re not doing much better.”  Kuroko said bluntly.

                “But Kurokochi, I am doing better than Aominechi,” Kise whined.

                Aomine glared at the blond.  Kuroko sighed.

                “Work on the math problem that I gave you again and we will go over it again.  It you both want to pass the math test tomorrow you had better get working now.”   Kuroko said annoyed at the two.

                The two grumbled, but got to work.

                 Kuroko sighed.  He had already been tutoring Aomine since the start of their second year, much to Momoi’s delight, but his tutoring of Kise had only started recently.   Kise had overheard Kuroko and Aomine talking about studying for a test and found out about Kuroko’s tutoring.  He had begged Kuroko for tutoring too.  His grades were rather dismal and if he didn’t get them up he might not be allowed to model anymore. Kuroko was too nice and had agreed to it. 

                It was days like today he regretted it.  He had already finished his homework and was well prepared for the test so he let his mind wander over recent events that had been bothering him. 

               Haizaki had quit the basketball team.  Kuroko had never been friends with the other boy, but he did admire Haizaki’s skill in basketball.  Kuroko had been the only one to try and stop the other boy from leaving, but in the end it had been useless.  The other boy left, Kuroko still wasn’t sure how to feel.  It was easier now the Haizaki wasn’t around him all the time.  The other boy’s sleeping Halfling nature always made him nervous.  But he had wanted to keep an eye on the other boy in case it ever did awaken.  For now all he could do was keep an eye on Haizaki with the air spirits and hope if the time came he could help.

            The other thing that was bothering him was Nijimura being replaced as captain by Akashi.    Akashi was a good captain, but he hadn’t liked how the Head coach Kozo had phrased it, “So the team can win.”  It made it sound like Nijimura was a bad captain.  Kuroko knew the real reason why it happened though, Nijimura had asked to step down from the captainship.   Nijimura’s father had taken a turn for the worse and Nijimura was no longer fully committed to the team.  In the end if he had to choose between the two the older boy would choose his Father.    He understood why it happened, he only whished the rest of the team had understood it too.  There was a lot of resentment among the third years.  It also made his bullying situation worse.  The confrontations during school hours had gotten worse; he was getting tripped and shoved more often.  It was getting to the point where he would have to do something soon.  He just wasn’t sure what yet.

             “All done,” Kise said bringing Kuroko out of his thoughts.

              “Me too,” Aomine added a few seconds later.

              “Good, then let’s see how you did this time.”  Kuroko said.

             He kept his mind on the here and now, worrying too much about the past and future was just going to drive him crazy.

***

                Kuroko was running late.  A teacher had asked to see him after class to talk about a project he could do for some extra credit.

                If he didn’t move quickly he would be late for basketball practice and he hated to be late.  There were few people left at this hour, most either already at their clubs or on the way home.  So it was strange that there were three people on the staircase ahead of him.  He recognized them right away as he slowed down a bit.  They three were third years from the basketball club and the trio were that ones that had been bullying him since he joined the first string. 

                “If it isn’t the little invisible freak,” said Yamato Kenji, the leader of the group.  He was tall and longed limbed, a perfect basketball player.

                “Yeah, what a surprise meeting him here,” replied Erizawa Akio, he and the other two had been starters before the generation of miracles came, he was still resentful.

                “Yeah, how surprising,” said Kuroki Hiroto, the last of the trio.

                Kuroko had to stop; the three were blocking the stairs completely.  The blue haired boy debated turning around and using a different staircase, but the trio had deliberately confronted him.  He was curious what they wanted.

                “What is it you want?”  Kuroko asked the trio politely.  The air spirits near him where bristling with annoyance at the three. They knew what they had been doing and if it hadn’t been for Kuroko asking them not to, they would have made the three boys lives unbearable.

                “We want a useless nobody like you to quit the team.”  Yamato said with a sneer.

                “I see.  I am not going to quit.  I have worked hard for my position and I still work hard every day to maintain it.  If you three spent more time practicing and working at your basketball, rather than trying to bully me maybe you would still be starters.”  Kuroko replied calmly.  He was pissed.  These people had the gall to tell him to quit, not ever.  This conversation was over as far as Kuroko was concerned.

                He stubbornly ignored them and pushed he way past the three down the stairs, he was going to be so late and he didn’t have more time his bullies’ stupidity.

                He probably should have been paying more attention, but Kuroko was pissed.  He didn’t see a hand come out and push him as he hit the first step of the stairs.  He fell.  If it hadn’t been for a quick protective ward he made around himself and the air spirits cushioning his fall he would most likely have broken his neck.  As it was he hit the ground hard knocking the air out of his lungs.  He couldn’t breathe for a moment.  He curled upon his side grasping for breath.  Everything hurt.

                “Kurokochi,” a panicked cry from down the hall.

                “Testu,” equally panicked call came soon after.

                The worried faces of Kise and Aomine came in to view for a second before Kuroko’s world went black.

***

                Kuroko came to in an unfamiliar place; he wondered where he was until he realized he must be in the nurse’s office.  Everything still hurt, while he knew he didn’t have any broken bones, he was going to be a giant bruise for a week.

                Kuroko carefully sat up in bed trying not to upset his many aches.  He mostly succeeded.

                “Are you okay, Pretty Blue Eyes?”  One of the many worried air spirits asked.  An entire group of them, a least 50 strong, fluttered around his bed. 

                “I’m alive.” Kuroko replied softly with a wince as he move too quickly.  “Thank you for saving me, little ones, I would most likely be dead if it wasn’t for you.”

                “We will always protect our Pretty Blue Eyes.”  They all replied together.

                Kuroko smiled and was about to reply when the curtain around the bed was pulled open.   He saw all his friends worriedly looking at him.  All of them were there: Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise and Momoi.

                “You’re awake.”  Kise cried throwing himself at Kuroko. 

                Kuroko winced readying himself for some pain.  Thankfully Midorima caught him by the back of his shirt before he got too far.

                “Kuroko-kun is already hurt; throwing yourself at him will only make it worse.”  Midorima admonished an already ashamed Kise. 

               Midorima tried to look calm, but he was as worried as the rest.  Kuroko could feel worry from all of them over their bonds.  It would be nice if not for the circumstances.

                “I’m sorry, Kurokochi.  I’m just so happy you’re awake.  When you fell down the stairs it looked like you were going to die.”  Kise wailed, crying a bit.

                 “Don’t ever say that you idiot, Tetsu is hurt, but fine.  As long as idiots like you don’t make things worse.”  Aomine growled at Kise.

                “Are you okay Kuroko-kun?” Momoi asked, she had gotten closer as Kise and Aomine argued.  She carefully took his hand.

               “I am bruised, Momoi-san, but otherwise okay.”  Kuroko tried to calm everyone down a bit, it wasn’t really working.

               “How did you fall down the stairs Tetsuya?”  Akashi asked.

              “I tripped.”  He replied.

              “Tripped or pushed?  Ryouta and Daiki saw people running up the stairs.”  Akashi’s voice had a dangerous quality to it.

              Kuroko knew he couldn’t pretend it was an accident.  “I don’t know who pushed me.”   He as telling the truth, he never saw who pushed him.

              He could feel the murderous aura in the air at his confession that his fall was not an accident, that he had been pushed.

                “Tell me who needs to die.”  Aomine growled.

                “Who needs to be crushed?”  Murasakibara rumbled.

                “I’m going to kill them.” Kise yelled violently.

                Akashi, Momoi, and Midorima were silent, but Kuroko could tell they were thinking similar thoughts.

                “I really don’t know who pushed me.”  Kuroko stressed.

                “But it most likely has something to do with your bullies, it seems I have not put enough effort into this.  This will be dealt with soon.”  Akashi said his voice cold and deadly.

                Anything else got cut off when the nurse returned and told the other to leave.  They left reluctantly.

                Kuroko waited at the nurses office until his uncle came to pick him up. 

                Kuroko was embarrassed as he sat on his Uncles back as he walked home.  His uncle had refused to let him walk.

                “I wish you had told me the situation had gotten this bad.”  Mamoru admonished him.

                “Honestly I didn’t think it had.   This only happened recently.  I didn’t think they would go as far as trying to injure or kill me.”  Kuroko relied.  The push down the stairs had been a surprise to him.

                “Thankfully between my protective ward and the air spirits slowing me down I got through this with only bruising.”  Kuroko said.

                “Thankful is not the word I would use for this situation Tetsuya.  Am I allowed to fix this problem or do you insist on fixing it yourself?”   His uncle asked.

                “I will deal with them myself, you know that you can’t get to involved in the human world if you intend to set an example on relations with humans.”  Kuroko reminded him.

                “I am aware of my responsibilities, but you are my blood and someone hurt you.  I really want to rip those boys’ throats out and watch them bleed out on the ground.  But you are right, for now I will let you deal with it.  But it this goes any further I will interfere regardless of the consequences.”  Mamoru rumbled.

                “Thank you for caring Uncle Mamoru, but I will deal with them myself.”

***

                Kuroko never did get to deal with them his own way.  A few days after the "stair incident", the phrase everyone was using, happened Kuroko was confronted with his bullies again.

                Kuroko had been out for one day to recover a bit and was on light duty for the next two.  He just sat and watched in basketball practice while his bruises healed.  He friends were being overly nice to him.   

                Kise and Momoi ran around and got anything he might need.   He had to convince Aomine that he didn’t need to be carried around at all thank you very much.  Akashi watched like a hawk, but didn’t push him about the identities of his bullies.  Murasakibara even shared his food with him, even going out of the way to get Kuroko’s favorite vanilla candies for him.  From Murasakibara that might as well be a declaration of eternal friendship.  Even Midorima helped in his own way, every morning Kuroko was presented with the lucky item of the day for an Aquarius.  He was moved at how much his friends were doing for him. 

              The only real annoyance was they didn’t let him go anywhere without at least one of them being nearby.  They didn’t even let him go to the bathroom alone.  They were acting as a protective guard so that nothing like the "stair incident" would ever happen again.

             So four days after the incident he was rather surprised that he somehow managed to get away from his protective guard after practice.  It was the first day he had been allowed to participate and he was sore but happy, he had missed practice.

            He wasn’t really surprised when his bullies finally decided to make an appearance.  Kuroko steadied himself and got ready to defend himself if necessary.  His collection of air spirits had grown in the last few days too.  The little yokai had been extremely displeased that someone had tried to hurt their Pretty Blue Eyes.  They were waiting for an excuse to get their revenge. 

          “So you are still alive freak, I guess I didn’t push you hard enough.”  Yamato sneered.

           Erizawa and Kuroki stood behind their leader looking wary and uncomfortable.  The two looked like they had realized that this whole situation had gone too far, but they didn't seem willing to stop it.

           That answered the question of who pushed him. 

           Kuroko’s response was cut off when someone else spoke.

           “Thank you for the confession Yamato.  I was trying to figure out who hurt Tetsuya.  You have given me the answer.”  Akashi coldly said.

             Kuroko turned in surprise at Akashi’s voice he had been so focused on the trio he hadn’t been paying attention to who was behind him.  It seemed his friends had left him alone to act as bait to draw out his bullies.

             “Tetsu, we are your friends.  You can ask for help.  You shouldn't have to do this on your own.”  Aomine said as he glared at the trio of boys who had realized how truly screwed they were.

             “I can take care of myself Aomine-kun.”   Kuroko replied stubbornly, he was no one’s damsel in distress.

            The blue haired boy was surprised when Murasakibara walked up to him and picked him up underneath his arm, like a small animal.  Kuroko kicked a bit, unhappy at being picked up.

             “Let us take care of this Kurochin.”  Murasakibara said, totally unconcerned by Kuroko’s movements.

             The lavender haired boy put him down next to a worried Momoi who had been standing off to the side.  She grabbed his arm as soon as he was put down.

            “You are coming with me Tetsuya, you are still hurt.  Let us help you for once.” Momoi pleaded.

            For once Kuroko let someone else deal with his problem.  He let Momoi lead him away and she walked him home.

           Kuroko never knew exactly what Akashi and his friends did to the trio of third year bullies, but the next day all three quit the team and within a week all three as transferred schools.  He should feel bad about the extreme responses, but he was still pissed that one had tried to kill him and the other two had stood by and watched.  They got what was coming to them.

             It left Kuroko a warm feeling in his chest at how much his friends cared about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yokai Note:  
> Kodama: little tree spirits, they look like the ones depicted in the Miyazaki film "Princess Mononoke." 
> 
> More Teiko era next chapter and the miracles meet Aunt Joro.
> 
> Still no Beta reader so if you notice any glaring mistakes please let me know. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


	7. Teiko Middle School: Year Two Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The generation of miracles meets Aunt Joro and Kuroko makes new yokai allies. The generation of miracles also learns why you don't make Kuroko angry. The team keeps winning, but the cracks begin to appear. Aomine and the others blossom changing everything. The team and their friendships fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own, Kuroko no Basuke. I just play with them.
> 
> I want to give thanks to all the people who left kudos and comments. All the feedback made me really happy, so thanks.
> 
> A special thanks to M_is_for_Mochi. They brought up some interesting points that I plan to use in future chapters of this fic and other parts of this AU series. So thanks, I love interesting comment conversations. :)
> 
> Warnings: There are spoilers for the Teiko arc, so if your haven't read or seen it yet, you might want to wait to read this.
> 
> This chapter starts off on the fluffy side and slides right into the angst that is the end of the second year at teiko. There are really brief mentions of suicidal thoughts (not Kuroko) at the very end, after the chapter that starts with "In December Teiko played... " So if this triggers you you might not want to read that part.

             Kuroko threw the basketball across the practice court using his ignite pass.  He had only recently developed the new pass and wanted to practice it until he got it perfect.  It was actually a rare day off, so he was practicing in a nearby basketball court near his house.

                It was a difficult pass and the sheer speed and strength meant that no one other than the generation of miracles could catch it.  He smiled slightly at the thought.  He was always so proud when he remembered he was part of the group, even if only as their phantom sixth man.

                As he walked over to grab the ball he contemplated his idea to adapt the ignite pass for a purpose other than basketball.  He was thinking that if he could create a ball out of spiritual energy and then use the ignite pass to target an opponent, he might be able to use it to injure an attacker.  He hadn’t tried it out yet, but he knew his theory was sound.  He would have to talk to his uncle next time he saw him about practicing the idea.  He wanted someone around to help if he miscalculated how much energy he could use without passing out.

                Gathering enough energy for his idea seemed to be his biggest problem.  He had two tails, which aided in energy collection, but it would not be enough if he needed to produce more than one shot. 

                The blue haired boy sighed as he picked up the basketball.  He wished he had an affinity for proper attacks, instead of having to come up with strange and creative ways to protect himself.

                “What’s wrong Pretty Blue Eyes?” The small air spirit, now named One, asked.

                “Just thinking too hard, nothing to worry about,”  he replied.

                One didn’t respond, but it didn’t look like she believed him.

                He grabbed the ball and his backpack and left the court.  He'd been practicing for a few hours and knew if he did anymore he might collapse.   As he walked home in comfortable silence, he contemplated the air spirits that hovered around him.

                After the “stair incident”, when the air spirits saved his life, Kuroko had asked the little spirits if there was something he could call them, other than “little ones”.  He wasn’t stupid enough to ask for their true names.  A true name held power over a yokai and few would ever willingly share it, but he wanted to be able to call them something less generic.  Unlike most other yokai, Kuroko could actually tell each and every air spirit apart, each of the one thousand of the clan.  Each one was different and unique and he wanted to acknowledge that. 

                It had not been easy, the air spirits didn’t care what they were called and they didn’t have much use for human style names.  It took the Halfling a solid week to find a system that the air spirits would agree to.  In the end he used a system of numbers and colors.  He felt the new names were rather impersonal and cold, but the little spirits thought they were amusing.  He had ten sets of one hundred air spirits. The first set had numbers and each following set was a number paired with one of nine colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, pink, and white.  (For example Red 1, Red 2 and so on.)

                The air spirits that hung around him all the time ended up with plain numbers and the air spirit that was almost always with him ended up with the name One.   The little air spirit seemed to take pride that she was the first one named.  He loved them all and enjoyed the fact that he could now properly call each one by a different name.

                He smiled slightly at his thoughts; with all the trouble he had with yokai, it was nice to have a steady and loyal group of yokai friends.

                One poked him in the face as he smiled, “Pretty Blue Eyes happy?”

                “Yeah One, very happy,” he replied and gently pet the air spirit on the head.  One purred in response.

***

                Kuroko and Kise walked from the library toward the gyms.  They had returned a few books that they borrowed for study purposes and needed to rush or they might be late for practice.

                “We aren’t that late Kurokocchi.  Why do we need to rush?”  Kise whined at the blue haired boy.

                “I actually like to be early to practice Kise-kun,” Kuroko replied distracted.  He had just noticed something out of the corner of his eyes, a little off the path he and Kise were walking.

                He stopped and turned around heading to what he had noticed, if it was what he thought it was, he was not going to just let it be.

                “Kurokocchi, where are you going?  The gym is the other way.  I thought you didn’t want to be late for practice?”  Kise asked confused as he followed after him.

                Kuroko ignored him and glared at the situation in front of him.  Four large third years’ surrounded a much smaller first year, named Shindou Akira.  Kuroko was pissed. This particular group had already been warned by him as the "blue haired kitsune child" about bullying.  He had thought he had gotten through to them, but apparently he hadn’t scared them enough.

                His anger must have been on his face because a confused Kise took one look at him and backed up immediately, whatever he was about to say dying on his lips.

                Kuroko ignored him and stalked over to the third year bullies, he didn’t have his mask and couldn’t use his powers, but he had other methods. 

                None of the third years noticed him; he had lowered his presence even more than normal.  He came up right behind one of them and tapped him on the shoulder.  He stepped out of his line of sight.

                “I see that you've ignored my warnings about bullying,” he said in a calm monotone voice. 

                The four jumped when they recognized his voice.  They looked around trying to find him, but he kept stepping out of their sight, he was seriously freaking the four out.

                 Kuroko smiled slightly.  “It appears I will have to make good on my threat, since you didn’t take my warning seriously.  Now the question is should I curse you or should I tell your secrets.  Your secrets are so very interesting.”  There was malice in his voice as he threatened the four boys.

                “But cursing you to tell the truth all the time would be so much more interesting.”  He said as he ghosted up behind the four, they all jumped in fear.

                “Please don’t, we will stop, we promise.”  One of the third years begged and the other three nodded, unsure where to look as Kuroko stayed out of their sight.

               “This is your one reprieve, do this again and you will dearly regret it.”  Kuroko threatened them, the air sprits took his cue and sent out a gust of wind pushing the boys off their feet and away from their victim.  The four ran off screaming in fear.

               The blue haired boy held out a hand to the small first year. “They shouldn’t bother you again, Shindou-san.”

               The first year tentatively took his hand and stood up.

               “Thank you, Kitsune–san,” the boy said with a bow and walked off.

                Kuroko looked at the small first year in surprise.  He hadn’t thought the other boy would connect him to the “blue haired kitsune child” who dealt with bullies.  It didn't matter though, he had a feeling that Shindou would tell anyone about it.

                Kuroko turned around and headed toward a surprised and slightly fearful Kise.

               “Kurokocchi?”  Kise asked his voice tentative and quiet.

                “Yes, Kise?”  He responded.

                “Remind me never to piss you off.  You're terrifying when you’re angry.”  Kise stated looking at Kuroko as if he was a strange and dangerous animal.

                Kuroko just smiled at his friend.  It was good to remind his occasionally overprotective friends that he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

                “We should get going or we'll be late to practice.” The blue haired boy reminded Kise.

                Kise nodded and they went.  The rest of the day Kise was careful not to annoy Kuroko, the taller boy had no interest in ever earning the anger of the smaller boy, ever. 

***

                Basketball practice was almost over and Kuroko was exhausted, but he still had more to do after practice.  It was the time of the month when he would go into the Tsuchigumo clan land to check up on the ward he made to protect the nesting ground.  He had already informed his friends that he had a family event to go to to and would not be able to hang out with them later; all he had to do was change, grab his stuff, and go.

                  It was then he caught the whiff of something that he never expected to smell at school.  It was a sickly sweet smell that covered a hint of rotting meat, it was a very familiar smell.  He saw her about the same time everyone noticed her, it was the spider queen, Jorogumo.

                 She was in a form that he had never seen before, a fully human form.  She was tall for a woman, at least six feet.  Her long white hair flowed freely over her shoulders and down her back.  Her deep wine red eyes surveyed the boys on the court as if they were her subjects.  She was wearing a burgundy red long sleve shirt that covered everything, but was so tight it left none of her curved form to the imagination.  Her legs were encased in tight black jeans that sowed off all her curves and she wore four inch black stiletto shoes.  She was beautiful and every male eye, minus Kuroko’s, could not look away.

                  Kuroko sighed; this was going to make things complicated.  He walked over from where he was practicing toward Coach Sanada.

                 “I am sorry for the interruption coach; I will get my Aunt Joro to leave.”  He bowed in apology.

                 “What would be the fun in that Tetsuya-kun?  I came all to way to see where you practice your much loved basketball,” she purred as she walked up behind him.

                  Kuroko sighed wishing he could just sink into the ground; he would have to come up with some fast explanations.

                  Before he could say anything though, the coach spoke up, “I don’t see the problem, your lovely Aunt is more than welcome to watch the last ten minutes of practice.  She can sit with me and you can get back to practice.”

                  Joro's smile was blinding.  “Thank you Coach Sanada, you are too kind.”

                  The coach looked rather drunk when she smiled at him.  Kuroko huffed annoyed at the spider yokai for using her seductive charms on the older man.  It did make things easier though, the coach was too busy staring at the spider queen to ask anymore questions.

                  He wandered back over to the court where Aomine looped an arm around his shoulders.

                  “Damn Tetsu your Aunt is hot, why haven’t you ever introduced us before.”  Aomine asked staring across the court at Joro.

                   Kuroko glared at his friend annoyed and jabbed a hand into the other boy’s ribs.

                   Aomine yelped.  “Shit, Tetsu what was that for?”

                  “I felt like it.  Please stop saying how hot my Aunt is.   Its rude and weird.”  He muttered annoyed and irritated.

                   “Fine, fine whatever.”  Aomine agreed rubbing his ribs.

                   “She's very beautiful. Is she a model?”  Kise asked as he came up behind Kuroko.

                   “No,” he replied.  “We should get back to practice."

                   If the blue haired boy had not been so irritated at Joro, he would have found the last ten minutes of practice funny.  The normally well-coordinated and athletic first stringers were a mess.  They were so distracted by the spider queen they tripped over their own feet, missed passes and shots, and otherwise looked more like a clown circus act then the top middle school basketball club in Japan.

                    The air spirits watching the practice giggled as they fluttered around.  They were enjoying the show the funny humans were performing.

                    After he changed he went to meet Joro, who was waiting for him in the gym.  His curious friends followed close behind.   He and his six friends stopped right before the spider queen.

                  “Aunt Joro, these are my friends: Captain Akashi Seijiro, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atshushi, and Momoi Satsuki.”  He pointed to each as he introduced them.

                   “Everyone this is my Aunt, Kuroko Joro.”  He chose to use his own last name to hold off any questions as to why she had no surname.

                     Joro looked surprised by his choice, but she just smiled in amusement and didn't comment on it.

                     “It is a pleasure to meet you all, I have heard so much about you from Tetsuya-kun,”  she purred.

                     “The pleasure is ours.”  Everyone stammered, still a bit dazed by Joro's energy.

                     “As much fun as this is, Tetsuya-kun and I have a family event to get to. I look forward to getting to know you all more in the future.” Joro bowed politely and turned toward the door.

                     “See you tomorrow everyone.”  Kuroko said with a wave and followed Joro out.

                    Kuroko waited until they were out of school grounds and slipping into the other world before he chose to talk.

                   “I do not appreciate you showing up unannounced at my school Jorogumo-sama.  I keep my word and would have been to the nesting grounds on time to check the protective ward.”  He said irritated at the older yokai.

                   “Call me Aunt Joro Kuroko; Jorogumo-sama is too formal.” She admonished him.

                   Kuroko sighed.  “Aunt Joro.”

                  “Better,” she said with a smile.  “Don’t be so grumpy, fox child,  I was curious about basketball and your friends.  You're so protective of them, always bringing all those dangerous yokai away from them and to my clan to eat.  But I must admit your friends are quite lovely and very tasty looking.”  She laughed.

                   He glared at her. 

                   “Just kidding, I would hardly hurt your friends; they are connected to you and help keep to healthy.  I need you at your best to protect my young with your wards.” She said turning serious.

                    “But I didn’t just come to see your friends and you adored basketball, we have a change of plans.  The ward on my nesting grounds is in fine shape.  You have gotten stronger lately and the minor alterations you've made to the wards have made it stronger and in less need of maintenance.”   She paused.

                     “A sister clan, the tree spiders, has the same problem that I did, someone is stealing their eggs right out of their nests.  I told the queen about your skills and she is interested in contracting you to make her a similar set of protective wards.”

                     “The same problem?  I wonder if it is connected to that other problem I've been investigating.”  Kuroko mumbled more to himself than to Joro.

                    “What other situation are you talking about child?”  Joro inquired.

                    “Lately there has been an increase in Maisma demons, more than would naturally occur.  I think someone might be making them purposely.  To do that they would have to be very skilled at high level curse spells and would need a steady supply of strong, but easily controlled yokai.  Young spiders would make a prime base for a miasma demon.  They would be strong, but not yet strong enough to fight back.” Kuroko finished not sure how Joro would take the information.

                     “That is an interesting theory, fox child. Do you have any proof of this mysterious person?”  Joro asked, her voice dangerous.

                     “No, not yet.  It's something that I'm working on with my uncle.  We'll give out the information once we have more proof.  I thought you might be interested, even if the information is incomplete. If you hear anything that might help in the investigation, please send it along through the air spirits.”  The blue haired boy huffed with frustration, his investigation had hit a wall recently.

                    “I will keep it in mind, but for now we should get back to what we are doing tonight.  Will you help the tree spider clan by making wards for their nesting grounds?”  Joro asked.

                “I will have to talk to her before I make any concrete promises, but I am willing to try.”  Kuroko replied after a moment of thought.  It would not hurt to have another clan allied with him.

                “Where are the clan lands?” He asked.

                 “Too far to go the normal way, I will have to carry you or it could take all night to get there.”  Joro replied.

                  The spider queen shifted from her human form into her true form of a giant white spider.  She lowered herself down onto the ground to let Kuroko climb onto her back.

                   Kuroko warily got on her back; he'd never traveled this way and was unsure how safe it was.  But the queen would never hurt him, so he decided to trust her and settled down on her back.   A group of air spirits followed him and soon settled on him and the spider queen's back.

                 “Ready child?”  Joro asked as he settled.

                  “Yes.”  He replied.

                  She was off, she moved far faster than he would have thought, once he got used to her movements he actually began to enjoy the ride.   He pulled out his seal and warding tools and began to write up a contract for the tree spider clan. As much as he trusted that Joro would keep him safe, he wanted to make a binding contract with the other spider clan.  He trusted contracts and vows; the yokai did not break their word once given.

                  “What are you doing child?” Joro asked curious.

                 “Writing a contract for the tree spider clan,” Kuroko replied disracted by his work.

                  “Oh and what are you requesting for your services?” She asked.

                 “I have a list of some things that they should be more than willing to agree to. One:  transport to and from the clan territory for upkeep on the wards, it is a little too far for me to travel after school and still do everything else I need to do.  Something like we are doing now would be perfect, the spider clan can move quite fast when they want to.  Two:  I want protection from the clan for me and anyone with me, the less yokai trying to eat me the better and free passage through their territory.  Three: information, I want any useful, interesting or strange information they can give me, sending it through the air spirits.  Four: access to some of the wood from their spirit trees.  Spirit wood is hard to find and even harder to get a hold of and they have one of the biggest collection of spirit trees in Japan.  I have a need for spirit wood.  That covers everything for now; more might be added once I talk to the tree spider queen.”  Kuroko finished.

                    “The first three seem like good ideas, but spirit wood?  What are you going to do with that?”  The spider queen asked intrigued.

                    “You know how most yokai align with different types of elements?”  Kuroko asked.

                     “Yes.”  Joro nodded.

                   “Uncle Mamoru finally tested me for my specific elemental alignment, I am Wind and Spirit.  So when I need to gather more energy it is best to use a tool that symbolizes my elements.  Spirit is rather hard to symbolize, but spirit wood which naturally gathers spiritual energy would fit nicely. If I carve the spirit wood into a tool that fits my wind element, like a fan, it will help me gather energy faster.  For some offensive attacks I am working on, I will need to gather energy faster than I am able with just my tails, the spirit wood fan would help a lot.  To make it I will need access to a good amount of spirit wood.”  Kuroko explained.

                    “Ah, you've been thinking about new uses for your talents haven’t you?  I know you've been frustrated acting as bait for the stronger yokai to lead them into my territory.”  Joro seemed amused and interested in his new goals.

                    “Yes, but everything is still in the works.”  Kuroko sighed at the thought of the work he had in front of him.

                     “So one of your elements is wind, no wonder the little air spirits made you their queen.”  Joro said amused.

                     “That joke is getting very old Joro, I wish everyone would stop using it.”  Kuroko bit out annoyed.

                     “A joke?  I see.  Neither Lord Mamoru or the air spirits have explained everthing to you yet?”  Joro asked surprised.

                     “What are you talking about?”  The blue haired boy inquired confused.  He thought the air spirit queen thing was a joke.

                    “The air spirits are not the smartest yokai in the land and while in a group they are quite strong, alone they are weak, so they choose a “Queen” from another yokai group to lead and protect them.  All the air spirits are female and more are born from a combination of air spirit energy and the wind, so all their titles are female regardless of the actual gender of their “Queen”.”  Joro paused before continuing.

                    “This air spirit clan chose poorly in the past and swore themselves through blood and magic to an unworthy “Queen”.   This “Queen” was once kind, but as time progressed they became cruel and vicious and the air spirits suffered greatly.  It took them nearly a century before they could break away from their cruel leader.  They were only able to do so with the help of a young fox Lord, your uncle, which is why the air spirits like Lord Mamoru so much.” 

                      Kuroko interrupted Joro to ask a question.   “I never knew all this, but what does this have to do with me?”   Kuroko was confused as to where she was going with her story.

                     “So very impatient child, I was getting to that.  After being slaves to such a cruel master, once magically sworn to a queen they could never disobey, this clan has not chosen another queen for nearly 300 years.  That is until you came along.  They have not made a formal pledge to you yet, but it is obvious by the way they treat you and follow you that they have chosen you as their new queen.  They seem to love you, child.”  Joro finished.

                       Kuroko took time to digest the information.  He looked at the air spirits who had been very quiet through the whole conversation.

                       “Is what she said true?”  He asked the air spirits around him.

                        “Yes Pretty Blue Eyes. We want you as our queen.  You are kind and treat us with respect; you protect us even though you've no reason to.   We love you, but we wanted you to grow older before we asked.”  One said quietly afraid of his response.

                        Kuroko sighed.  “I love you all, but I don’t want to own you.  When I ask for something I want you to be able to choose to do it because you want to, not because you have too.  You are both my friends and family and I don’t want to ever hurt you, even by accident.” 

                       “That’s why we love you Pretty Blue Eyes; you know very well what it is to be weak and hurt, to be at another’s mercy. You would never abuse us.  For now we will wait, once you are older we will ask properly.   For now you are queen in everything but a magic oath.”  One explained.

                        Kuroko wasn’t very happy about this situation.  He wanted to protect the air spirits and they him, but he never wanted that much power over anyone.  Power has a way of corrupting and he didn’t want to find out if he was the exception, for now he would let it go and worry about it later.

                        “We will talk about this later One.”  He said finally.  The little air spirit nodded solemnly.

                        “That was interesting,”  Joro interuppted making Kuroko focus on her, “but you need to focus on the present Kuroko, we are almost at the tree spider territory.”

                        Kuroko nodded and got his head straightened out.  He needed to have his wits about him when dealing with any spider clan.   They arrived and he got to work.

***

                Kuroko lay on his bed exhausted.  A week ago, when he had gone to the tree spider clan territory, the talk with the Queen had gone well.  The tree spider queen had been more than willing to sign the contract in order to get his wards.  This time around he knew better and negotiated to make the full ward over the course of a week, he could do it in one night, but it would leave him exhausted.  

               The first night he had just enough time to make the base for the new protective ward around the nesting ground.  Before he left he made a temporary ward around the nest, it would not hold up to much of an attack, but it was designed to make a loud alarm noise if broken.  So even if someone did manage to break the seal, everyone in the clan territory would know and the thief would not be able to escape.

               It took him every night for a solid week to get the new protective ward up and running.  It was a work of art and would hold up with little upkeep from him.  He would only need to check it every three months, unless something catastrophic happened.  The tree spider queen was very pleased and had already made good on her payment.  He was getting a steady stream of information from the tree spider clan and he had already received some spirit wood.  At his next meeting with his uncle they would work on the shaping of the fan and the spells needed to make it a proper energy gathering tool.

                 He was quite pleased with the situation, it turned out that his newest ward was the talk of the yokai world.  He was getting many requests for protective wards and seals.  He was careful who he worked with though; some wanted to use his wards for evil purposes.  Thankfully for the most part the yokai just wanted his smaller protective wards, which were very easy for him to make.  There were now many yokai feeding him information and who owed him favors or protection from their clan.  For the first time he was in a strong position in the yokai world.

                  He just wished things were as settled in his human life.  Aomine had bloomed during a practice match and had overwhelmed the other team.  Ever since then he had been acting strange, but he wouldn’t talk to Kuroko, not even when Kuroko asked about it.  His friend would just look away from him saying he was, “Fine.”  Kuroko didn’t believe him for a second; Aomine always looked away when he lied.  But the blue haired boy couldn’t make the Aomine talk if he didn’t want to.  Kuroko offered to listen to Aomine whenever he wanted to talk.  He was worried about his friend and hurt that Aomine was pulling away from him, but it was the best he could do for now.  He just hoped things would get better, not worse.

***

                It was a few weeks before the inter-high qualifiers and Teiko was using the time to set up a few practice matches with stronger schools to give the first stringers more practical experience.  They had won all the practice matches and Kuroko enjoyed the practice against other teams.

                They were currently playing the last scheduled practice match and things were running smoothly.  He was on the court using his passes and steals to help the flow of the game work to Teiko’s advantage when something unexpected happened.  Aomine had been stopped by another player who managed to injure him enough that he was limping and had to be taken off the court.  

                Kuroko was pissed, the referee had not called a foul on the player.  He stalked over to the player who hurt Aomine.

                “Apologize to Aomine-kun, now.  Dirty play is not welcome on the court.”  Kuroko said calmly with steel in his voice.

                “Apologize, why should I apologize?  It was an accident, the referee agrees." There was a smug grin on the boy’s face, which left little doubt that he had done it deliberately. 

                Kuroko was about to say something else when he was called back to the bench for the half time break.  He stomped over angry as hell.  The other player had deliberately hurt his friend and had done it well enough that Aomine would not be able to play for the rest of the game.

                His anger must have been on his face, because as he sat down Kise took one look at him and moved to the other end of the bench, as far away as he could get.   He started planning what he was going to do next.  He vaguely heard a few conversations going around him.

                “Kise, why are you hiding from Tetsu?”   An irritated Aomine asked.

                “Kurokochii is angry.  I am staying out of his way.”  Kise said quietly, trying not to get Kuroko’s attention.

                “Seriously?   Tetsu isn’t remotely scary.”  Aomine scoffed at Kise’s drama.

                “You didn’t see him the other day when he took care of four bullies.  When he was done with them they ran away screaming.  I don’t know what he said, but he scared them badly.  I have no interest in pissing Kurokocchi off.” Kise said looking fearfully at Kuroko.

                 The other miracles voiced their own disbelief, but Kise stayed firm on his opinion.  They others would understand soon enough.

                Before they started to play again, Kuroko went up to Akashi with a request.

                “Can I mark the player who hurt Aomine-kun?  I want to make sure he never makes another shot for the rest of the game.” Kuroko said with anger still in his voice.  He was still pissed at the other player, no one hurts his friends.

                Akashi looked surprised at the request and was ready to deny him, but one look at Kuroko’s face seemed to give him pause. Akashi changed his mind.

                “I will allow it for today Tetsuya, but don’t expect me to always agree with you.”  Akashi said calmly.

                “Thank you Akashi-kun.”  Kuroko replied with a small smile, not a nice one, but a feral one.  He was going to wreck the other boy.

                The second half started and Kuroko made good on his promise.    He walked up to mark the other boy, named Tanaka as he later learned. 

                 “If you apologize now, I will go easy on you.  If you don’t, you will regret it.”  Kuroko threatened.

                  “I have no need to apologize and someone like you won’t be able to do anything to me.  Just try.”  Tanaka mocked the blue haired boy.  He would later come to regret it.

                    Most of the time Kuroko slapped the ball away from Tanaka before he got the ball.  The few times the other boy managed to get the ball Kuroko stole it from him instantly sending it straight to his teammates.  This went on for the rest of the game, Kuroko never let the boy have the ball for more than a few seconds and the power forward never made another basket for the rest of the game.

                By the end of the game the Tanaka was wincing at the sight of Kuroko and could barely look at him, when he could see him.  The other player seemed ready to collapse in shock.  Kuroko smiled slightly, his work done.  The blue haired boy would never know, but Tanaka would always have a phobia of small blue haired boys for the rest of his life, often flinching at the sight of one.  Kuroko's lesson stuck though and Tanaka never played dirty ever again, mostly in fear that Kuroko would show up again.

                Kuroko walked off the court with his victorious teammates.  As he got back to the bench his friends were watching him with disbelief, except Kise who was smug that he was right.

                “Kurochin is scary.”  Murasakibara said in surprise.

                “Damn Testu, remind me not to piss you off.”  Aomine commented.

                “That was unexpected; you are imposing when you want to be Kuroko-kun.”  Midorima said shocked.

                “I told you Kurokocchi can be scary.”  Kise said smugly at the others surprise.

                “Impressive.”  Akashi commented eyeing Kuroko with respect, impressed that Kuroko could be scary when he wanted to.

                Kuroko just smiled.  It was nice that his friends finally realized that he was more than capable of taking care of himself and that if he wanted to he could be quite scary too.

***

                Kuroko was happier than he had ever been; they had just won their first match at the National Interschool Basketball Tournament District Preliminaries against Kadooka Middle School.  It was the first official game he had played in and won.  He was smiling like mad, so much so that the other miracles at the table had commented on it.

               They were eating dinner and celebrating their win, but while Kuroko was happy, he had noticed that the others weren't enjoying their victory.  They had won, but they all seemed unsatisfied.  Aomine especially had been quiet and discontented.  Kuroko was worried about his friend and then he was worried about all of them when Akashi decided to institute a new policy.  All of the miracles, minus Kuroko, would have a 20 point quota for each game.  Kise seemed excited about it, but none of the others showed any interest.  Kuroko didn’t like the idea of the quota, but Akashi was Captain and his word was law.

                 They continued to win and win and win, but Kuroko noticed that more they won the less the enjoyed it.   He worried about Aomine, Kuroko could feel how unhappy Aomine was over their bond, but nothing Kuroko did helped.  Then Aomine started skipping practices and Kuroko was at his wits end, he didn’t know what to do anymore.  No one else was bothered by Aomine’s lack of interest though, only Kuroko seemed to care things were changing.

                Kuroko wanted some advice.  He called the only person he could think of that might have some insight into his problem, his first friend Ogiwara, who he felt was very similar to Aomine.  Ogiwara was able to give Kuroko some insight into Aomine's problem. 

                 He told Kuroko, “Aomine is different from Haizaki; Aomine’s problem is that he likes basketball more than everyone else.”  Kuroko needed to remind Aomine that there were stronger people out there who could challenge him.  Ogiwara also reminded him that it was his turn to help Aomine, to repay all the help he had given Kuroko in the past.  The blue haired boy just hoped that he could get through to his friend.

                  Finally Kuroko managed to confront Aomine about his attitude.  Even as Kuroko talked to Aomine, the oher boy just ignored him to the point that an irritated Kuroko shoved a partially eaten Popsicle down the back of Aomine’s shirt.  That finally got his attention. (Years later Kuroko wished he had hit him instead, it might have knocked some sense in him.)   With Aomine’s attention finally on him Kuroko reminded Aomine to continue to do his best, “At any rate someone stronger than Aomine-kun will appear soon enough.”

                It worked for a while, Aomine looked forward to the nationals where there might be stronger players that could finally provide him a proper rival.  Kuroko was just happy that Aomine was back to normal.

                Teiko won the rest of their games with little problem and for a second year in a row Teiko moved to the national stage.  Kuroko was happy to learn that Meiko Middle School, his friends school, had also made it, maybe this year they might finally make good on their promise to each other.

***

                Summer training camp was brutal and Kuroko found that he was not keeping up with everyone.  He cursed his low stamina, but continued to try his hardest.  Akashi told the others that they were not allowed to help him; he had to keep up if he was going to play in games.  During the nationals there will be two games every day for three days and if Kuroko can’t keep up then he won’t be able to play.

                One of the few good things about the camp was that Aomine was back to normal.  He was enthusiastically practicing and giving his all.   The other was that all the miracles were sharing a room at the inn near the practice area and every night they got to hang out with each other.    The sleeping arrangements left Kuroko in an awkward spot most nights though.  Murasakibara was on a futon closet to the door.   Akashi is next and Midorima is after him.  Kise is next to Midorima and Kuroko finds himself between Kise and Aomine, who is the farthest from the door.

                Everything is fine when they first start out, but as the night progressed Kise has a tendency to unconsciously wander and want to cuddle, so by halfway through the night Kuroko usually found Kise spooning him from behind.  Aomine in some sort of unconscious form of competition often ends up flinging an arm around Kuroko and partially onto Kise.  So every night Kuroko finds himself pinned between Kise and Aomine.  While it does annoy him, especially when he needs to go to the bathroom, he likes the closeness.  He felt his friends drifting away from him lately and this makes him hope that it is a temporary thing and that everything will get back to normal soon enough.

***

                They practiced and worked hard and go to the National Tournament.  There Kuroko finally saw Ogiwara in person for the first him in almost two years.  He's happy to see his friend and glad that Ogiwara hasn’t changed that much.  He still loves basketball and is still messy, judging by the bit of rice on his face.  Kuroko can’t wait to play him.  As he is talking to Ogiwara, Kuroko noticed Aomine talking to a boy from one of the other teams.  He later found out from Momoi that the boy is Inoue from Kamizaki Middle School.  The two had become friends last year when they played each other at the nationals and are looking forward to playing each other again.

                They played and won the first two games and in the first round of the playoffs they are pitted against Kamizaki.  Aomine, Kuroko and the others played their hardest, but the generations overwhelmed the other team so much that they broke them.  Kamizaki’s team barely put up a fight. Teiko won 169 to 81.

                Kuroko watched with horror when Aomine finally gave up on ever finding a rival.  “The only one who can win against me is me,” he heard him say.  It is the saying that will later become Aomine’s new moto.   Kuroko was worried about his friend, but worry became hurt when Aomine completely ignored him when he put out a hand for their normal fist bump.  Aomine walked away from him and Kuroko was too stunned to follow.

               Kuroko almost wished Aomine had hit him; instead he had to feel his bond with Aomine unravel a bit, strands braking off one by one.   It hurt more then he could ever have imagined and it's not a wound that can easily heal.

              The already hurting blue haired boy is devastated later when he heard that Ogiwara is out of the tournament, they lost to Kamata West.   It hurt that they were unable to fulfill their promise again this year. 

               Aomine barley made it back for the next game and there was a dangerous look in his eyes, but he played brilliantly and scored 40 of their 97 points in the game.  Kuroko on the other hand is falling apart and can’t seem to get his mind in the game, he’s hurting too much.  He gets subbed out for Nijimura and at that point he doesn’t even care anymore.

                  Head Coach Shirogane tried to help Aomine, but nothing changed.  Teiko played and won and they are finally at the finals with Kamata West, they were the same team that knocked Ogiwara out of the competition.  The game is a mess, Aomine is playing, but he is carless and making a lot of mistakes. During the half time break the head coach talked to Aomine again and Kuroko gets a call from Ogiwara who asked him to take revenge on Kamata West for him.  Kuroko found himself wanting to play for the first time since the competition started, he wanted to win for his friend. 

                   Kuroko begs Akashi to be put in and he played on the court with Aomine and for that moment it feels like everything is back to normal.  Teiko won their second National Tournament in a row. 

                  Aomine seemed back to his normal self and stoped missing practices.   Kuroko hoped things would get better, but he had a bad feeling in his gut.  His bond with Aomine stopped unraveling, but it hadn’t gone back to its original size either.  And where he used to feel all kinds of emotion from Aomine, now he just felt cold.  He's worried about his friend, but other boy won’t listen to him anymore.  He decided to avoid Aomine for now.

***

                After the Nationals the third years retired and Kuroko missed Nijimura’s steady presence in the court.  He will keep his promise to train Nijimura in wards and seals until the end of the year.  So he will see the third year outside basketball for a while yet.

                Kuroko is worried, the entire feel of the team has changed; Murasakibara has bloomed and is rather terrifying on court.  Midorima’s range at shooting has increased and the rest of the generations of miracles are getting stronger at a monstrous rate.  The only one who can control any of them is the Head Coach Shirogane, or was Shirogane.  At the end of September the head coach collapsed and had to retire, leaving Vice-Coach Sanada in charge.  When this happened Kuroko had an awful feeling that things were about to get much worse.

                And they did, Kuroko hasn’t spoken to Aomine since the nationals.  They don't spend time after practice, Kuroko no longer tutored Aomine, who dosen't seem to care about his grades anymore, and they ignored each other in general.  It hurt so much, but Kuroko wasn't willing to push at the moment.  He is still hurting from the partial unraveling of his bond with Aomine.

                  Eventually Momoi called him on it.  He tried to pretend things were alright, but he knew that everything was changing and it might never go back to the way it was.  So he lied to Momoi when she asked him if the generation of miracles “will always be together.”  He tells her “yes”, even though he no longer believed it.

                Aomine was constantly blowing up in practice yelling at the other members that they aren’t playing hard enough, he grew more and more frustrated to the point that one day he stormed out of the gym.  Kuroko watched him go, but doesn’t follow.  Aomine hasn’t listened to him for a while and Kuroko is not yet willing to push and possibly watch as his bond with Aomine fall apart even more.  The worst part is that Coach Sanada doesn’t punish Aomine like he should have, it might have changed everything, but he doesn’t.   Instead he gave Aomine permission to skip as long as he plays in games and wins.  Things go downhill from there.

                A few days later Akashi finally asked Kuroko to go after Aomine and try to get him to come back.  After he does, Kuroko wished he never tried.  He found Aomine easily enough; he knows where he would go regardless of their estrangement.  He tried to talk to Aomine, he tried so hard, but Aomine has drifted too far from him.

                “I… don’t remember how to catch your passes.”  Aomine told him and Kuroko left the other boy sitting where he was and stumbled back to the school in shock.

                If the unraveling he felt before was bad, this was infinitely worse.  Aomine's words had a disasterous effect and as he walked back to the gym he felt his bond with Aomine unravel even more.  The blue haired boy stumbled as he walked, he felt the strings of the bond snap over and over, until he was left with a bond half its original the size.  He would have preferred any physical attack to this.  He winced in pain, his mind was burning.

                Things got infinitely worse when he returned.  He would find out later that Murasakibara had challenged Akashi after he found out that Aomine was allowed to cut practice.  He wanted to cut too and he thought that he was stronger than Akashi, so he shouldn't have to listen to him.  Murasakibara almost won the challenge, but Akashi bloomed and defeated him, the birth of his Emperor's Eye.  He ordered that all the Miracles could skip practice, as long as they won.  They didn’t need team work anymore to win.

                This is what he came back to when he returned to the gym and found Akashi.  He knew there was something different about Akashi the moment he saw him.  If he had not been so distracted by his unraveling bond with Aomine, he would have felt he bond with Akashi change.

                “Give up on Aomine, Tetsuya.”  Akashi commanded.

                “Who are you?”  Kuroko couldn’t help but ask as he looked at Akashi with his new yellow eye.  Kuroko looked at Akashi's bond with horror as he realized it had split; the ruby bond had grayed and was now surrounded by a sickly yellow string that was slowly chocking the red out.  The yellow cord felt wrong and sick and it made Kuroko nauseous when he focused on it too long.

                Akashi never answered his question, he just walked off.

                Everything changed after that, only Midorima and Akashi came to practices.  Aomine and Murasakibara never came anymore.  Kise only came occasionally; he seemed more interested in hanging out with Kuroko than practicing though.

                Kuroko was devastated; his friends barely interacted with him or each other anymore.  To try to distract himself Kuroko began to practice his shooting more.  It was still terrible, but it was something he could work on, something that needed his full attention so he would not think too much about how everything had gone to hell.

                He practiced for a few days before Akashi arrived and ordered him to stop.  Akashi grabbed his arm hard enough to make him drop the ball in his hand.  Once he did Akashi let go and began to talk.

                “You shouldn’t bother practicing shooting, Tetsuya; it doesn’t fit your play.   It is unnecessary for you to learn this; focus on your normal play, not anything else.”

                “What happened to you Akashi?  You and the team have changed too much.  What happened? Who are you?”  Kuroko asked, everything was wrong and he could hardly believe how cruel Akashi had become.  This was no longer the person who gave him the encouragmet to create a way to become a first stringer.

                “I changed for the team, Tetsuya.  I have always been two, you see, and I didn’t actually want to switch, but the team changed so I changed.”  Akashi said calmly as if talking about the weather and not changing personalities.

                Kuroko stared at his friend in horror, he had felt the change in the bond, but he just didn’t expect the change to be so complete.  This Akashi was not the one he knew and honestly he was afraid of this Akashi, the one who cared about nothing but winning, no matter what it did to others.

                “Our team no longer has to work together to win, we are now enemies on the court.  We are strong enough to win as individuals and not a team.  Tetsuya, stop wasting your time trying to be something else, you should just stay a shadow, as you were always meant to be.”  Akashi finished, turned and left.

                Kuroko stared as his Captain left.  He didn’t even have the strength to fight Akashi anymore.  He just felt cold all the time, his bonds were slowly slipping away and he had to watch in growing dismay as day by day they became smaller and smaller, he wondered what would happen if they did finally break.  He didn’t want to know the answer.

***

                In December Teiko played in the informal top ten district competition and crushed all of their opponents.  Kuroko watched disturbed as their dazed and demoralized opponents left.  He was worried what the generation of miracles had done to the other players would break some of them.  He made a point of having air spirits follow all of the defeated players afterwards to make sure none of them did anything too extreme to themselves or others.

                He was terrified when he heard news from his faithful air spirits.  Many quit their teams and had no interest in ever playing basketball again.  Some were depressed and showing possible suicidal tendencies, he needed to watch them the closest.  His team no longer listened to him, but he was part of the generation of miracles and if he couldn’t stop them, then he was responsible to at least try to help the ones that were hurt by his team.  It was his penance in a way.  He could not fix his friends; maybe he could at least help others.

***

                Kuroko stood in front of an Inari Shrine and prayed.   He was desperate and ready to try anything, even ask for divine intervention.  Maybe the God of Foxes might be able to help him find a way to get through to his friends. They no longer listened to him and he felt them drift further and further away in these last few months of his second year at Teiko.

               The air spirits, his uncle and even Jorogumo had tried to help him, but it wasn't enough.  He was left wondering if the bonds he made were even worth the heartache he was experiencing now.  He wondered if he should stay in the human world, if there was even enough to hold him anymore.  For now he would stay and try, but he wasn't sure how long he could continue despite his stuborness.

                He turned and left the shrine, One and the other air spirits fluttered about him distressed by his pain.  He hoped that he might get an answer someday, but for now he would try his hardest to fix what was broken, no matter how hard it was.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave the chapter at a depressing point, but it is the end of the second year of Teiko, so I can't do much about that. Just to warn you, the next chapter is going to be even more of a angst fest. 
> 
> I still don't have a beta, so if anyone notices any huge mistakes please feel free to tell me.
> 
> As an extra note I have been listening to the new Lindsey Stirling Album "Brave Enough." There is one song , "Where do we go", that I ended up listening to on repeat while I wrote most of this chapter. I felt that the lyrics and violin music fit the feel of this chapter. 
> 
> Here are the lyrics and I would suggest listening to it on youtube or something, it's a really good song.
> 
> "Where Do We Go"  
> (feat. Carah Faye)
> 
> We're sailing  
> We're sailing aren't we?  
> Its hard to tell the water from my tears  
> Don't worry  
> Have faith they told me  
> It was easier than in my younger years
> 
> Now than I'm older, now that it's colder  
> Life keeps on crashing  
> Day after day, like a wave after wave  
> We did everything right and now I'm asking
> 
> Where do we go? oh  
> When our prayers are answered  
> Where do we go? oh  
> When our prayers are answered but the answer is no
> 
> Tell me where the wind blows  
> Tell me where the wind goes  
> Where do we go?
> 
> We're dreaming  
> We're dreaming aren't we?  
> 'Cause you're still with me sometimes when I sleep  
> This hallway, I'll walk it bravely  
> And all the cliffs and faultlines in between
> 
> Now than I'm older, now that it's colder  
> Life keeps on crashing  
> Day after day, like a wave after wave  
> We did everything right and now I'm asking
> 
> Where do we go? oh  
> When our prayers are answered  
> Where do we go? oh  
> When our prayers are answered but the answer is no
> 
> Tell me where the wind blows  
> Tell me where the wind goes  
> Where do we go?
> 
> Now than I'm older, now that it's colder  
> Life keeps on crashing  
> Day after day, like a wave after wave  
> We did everything right and now I'm asking
> 
> Where do we go? oh  
> When our prayers are answered  
> Where do we go? oh  
> When our prayers are answered but the answer is no
> 
> Tell me where the wind blows  
> Tell me where the wind goes  
> Where do we go?


	8. Chapter 8: Teiko Middle School: Year Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko watches as his bonds unravel and wonders why he ever wanted them in the first place. He has a brief meeting with someone who will be important to the future. As broken as Kuroko is, he helps those hurt by the Generation of Miracles, creating a new urban legend. Teiko wins and wins and wins, but teamwork is dead and the team finally hurts that last person important to Kuroko. Kuroko has to decide if it is worth staying in the human world or if it is time to Fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own Kuroko no Basuke, I just like to play with them.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left a kudos or a comment. :)
> 
> I just want to say that I get really busy during the Christmas season, so I don't know if I will have time to write and post a chapter in December. 
> 
> Some parts of this chapter were inspired by the fic "When Shadows Meet" by cywscross here on AO3. If you haven't read it, you should. It is a great fic.
> 
> Get ready for massive angst.
> 
> Warnings: This is still set during Teiko so if you haven't read or seen this story arc you might want to wait and read this later.
> 
> Okay this chapter is going to be seriously angsty. I have two scenes where we are dealing with characters(not Kuroko) who are ready to throw themselves off a building and a bridge, so if this triggers you don't read that part. The triggery part begins with the chapter that starts with, "After the preliminaries..." and you start back up reading at, "Kuroko continued to help those hurt by his freinds."

               It was April, the beginning of his third year at Teiko and Kuroko was in his own personal hell.  All of his bonds to the Generation of Miracles had been slowly unraveling since nationals last year.  They kept unraveling string by string and nothing Kuroko did seemed to change it.  His friends had long since stopped listening to him.  Nothing he said made any difference to them.  They had all gone their own way and no longer listened to anyone other than themselves. 

                He used to feel so many emotions from his friends, now he only felt cold, a cold that no amount of physical warmth could fix.  His mind was constantly in shock from the unraveling bonds.   His weakening bonds also made him even more invisible than before.   It was rare for anyone, but for a few exceptions, to notice him unless he tried to get their attention.

                Others had tried to help him: his air spirit clan, his Uncle Mamoru, Jorogumo and other yokai friends. But in the end it was a problem from his human side and they were limited in what they could do.

               The only two bonds that remained steady were Ogiwara’s and Momoi’s.   His bond with Ogiwara was as strong as ever, but distance stretched it too far.  Unfortunently, one fully healthy bond was not enough to counteract so many failing bonds.  He had not talked much with his friend lately, he didn’t want to do anything that might affect their bond and he was not in the best state of mind to talk anyway.

                    His bond with Momoi had unraveled slightly as they grew apart, but not to the same extent as the others.  He still had a strong bond with her.  But he didn’t know how long that would last, his Teiko bonds were slowly slipping away from him.  He wondered if he would be forced to Fade just to keep from going insane from the pain and despair.

                 He was truely horried by what he found out as he kept track of all the people defeated by the Generation of Miracles.  Many had quit basketball, not just for middle school or for the season, but for life.  He hated that his friends had destroyed people so thoroughly that they gave up on something they loved.  He started to make rounds after basketball practice to help.  He would slip into the yokai world and follow the air spirits to the person who needed his help. Kuroko was able to help some go back to basketball, but most refused to ever play the game again.  Every failure hurt, but he had to keep trying.  Each person he helped was one less person forever damaged by the Generation of Miracles.

                    On the first day of school he invited Momoi to walk home with him.  They talked, mostly about random unimportant things.  It was nice to just hang out together, but then Momoi brought up how different everything had become recently.  She commented how lonely it had become, everyone going off in their own direction and no longer interacting with each other.

                Then she asked the one thing he really didn’t want to think about.

                “Do you remember what I said before, Tetsuya-kun?”  She asked.

                He knew she was referring to last year when she asked if they and their friends would always be together.  At the time he lied and said yes, but nothing had changed and he just could’t deal with it anymore.  So he lied and told her that he didn’t remember.

                 It was the worst thing he could have done, as they parted ways Kuroko knew that he made Momoi cry.  He felt like a complete bastard, but he didn’t know how to fix anything anymore.  Everything he did just made things worse.  It was his own damn fault this time when his bond with Momoi started to unravel before his eyes.  He wondered why he ever thought bonds were a good thing in the first place, the downsides were just too great.

                   He somehow managed to wander onto a street court and stood there contemplating life and basketball.  He both loved and hated basketball and it was an unpleasant feeling. 

                   While he stood there he got a phone call from Ogiwara, his last healthy bond. 

                   “It's been a while Kuroko-kun.” Ogiwara mentioned.

                   “Yes, it has.”  Kuroko agreed.  His conversation felt awkward and stilted.   Kuroko was hurting, but didn’t want to burden his friend with his troubles.

                   Ogiwara could tell there was something off anyway.  “Are you okay Kuroko-kun?"  He asked concerned and worried about his friend.

                   “I’m fine.” The blue haired boy lied. 

                    He couldn’t explain his troubles with bonds and he really didn’t want to talk about the Generation of Miracles or how he hurt Momoi, so he kept their conversation about basketball and other mundane things.  They finished talking and Kuroko hung up.  He felt guilty about lying, but there was little else he was willing to do right now.

                     As he put his phone away someone bumped into him.  He turned to see a tall teen with dark red hair and eyes wearing a school uniform.  The teen was holding a basketball and Kuroko could tell with a look the teen must be good, his body was made for the sport.  The blue haired boy also caught a whiff of something yokai about the boy, it was not a smell he could identify, but it was vaguely familiar.  He ignored it though; the other boy wasn’t an awakened Halfling, so it really didn’t matter.

                   “Leave the court if you’re not using it.”  The red headed boy said rudely to him.

                    Kuroko noded and headed off, he wasn’t going to play anyway, he was too distracted.  He passed the other boy on his way off the court and for a second he got a feeling that this meeting was important, but in the end he brushed it off.  He would likely never meet the other boy again.

***

                As the weeks passed Teiko Basketball Club continued on in its own broken way.  Kuroko had thrown himself into various yokai projects to keep himself busy.  He also kept track of the defeated players from other schools.  There were a few that had gotten depressed and he was keeping a special eye on them, just in case they decided to do something permanent to themselves. 

                The other thing he was focusing on was writing. Kuroko knew that he would never be able to play basketball professionally, so he made other plans.  He loved to read and he knew he could tell a good story when he wanted, so he decided to try and become a professional writer.  He thought that if he started now, by the end of high school he might be able to get something published and start his career.

                His writing had become therapy for him.  The story he was currently working on was a reverse of his own.  It was about a young Kitsune, named Mamoru after his uncle, who found out from his dying mother that his Father was human.  After she died Mamoru found his father and learned about the human world. The young Kitsune went to school and learned to deal with both humans and yokai and made human friends.  He also found basketball, because as much as Kuroko tried not to, he couldn’t write something that paralleled his life so much without basketball in it. 

               The story started off cute and happy and then devolved into an unhappy mess just like his life.  Kuroko tried to change it, but it seemed that was how this story was going to be.  He wasn’t sure if this story would ever get published, but it was interesting so he kept writing.  His writing was one of the few things keeping him sane; it helped him get all of his feelings out, even if it was only on paper.

***

                Kuroko fixed his black tie as he walked toward the Temple that was holding the funeral for Nijimura’s father.  He had learned from the air spirits a few days before that the head of the Nijimura clan had died and he soon found out where the service would be held.  He wanted to pay his respects to the man.

                He was unsure if it was a good idea to go, the man was a yokai exorcist and many of the main exorcist clans would send a representative to the funeral.  He was nervous about being around so many people that might try to kill him.  But Nijimura was a friend and he wanted to show his support, so he dressed in his best black suit and put on his best Notice Me Not Wards and went.

                When he entered the Temple he noticed hundreds of spells and wards about the shrine.  He was very glad to see them.   There were many yokai that loved to steal corpses before they were cremated.  A body of a yokai exorcist held great power and would be far too tempting to many yokai if left unprotected.  As he walked in he saw a very specific ward to protect against a nekomata or a two tailed monster cat.  A nekomata could sometimes use necromancy on a dead body and use it for its own purposes.  He also noticed wards against kasha, a type of bakeneko or monster cat, a bipedal feline as large as a human.  They loved to steal dead bodies that were not protected and would either eat them or use them as puppets.

                He continued on toward the viewing area.  He walked over the body and prayed, leaving his respects.  He avoided anyone he felt a strong spiritual energy from. Thankfully his protective wards were working well and none of the exorcists present noticed him at all.  He was perfectly happy with that.  It took him a few minutes, but he finally spoted Nijimura.  He walked over to him.

                “Nijimura-san, I am very sorry for your loss.”  He said formally and bowed.

                “Thank you Kuroko-kun.  I didn’t expect you to come, but I guess the air spirits must have informed you about it.”  Nijimura said.

                “Yes they did.  How are you doing, Nijimura-san?”  Kuroko asked the older teen.

                “As well as I can.  It has been very busy since my Father died.  The clan wants me to take over as the new clan head a few days after the funeral, so I have been very busy.  Unfortunately, it means that while I will be going to high school, I will not have time for basketball anymore.”  The older teen finished.

                “I’m sorry to hear that. You are one of the best basketball players I know.”  Kuroko said.

                “You mean after the Generation of Miracles.”  Nijimura joked.

                “No, not really.  There is more to being a great basketball player than skill and I think the Generation of Miracles have forgotten that.”  Kuroko said despite himself.

                Nijimura looked at him surprised.  “Are you okay Kuroko-kun?”   The other teen asked worried.

                The blue haired boy winced.  "I’m sorry Nijimura-san, that has nothing to do with this.  I am sorry for bringing it up.”   Kuroko finished hoping that Nijimura would change the subject.

                Nijimura didn’t look happy about it, but he let it go.

                "I have something I wanted to talk to you about anyway.”  Nijimura started.

                "Yes?” Kuroko inquired, interested in what his former senpai had to say.

                “As you know I am going to be the next head of the Nijimura Clan and with that title I have a lot more power in what I am able to do. I want to know if you might be willing to make an alliance with the Nijimura clan for contract work, making protective shields and wards.”  The older teen asked seriously.

                Kuroko looked at the teen stunned; it was the last thing he ever thought he would hear.  Most exorcist clans looked upon Halflings as the ultimate taboo and would usually kill any they came across.  Kuroko had the scars to prove to it.

                “I don’t know how well that would work, Nijimura-san.  You might be willing to work with me, but head of the clan or not I don’t think most of your family will agree.”  Kuroko replied doubtful.

                “I understand it will be hard, but changes have to be made.  It will not happen overnight, but in time I will change things.  When that happens, will you be willing to at least consider my offer?”  Nijimura asked serious.

                Kuroko thought for a moment and decided that he could at least try.  “I cannot guarantee that I will be willing to ally with an exorcist clan, I am part yokai after all, but I promise to at least think about it when you’re ready to make the offer seriously.”

                “That's what I was hoping to hear.  Thank you Kuroko-kun.  I look forward to working with you someday.”  Nijimura smiled slightly.

                “So do I,” Kuroko replied.  Their conversation was cut off when Nijimura was called over to talk to some important person, judging by the man’s expensive clothes.

                Kuroko was fine with it, he'd done what he had come to do and he wanted to leave before something went wrong.  He stopped when someone came up beside him and began to talk.

                “You must be Kuroko-kun, my son has told me a lot about you.  I must thank you for the tutoring you gave him.  His wards and seals have improved greatly with your teaching.” 

                Kuroko turned to see a beautiful older woman wearing a dark and expensive kimono.  This had to be Nijimura’s mother.

                “Nijimura-sama, I am sorry for your loss.  I am glad that I was helpful to your son.”  Kuroko bowed politely in greeting.  It was best to be polite when dealing with an unknown quantity.  He didn’t know how Nijimura’s mother felt about Halflings.

                “Kuroko-kun, you don’t need to be so formal.  You also do not need to fear me, I know exactly what you are and it does not bother me.  I support what my son is trying to do completely, including wanting to ally with you.  I know skill when I see it; the wards around Teiko are a work of art.  Anyone with your skills would be a welcome ally.  That fact that you are the new air spirit queen makes you an even more desirable ally.”  The older woman smiled as she finished.

                “Oh,” Kuroko said stunned.  “We will have to see if it all works out, but I am willing to consider it.”

                “Thank you, I should let you go.  I am sure this place is uncomfortable for you with all the exorcists here.  I will give your goodbyes to my son, when he has a free moment.  I look forward to seeing you again, Kuroko-kun.”  She bowed and left.

                Kuroko stood stunned as he watched her leave.  She was a strong and fearsome woman, he was glad she saw him as a potential ally and not an enemy.  He did not want her as an enemy.  He left the Temple and on the way home he contemplated Nijimura’s offer.  It was something he would have to think long and hard about, but for now he had time, so let it go for the moment.

***

                The national preliminaries started and Teiko decimated all of its opponents, most teams barely managing to score against the stronger team.  The games were won easily, but Kuroko noticed how different the team play was this year, or should he say lack of team play.  The Generation of Miracles won without ever passing to each other, they crushed their opponents with individual play.  They no longer smiled, the whole game was played emotionlessly.

                Kuroko was the only one trying his hardest anymore; then again he didn't get as much game time anymore.  He was mostly subbed in to conserve the Generation of Miracles' strength for other games.  He watched as his friends played and won with little joy and utter boredom.  They were just too strong and the only players that might have given them a little relief, the uncrowned kings, had graduated and moved on to high school.

                He was not there when it happened, but as he found out later, the Generation of Miracles had created a new game to keep themselves amused.  They were no longer playing against another team, but each other.  The new game was to see who amongst them could score the most individual points in a game.

                 When Kuroko found out he tried to object on moral grounds, but none of his friends listened to him.   Kise told him that it was just spicing things up and thought it was harmless fun.  Kuroko disagreed and thought it was disrespectful and told them that.

                 Aomine was cruel enough to throw his own words back at him as he reminded him that he said, “Not to go easy on other opponents.”  He pointed out that this wager was one of the few things motivating them to even try against the weaker teams.

                 Kuroko gave up.  There was no point trying to talk to them anymore, nothing he said would change their minds.  He just sat on the bench and watched as his friends toyed with the other teams.  He no longr had the energy to fight them.  He wondered if he even belonged on the court anymore. 

                 On the way out Kuroko found a student ID for a Hyuuga from Seirin.  Akashi told him and Momoi to return it and he went, when they got there Seirin was already in a match.  It was easy to tell that they were a good team, even Momoi commented on it.  Kuroko agreed, but as he watched Seirin play he couldn’t help but feel envious.  It was easy to see the strong ties the team had to each together.  They played as a true team, supporting each other.  He wished more than anything that he was on a team like that.  He would trade every win Teiko ever had for a team like that.

                It was actually painful for him to watch the game after that thought, so he found a member of the staff and gave them the ID.  He left without watching the end of the game.  Later he would hear that the Seirin was knocked out of the tournament.  He didn’t know why, but it hurt to hear.

                Teiko won and won and for a third time in a row they moved onto the Nationals.  Kuroko later found out that Meiko had also made it to the Nationals.  Nothing else changed, the team was still broken far beyond the ability for any one person to repair and Kuroko stopped trying.

***

                After the preliminaries Kuroko sent the air spirits out to keep track of the defeated players and see how they were doing.   Many quit basketball and sometimes it was entire teams that quit.  It hurt Kuroko to find out how much damage his friends had done.

                He found them one by one and tried to get them to come back to basketball, he had some successes like before, but for the most part the defeated players just wanted to move on with their lives however they could, even if that meant giving up basketball.

                The ones who quit were bad, but the ones that were depressed were who he worried about most.  His worries were proven right when one of his air spirits came rushing over to him, as he was heading home from practice.  She told him that the human she was watching was on their school roof debating whether or not he should jump.

                Kuroko wasted no time as he asked the air spirit to show him where to go.  They ran through the other world cutting through multiple yokai territories he had been given safe passage through.  He sighed in relief when he saw that the teen was still on the roof and had not jumped yet.  He ran up the stairs of middle school to the roof.

                As he walked onto the roof he recognized the teen, it was Inoue from Kamizaki Middle.  The teen used to be Aomine’s friend, but it seemed that one final defeat to Teiko had broken him.

                “Please Inoue-san, step away from the edge.  This is not what you want to do.”  Kuroko pleaded.  He didn't want to see the other teen die.

                Inoue whirled around at his words unbalancing and almost falling of the edge before righting himself.

                Kuroko winced at the close call.

                “Who are you?”  The teen said with a wild look in his eyes.

                “Nothing but a phantom, but I don’t want to see you hurt yourself Inoue-kun.  This is not the way to fix things, this will only end everything.”  Kuroko said softly trying not to set the other teen off.

                “Phantom-san, fuck off, this has nothing to do with you,”  the other boy shouted at him.

                “Yes it does, I was unable to stop the Generation of Miracles from hurting so many people, but I can help you now.”  Kuroko replied calmly.

                “Really, how do you think you can help?  I can’t stop thinking about what happened.  The Generation of Miracles are monsters.  How do you win against monsters?  You don’t, you just get crushed.  I just can’t deal with anything anymore.  I just want it all to stop.” The other teen sobbed exhausted and hurt.

                “I am sorry you’re hurt, I understand what it is like to be hurt.  But if you jump off this roof everything will end, nothing will change.  I can stop you today and tomorrow, but if you really want to end your life, eventually you will find a way.  But please don’t give up.   I cannot promise everything will be perfect, but things will get better.  You just have to give it time and you have to let people help you.  Please Inoue-san, let me help you.”  Kuroko pleaded.

                Something he said must have gotten through to Inoue because he moved away from the roof edge and toward Kuroko.

                “How can you help me?”  The teen asked exhausted, tears running down his face.

                “I can listen, Inoue–san.   You need to get your emotions out.  Please, if you don’t want to talk to me at least talk to someone.  This is not healthy.”   The blue haired boy said softly trying not to scare the other teen off.

                Inoue sat down on the roof; Kuroko took that as agreement and sat down not far from the other teen.  The air spirits circled around, they had been prepared to catch the other teen if necessary, a gamble, one he was glad they didn’t need to make.

                The two sat for nearly an hour without talking.  Kuroko didn’t mind, he was patient when he needed to be.  After an hour of silence the other boy finally started talking.  He talked about how he had always loved basketball, his friendship with Aomine, and then the multiple crushing defeats his team had to Teiko.  Kuroko listened carefully and added a few words here and there, but mostly he listened.  As the other boy talked he got calmer and calmer.  After talking himself hoarse the other boy finally stopped.  Kuroko waited to see if the teen had anything else to say.  He did.

                “Thank you, Phantom-san.  I really needed to talk without anyone judging me or telling me not to feel the way I do.”  Inoue said quietly.

                “You are welcome, Inoue-san.  I hope that you will someday like basketball again, but for now I hope that you stay safe.  Please promise me you won’t do this again.” Kuroko said solemnly.

                “Yes, I promise.  Thank you for stopping me from making a huge mistake.” Inoue said, but Kuroko had already disappeared down the stairs.  The teen looked around frantically for his savior, but he was already gone.

                “Did I just get saved by a ghost?”  The boy asked himself as he walked down the stairs and headed home.  He would wonder that until almost a year later when he finally met Kuroko again.

***

                   Inoue is the first, but not the last player to attempt suicide.  The next happened less than a week later.  Kuroko had just gotten back home when a small air spirit, Green 84, came over to him and frantically told him that it needed his help.

                “Silver Eyes is on the bridge and is about to jump.”  The little yokai said stressed and worried.  She liked the human she was watching.

                Kuroko dropped his bag and ran after the little air spirit.  She showed him the fastest way to the other teen.  They cut into the other world taking short cuts through many different yokai clan territories.  Within minutes he was on the bridge, an entrance to the other world was right near the would be jumper’s location.  Bridges are an in between place and many entrances to the other world can be found on them.

                Kuroko was glad to see that he was not too late.  The other teen was standing half way up the railing, but hadn’t yet climbed to the top.

                He cautiously walked up behind the other teen, he didn’t want to startle the other teen too badly, but he knew he would a bit.

                “Takao-san, please get down from there.  It is dangerous.”  Kuroko said loudly enough for the other teen to hear him even over the strong wind blowing across the bridge.

                Takao turned slightly in surprise at Kuroko’s words.  “Who are you?”

                “I am just a Phantom that does not want to see you hurt yourself Takao-san.  You have been hurt by the Generation of Miracles.  I understand how much that hurts,  but please do not let them have that much power over you.  They are not worth your life.  Please come down and talk to me.”  Kuroko pleaded.

                “Why bother? I can’t stop thinking about how they treated us, how they didn’t care what they did.  They're monsters and they crushed us beneath their feet, they didn’t even care that they won.  What is wrong with them?  What is wrong with me?”  Takao said defeated.

                Kuroko slowly moved closer to the teen, hoping not to push the unstable teen over the edge, literally or figuratively. As he got closer to the side of the bridge he could see the water below and what was in it.  There was a yokai calmly swimming in the water below watching Takao in interest.  It was a Hisashi-hime or bridge princess.  She was in the form of a beautiful woman on the surface at least; underneath she would be mostly fish or snake.  He ignored her for now.  The bridge princess wasn’t an evil yokai and would not go out of her way to kill a human, but if one drowned in her waters she would be more than happy to eat them.

                “Nothing is wrong with you Takao-san.  You're just hurting.  You need to talk to someone, whether it is me or someone else.  This is not healthy. Please do not do this.  I cannot promise things will be perfect, but if you do this nothing will change, nothing will get better, and everything will just end.”  Kuroko said as he got close enough to Takao to touch him, he didn’t though.

                “Why are you trying so hard, Phantom-san?  You don’t know me, nothing I do has any impact on you.”   Takao said interested as he slowly got down from the railing and turned to properly look at Kuroko.

                “I failed to stop the Generation of Miracles from hurting people; it is my responsibility to try to help who I can.  I care because no one should feel the way you do: hurt and depressed, hating something that you loved more than anything.  I understand what that is like.  I do not want to see anyone hurt.  But in the end all I can do is try to convince you that life is still worth living and that you matter.   I can save you tonight and other nights, but I cannot be everywhere and if you really want to kill yourself sooner or later you will succeed.   I don’t want to see that happen.”  Kuroko finished and waited to see how Takao would respond.

                “You sound like you know the Generation of Miracles, like they are your friends.”  Takao commented.

                “They were, I still think of them as friends, but I don’t know if they feel the same anymore.  They haven’t listened to me in a very long time.  I can only help the people they have hurt, nothing else.”  Kuroko said tired and sad.

                Takao didn’t speak for a while.  He just sat down on the bridge sidewalk.  Kuroko sighed in relief and sat down next to the other teen.  He waited patiently.  He was happy to have stopped the suicide attempt for the moment, but he needed to make sure that Takao would not try again if he left.

                “I think I would like to take you up on your offer, Phantom-san.”  Takao said finally.

                “I am here to listen, Takao-san.” Kuroko replied.

                Takao spent the next hour just letting his feelings out.  His love of basketball and how hard it was to hate something he loved so much.  He talked about the game with Teiko and all of the fallout.  How he got more and more depressed until he could not deal with it anymore and how it all led to their meeting on the bridge.  Kuroko would occasionally add a few words here and there and answer questions, but mostly he listened.        

                  As Kuroko listened to Takao he realized he had been so focused on helping the teen that he had been ignoring the other things his senses were telling him.  He was surprised to notice that Takao had yokai blood in him.  Now that he was paying attention he could smell it, Takao had some Tengu in him, he was at least one fourth yokai.  No wonder Green 84 seemed so interested in the other teen.

                He stared at the other teen as he listened.  He was no prophet, but sometimes he got feelings about other people and some deep instinct told him that Takao was important.  For what or for whom he did not know.  It was important that he helped the other teen and make sure he stayed alive.

                The other teen seemed to calm down the more he spoke until he finally ran out of things to say.  Kuroko came to a decision.  He pulled out his own personal protective charm that he had around his neck.  This one had taken him months to make.  Hurt as he was by his disolving bonds he needed the extra protection, his weakness was like blood in shark infested waters to some yokai and it made them more likely to attack him.  But it was important for Takao to be protected so he took it off.

                He handed it to Takao, “Please wear this Takao-san.  It will help protect you.”  He said.

                Takao took the charm surprised, but didn’t seem inclined to argue with him about it.  The other teen slipped it over his head and settled it around his neck.  “Thank you.”  He said.

                “You’re welcome Takao-san.  How are you feeling now?”  Kuroko asked.

                “Not perfect, but better.  I think might even go back to basketball, not quite yet, but soon.  I really needed to talk.  Thank you.  You don’t have to worry about me trying to do this again. That would have been a huge mistake, thanks for talking some sense into me.”  Takao turned toward Kuroko to thank him again, but he was gone. 

                Once he realized that Takao would be okay Kuroko got up and slipped into the other world as if he had never been there at all.

                Takao jumped to his feet looking for Kuroko, but he couldn’t see him at all.  He was unsettled, there was no way a human could disappear like that, and the bridge was too long, he should have been able to see the other teen walking away at least.

                “What the hell?  Was he a ghost?”  Takao said out loud to himself.   He didn’t believe in ghosts, but this might make him reconsider.  His hand went to the protective charm around his neck, real physical proof that something had happened.

                “It wasn’t a dream at least.”  He whispered.

                  He would wonder about his ghost savior until he met Midorima and heard about a certain blue haired phantom sixth man.

***

                Kuroko continued to help those hurt by his friends.  Inoue and Takao were only the start of the suicide attempts.  In the months that followed the national preliminaries Kuroko ran off to help fifteen other defeated players who attempted to kill themselves.  Thankfully, he managed to save them each time and convinced them to never try again.  He was getting disturbingly good at taking people down from ledges.  Every time he had to do it he got sicker to his stomach.  He couldn’t believe how badly his friends had hurt others.  He tried now and again to bring this up with the Generation of Miracles, but they barely paid attention to him and no longer listened to what he was trying to say.

                He also helped those that were hurt and were depressed about what happened to them, those were easier and harder.  He didn’t have to worry about them killing themselves, but it hurt to see most of them give up on basketball forever.  On a rare occasion he got someone to at least think about going back to basketball, if not return to their team.  Those victories were few and far between, but he had to try.

                Kuroko made a huge difference in many people’s lives, even if he didn’t know it.  Many of the people he helped told others about him and his legend grew until he had become an urban legend.

                As people talked about him they compared their stories and came up with his background.  They talked in person and over the internet creating forums and blogs about him.  They all agreed on certain things.  One: he was a student at Teiko; most had seen him wearing the Teiko uniform.  Two: he was small, delicate looking and had blue hair and eyes.  Three: he knew basketball and had been friends with the Generation of Miracles.  Four: he appeared and disappeared with no trace left behind and no one could remember ever actually touching him.  Five: he always referred to himself as a Phantom.

                From that information a story began to emerge.  It was eventually agreed upon that he was a ghost of a Teiko student who had been in the basketball club and had been destroyed by his own teammates, the Generation of Miracles.  The student had been so distraught that he threw himself off a bridge killing himself instantly.  The spirit of the boy had regretted his actions and refused to move on. The spirit decided that no one should do what he did, so he would visit all of the people hurt by the Generation of Miracles and keep them from hurting themselves.  He became a protector and a savior to many people.  They called him the Blue Phantom of Teiko or the Blue Ghost of Teiko.

                The forums and blogs grew more plentiful and most people in the middle school basketball world had heard about the Blue Phantom of Teiko, at least those that played Teiko’s basketball team.  The urban legend of the Blue Phantom would live long past the Generation of Miracles playing for Teiko.  It would continue until one person saw Kuroko and found out the real story and told others, but that would be later.

                Kuroko didn’t hear about any of this till much later and for now he knew nothing about his urban legend.  All he knew was heartache and worry about the people he might not be able to help or save.

***

                The Nationals finally arrived.  The Generation of Miracles played seriously and crushed all of their opponents.  The team won and won and won, but they were bored and dissatisfied with such weak opponents.

                Kuroko was sick with dread at how little his friends cared about anything anymore.  His mood brightened slightly when he found out that Meiko had advanced and Teiko would play them this year at the final game.  He went to Akashi and begged to be put in to the last two semifinal games and Akashi agreed.  Kuroko was happy that he would finally get to keep his promise to Ogiwara.

                They had a game with Kamata West before they play Meiko.  The twins on the Kamata West team swore that they would take revenge for their loss last year.  It was a useless pledge, the Generation of Miracles overwhelmed the other team and before long it was obvious that Teiko would win.  The coach switched out all of the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko and others were put in.

                The twins of Kamata West were pissed that they didn’t even rank the Generation of Miracles playing and Kuroko was worried when he saw how angry they were.  He was right to worry, not long after he started playing one of the twins took a swipe at him and his world went black.

                He woke up in the infirmary later and found Akashi there.  He begged the Captain to take Meiko seriously and to play well.  He had a promise to keep with his friend Ogiwara.  Akashi agreed, but Kuroko couldn’t help but feel something horrible was going to happen.  He couldn’t keep his eyes open though and fell asleep as Akashi left the room.

                Kuroko woke up and found that if he rushed he could watch the fourth quarter of the game; he wanted to see how his friend was doing.  He hoped that it was a good game.  He convinced Momoi, who had been sitting with him, to go to the game.  When he got there he almost wished that he hadn’t gone.

                Kuroko could tell something was wrong the moment he got to the court.  The whole court had a bad feeling to it.  The score was radically in favor of Teiko, but Ogiwara’s team was still trying to win.  Kuroko watched with a bit of horror when he realized that the Generation of Miracles were just playing with the other team.  Ogiwara’s team managed to get two more points as Kuroko watched, but he knew his team well enough to know that they had let the other team score.  They let them score to make the numbers pretty, 111 to 11.

                He could see Meiko’s team break when they realized that they never had a chance, that Teiko had just been playing with them the entire game.

                Kuroko called out to Ogiwara, but stopped when he saw his friend’s broken expression.  As his friend made eye contact with him Kuroko saw something he never wanted to see on Ogiwara’s face, fear.  Ogiwara feared Kuroko.   The blue haired boy cried, he couldn’t help it, he felt Ogiwara’s despair over their bond, and it was the last thing he would feel over their bond for a long time.  Kuroko bit back a scream of pain as he felt his bond with Ogiwara unravel with horrifying speed.  As Ogiwara walked away it took less than a minute for their bond to almost completely disappear.  All that was left when it was over was a few spider silk thin strings.  It wasn’t a broken bond, but the unraveling felt like being stabbed, he couldn’t imagine what a broken bond would feel like.

                In a daze of hurt and pain Kuroko found himself being led to a chair by Momoi and he finally found out what happened from his team.  He found out about the game that his friends had created.   Aomine had suggested the game to keep them interested, to get the number score exactly what they wanted.  It was a challenge to them, but Kuroko was just horrified.

                “You trampled on my promise with my friend, you hear nothing of the voices of your teammates… what then is victory.”  He told them exhausted and hurt.

                "Why did you do that?”  He asked.  He couldn’t understand how they could be so cruel.  Then he remembered that Teiko only taught his friends that winning was everything, it forgot to teach them compassion and empathy.

                He barely listened when they tried to explain themselves.  He hated everything they said. 

                “It kept the team focused, Tetsuya, the only reason that you are objecting is because your friend was on the team.”  Akashi told him, calm and unaffected by his pain.

                “I didn’t know you had a friend on the team, Kurokocchi, but in the end it wouldn’t have changed anything.  Meiko was just too weak.”  Kise added and Kuroko winced.  He was so distressed by his diminished bond with Ogiwara, he wasn’t paying attention to his other bonds.  As his friends talked he watched as what was left of their bonds disappear bit by bit.

                  Murasakibara just commented that it was a boring game and had no interest in the conversation.  Midorima didn’t say anything, but Kuroko could tell that he wasn’t bothered by event like everyone else.

                  “Why can’t the strong have a little fun too?  It’s their own damn fault for being so weak.  The game was the only way to keep things interesting.”  Aomine told him utterly unbothered by the events of the game.  He wasn’t bothered by much anymore and that made Kuroko so very sad.

                   They left him there to get ready to leave and Kuroko finally let himself feel.  He slumped forward and grabed his chest with his hands as he cried.  He felt that last of his bonds unravel.  When they stoped he was surprised to find that none of them had fully broken, there must be some final bit of respect tying him to his friends.  It is not much consolation though; all of his seven bonds were down to the thinnest threads of spider silk, the once vibrant colors now grayed and lifeless.  Everything hurt and he didn’t know if he would ever recover.  For the first time he truly contemplated Fading.  It would make things so much easier.  He would no longer have to feel this excruciating pain.  Some stubborn part of himself held back though, he was not quite ready to give up yet.  But he couldn’t stand basketball anymore after this horror show.

                  “I’m going to quit basketball.”  He said to himself and the next day he put his resignation on the coach’s desk.

***

                Kuroko skipped the next week of school and mostly hid in his bed.  He refused to show up to third year graduation from the basketball team.  He couldn’t even think about seeing the Generation of Miracles or basketball.

                He was exhausted and hurting and didn’t want to deal with anything.  The only reason he didn’t die of dehydration or starvation was that his worried uncle was basically living with him at that point.  Mamoru made sure that Kuroko got up a bit every day, ate and drank, and took showers.

                He managed to get through it with the help of his uncle and the air spirits.  Their warmth and compassion was one of the few things he could hold onto now that all of his bonds were almost gone.  He didn’t know what would have happened if he had been left alone, but he had a feeling he would have followed in the footsteps of some of the defeated players that he had helped.  He would have tried to end himself and that thought alone terrified him.

                Within a week he was good enough that he no longer wanted to hide from the world, but he no longer wanted to go to school.  He grades were good enough that as long as he took all major tests and got the air spirits to hand in his homework he should be able to pass.  He would only show up at school often enough so that his attendance rate won’t get him held back.  He could not survive another year at the school that helped turn his friends into monsters.

                He was more of a ghost than he had ever been and it was hard for anyone to notice him.  The only way someone could tell he was there was because he made himself known, even then it could take several tries.

                He finished his last rounds of helping those defeated by Teiko, he hurt so much, but it was something he promised to himself that he would do and he kept his promises, even if they were only to himself.  Thankfully, no one else tried to kill themselves.  He was grateful for that, he wasn’t sure he would be able to help.  The only team he wouldn’t go near was Meiko; he was not ready for that yet.  He wanted to go as himself anyway, not a fading ghost.

                He spent the rest of his time between the yokai world and writing.  The writing was one of the few outlets he had, that and his Uncle.  He has no idea what would have happened if he didn’t have his uncle to talk to, it was not like his parents were in the picture.  They probably wouldn’t have even cared if he died.  It hurt to think, but he knew that it was the truth.

***

                It took a few weeks, but Kuroko finally stired up enough courage to go to Meiko and talk to Ogiwara.  He and his air spirit protecters traveled through the other world to get there. He did not have the patience to deal with slower human transportation right now.  He didn’t want to deal with people at all.

                When he finally located the club he was told by Mochida, one of the few from the team he could find, that the whole team quit and even worse, Ogiwara had moved and transferred to another school.   Mochida made it sound like the move was because of Ogiwara’s parents work, but Kuroko could tell it was a lie.  It was all because of that horrible game.   It hurt Kuroko so much that he couldn’t even talk to his friend.

                “Everyone in the team is quitting basketball; none of us are going to continue in high school.”  Mochida told a weary Kuroko.

                “But I know it is asking a lot, but please don’t quit Kuroko-san.  I saw your eyes at the end of the game, you looked different from the others, and there was still warmth in your eyes.  Not like the cold eyes of the Generation of Miracles.”  Mochida said.  Kuroko wanted to hit him for his hypocrisy.  Why does he get to quit and Kuroko had to go on? He tried to concentrate on what Mochida said next.

                “I can’t do it, no one else can, but I think that you might be able to melt the hearts of the Generation of Miracles.  I think that you are the only one that can.”  He told Kuroko.

                Kuroko just stared at him surprised, but Mochida’s words woke up a bit of stubbornness in him.  Maybe Mochida was right, maybe he could help his friends find their way back to what they once were.   

                Mochida gave him Ogiwara’s wrist bands, a memento of his friend.  He held them tightly in his hands. Mochida left Kuroko there as he thought deeply about what he was going to do.

***

                Kuroko was distracted and unfocused as he walked thorough the other world to get back home.  Mochida’s words were stuck in his head and he wonderd if he might actually have a chance to fix things.  He was too distracted though and in the other world that can get you killed.

                He was walking when he was thrown off his feet and slamed hard into a nearby tree.  He collapsed onto the ground coughing trying to get his breath back.  It took a few moments for his eyes to focus through the pain to see what attacked him.  He wished he didn’t know.  A Mukade or centipede clan warrior was attacking him.  It was the tank of the yokai world.  The yokai was a Japanese monster centipede the size of a bus, every tip of its hundred legs a razor sharp point.  It's huge head had two venom claws that were razor sharp and almost as big as he was.  He was so screwed. 

                The only reason he was not dead already was the air spirits had gathered and were creating a wind vortex that was barely keeping the centipede yokai away.  It wasn’t going to hold for long.  Kuroko painfully pulled himself off the ground and grabbed his silver knife activating the protective wards inscribed on it.  But the ward was incomplete, it flared to life for less than a minute before collapsing under the onslaught of attacks.

                "I am going to enjoy eating you, little Kitsune."  The yokai hissed, amused by Kuroko's failed attempt to protect himself.

                The destruction of the shield left them open to attack and the air spirits were overwhelmed.  Kuroko watched as his yokai friends were sent crashing into the ground, hurt and unconscious.

                Something inside him broke and Kuroko growled low in his throat.  He was done, he was tired of losing. He was not going to watch the centipede yokai kill his friends.  For the first time in his life Kuroko shifted into his full Kitsune form.  Where there was once a small teen boy stood a blue three tailed Kitsune the size of a Great Dane.

                He ran forward toward the attacking yokai, he had only one chance at killing the creature.  He could not run, if he did his friends would be lost.  He had to kill the centipede and there was only one way to do that.  A warrior of the Mukade clan had one weak spot, underneath the body between the armor of the head and the main body was a single bit of open flesh.  It was the only place to attack.  He had to cut the head off if he wanted to survive.

                As Kuroko surged forward he created the strongest shields he could make surrounding the centipede warrior.  He wrapped it around the head, over the farthest side and around the tail, pinning it.  He then created a half circle shield underneath the centipede near the front of the body that forced the closest side of the yokai up just enough that he could see the weak point.  He had only a few minutes before the shields broke and he was dead.

                He rushed to the head of the mostly pinned centipede trying to dodge the razor sharp legs that tried to stab him, he was only mostly successful.  He ignored his pain and ran to the weak point.  He had no weapons but his claws and teeth, so he tore and clawed his way into the yokai’s flesh.  He ignored the taste of the blood in his mouth and his pain as the centipede got in a few more hits.  The mukade screamed and thrashed as he attacked it.  He had to keep going, if he failed he would die and he realized he did not want to die, he did not want to Fade, he wanted to live and regain his friends.

                He kept tearing flesh until he got half way, he would be able to make a shield now.  He pushed forward and created a circular shield around the head of the centipede.  If the flesh had not been damaged it would never have worked, but Kuroko had gotten far enough that it would cut all the way through.  The shield was the strongest he had ever made and it cut the yokai’s head clean off.  The body twitched for a few moments and went still.  Kuroko let the shields pinning the body go, he was exhausted.  The body fell onto its back without the shields holding it up, its razor sharp legs pointing up to the sky.

                Kuroko stood on top of the corpse covered in blood, both his own and the thick black blood of the other yokai. He screamed at the top of his lungs.  He screamed out his frustration and fear and pain.   He felt himself shift back to his human form and he wobbled on his feet.  He had pushed himself too far and used up too much energy, there was no way he was going to get back home without help.

                He was relieved when he heard his uncle’s panicked shout, the air spirits must have sent a messenger for help.  His uncle would get him home.  The last thing Kuroko remembered as he fell off the centipede corpse was he uncle catching him and calling his name.

***

                Kuroko woke up to a surprising lack of pain, he knew the centipede had badly injured him, but he didn’t feel that bad, just exhausted.  His uncle must have healed him.  He slowly sat up on the futon and looked around the room.  He recognized it immediately.  It was one of his uncle’s rooms in his clan home.

                The room was filled with almost all of the air spirits from his clan, he was amazed they all fit.  He was happy to see all the air spirits that had protected him from the centipede yokai were in the room and safe.  He tried to be careful and not to disturb them.  They all seemed to be asleep.  They were probably exhausted from worrying about him.  He smiled at his loyal friends; he didn’t know how he could ever repay them.  The air spirits helped keep him alive and sane.  
               

               His head jerked up when he heard the door open.  He was not surprised to see his uncle checking on him.

                His uncle smiled when he saw that Kuroko was awake.  “Tetsuya, I’m so happy to see you're awake.  It has been a week and I was starting to wonder if you even wanted to wake up anymore, with everything that happened.”

                “A week?”  Kuroko mumbled.  He hadn’t thought he would be unconscious for so long.

                “Thank you for healing me Uncle Mamoru.  I would be in very bad shape if it was not for you.” Kuroko thanked his uncle.

                “You are welcome Tetsuya.   I am only sorry that I was not able to help you in time. I came as fast as I could when the air spirit told me what was happening, but it was all over by the time I got there.  But I am amazed that you killed a warrior of the Mukade clan, they are nearly impossible to beat.”  Mamoru finished.

                “Yes, I am alive because I managed to shift for the first time.  And…”  Kuroko paused when he remembered something important.

                “Three tails, I was a three tailed Kitsune, I gained a new tail.”  Kuroko said amazed.  

                  He called on his yokai side and shifted part way.  He stared at his three tails in amazement.  He loved his new tail, it meant he was gettting stronger.

                “Yes you did, Tetsuya, I'm so proud.  Between your new tail and killing the centipede yokai, you have gained quite a reputation in the yokai world.  For once yokai might be afraid of attacking you.”  Mamoru told him.

                “That would be nice.”  Kuroko replied.  

                 “Did anyone call me at home or look for me when I disappeared for a week?”  Kuroko asked.

                  “I’m sorry, no.  None of your friends came looking for you.”  Mamoru admitted.

                    Kuroko sighed in disappointment, he wasn't surprised though, but he had hoped that someone would have tried.

                   His uncle sighed and Kuroko looked at him.

                  “I know that you don’t want to hear this Tetsuya, but I think that you should start the process of dissolving your bonds with those people.  They have only hurt you and if you are not carful what is left of your bonds will break.  If you think that you are hurting now it is nothing compared to a broken bond.”  His uncle cautioned him.

                    “No, I am not willing to give up on them yet.   I don’t know if I can ever heal our relationships, but if I don’t try I will regret it for the rest of my life.  I may not succeed, but I do not want to run from my problems anymore.”  Kuroko said stubbornly.

                     “You're a stubborn child.  Fine I will not say anymore on the matter, but what are you going to do now?”  Mamoru asked.

                    “I am going to attend Seirin High and join their basketball club.  With their help I am going to get through to my friends the only way I can, basketball.  We are going to beat them and kick them off their artificial thrones and hopefully knock some sense into them.  Maybe then I can get my friends back.”  Kuroko finished.

                   "What about Ogiwara-kun?"  Mamoru asked gently.

                    Kuroko winced thinking about his friend.

                  "I don't know, I have no way to reach him right now.  I don't think he is ready to listen to me.  For now I will let it be and hope I can think of something.  I want to regain my friendship with Ogiwara too."  Kuroko sighed in frustration.

                  “I see.  You seem to have all sorts of plans.  Are you sure they are worth it?  If you mess this up you are in for a world of pain.”  Mamoru reminded him.

                   “Yes it is worth it, I have to try.  I have a lot of work to do before high school starts.” Kuroko said.

                    “Oh, what work?”  Mamoru asked interested.

                     “A lot of things, but first I have to make wards around all of the schools that the Generation of Miracles are going to and Seirin of course.  I am angry at my friends, but I want them alive.  They need to be protected from yokai that would make a meal of them.”  Kuroko said determined.  He felt so much better now that he had a plan.

                       “You know the schools they are attending?”  Mamoru asked surprised.

                       “Yes.  I’ve had the air spirits keep track of any information on my friends.   I know everything that has happened since I quit the team.  I haven’t given up yet and I don’t plan to.  I will get my friends back, no matter how hard it is.”  Kuroko said serious.

                      His uncle smiled.  “I am happy to hear that Tetsuya, I was worried you might actually choose to Fade.  As angry as I am at those friends of yours, I realize that you need the human world.  You would never be fully happy in the yokai world.  I am so glad that you are thinking of the future again and are not trying to hide in the past and your pain.  I will help you in any way I can.”   The older yokai offered.

                    “Thank you Uncle Mamoru.  You might want to leave; I am going to wake the air spirits up to thank them.  It is going to be a bit noisy.”   Kuroko said with a smile, feeling more himself then he had for a while.

                     “Thanks for the warning.”   The Mamoru said as he got up and left the room.

                  “It is time to wake up my clan, I have to thank you.”   He said and sent out a pulse of spiritual energy.  The entire clan of air spirits woke up and he was right the noise, it was quite loud.  But he would not have it any other way.  He had a goal and he still had friends.  He could do this.

***

                Kuroko walked up to a big building in the middle of the city, he was nervous, but determined.  In the last few weeks he had decided that he was going to work hard for his future.  He had started the process of making wards around his future school and all those that the Generation of Miracles would go to.  He also decided that he would begin to seriously work toward some of his other goals.

                He had gotten in touch with his family lawyer, Sakuraba-san, who had connections in the publishing world.  It had taken a few weeks, but Sakuraba had gotten him a meeting with a publisher who had a serial anthology magazine that focused on fantasy and supernatural stories. 

                Kuroko was on his way there now to talk with the editor and give him a sample of his work.  He had even gotten Fujiwara from his class to illustrate some of the scenes from his book.  He was realistic and knew that he might be rejected, but he had to try.  If he started now he might be able to get something published in a few years.  If nothing else he would get some useful feedback on his story and some experience dealing with the publishing world.

                He squared his shoulders and went in. 

***

                Kuroko was surprised a week later when he got a call from the editor; he assumed he would just get a letter with his manuscript returned when he was rejected. 

                “Kuroko-kun, I am glad that I got a hold of you. I have to say that I was not expecting much from someone your age, but as I started reading your story and I could not put it down.  Your characters are so realistic and while it could use some editing and some minor story changes, it is a solid well written story.  I want your story, A Kitsune Tale, for our magazine.”  The editor paused.

                 Kuroko just froze in surprise, he had not expected that.

                  “I would like for you to come in with a lawyer as soon as possible and start the paper work for a contract.  You have quite a bit of story finished so with a little editing you have more than enough chapters for a few months, but after that it will be a chapter every two weeks.  So you think that you can keep up with that?”  The editor asked.

               “Yes definitely.  I will see you tomorrow, Suzuki-san.”

               Kuroko put down the phone and jumped in the air first pumping.  “YES,” he yelled at the top of his lungs, he was on his way to being a professional writer.

***

                The rest of his third year at Teiko passed and Kuroko decided to go to his graduation ceremony.  He was not running anymore and he would face his future head on.  At the graduation ceremony he saw all of the Generation of Miracles and talked briefly to each of them.  

               Before he left Teiko for the last time he decided to tell Akashi his feelings.

                “I won’t run away anymore.”  He told his ex-captain.

                Akashi noded at his declaration and walked off.

                Kuroko left Teiko, not looking back at his painful past, but forward to his future at Seirin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally the end of the Teiko arc, next will be the seirin arc. 
> 
> I still don't have a beta so if you notice any errors please feel free to tell me.
> 
> Yokai Notes:  
> Mukade yokai is based on the Japanese Mukade – the terrible Japanese centipede or giant poisonous centipede. They can grow to be up to 6 or 7 inches long. They are hunters who eat cockroaches and other small animals.  
> You can see a picture of one here: https://thejapans.files.wordpress.com/2011/07/1336626300_514b097807.jpg  
> Or you can just google image Mukade.
> 
> I had another song from the New Lindsey Stirling album "Brave Enough" that I really liked called "Something Wild".
> 
> Here are the lyrics. I thought it was a good song for this chapter, and listened to it while working on it. It is worth a listen to on YouTube or something.
> 
> "Something Wild"  
> (feat. Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness)
> 
> You had your maps drawn  
> You had other plans  
> To hang your hopes on  
> Every road they let you down felt so wrong  
> So you found another way
> 
> You've got a big heart  
> The way you see the world  
> It got you this far  
> You might have some bruises  
> And a few of scars  
> But you know you're gonna be okay
> 
> Even though you're scared  
> You're stronger than you know
> 
> If you're lost out where the lights are blinding  
> Caught in all, the stars are hiding  
> That's when something wild calls you home, home  
> If you face the fear that keeps you frozen  
> Chase the sky into the ocean  
> That's when something wild calls you home, home
> 
> Sometimes the past can  
> Make the ground beneath you feel like a quicksand  
> You don't have to worry  
> You reach for my hand  
> And I know you're gonna be okay  
> You're gonna be okay
> 
> Even though you're scared  
> You're stronger than you know
> 
> If you're lost out where the lights are blinding  
> Caught in all, the stars are hiding  
> That's when something wild calls you home, home  
> If you face the fear that keeps you frozen  
> Chase the sky into the ocean  
> That's when something wild calls you home, home
> 
> Calls you home  
> Calls you home  
> Calls you home  
> Calls you home
> 
> If you're lost out where the lights are blinding  
> Caught in all, the stars are hiding  
> That's when something wild calls you home...
> 
> If you're lost out where the lights are blinding  
> Caught in all, the stars are hiding  
> That's when something wild calls you home, home  
> If you face the fear that keeps you frozen  
> Chase the sky into the ocean  
> That's when something wild calls you home, home


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome to Seirin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko begins his first year at Seirin High and meets Kagami and the rest of his new team. He rescues a young yokai who promises to return the favor. Coach Riko sets up a practice game against Kaijo and Kuroko meets Kise again. One bond is restored and while Kuroko might be fighting against new ones, he ends up with more. His Uncle sends him off to Hasetsu, Kyushu to put wards up around a favorite hot springs there that is run by a distant Kitsune relative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/16/17  
> Sorry it has been so long since my last update. Unfortunately real life has kept me busy. All my free time (when not working) has been taken up by my etsy store which has been surprisingly busy lately, so I have been knitting instead of writing.
> 
> I do have the next 3 or 4 chapters planed out really well so as soon as I have time to write I will get them done. I cannot promise any specific release dates though.
> 
> As of this chapter I am adding a bit of a crossover with a new show that has eaten my brain Yuri!!! On Ice. It will be an AU version of it set in the same universe as this series, so most of the main characters are now part yokai or other supernatural creatures. Kuroko will meet these characters like an outside POV so I will give you enough information to understand what is going on without having to see the show. If you do know that show, it will line up with episodes 2-3. Eventually I will write another fanfic series set in this universe about Yuri on Ice characters.  
> **Please note Katsuki Yuuri is spelled with two u's (uu) and Plisetsky Yuri will be spelled with one u.**  
> (Personal note if you haven't seen Yuri on Ice, go watch it. It is an amazing show. Episode 10!!!!!!!!!!!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I still do not own Kuroko no Basuke, I just have fun playing with the characters.
> 
> 3/17/17- Made some spelling corrections, Viktor's last name and a few other things. No real change in the story.

 

         

Chapter 9: Welcome to Seirin

               As Kuroko walked through the gates of his new school he briefly checked the protective wards as he passed, at the moment they looked strong and healthy.  All the practice he had making protective wards around Teiko and all the Generation of Miracles' schools had made the ones he set around Seirin fast and easy.  As much as he was still angry about his friend’s actions, he did not want them hurt by the yokai they had a tendency to attract.  

             Kuroko had a few air spirits keeping an eye on his Teiko friends, to call him if any dangerous yokai showed interest in them.  The air spirits were not happy with the Generation of Miracles, the small yokai still held a grudge against his friends for hurting their Queen, but they did it because he asked.

              As for Ogiwara, he did not add any protections around him.  Unlike his Teiko friends, Ogiwara never attracted much yokai attention.  Adding too many protections around him would have the opposite effect, it might attract a yokai that would have never noticed him otherwise.  So despite his urge to protect him friend, he stayed away.  He just wished he had an idea of how to fix their bond, unlike the Generation of Miracles, Ogiwara had quit basketball.

                The blue haired boy was both excited and nervous about his first year at Seirin.  It would be a nice change from Teiko.  He was looking forward to joining a new Basketball Club, but after being so badly hurt before he was hesitant to invest himself as fully as he had done before.  He would just have to see what happened.

                Kuroko made his way unnoticed by the many second and third years that were furiously trying to recruit for their clubs.  He was still more invisible then normal because of his massively reduced bonds.  He hadn’t been this invisible for a long time, but for the most part it worked out for him.  He threaded his way through the crowded walkways reading a new book his editor had suggested to him. 

                  The editor assigned to him by the magazine was a young and enthusiastic man named Itou Satoshi.  Itou was as new to the publishing world as he was, but he was very good at his job.  Kuroko liked the enthusiastic man; it was nice to be around someone who loved the written word as much as he did.  The only thing that Kuroko loved more was basketball.

                Kuroko put the book away as he walked up to the Basketball Club table.  He sat down, grabbed a club registration sheet and filled it out.  He had been there a few minutes and the second year girl and boy sitting at the table didn’t notice him at all.  He didn’t mind that much; he would get to know them later.  He finished filling out the sheet and added it to the appropriate pile.  He checked the time and place for the first meeting and left.  He was looking forward to the new club.  If the team was anything like he saw last year, he was going to enjoy it a lot.

                As he headed to his classroom Kuroko noticed a tall dark-red haired teen heading toward the Basketball Club table, dragging another teen by his shirt collar.   He looked vaguely familiar, but Kuroko let it go for now.  If the other teen was going to be in the same club he would learn more about him later.

***

                Kuroko sat quietly in his new classroom and stared at the dark-red haired teen in front of him.  He hadn’t expected to meet him again so soon.  It had taken Kuroko the first few class periods to figure out where he knew Kagami from.   It was the scent that really did it in the end.  The teen was a quarter yokai, a smell that he remembered from a rather awful day last year.  The day he made Momoi cry and had been asked rather rudely to leave the basketball court if he wasn’t going to play on it.  The rude teen had been Kagami, not the best way to meet.

              The scent had been the key, but it bothered Kuroko that he could not identify the vaguely familiar scent; it must be from a yokai he didn’t have as much contact with.  

                It was evident that Kagami didn’t notice that he was there, let alone that they had meet before.  Kuroko would hold on to that bit of information, if they became friends it might be funny to tell him later. 

                The day passed normally, but at lunch as he was eating a bento he had brought from home he got a nice surprise.  He was sitting by himself, most of his class had forgotten he was there and he overheard a group of three girls talking about the newest chapter of his story, "A Kitsune Tale".

                “Have you read the new chapter yet?”  Higashi asked her friend.

                “Yes, I just got the new issue yesterday.  I love it so far, I just wish I got it faster.  The chapter by chapter style is driving me nuts.”  Akamine replied.

                “I know,” said the third girl named Fukui.  “I really wish the first book was out already.  I love Mamoru-kun.  He is just so adorable learning about the human world and making friends.  The pictures of him are so cute too; I love the human form with fox ears and tails.  I haven’t seen the artist before this, but hopefully he will do more, I love his style.”

                “I know, it is really pretty art.  I am not much for sports, I know next to nothing about basketball, but I don’t mind with all the fun characters.  Though I must admit when I read the part about the bonds it worried me.  I mean, if Mamoru is so affected by them, if something goes wrong he could be badly hurt.”  Higashi said serious.

                “Don’t worry, his friends seem to really like him and their bonds are really strong so far.  I doubt they would hurt him that much.”    Fukui replied unconcerned.

                Kuroko winced at that last bit, they were in for a rather big surprise in a few chapters when things would start going downhill.   Unfortunately the story followed his life fairly well to a certain extent, including the painful almost destruction of his friendships with the Generation of Miracles.

                The three talked for almost the whole lunch period about his story.  He was slightly tempted to walk over and tell him who he was, but it was more amusing to listen to them and hear real feedback on his story from people who had no idea who he was. 

                  It was also nice to hear that his story was so liked.  He had heard from his editor that it was currently the number one story in the magazine, despite it being a relative newcomer.  But it was different hearing the statistics and hearing from real fans.  He was happy it was doing well; it looked like he was making good headway into his future career.    That seemed to be the easy part of his current plans.  Now came the hard part, getting his friends back by defeating them in basketball.

***

                Kuroko stood quietly completely unnoticed in the gym as Coach Riko introduced herself.  It was rather funny to watch the other first years' surprise when she explained she was the coach and not the manager.  He could tell from the moment he came in that the second year players all deferred to the short, but fiery girl.  It was obvious if one knew how to pay attention.

                It was fun watching the other first years react to the coach’s request for them to take their shirts off.  It was something he had never heard of, but as he watched her easily spot the other first year’s strength and weaknesses he was very impressed.

                 He was rather thankful that no one was paying attention to him because he was in shock over the sheer amount people with yokai blood in the room.  Kagami, he already knew was one fourth yokai, still unknown much to Kuroko’s annoyance, but there were quite a few others too.  Izuki-sempai had one fourth Tengu blood, a lot like Takao. 

                 Mitobe-sempai and Koganei-sempai had been a huge surprise.  They both had the same type of yokai blood, which probably explained at least some of their closeness.   They both had one eighth Kawauso or Spirit Japanese River Otter blood.  They only reason he knew the smell of such a rare yokai was because he had been asked to help create a ward around a Kawauso clan home to protect it.  The occasionally trickster type yokai has no intention of going the way of their mortal counterparts, the Japanese River Otter, which had been hunted to extinction for their fur.

                The fact that four other people on the team had yokai blood was really amazing.  At Teiko only two out of the whole basketball club had yokai blood.  He was still contemplating it when Coach Riko stood in front of him, not even seeing him, and asked if he was present.

                Kuroko raised his hand and replied.

                It was truly entertaining to see the entire room jump when they finally realized that he had been there the whole time.  His lack of presence had a lot of drawbacks, but this was always fun.

                The blue haired boy could see Coach Riko’s confusion as she looked at him after he took his shirt off.  He was sure that she saw that he had little stamina and honestly none of the sheer athleticism that one would expect from a Teiko first stringer who played in games.  He didn’t mind the confusion.  He would show them his true strength when he finally played in a game.

***

                Kuroko sat people watching at his normal table in Maji Burger and enjoyed his vanilla shake. Several air spirits fluttered around him and would occasionally steal a bit of his shake.  He didn’t mind, it was always entertaining to watch the little yokai overfill themselves and lay contently on the table.  He was debating if there was anywhere he needed to go before he headed home when Kagami carrying tray with a huge pile of hamburgers sat down at his table.  He was a little irritated that the other teen didn’t notice him, but it was expected.

                As he watched the other teen scarf down a ridiculous amount of food, it finally came to him what type of yokai blood he had, Bakeneko or monster cat. He didn’t have much contact with that type of yokai, but he had met one once.  What made him finally think of the Bakeneko was the sheer amount of food that Kagami was eating; a Bakeneko could and did often eat almost its weight in food at any meal.  The other teen certainly seemed to take after that particular habit. He wondered how else the blood would show up in the teen.

                He finally commented on the amount of food to Kagami, who jumped in surprise when he realized Kuroko was there.

                “How long have you been there?"  Kagami asked startled.

                “I have been here the whole time, just sitting here people watching.”  Kuroko replied, hiding his amusement at the other teen’s reaction.

                “People watching? Whatever, I want to borrow you for a moment,” Kagami said.  “After I eat,” he added after a moment.

                Kuroko watched in amazement as the other teen ate a truly impressive amount of food.  Then they then left the restaurant and Kuroko followed Kagami to a nearby basketball court.

                As they walked to the court Kuroko listened to Kagami as he complained about how weak basketball players in japan were and nothing like American players.  Then Kagami commented on how he had heard about the Generation of Miracles, they got his attention.  He wanted a real match and the Miracles sounded like they might even give him a challenge.

                “I’m good at sizing up opponents.  The best players have a unique scent to them.”  Kagami said as he turned toward Kuroko.   “But you’re a weird one, you should have the scent of a weakling, but I’m getting nothing from you.  You are totally odorless.”

                Kuroko wondered if smelling strength was because of Kagami’s yokai blood, it was something to look into later.

                When Kagami challenged him, as a former Phantom member of the Generation of Miracles, he was happy to accept.  He had been waiting for Kagami to challenge him to play one on one; Kuroko wanted a look at Kagami’s strength.

                He took off his coat and played as hard as he could, which he knew was unimpressive.  It was almost funny to see how frustrated Kagami was with him.  But Kuroko didn’t mind, he knew what his strengths were.  He was a shadow, he just needed a light.  As he watched Kagami play he realized that the other teen might be a good fit as his new partner.  Kagami reminded him a bit of Aomine, before he lost his love of basketball.  He wondered if he could keep Kagami from the same fate, Kagami had similar potential.

                The match ended and he could see how disgusted Kagami was with him.

                “Stop messing around!  Do you hear me!  You thought talking a big game would be enough to beat me?”  Kagami yelled annoyed.

                “Hardly,” Kuroko replied calmly.  “It’d pretty obvious that you are the better player, Kagami-kun.”

                 His response only seemed to piss Kagami off more.  But Kuroko had to admit to himself that it was fun to watch Kagami be so expressive.  He liked that Kagami said what he felt and didn’t hold anything back.  The air spirits on the other hand were hissing slightly at the shouting teen, they did not like when people acted aggressively toward their Queen.  Kuroko unconsciously patted a nearby air spirits on the head to calm them down.

                “Are you trying to pick a fight or what?” Kagami asked pissed.

                “I just wanted to see your strength for myself.”   He replied calmly.  He had enjoyed watching the other teen play; he had a lot of potential.

                He mostly tuned that other teen out when Kagami told him that he should quit basketball since he had no talent.

                He picked up his coat.  “I disagree,” he calmly replied.   “First, I like Basketball.  Second, I see things differently.  I don’t care who’s strong or weak.”

                “What’d you say?”  Kagami interrupted loudly.

                “I’m not like you.  I’m a shadow.” Kuroko finished.

                Kagami left in a huff not understanding him.  Kuroko watched him walk away in amusement.  It would be fun to show Kagami his skills.  He was looking forward to the challenge of getting the other teen to be his partner.

***

                It was pouring outside during practice when Coach Riko decided it was time to see what the first years could do.  It was a match between the first years and the second years.  Kuroko was excited when he heard.  He really wanted to see what everyone could do in a real practice.  It was the best way to see everyone’s true strength.  He was also looking forward to surprising everyone with his basketball style.

                Kagami and the other first years had potential, but they were not used to working together like the second years and it showed.  At first Kagami was making a lot of dunks and the first years were winning, but then the second years finally showed their strength. 

                They triple teamed Kagami and made sure he could not get the ball for a moment.  The second years soon were double the first year’s score.  Kuroko could see how frustrated Kagami was and how demoralized the first years were.  He wasn’t surprised that when one of the first years said, “Let’s just quit,” Kagami lost his temper.

                Kagami grabbed the other first year by his shirt and yelled at him, “Quit, don’t give me that.”

                Kuroko decided it was time to calm Kagami down; he hit the back of Kagami's knee knocking him off balance.  The other teen turned pissed and started yelling at him.  Kuroko stood there calmly unimpressed by Kagami’s yelling and watched as the grateful first year moved away from the shouting teen.

                As they started to play again Kuroko decided it was time to get serious. 

                “Please pass the ball to me.”  He asked one of the other first years on his team.  The other player seemed surprised, but nodded in reply.  Kuroko got ready to play.

                The entire flow of the game changed after that.  With Kuroko moving the ball easily around with his misdirection the first years finally started to score again.  Kuroko smiled slightly when he saw the coach’s shocked face when she realized what he was doing.

                As the time ticked down to the last few moments Kuroko, instead of passing, threw the ball at the hoop.  It didn’t go in as he suspected, but Kagami jumped up right behind him and dunked the ball in.  They won the game.

***

                Kuroko sat at his normal booth at Maji Burger sipping his milkshake staring at an irritated Kagami glaring at him.  He wondered if Kagami sitting down at his table without realizing he was there was going to be a thing for them.

                Kagami yelled at him a bit, but then threw him a burger when he had finished talking.  Kuroko stared down at the burger in his hand surprised.

                “Here… that’s for you.”  Kagami said.  “I don’t have time for guys who suck at basketball, but what you showed today was worthy of a burger.

                Kuroko was underwhelmed by the half compliment, but it was an improvement.  They finished their food and ended up walking with each other for a while. Unsurprisingly they started talking about the Generations of Miracles.  Kagami asked how he would do against them and Kuroko rather bluntly told him that he would be utterly crushed.  Kagami instead of being angry seemed to take it as a challenge.

                “That’s it.  I am going to beat them all and be the best in Japan.”  He declared.

                Kuroko was impressed by his goal, but he didn’t want Kagami to get a big head. 

                “I don’t think you can.” The blue haired boy said bluntly.

                “What the...,” Kagami yelled.

                Kuroko interrupted him.  “I can’t speak for your hidden potential, but as you are now you can’t measure up to them.  It’s impossible alone, but I’ve also decided,” he paused for a moment and continued, “I may be a shadow but the brighter the light the more intense the shadow.  It can make the white of that light stand out.  I’ll be the shadow to your light and make you the best in Japan.”  He declared.  He decided it was time to make Kagami his partner.  It was going to be a lot of work, but it might be fun too.

                “Hah, that’s big talk.  Do what you want.”  He said as he walked away from Kuroko heading for his apartment.

                “Yeah, I‘ll do my best.”  Kuroko replied.

***

                As Kuroko walked he debated what he wanted to cook for dinner.  A milkshake was a good snack, but not a proper meal.  He was deciding between a quick curry or fried tofu and vegetables.  He was a good cook.  His uncle had made sure of it.  After Mamoru found out that Kuroko would be left alone with no caregiver once he started middle school he had made sure Kuroko learned to cook more than boiled eggs.  They had gone to a strange little shop that sold wishes owned by an odd man named Watanuki Kimihiro.  The man was extremely powerful, Kuroko could feel it the moment he saw him, but he also seemed very sad.  Kuroko didn’t ask, it would be rude to ask a complete stranger their about their personal life.

                The store owner, while odd, was an amazing cook and baker.  He taught Kuroko to cook over a period of a few months and Kuroko could cook most Japanese cuisine and a surprising amount of foreign style meals. But while Kuroko was a good cook, he was not a great cook, he did not have the passion for it.  He was often lazy and made the simplest meals possible.   The price for his lessons was easily paid. He just had to make a few extra wards for the shop, which already had an impressive amount, and also made the owner a few of his personal protective charms. 

                 He saw Watanuki on occasion, but not much after he finished his lessons.  His uncle would occasionally send him to pick something up from the shop and deliver the agreed upon price for it.  But it was a shop for those who had wishes and Kuroko was careful not to go there as much after his bonds began to fall apart.  It would be easy to be tempted to ask for a wish to fix his problems with the Generation of Miracles, but that would have been a mistake. 

                 While the blue haired boy had briefly considered it, he remembered that the price for such a large wish would be costly.  It would be far more then he would be willing to pay.  The other thing about that wish would be that it would force his friends to change because he wanted it, not them.  That sort of ethical gray area bothered him. 

                Kuroko had decided he would fight for them himself; he would help them want to change.  He would knock them off their artificial pedestals and make them realize that they had to change.  He wanted to make them change in a way that might hurt their pride, but nothing else.  If he defeated them it might knock some sense into them.  One of the many reasons he worked so hard to help the players hurt by the Generation of Miracles was he did not want them to find out, once they stopped being idiots, that they caused the death of other people.  It would break them.  He would save them himself with the help of his new team.

                Kuroko was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the sounds of a fight.  He turned the corner and saw two large Nekomata, two tailed monster cats, attacking a small Ookami cub, or wolf spirit.  Though as he got closer he could smell the Ookami and it was a half breed like him, half dog. 

             He wasted no time creating a temporary protective shield around the small white Ookami Halfling cub.  It was crouched down too busy protecting some sort of vase or urn to protect itself.  He hated bullies and was not going to let this continue.

              “Leave Ookami-san alone Nekomata-san.”  He said calmly preparing to create a protective shield around himself; it would have to be a temporary one.  The proper shield on his silver knife still had not been perfected yet.  He was not too worried though, the two Nekomata were not that strong.

               The bigger of the two Nekomata turned to look at Kuroko and smiled showing off its large sharp teeth.

               “Why should we little Halfling?  We're having fun.  Stay out of our way or will use you for our fun.”  It hissed the threat.

                  Kuroko was honestly unimpressed.  He had been threatened by far scarier and more powerful yokai.  These Nekomata were rather weak overall.  The air spirits around him hissed in displeasure.  They might attack the Nekomata first.  The small yokai might not be strong individually, but together they could easily take on small fries like these Nekomata.

                 It became rather pointless after the other Nekomata recognized him.

                 “We need to leave now.  That's the Halfling we’ve heard about.  He killed a Mukade clan warrior by himself and lived.  We are as good as dead if we fight him.”  The smaller Nekomata hissed scared.

                   “What?”  The other said as it glanced at Kuroko.  The two Nekomata came to a silent agreement and as one they ran leaving the small Ookami cub alone.

                   Kuroko watched as the Nekomata ran surprised.  He knew he had gained a reputation among the yokai for killing the Mukade clan warrior, but he hadn’t expected it to be this useful.  If it kept him from fights with yokai, he would welcome it.

                   “They see your strength, Pretty Blue Eyes, as they should,” said One proudly as she sat on his shoulder.  The air spirits were rather proud of their Queen's reputation.

                   He released the shield around the Ookami Halfling cub.

                    “Are you okay Ookami-san?”  Kuroko asked as the small white Ookami Halfling cub straightened up and looked at him.  The cub’s eyes were blue, the same color as his.

                    “Thank you for saving me Kitsune–san, I am in your debt.” The little cub bowed his head in thanks.

                    “You’re welcome Ookami-san.  I hate bullies and I had no intention of just walking by.”  Kuroko replied.

                      “Then you are better than most.  I have something I must finish first and then I shall return and repay my debt.”  The small cub carefully picked up the urn in its mouth and ran off before Kuroko had a chance to reply.

                       “He doesn’t owe me anything.”  Kuroko murmured, but the Ookami cub was too far away to hear.

                     He sighed.  He would let it go for now.

                    “How about curry for dinner?”  He asked the air yokai around him, they would sometimes eat with him.

                     “Yeah, Curry.”   The little yokai chanted over and over bouncing around in excitement.  He smiled.  The blue haired boy loved when they got excited about food.  He walked home with his friends enjoying their ridiculous antics.

***

                Kuroko wanted to be able to play in actual games so when he found out that he was still a probationary player he hunted Riko down and asked for a formal registration form.  She gave it to him, but he was a little confused when she said he had to give it to her on Monday at 8:40 a.m.  He found out that Kagami had done the same thing when he ran into the other teen walking out of Riko’s classroom.  It was funny watching the red head jump when Kuroko surprised him. 

                That Monday he had his form filled out and had found out over the weekend what Riko was going to do, so he brought a megaphone with him.

                He watched amused as Kagami and the other first years heard what Riko wanted them to do.  It was time for the morning assembly and the rest of the students were standing outside, where Kuroko and the others should be.  Riko explained that she wanted them to prove their commitment to the team.  They had to scream their goals from the top the school to all the students below.  And if at the end of the year they failed in their goal they would have to confess to their crush while naked.  Kuroko was more amused than worried about it.

                 He was unsurprised when Kagami got up on the ledge of the roof and screamed, “I’m Kagami Taiga in class 1-B!  And I’m going to beat the Generation of Miracles and be the best in Japan!”

                 When he was finished Riko asked who wanted to go next and Kuroko came forward with his megaphone.

                  “Sorry, I’m not great at shouting.  Can I use this Mega-Phone?”  He asked the surprised Riko.

                  “Sure.”  She said shocked.

                 He never got a chance to though, some teachers came up and put a stop to the whole thing.  Kuroko was disappointed that he was being yelled at and he didn’t even have his chance to go.  He had been looking forward to it, it sounded like fun.  He would just have to think of a different way to show his commitment.

***

                Kuroko smiled slightly and decided this was really going to be a thing for them as Kagami jumped in surprise when he unknowingly sat at Kuroko’s table again.  Kuroko wondered if Kagami was unconsciously searching him out, their yokai blood calling to each other.  It was a theory, but there was not really any way to prove it.

                They talked for a bit, Kuroko complaining he didn’t get a chance to yell off the roof.  He had been looking forward to it too.  Kagami, of course, brought the conversation back to the Generation of Miracles.

                “They call you the phantom sixth man right? So why didn’t you go to some fancy school like the others?   So you played basketball with them, what gives?”  Kagami finally asked.

                Kuroko didn’t answer for a minute.   “My middle school had a strong basketball program, yes.  But it operated on one basic principle.  Which was winning is everything.  And to win, you don’t necessarily need teamwork.  All we ever relied on were the overwhelmingly strong Generation of Miracles.  That made us the strongest.  But, the team meant nothing in the end.  The other five were fine with that, but I always felt as though something important was missing.” 

                “So what? It can’t be that you’re hoping to beat them with your own skills.”   Kagami said unimpressed.

                “I actually used to think I could.”  Kuroko said bluntly.

                “Seriously?”  Kagami sputtered.

                “But now at this school, you and Riko-sempai have got me excited.  The main reason I’m playing basketball now is to make you and this team the best in Japan.”  Kuroko said calmly though underneath he was excited about what the team could become.

                “Still spouting that embarrassing crap! Either way I’m still beating the Generation of Miracles.  And it’s not ‘want to.’  We will be the best!”  Kagami said with confidence as he walked off. 

                Kuroko smiled.  He was starting to like Kagami.  He was a bit rough, but he had a good heart.  His words also gave him an idea to show his commitment.

                As he watched Kagami leave he wondered if they would someday share a bond like he did with Aomine.  He knew he would never form bonds like he did before.  He used to be so open, but after all the trauma he received from his nearly non-existent bonds he would always unconsciously resist new bonds.  It would take time for them to form and they would grow slowly.  Part of him craved the security that healthy bonds made him feel, but he would forever fear the consequences of when they went wrong.  He would have to see, what would be would be.

                The next morning he found the chalk used on the baseball field and wrote out, “I will make you the best in Japan.”  He forgot to sign it though.  And while Riko accepted it in place of yelling off the roof and he was now an official part of the team, most people did not know where it came from.  He found out later that he had created a new school mystery, the crop circle of Seirin High.

                “Oops,” was his only reply when he found out.

***

                Practice was going well and the team was starting to get used to each other, but while they were playing against each other they had not yet played a practice game against another school.  This was soon changed when a happily skipping Riko (which created utter fear in the second years) entered the gym and told them that they had a practice game against Kaijo High, the school that Kise went too.

                Kagami and the others were excited and a little daunted, but they were up to the challenge.  As much as Kuroko was looking forward to the game, he was also a little hesitant.  He had not seen Kise since last years' graduation and he was unsure of how he was going to react to his friend.  Their bond was still small, greyed and mostly dead, he hadn’t felt anything from his friend since that disastrous Teiko verses Meiko game last year.

                The choice was taken out of his hands a few days later when during their practice Kise showed up.  Kuroko had actually heard Kise’s fan girls before the yellow haired teen arrived at the gym.  He smelled his unique one fourth Kitsune scent a few moments before he entered the gym in his arrogant and dramatic way.

                Kuroko saw him first.  “Long time no see.”  He said quietly.  He hated to admit it, but his missed Kise’s enthusiastic ways and even his hugs.

                The rest of the team was surprised to see the Generation of Miracles member at their school.  Kuroko should have expected it, Kise did love to be dramatic.

                Kise bounced over to Kuroko and pulled him into a bear hug.  Usually Kuroko would tell him off instantly for being too close, but he let it go for a moment and enjoyed the hug.  He missed the casual touching he used to have with the Generation of Miracles.  He and his new team at Seirin had not quite reached that point yet.  He didn’t let it go on for too long though. 

                “Kise, let me go.”  He said bluntly.

                Kise did with great reluctance.  “But I haven’t seen you since graduation.  You haven’t answered any of my texts.”  Kise wailed.

                Kuroko tuned out what he said next.  He was happy to see his friend, but he had forgotten how loud and annoying the other teen could be.

                It was not long before Kagami challenged Kise to a match.  It was sobering to watch Kise use the move the Kagami had performed a few minutes before when he had entered the court.  Kuroko watched them quietly.  He had underestimated how much the Generation of Miracles could grow.  Kise was already better than he had been last time Kuroko saw him play.  He completely surprised Kagami and beat him with his own move that was Kise’s copycat ability for you.

                And even though they hadn’t seen each other for a while Kise showed his possessive side.  Blood called to blood and Kise had always wanted to be near Kuroko.

                “Kurokocchi how about attending Kaijo?  Be my teammate again.”  Kise asked serious.

                “Huh?”  His whole team yelled in surprise. 

                Kise tried to convince Kuroko to go to Kaijo, but Kuroko was only ever going to give one answer.

                “I’m honored that you think so highly of me, but I’m afraid you must allow me to humbly refuse.”  He bowed to his friend.  While it was nice to be asked, he had a new team now and he had no intention of changing that.

                Kise was not happy with him, but Kuroko informed him that he was going to help Kagami and Seirin beat the Generation of Miracles and become number one.  That included beating Kise and Kaijo.

                Kise left disappointed, but Kuroko could tell he was looking forward to the game.

***

                As they walked through Kaijo’s entrance Kuroko carefully looked at the protective wards he had placed around the school.  He had checked them a few weeks ago and it seemed that they were as strong as ever.  He was happy to see that the protections where Kise spent most all of his day were holding up well.  Both Kise’s talent and Kitsune blood made him an attractive meal for many yokai.  Thankfully it seemed that Kise was still wearing the protective charm that Kuroko had made him.  The blue haired boy had felt it when Kise had visited.

                As they walked into the school grounds Kuroko watched Kagami, he looked exhausted.  The idiot had gotten so overexcited about the game that he barely slept at all.  It was funny, but Kuroko liked how much Kagami enjoyed basketball.  It reminded him of Teiko at the beginning, before everything had gone bad.

                He and the whole team marveled at the sports complex.  The school put a lot of money into their sports facilities.  He was a little jealous.  They were soon met by Kise, who was sent to show them the way to the basketball court. 

                Kise bounced over to Kuroko and gave him a quick hug before letting him go. 

                 As they walked Kise wined at him, “Kurokocchi, how could you reject me so easily? My pillows are soaked with the tears I’ve cried since then.  No one has ever rejected me before.  Not even girls.” 

                “Do you think you could stop being so unlikeable for just a minute?”  Kuroko asked.  He had not missed Kise’s whining. 

                Kise's expression changed a bit when they got closer to the gym, he got serious.  Kuroko could tell Kise wanted to challenge the team and see if they were good enough for him.

                When they entered the gym they were disappointed how little the Kaijo Coach thought of them.  They would only get a half court and they didn’t even get a chance to play the first stringers, just the second stringers.  That pissed everyone off.

                Kise was apologetic, but couldn’t do anything about it.   He just told them to make the Coach take them seriously and left.

                They started the game and it was funny to watch the other team and the referee jump when they realized that Kuroko had been there the whole time, ready to play.  Kagami took Kise’s challenge to heart.  So when Kuroko stole the ball and sent it Kagami’s way the other teen took full advantage and dunked the ball as hard as he could. It was rather hard indeed since as he came down the hoop came with him.  It was funny to watch the other teams’ reaction. 

                Kaijo took them seriously after that and they moved to the full court and played the first stringers.  It was a harder game after that.   The Kaijo first stringers were good and the captain had sent Kise to do the same thing as Kagami, though he didn’t take the hoop down with him.  Not for the lack of trying.

                The game was extremely fast paced and the team was tiring too fast.  If they kept playing at that rate the game would be over before they got started.  Kuroko tried to get Captain Hyuga to call a timeout, they all needed to stop for a moment otherwise they would be too tired to play.  Hyuga didn't agree, but Riko must have had the same idea because she soon called a timeout.

                They took a much needed timeout to regroup and Kuroko finally told the team some important information about his skills while they sat.  His misdirection could only last for so long and would become useless if used too much.  Riko was annoyed he failed to tell her this earlier, but they have to start again, their timeout was over.

                 The game got harder and harder, Kaijo were good and Seirin was still a new team figuring themselves out.  Kuroko was feeling the pressure, his Misdirection was slowly losing its effectiveness. 

                Partway into the game Kise told Kagami to give up, that they were never going to win.  Kagami just laughed at him.  It’s no fun if there's no challenge and Kagami liked a challenge.

                 Kuroko thought Kagami was an insightful idiot when he mentioned that Kuroko was Kise’s only real weakness.  He can’t copy what he can’t see. Which is partially true, but misdirection would never work for Kise, he was too flashy.  But if done right Kuroko could help win against Kise.

                The second quarter started.  Kagami and Kuroko stepped up their game working together better than they ever have and Kuroko was loving every minute.  He might not show it like Kagami did, but he loved a challenge and he loved to win.  They changed strategy and Kuroko marked Kise, which was just a trap, he didn’t want to stop him, just steal the ball from him and it worked.

                It worked a little too well and Kise got too frustrated to notice his former teammate.  He shot his arm back hard and Kuroko took a fist to the face.  He collapsed to the ground and could feel blood coming down over his eyes.  He heard the others calling out to him, but his mind was fogged with pain.  He hated that he could be taken down so easily.  He tried to get up, but collapsed.  His teammates laid him out on the bench and he lost time for a bit.  His head hurt, but he was rather surprised to feel how distressed Kise was with his accidental attack.  He hadn’t felt anything through their bond for a long time.  It would have been nice, if it were under better circumstances.

                All the second years came out to play.  They got to show how good the team really was, but Kaijo was strong and it was not enough.  Riko said his name off hand not realizing he would hear her.  He knew they needed him.  He got up and ignored the pain; he had a high pain tolerance from many years of being on the wrong side of a fight with other yokai.

                He came back into the game and they managed to tie the score up, but he could tell that Kise was getting worked up.  The other teen had no intention of losing, not even to Kuroko. But in the end Seirin won.

                Kuroko looked over to Kise to see how he was doing and was surprised to see that the other teen was actually crying.  He could feel his friend’s disappointment and sadness over the bond.  To his shock the bond, while still small had grown a bit and the color was no longer greyed and dead looking, but a bright yellow that it used to be.  It was by no means perfect, but it was a start.  He looked forward to growing it again.

                The teams shook hands and Seirin left.   Riko forced him to go to the hospital and get his head injury checked out.  It was nothing serious, but he was told to take an easy for a few days.   The team was happy to hear it.

                Everyone was excited about their win and wanted to celebrate, but no one had much money on them.  Riko had an idea and they found themselves in front of a restaurant with a challenge, eat a giant steak in thirty minutes for free or pay the whole price.  The whole team got a steak, but Kuroko realized that no one would finish them.  He wasn’t worried though, he figured Kagami and his ridiculous appetite would finish them off.  He did, the team watched in awe as Kagami finished off every steak.    The disgusted owner threw them out and told them never to come back.

                Kuroko walked outside to get some air and ran into Kise who wanted to talk to him.  They wandered off toward a basketball court and talked.

                They talked a bit, but Kise mostly wanted to know why Kuroko disappeared after finals last year.  Kuroko wasn’t ready to tell him the whole truth, Kise was not ready for it.  He just told the yellow haired teen that he no longer believed in the idea that winning was everything.  Winning was good, but not without teamwork.  It was a hollow victory when it was everyone for themselves.  At the end of last year he hated everything about basketball.

                Kise did not understand and Kuroko knew he wouldn’t for a while.  Kise would eventually understand that in a team a single person's strength was not enough, one needed a strong team to really win in the end. 

               Kise was rather cruel in what he said next, reminding him that with Kagami’s strength Kuroko would once again be left behind, just like before.  It hurt to hear and he had thought about the possibility, but he won’t let it happen without a fight this time.  He was more than willing to knock some sense into Kagami if he had to, with his fists if needed.

                Kuroko had been so involved with his conversation that he didn’t even hear Kagami come up behind him.  Kagami whacked him on the back and yelled at him for wandering off.  Kagami then started yelling at Kise about kidnapping Kuroko.

                The blue haired teen tuned their fight out and noticed a bunch of bullies trying to force a group of basketball players that had already claimed the court, off it.  He hated bullies.   He walked onto the court and picked up the rolling ball.  He walked up to one of the bullies and spun it right in his face.

                He told them not to cheat and before anything got too far he felt Kise and Kagami come up behind him.  While he had not intimidated the bullies much, Kagami and Kise did. They played three on three and Kuroko’s team won easily.  It was fun to play with Kise again. 

                Kise headed off and Kagami and Kuroko left to meet up with the rest of the team.  As they walked Kagami showed his softer side and assured Kuroko that he was Kagami’s shadow and always would be.  That was Kuroko’s basketball.  Kuroko smiled, happy that Kagami acknowledged him.

                The crab hold he got from Riko-sempai for wandering off though was anything but fun.

***

                Kuroko collapsed into bed; it had been a long day and he was tired.  But he was happy with the days win and being able to play with Kise on the street court, it had been fun.

                 The Halfling took a moment to examine his bond with Kise, it was nice to see it alive and active.  It felt warm for the first time in a long while.  It was still small, but what a difference it made to him.  It also proved that he had a real chance of winning his friends back.  He had hope and that was worth more to him than he realized.  

                 As he was examining his bonds he was startled when he realized there were far more there then he was expecting.   Kuroko was amazed to find ten tiny bonds to his new friends and teammates.  The game they played, fighting hard together, must have helped him lower his guard and allowed the bonds to finally form.  They were all small and new, but they were warm and alive.  It had been a long time since he felt warm, instead of cold and tired.

             The biggest of his new bonds was with Kagami.  It was a deep garnet color, vibrant and alive.  It was not strong enough to feel anything from Kagami yet, but it was growing steadily.  The blue haired boy looked forward to getting to know his new partner.

             Hyuga-Sempai's bond was a fire engine red and royal blue tie-dyed braid.  It matched his interesting personality, mostly calm and collected, until the situation got stressful and then his inner temper came out.  Coach Aida's was a calm mint green, cool and collected, but warm and caring underneath.

             Koganei-Sempai's bond was a warm sunny orange, friendly and bright.  Once his friendship was given he held nothing back.  Mitobe-Sempai's was a deep burgundy, warm and comforting.  He didn't say much, but Kuroko could tell that he cared deeply.  He heard that Mitobe-Sempai was the eldest of many siblings and a great big brother.  Kuroko could see that and honestly he liked the idea of having an older brother.

            Tsuchida-Sempai's bond was a dove grey.  He didn't know the other teen too well yet, but he was kind and hardworking.  Kuroko always appreciated people who worked hard, he was the same.  Izuki-Sempai’s bond was steel-blue.   The other teen had a keen eye and was the first to be able to notice him more often than not.  As someone who was invisible to most people, he appreciated that.

              Furihata's bond was a deep purple.  The other first year was hardworking and kind.  He made fast friends with Kuroko and other first years.  Kawahara's was a sky blue.  The other teen worked hard and was a good friend.  Fukuda's bond was a warm crème color.  He always tried his hardest in practice.

             Kuroko had begun to spend more time with the other first years after he began to tutor Kagami in, well, everything.  Kuroko had taken one look at Kagami's rather dismal English test and offered to tutor the other teen.  He would go to the red haired teen's apartment a few nights a week.  

               When the other first years had found out they begged for his help.  They rotated houses for studying and Kuroko often got dinner, after their tutoring sessions.  It was nice, he hadn't had this much company after practice since he was tutoring Aomine.  It was nice to be needed.

               Kuroko smiled slightly, a warmth growing in his chest.  He had not been this happy for a long time.

                "So many pretty bonds."  One said.  The other nearby air spirits nodded in agreement.

                "Yes, they are."  Kuroko replied with a tiny grin.

***

                Kuroko walked through the other world on his way to create new wards for a distant relative of his Uncle in Hasetsu, Kyushu.  A six tailed black Kitsune from his Uncle's clan ran a small onsen or hot spring in the tiny port town.  She lived with her human husband, who had one fourth yuki onna or snow woman blood. 

              He heard about the family from his Uncle Mamoru when he had asked Kuroko for the favor.  Hiroko, the six tailed Kitsune had fallen in love with the mostly human Katsuki Toshiya.  Though unlike Kuroko's parent’s story, they got a happy ending.  Toshiya had the sight and knew what Hiroko was from the start.  They fell in love, got married and ran a hot springs, Yu-Topia, together, and eventually had two children. 

                 Hiroko had a talent for water magic and imbued the natural hot spring waters with many spells that increased the amount of spiritual energy collected there.  The hot springs catered to both humans and yokai.  The building existed in both the human world and the yokai world, a mirror of each other.  It was well liked by tired and weak yokai and aided in healing.  It was a very popular place and because of it Hasetsu had many protections created by the grateful yokai.  Very few malevolent yokai lived in Hasetsu and any who came there didn't last very long.  But with the increase in maisma demons, Mamoru asked Kuroko to put up extra protections there, just in case.

                  The couple had two children, the oldest girl named Mari was a black three tailed Kitsune Halfling.  She had her mother's talent for water magic and was training to take over the hot springs one day.   

                Their second child, named Yuuri was a two tailed black Kitsune Halfling with a talent for ice magic, his father’s yuki onna blood showed through.  He was very interesting to Kuroko.  He was a 23 year old professional ice skater and had done very well, to the point that he had made it to the Grand Prix Final, which from what he had heard was a very big thing in the skating world.

             Though between the stresses of the competition and the loss of Yuuri's beloved dog, Vicchan, he did poorly at the competition, placing sixth out of six.  It left him off balance and he bombed the rest of the skating season.  From what he heard Yuuri had nearly retired in depression.  He had returned home from Detroit, Michigan, after graduating from college, to decide what he would do.

             Kuroko felt him a kindred spirit, he knew what it was like to hate the thing you used to love.  But he was happy to hear that Yuuri had regained his love of skating and somehow, he was a little unclear on the details, a video of him skating won him a new coach.  His new coach was Viktor Nikiforov, the top men's figure skater who was taking the season off to coach.  Good for him.

             Kuroko was frankly rather jealous of the Katsuki's, they had everything that he ever wanted.  A happy loving family that accepted each other.  His Uncle had even told him that Hiroko had performed a spell that was rarely used.  A spell to permanently bond her with her love Toshiya.  

             Normally as a Kitsune she could live for thousands of years and would long outlive her husband.  She decided to use the rare magic to bind their lives together.  She would live a shorter life, but her husband would live many centuries more.  Eventually, when they were done in the human world they would move on and leave the hot springs to their daughter and possibly their son.

              He walked through the multiple other world yokai territories crossing vast distances in the human world.  He lived on the main island and Kyushu was one of the smaller ones further south, but through the other world he could get there in about an hour.  He just had to be careful about certain areas in the other world, in many time moved differently.  One could be there for a few minutes and months could pass in the human world or one could be there for years and only a few hours would pass in the human world.

            Hundreds of air spirits circled around and fanned out in front of him looking for any danger.  After the Mukade clan warrior nearly killed the air spirits were hyper-vigilant whenever he was in the other world for too long.  They had no intention of ever being blindsided again.  Kuroko appreciated it, even though he thought they might be overdoing it a bit.  It made them happy, so he did not argue.

            He finally made it to the hot springs, he would arrive at the yokai side main entrance.   As he walked toward it he could see a few yokai looking relaxed and refreshed leaving the hot spring.  He bowed politely as they passed.  They mostly ignored him, he was still had to notice.

             He walked in the front door, took off his shoes and put on the inn's slippers.  He didn't have to wait long, a happy plump middle aged woman with six black fox tails and black ears come up to greet him.

            "You must be Tetsuya-kun, Lord Mamoru said you would be here today.  I am Katsuki Hiroko the owner of this hot spring, but please call me Hiroko, we are family after all."  She said with sincere warmth.

             "Thank you Hiroko-san, I look forward to working with you."  Kuroko replied.  He really liked Hiroko so far, she was warm and welcoming.

              "Don't be so formal, Tetsuya-kun, call me Aunt Hiroko."  She said with a smile.

             "Aunt Hiroko."  Kuroko repeated.

              "Better. Now come along, I will give you a proper tour of the hot springs and then I will let you get to work. Once you are done you should stay for dinner.  I will make you my famous katsu don and then you should take a soak in the hot springs."  She said as she turned to show him around.

              "I would like that, Aunt Hiroko."  He said as he followed.

              She showed around the whole hot springs telling him about the building and she also talked proudly about her children.  Her hard working daughter who was becoming quite proficient in water magic and would become a great business woman, running the hot springs one day.  

              She went on proudly about her ice skating son, she even showed him the impressive case of metals and trophies.  Kuroko was impressed, he had not realized that Yuuri was one of the top Japanese skaters, it was quite the accomplishment.  

             He heard about Vicchan or Viktor Nikiforov and him coaching Yuuri. And apparently there was another Russian skater there currently, Yuri Plisetsky, who was around Kuroko's age.  Apparently Viktor had promised to choreograph a routine for him and he was there to make sure it happened.  There was also something about a skate off between Yuuri and Yuri.  Kuroko didn't pay much attention though, it was not something he was that interested in.

            Once she was done showing him around he got to work.  There were already many protections around the onsen, but there was always room for more.  He carefully layered his new protections over the old ones, extra ones that would easily keep any maisma demons out.  

              It only took a few hours and he was done.  He sent the air spirits out to look from above and at odd angles in order to check for any odd gaps in the protections that he might have missed.  He didn't expect any, but he preferred to double check.  For the moment he was done.

              He headed for the dining room Hiroko had showed him earlier for dinner.  He was looking forward to the katsu don or pork cutlet bowl.  He was also looking forward to the hot springs later. 

              He walked in the room and found that there were already three people sitting at the low table eating.  They must have finished their ice skating practice for the day.  He said hello and sat down.  No one noticed him.  He took his time to study the teen and two adults.

             He recognized Yuuri from the pictures his mother had shown him.  He would have figured it out anyway from his scent, Yuuri was half Kitsune like him. What surprised him were the other two, both were Halflings from their scent.

              The teen with blond hair and green eyes, Yuri Plisetsky, had to be half fae.  He had meet a European high fae before, a friend of his uncle.  They had a similar look and scent.   All the teen needed was long pointed ears and he would look like a proper fae.

             The silver haired man, Viktor Nikiforov, was also half human.    Kuroko didn't recognize the scent, but it was not human.  The scent was unfamiliar and foreign, but it reminded him of deep cold and water.   He was curious what Viktor was and wanted to ask, but he was not sure if Yuri or Viktor where aware of their non-human blood.

            He studied them carefully and he looked to see if he could see their bonds.  He had never tried on other Halflings.  It turned out he could, they were a lot different than how he pictured his.  

         Viktor and Yuuri had a bond to each other.  It was a gold ribbon braid twisted with a garland of small blue flowers, Forget Me Nots, if he remembered correctly.  He had been taught flower language by his Uncle.  Forget Me Nots symbolized true love, it certainly implied a lot about their bond.  It must be a newer though, only a few of the flowers had bloomed, most were buds.  It was interesting to see the others bonds, the way you saw bonds was an internal representation of your own feelings.  Each person's bonds were unique and personal.

          The teenage Yuri and Kitsune Halfling Yuuri had a small bond, it was a white ribbon braid twisted with a garland of sweat pea flowers, which symbolized friendship. Few of the blossoms had bloomed, most were still in their bud stage.  The bond must be still new, the flowers would bloom as their friendship grew.

              Yuri and Viktor also had a bond to each other, a braid of silver ribbon twisted with a garland of Zinnia flowers, the colorful flowers also symbolized friendship.  The bond was bigger and more of the flowers had bloomed.  It must be an older bond.  They were both from Russia so that made sense.

             He decided he had waited long enough for the others to notice him.

            "Hello,” he said again, hoping to finally catch the others attention.

             Much to his amusement all three jumped.

            "Who the hell are you?"  The blond haired teen shouted in heavily accented English.

            "Kuroko Tetsuya.   It is a pleasure to meet you."  He bowed politely.

          Victor and Yuri looked a little confused by his Japanese.  So he switched to English, he still had an accent, but he had gotten very good at it.  He studied hard so he could use it to one day write stories that appealed to more than just Japanese readers.

           "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya.  Would you prefer I speak in English?"  He asked.

           "Please," said Viktor.  "How long have you been here?"

           "About ten minutes."  He said calmly.

            All three fell over in surprise.

           "Sorry, we didn't notice you." Yuuri said sheepishly.

          "It's okay, I have a low presence.  It's easy to overlook me."  Kuroko replied.

           "Interesting."  Viktor said as he studied Kuroko.

           "Whatever."  The other teen said no longer interested.   He went back to tiredly eating his steamed vegetables.

            Before Kuroko could ask anything else a few dozen air spirits burst into the room.  They scattered, some went to Kuroko and others fluttered round the other Halflings in the room.

          "All done Pretty Blue Eyes," One said proudly to her Queen.

          "Thank you," he said.

          He watched in amusement as the others startled at the air spirits entrance.  That answered his question, they could all see the small yokai.

        A dozen or so fluttered around Yuri much to his annoyance.  They cooed over how cute he was.  "Pretty Green Eyes," they chanted as they played with his hair and swirled around him.

         The triplets (they were made from the same bit of wind and magic), Blue 1, Blue 2 and Blue 3, went straight for the other Kitsune Halfling and stopped right near his nose.  The black haired man's eyes crossed as he tried to see the small yokai in front of him.  "Pretty Ice Kitsune," they named him. They liked his energy, different than Kuroko's wind and spirit affinity.

         Victor had the most swirling around him. He had such a strange scent and energy signature that they were curious.  It didn't hurt that he was very pretty.  "Pretty Silver Hair,” they called him.

           The air spirits entrance made everyone the in the room realize all of them could see the spirits.  But no one seemed to want to be the first one to talk about it.  Kuroko decided that since he did not have to interact with the others often so he would just break the ice.

              "I assume since you can all see the air spirits that no one in this room is fully human."  He said bluntly.  

           All three startled looking at each other.  He guessed that the three had been cautious about reveling their non-human blood, it could be hard to tell who was awakened or not.

           "I am a blue three tailed half Kitsune.   Yuuri-kun, my distant relative, is a black two tailed half-Kitsune."  Kuroko decided to put the information out.

           "Plisetsky-san, is half fae from you scent, but you Nikiforov-san I cannot place what you are.  You smell of water, cold and something from the other world."  Kuroko explained. 

            Victor looked surprised by the information, but decided to tell them what he was. "I am half rulsaka, a siren like woman who lives in lakes and large bodies of fresh water and has a tendency to lure men to their deaths.   Though my Mother fell in love with my Father instead of killing him." 

           Yuuri looked very interested in that information.  

           "Thank you for telling me."  Kuroko replied.

          "What are these lovely creatures?"  Viktor asked as the air spirits fluttered around him giggling.

            "Air spirits, my friends and allies.  They often help me with my work."  He replied.

           "Ah, that's right. My Mother said you would be coming to make additional wards around the hot springs."  Yuuri said as he remembered.

           "Yes, I just finished not long ago."  Kuroko replied.

            "So Kuroko, you said you are a three tailed Kitsune, how do you know?  I don't see any tails."  Viktor asked curious.

           "You don't have other forms?"  Kuroko asked surprised.

           "No."  Both Viktor and Yuri replied.

            "Oh. Well many yokai can change their shapes and Kitsune are well known for their shape shifting abilities.  Most Halflings, if they cannot change fully into a Kitsune, they can usually show their fox tails and ears.  Kitsune start with one tail and as they grow in age and power they grow more tails. As tails help one gather spiritual energy, the more tails the stronger their magic is."  Kuroko finished.  It was rather cathartic to talk so frankly with other people about his Kitsune nature.

          Viktor looked like a kid in a candy store at the information he had just heard.

          "Can I see?"  Viktor asked with big puppy dog eyes.   "Most Halflings I know don't change physically."

           Kuroko's lips quirked in a small smile at the puppy dog eyes.  It was amusing to see a grown adult trying to use him.  The ridiculous thing was that it was working.

           "Okay."   He replied and let his yokai side out.

           His eyes glowed blue with power and his ears and three tails appeared.

             Viktor squeed happily and Kuroko was startled when the older man hugged him abruptly.

            "You are so cute, look at those tails and ears."  Viktor said as he glomped Kuroko.

            Yuri looked curious at his transformation, but disgusted by Victor's antics.  Yuuri on the other hand, looked a bit jealous.  

            "Please let me go Nikiforov-san."  Kuroko said bluntly.

              He let him go.  "Sorry and please call me Viktor.  Yuuri can you change too?"

             "Yes," the other Kitsune Halfling replied nervous.   

            Yuuri shifted into his half and half form.  Kuroko watched interested.  He had never seen another Halfling change before.  His fox’s ears appeared on top of his head and two black tails with white tips appeared.  His eyes glowed gold with energy.

          "So cute."  Viktor said before glomping the black haired man, who seemed both happy and panicked by the hug.  His face was an amazing shade of red.

            "Stop being so gross old man."  The green eyed teen said disgusted, but not surprised.

              The other teen studied Yuuri for a moment before having a revelation.  

            "Wait, Yuuri is 23 and only has two tails, but you are 15 and have three tails?  So you're more powerful, a bit embarrassing for him."  He grinned a bit feral.

              "It varies from Halfling to Halfling.  I only gained a third tail recently because of a stressful and dangerous event.  I was attacked by a Mukade clan warrior and barely managed to kill it before it killed me."  He said calmly.

              Yuuri paled at the news.   "You survived a Mukade clan warrior, how are you not dead?"

             "Luck and stubbornness and the air spirits help."  He replied.

             "What's a Mukade Clan warrior?"  Victor asked.

            "Think a Japanese monster centipede and make it the size of a bus."  Kuroko explained.

             Viktor and Yuri paled as they imagined it.

             "Oh,” was Viktor’s only reply.

             "You're a badass," was Yuri's impressed comment.  

           They were interrupted when Hiroko came into the room carrying a katsu don for Kuroko to eat.  It smelled delicious and he was looking forward to the treat. When he got a look at the size of the bow though, he didn't think that he would be able to finish it.

               "Here is your katsu don, Tetsuya-kun."  Hiroko said as she set the bowl down in front of him.  She seemed unconcerned about both Tetsuya and Yuuri having their tails out.

                "Thank you Aunt Hiroko."  Kuroko bowed in thanks.

             "You are welcome Tetsuya-kun."  She paused looking at the others.  "I see that the truth has come out, it took you three long enough.  Now I don't have to worry about saying the wrong thing anymore." 

               "Mom, you knew all along that everyone was an awakened Halfling?"  Yuuri asked shocked.

              "Of course, I am a six tailed Kitsune, son, it was easy to tell.  I thought you all would figure it out earlier and move things along.  I guess I should have pushed it a bit.  Oh, well. Tetsuya-kun did it for me." She said happily ignoring the flabbergasted looks from the two Russians and her son.

              Yuuri dropped his forehead to the table and groaned.  "You mean we should have gotten over this weeks ago?"

                "Yes."  His mother said with a smile, utterly unrepentant.  She was a trickster after all, she probably had a fun time messing with them a bit.

               Kuroko smiled and laughed quietly at the others dismay and surprise.

                "You should smile more often Tetsuya-kun, it is a good look on you.  Oh, I almost forgot.  I have a copy of the magazine you write for, I got it right after Lord Mamoru told me about it.  It is well written and fun to read.   I would love an autograph."  She held out a literary magazine with a marker.

                Kuroko took the magazine in surprise, no one knew he was the writer, he wrote under the name BLUE.  He never signed an autograph before, it was a nice feeling.  He signed it and handed it back to her.

                "Thank you.  I have to go, there are customers waiting.  Ask Yuuri to show you the hot springs when you are done."  She headed off before he could respond.

                 He found himself liking the older Kitsune a lot more than he already did.  She reminded him a lot of his Uncle.  Kuroko only wished he had met her much sooner.

                "You're an author?"  Yuuri asked.

                "Only recently.  I write supernatural young adult fiction, with sports.  The title is "A Kitsune Tale,” Kuroko explained.  It was fun to watch the others expressions of disbelief.

                "I'm impressed. Published at such a young age and a ward and seal master."  Viktor said.

                "Not as impressive as Yuri's Gold medal at the Junior Grand Prix.”  Kuroko countered, the air spirits had given him that piece of information earlier.  

                "Accomplished and humble.  You could learn a lot from him Yuri."  Viktor teased the green eyed teen.

                "As if."  Yuri spat.

                Kuroko tuned out the arguing and ate the katsu don.  It was delicious.   He could taste the love and care put into the dish.  He looked forward to eating it again someday.  He was right earlier, it was too much for him to eat all at once.

               He finished and Yuuri showed him the hot springs.  They were as nice as his Uncle said.  He enjoyed the warmth and the water held so much energy, it felt wonderful.  The energy topped off his reserves quickly.

                He left relaxed and calm, with four new phone numbers: the Katsuki's home, Yuuri's, Yuri's and Viktor's.   He had fun and made some new friends.  He would have to visit now and again.

                The air spirits swirled around him as he left, he noticed that he was missing a few.

                "Where are Blue 1, Blue 2, and Blue 3?" He asked Two as she sat on his shoulder.   

                "They like Pretty Ice Kitsune and want to stay with him for a while."  She replied.

               "Oh, that's fine.  I hope they have fun."   He said amused.  He had seen how attached to Yuuri the small yokai were already.

               Kuroko walked home calm and refreshed.  He was looking forward to regaining the rest of his Teiko friends and working with his team to be number one in Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added a small crossover with CLAMP's xxxHolic, Watanuki Kimihiro and his wish selling shop. I might do more with it in the future or not. I haven't decided yet.
> 
> Sorry I got a little side tracked with the Yuri!!! on Ice crossover. I just got the idea to add it in and it came together so quickly I could not help myself. The characters will continue to show up now and again.  
> So mostly I have been listening to the Yuri!! On Ice skate soundtrack. If you have time to listen to it, do. My top two favorites are the self titled song "Yuri on Ice" and "In regards to Love: Eros", they are both really good songs.
> 
> I added a lot of yokai blood in this chapter and had a lot of fun picking them out. There are more to come. ;)
> 
> I was originally going to make Mitobe and Koganei part cat Yokai and then I read about the Kawauso, the River Otter Yokai and was in love. The "Finding Dori" otter cuddle party scene might have affected my decision. :p
> 
> I still do not have a beta so if you notice any huge mistakes please feel free to tell me.
> 
> Next chapter: Start of the Inter High Preliminaries and the game with Shutoku, Kuroko meets Midorima and Takao again.


	10. Chapter 10: Yokai Gathering, Inter-high and meeting Shutoku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin finally meets Uncle Mamoru. Kuroko meets a very powerful kitsune and some other interesting yokai. Inter-high starts and Kuroko meets Midorima and Takao again. After the game he meets up with an Ookami Halfling who wants to repay a debt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own Kurobasu, just have fun playing with the characters.
> 
> 5/26/17 Sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter. Unfortunately, real life has kept me busy and this chapter fought me at times. I am still not entirely happy with it, but here it is.
> 
> 4/13/18: Minor edits to chapter.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left a comment or kudos. :)

           

          Kuroko finished watching the video of the "Hot Springs on Ice" competition between Yuri and Yuuri and closed his computer.  

        He knew before he watched it how it would end.  The blue haired boy had been unable to watch the live stream, but Yuri Plisetsky had sent him a text telling him the results.  He had lost and was going back to Russia to train with his coach Yakov Feltsman.  Kuroko replied that he would look forward to watching him once the season started and wished him luck in his senior debut.

       Kuroko texted his congratulations to his distant cousin Yuuri and mentioned that he had unable to watch it.  The other Halfling sent him a link with the video.

       He was not an ice skating fan, but even he could appreciate the strength, athleticism and artistry that went into skating.  It was beautiful to watch.

      He could see how Yuuri won. Yuri Plisetsky was an amazing ice skater and even with his limited skating knowledge he could tell it was an amazing routine.  But it felt unfinished, something was lacking, the emotional impact was missing.

      Yuuri Katsuki, on the other hand, had some issues with his jumps, but there was an emotional draw to the routine that made it hard to look away.  He would have to keep track of Yuuri's future competitions and try to watch them, if he had time.

        He wondered how his distant cousin was doing with his new coach.  It could be hard to get used to working with a new person, personal idol or not.

      After he had met the three skaters Kuroko had followed them on twitter and Instagram.  Yuuri did not post often, the last one looked to be about two years old.  The teenage Yuri, on the other hand, posted all the time.  There were a lot of cat pictures and videos.

            Viktor had a large presence on social media.  He posted shots of himself, Hasetsu, Yuuri, the hot springs and many shots of his dog, Makkachin.  As an animal lover Kuroko could understand that.

          He was debating what he would do next when three air spirits he hadn't seen since Hasetsu came in through the window.

          "Blue 1, Blue 2, Blue 3, it's been awhile.  Did you have fun in Hasetsu?"  He asked the small yokai.

           "We did, we did.  We like Pretty Ice Kitsune."  The three replied together.

            Kuroko smiled slightly at the air spirits enthusiasm.

          The three suddenly went still and turned serious.

         "We have a request for Pretty Blue Eyes."  The triplets said.

         "You can ask me anything."  Kuroko replied, curious at what made them so uncharacteristically somber.

          "We really like Katsuki Yuuri-san and wish to stay with him.  Our Queen, do we have your permission to remain with him?"  They bowed with their formal appeal.

            Kuroko paused in surprise at the request and use of a proper name.

             "You don't even have to ask.  If it makes you happy to stay with Yuuri-san, please stay with him.  You may have claimed me as your Queen, but I cannot order you to do anything.  I will miss having you around, but I want you three to be happy. I just want you to remember that you are still part of my clan and if you ever need anything you just have to ask. Good luck in Hasetsu."  Kuroko finished.

                "Thank you Tetsuya-san."  They bowed formally, grateful he agreed.  They got a mischievous look in their eyes and darted forward, each kissed him on the cheek as they flew out the window back to Hasetsu.

                 Kuroko looked thoughtful as the three left.  The air spirits had never been called him by his proper name before.  They always used Pretty Blue Eyes, no matter how much he asked otherwise.

                 He started with the easy thing first.  "I want all of you to know that if you find someone you wish to stay with, please do so.  All I ask is you tell me before you go, so I do not worry. "

                All of the air spirits nodded in understanding.  He eyed the small yokai in his room debating on how to phrase his next question. 

                "The triplets called me by my human name.  Has your name of Pretty Blue Eyes been a test of sorts?"  He asked.

               One looked at him unrepentant.  "It was at first," she admitted, "but now we think Pretty Blue Eyes fits you better." 

              Kuroko sighed. "Let's be frank here, I am more than aware that you are neither simple nor silly as you like to pretend.  You are all smart and clever.  I understand why you want to be underestimated, but I think I have earned enough of your trust for the truth."  

                She paused somber and calculating.  "It has been a long time since we wanted a new Queen.  We thought we were sure last time, but when given power they became cruel.  This time we wanted to be very sure.  You have always been kind to us, protected us even when you didn't have to.  Most treat us as servants, you treat us like equals.  You ask politely and thank us, you do not order.  We called you Pretty Blue Eyes because we wanted to see how you would react. You asked for us to call you Tetsuya, but you did not try to force us.  In the end you let us have our way."

             "So I have passed your tests."  Kuroko commented.

             "Yes, you did.  When you are ready we want you to be our official Queen and perform the bonding ceremony."  One said and the other air spirits nodded in agreement.

              "I do not want that sort of power over anyone, to be able to force you against your will, even by accident.   I do not see the advantage of the bond." He replied.

              "The bond is more than power over our clan.   When done properly, with the right person, it is a sharing of power which makes both stronger."  One paused staring at him, assessing the blue haired boy.

             "It also has another purpose which we have told no one, but Lord Mamoru.  We were originally made with magic and wind, because of that we are always pulled back to our element.   We can never use our full strength without a proper anchor.  We do not need a Queen to tell us what to do, we need a Queen to connect us to the world so we do not return to the wind from which we came.  We are rather like you in that way, needing bonds to connect to the human world."  One said.

             "Oh," Kuroko said, "That is not what Joro-san said when she explained it."

             "Jorogumo-sama said what she knows.  We do not tell this to many.  Lord Mamoru knows because he helped free us from our previous Queen and acted as a temporary anchor until we met you."  One said.  All of the other air spirits were quiet and watchful of his reactions.

            "What does that mean?"  Kuroko asked.

            "We have been using you as a temporary anchor until a proper bond is made.   We are extremely compatible."  The air spirit explained.  

             "A bond? I haven't noticed a bond."  The Halfling asked confused.

              "While not permanent, it is there.  We are of wind, you cannot see wind, but it is there all the same.  It takes a permanent bond for you to see it properly."  One answered. 

              "I see, that explains some of it.   But, if this is so important to your very existence, why have you waited so long to tell me about this?  I would do anything to help you all."  Kuroko replied earnest and a little hurt.

          "You are both young as a human and a yokai, we did not want to push you.  We wanted to make sure you were right for us first, than let you make the choice.  This bond is made for life and can only be ended with death.  You fear what this bond means, fear would taint the bond.  We will bond when you are ready or not at all."  One said calmly.

        Kuroko sat in silence for a moment. "Thank you for waiting.   I have to think on this before I can make a choice.  I want to be as sure as you."  He paused when something occurred to him.  "You said that the bond can only be broken with death, does that mean Uncle Mamoru killed your last Queen?"

            "Yes, he rescued us from our situation and helped us stay connected to the world.  We owe him a great deal.  If you had not come along we would have considered him for our new Queen."  One replied bluntly, not softening the truth at all.

             "Thank you for telling me everything."  Kuroko bowed his head to One.  "I will think on everything that you have said.  But for now can we let it be?"

             "For now," One smiled mischievously, "Pretty Blue Eyes."

            Kuroko sighed at the old name, he should have expected it.  They did like their nick names.  It seemed the name was the cue to go back to acting like the normally did, but there was something more.  They always respected and liked him before, but they hid part of themselves.  Now they held nothing back, it was a subtle, but noticeable difference.

          He would think about everything later.  He needed a break from life altering decisions.  For now he would work on his writing.  When he had free time he liked to get more finished for the magazine.  He never knew when something might come up and use up what little free time he had.

****

        Kuroko finished putting his things in the locker, he was exhausted.  He and the rest of the team had been working harder than ever since they got the qualifiers roster.  They had less than three weeks to get ready.  The coach was already making special training regimens for them all.

         He walked out of the locker room ahead of Kagami and the others who were still changing.  He had no plans to wait for the rest.  He was meeting his Uncle and had told Kagami and the other first years he would not be at their normal studying session.

        Kuroko was halfway out of the locker room when he heard a scream from Coach Riko.  He dropped his bag, rushing toward the panicked sound.  He could hear the others following close behind.

         It was anticlimactic.  Riko was freaking out over a small spider that had somehow gotten on her clip board.  She had dropped it and was up on one of the benches trying to stay away.  

         The others were unimpressed. Hyuga headed over to squish the spider, but Kuroko got there first.  He held out his hand to the spider letting it walk on.  He cupped his other hand over to protect it and walked outside to a nearby tree to release it.  

        The blue haired boy was about to leave when the spider bowed to him in thanks before it ran off.   He shrugged, he had seen weirder.  He walked back to the gym to get his bag.

        The team looked at him strangely.

        "Did you just pick up a spider in your hand? Gross."  Kagami shuddered.

         "Yes."  He replied simply.  Too used to the giant spiders of the Tsuchigumo clan, he had little fear of spiders, especially ones so small.   

         "Thanks Kuroko-kun."  Riko said.  "I hate spiders, they creep me out."

         Before he could reply he was distracted by a familiar scent.  He sighed.

         His Uncle walked into the gym in his fully human form and all eyes were on him. His long white hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail and his blue eyes full of mischief.  He wore a t-shirt with a blue three tailed kitsune on it, a nod to Kuroko, and designer jeans.

        Kuroko stood still accepting the inevitable, he was not disappointed.  His Uncle bounced over and grabbed him in a huge bear hug.

        "Please let me down, Uncle Mamoru."  He said bluntly.

         "Fine, you are no fun Tetsuya-kun."  He said with a pout as he put the teen down.

          He could feel every eye in the room on him.   

          "Everyone, this is my Uncle Tsukino Mamoru."  He introduced, calling him by the human name his Uncle had been using lately.

         They all bowed politely, but he could see the surprise on their faces.  Except for their eyes, he and his Uncle looked nothing alike.

          He was about to introduce his friends to his Uncle when he was cut off.

          "I have been looking forward to meeting all of you.   I've heard a lot from Tetsuya-kun.  I feel as if I know you already."  Mamoru said with a charming smile.

         The sheer disbelief at his statement was palpable.  Kuroko only spoke as much as he had too, preferring to stay silent unless needed.  The only one quieter was Mitobe.  The thought of him chatting enough to give his Uncle that much information was unbelievable.

        "I want to see if I can figure out who is who."  The older Kitsune said as he headed over to Riko.

         "You must be the lovely Coach Riko Aida.  I have heard you have a keen eye when it comes to an athlete’s statistics and are a very good coach."  He complimented as he brought her hand up to kiss it.

         Kuroko watched in amusement as Riko's face blushed bright red.  Mamoru's charm had struck again.

            "It is a pleasure to meet you too, Tsukino-san."  She stuttered, still overwhelmed by Mamoru's presence.

             "Please call me Mamoru, Tsukino-san makes me feel old."  He replied.

          The older Kitsune turned his attention to Hyuga next.

          "You must be Captain Hyuga Junpei-kun.  The clutch shooter and shooting guard of the team.  It is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for taking good care of my nephew."  He said with a slight bow.

          "Your welcome, Kuroko-kun is easy to work with, he works harder than anyone."  Hyuga replied, also with a slight blush.

            Kuroko frowned, his Uncle was pushing his charm.  He cleared in throat to get his Uncle's attention, but he was ignored. 

            He walked over to Kagami next and gave him a once over.

           "You must be Kagami Taiga-kun. The power forward and Tetsuya-kun's new partner."  He said.

            "Pleasure to meet you.  Kuroko-kun is a good partner."  Kagami said roughly, he was not as affected as the others so far.  But then again, Mamoru was eyeing him more sternly.  Aomine's past actions as Kuroko's partner in his head.

             He moved again.  "You two must be Mitobe Rinnosuke-kun, the center, and Koganei Shinji, a jack of all trades.  I heard you are joined at the hip and Koganei is the translator of the pair."  

               The two nodded politely.  "Pleasure to meet you, Mamoru-san." Koganei said.

                 Mamoru moved along the line of students.  "You must be Izuki Shun-kun, the control tower.  I heard you have a keen eye on the court and can even see my nephew more often than not.  A great skill indeed."  He complimented.

                "Thank you for the compliment.  It is a pleasure to meet you." Izuki bowed politely, blushing.

                 "Hmm, you must be Tsuchida Satoshi, a solid player who works hard for the team."  He said. 

                  "A pleasure."  Tsuchida said with a nod of his head.

                "And last but not least, you three must be the other first years on the team.  Furihata Koki, a point guard, Fukida Hiroshi, a center, and Kawahara Koichi, a small forward.  I heard Kuroko is tutoring you three and Kagami-kun."

               "Yes," the three replied. 

                "Kuroko-kun has been very helpful.  If our grades got to low we would no longer be allowed to play basketball."  Furihata said shyly his face a beet red.

                "He's nice like that."  He continued. “It has been a pleasure meeting you all.  I look forward to seeing you all again."  

                He turned to Kuroko.  "Please get your bag, we don't want to be late for the gathering tonight.  

              He gave everyone a wave and headed out the door.

               Everyone was still red in the face, his Uncle's charm was a potent thing.  He would have to talk to his Uncle about that. He didn't want magic being used on his friends.

              After his Uncle left he as surrounded by his friends.

            "That was your Uncle?   You look nothing alike. Why did he never come up in our conversations?"  Kagami asked intrigued.

            "I take more after my Mother, his younger sister.  I never brought him up because he is a busy man and I didn't know if he would be able to meet you.  I was surprised that he came here.  We were going to meet at his home before going to a gathering tonight.  A gathering I need to head off to now.  I will see you all tomorrow."  He said and grabbed his bag and ran.  

            He smiled slightly at the calls from behind.  He knew he would be interrogated tomorrow, but for now he really did need to leave.

           It did not take long for the young Halfling to catch up with his Uncle.  

           "I would appreciate warning next time you decide to visit.  Please do not use magic on my friends again."  Kuroko said annoyed.

          "Sorry, but I really wanted to meet your friends.  It has been so long since you have gained new bonds.  For eleven new bonds to form in so little time had me very interested and I wanted to get a feel for them.  The last set of bonds you had ended badly.  I never want to see you hurt like that again."  Mamoru said calmly.

         "Fine, but give me warning next time."  Kuroko said giving in.  He knew his Uncle was only trying to look out for him.  "So what do you think?"

          "I like them.  They are all nice, hopefully they will be a great anchoring force for you.  You are still a bit too invisible for my liking."  His Uncle said with a slight frown.

           Kuroko did not know how to answer that.  They spent the rest of their walk into the other world to Mamoru's home in comfortable silence.  

****

          Kuroko and his Uncle headed toward the small clearing near a waterfall in the other world.  His Uncle was in his full Kitsune form, a seven tailed white Kitsune the size of a horse.

           The blue haired teen was in his half and half form, his blue fox ears and three tails were out.  He wore his white and blue kitsune mask, a pale grey kimono with blue geometric designs, and geta.

          They were off to a special yokai gathering most of the locals were going to.  An old and powerful nine tailed white Kitsune, named Kuzunoha, was traveling through Japan sharing her vast knowledge and powerful Sight with any who came to her.  She was well known as he mother of the famous Onmyogi, Abe no Seimei.  

            Kuroko was looking forward to meeting the powerful and wise Kitsune, she would not hold his Halfling nature against him.  In fact she had requested to meet him personally.

           As he and his uncle entered the clearing he couldn't help but admire the wards put around the area.  They were specialized truce wards that would not allow any yokai to harm another while there.  Any violent action would cause the ward to forcibly expel the aggressor from the area.  He could have spent hours just studying the complex and beautiful ward.  It was a work of art, he was rather envious of the work.  A true master made it.

           He was pulled away from the ward by his uncle and they said hello to the Ninmenju that grew there. The Ninmenju or human faced tree was the size of an apple tree, but the fruit it bore were small, round faces that could talk.  

          "Good evening Ninmenju-san, it is a pleasure to meet you.  Thank you for letting us use your clearing for the gathering tonight."  Kuroko said politely with the bow.

          "The pleasure is ours," one head said happily and another finished the sentence, "we don't usually have so much company." It paused and another head continued, "We are having fun talking with so many yokai."

          "Have fun then."  Kuroko replied.

          "We will."  The fruit heads chorused and started talking to another yokai that had wandered over.

            Mamoru wandered off to talk to a friend and Kuroko took his time to look around.  The clearing had a festival feel to it.  Living yokai lanterns floated in the trees lighting the area.  Yokai of all types collected in groups talking, drinking sake and eating snacks.  While they waited to be called before Kuzunoha, many were taking advantage of the truce wards to discuss business with enemy and rival groups.   Off to one side he could see Jorogumo, the spider Queen, talking to a Yamamba, or mountain hag.  

            She looked like an old woman with long stringy hair and a withered face.  She wore an old thread bare and patched Kimono and stood with a tall gnarled wood walking stick.  He had never met a Yamamba before, they didn't come to cities often and preferred to stay in the deep woods. Yamamba had powerful magic and were neither good nor evil.   It depended on their mood and the person they were interacting with, though many stories showed that they had a soft spot for children.

        Jorogumo caught sight of him and gave a little wave and went back to talking with the mountain hag.  He waved back and kept looking around the clearing.  

      There was a Yuki-onna or snow woman talking with a small kappa and a Ningyo or mermaid near the small stream that wove its way along the edge of the clearing.   Near them were three Kamaitachi or sickle weasels running happily nearby.

        He even saw the Kawauso, or otter spirits that he had helped in protecting their home.  They noticed him and nodded before going back to talking to the tofu kozo or tofu boy that was there.  The tofu boy looked like a young boy with large eyes and a long tongue wearing a kimono and geta.  He carried a plate with tofu on it.

            What caught his attention the most was a group of Tanuki off to the side.  All were in a half and half form, mostly human with Tanuki ears and tails.  They wore traditional kimonos and geta that look new and very fashionable.

           He caught their scent almost as soon as he had entered the clearing.  It was very familiar, but it took him a while to connect it in his memory.  The head Tanuki woman smelled like Haizaki, which surprised the hell out of him.  He never thought he would meet a Tanuki relative of Haizaki.   She smelled like his Uncle to him, so she had to be a cousin or aunt.  He was hesitant to walk over though, there was no guarantee that she even knew about Haizaki or was interested in knowing.  Not all yokai wanted to associate with a Halfling, related or not.

          He was still debating walking over when his Uncle came up behind him.

          "That is Lady Oroku, the head of the local Tanuki clan.  They are rather strange in the yokai world, they live in the human world and constantly interact with humans.  They are fond of traditional Japanese culture and her clan owns tea houses all over the area.  They also own an energy drink company.  It takes a lot of energy to continually keep up a full transformation.  They chug energy drinks like water."

      "What is their reaction to Halflings?"  He asked softly.

      "Depends, but they have a few in the family I think."  Mamoru responded.

        "Good to know."  Kuroko studied the Tanuki clan.  He knew who they were now, if Haizaki did come into his yokai blood he would talk to them then.  

        "Why the interest?  You don't have a lot of interaction with the local Tanuki clan."  Mamoru asked intrigued.

        The young Halfling debated whether he should tell his uncle the truth.  In the end he did, he trusted Mamoru.

           "The clan leader, Lady Oroku, she smells like Haizaki-kun from Teiko, an un-awakened Tanuki Halfling.  She is either an Aunt or a cousin." Kuroko replied.

          "Are you sure?"  The older kitsune questioned.

          "Yes, but for now I would rather not bring it up with her until Haizaki-kun has awakened."  He said serious.

          "If that is your wish."  Mamoru agreed.

          His uncle looked like he was about to say something else when they were interrupted by a Tengu.

         "Are you Kuroko Tetsuya, the Kitsune Halfling?"  The Tengu asked.  He was tall, over 7 foot, with huge black crow wings on his back.  His face was a deep red with long nose and his eyes were a familiar silver.

         "Yes."  Kuroko replied, unsure what the Tengu wanted with him.  He had not met many Tengu over the years, they tended to stay in the mountains.

         The Tengu bowed deeply to him.  Kuroko stepped back in surprise.

         "Thank you Kuroko-sama, I owe the life of my grandson to you."  The Tengu said formally.

           "Your grandson?"  Kuroko asked confused.

           "Takao Kazunari, you saved him from making a terrible mistake last year.  If it were not for you he would have taken his own life."  The Tengu replied.

         "Oh." Kuroko replied shocked.  Most yokai did not keep track of their descendants.  

         "I surprised you."  The Tengu said.  "Most yokai lose interest in humans once they have had their fun, but I truly loved Sakura, Kazunari-kun's grandmother.   I had been badly injured in a fight with an enemy and hid myself in the human world.  Sakura found me and nursed me back to health.  We fell in love and I told her who I really was.  Even though she was a normal human she accepted me.  We were married and I lived with her until she died.  She refused to become more, she had no interest outliving her human friends and family."

        "We had three children, a boy and two girls.  All Halflings who never showed a bit of their yokai blood.  We decided to never tell them, but I have kept an eye on them, even after I chose to let my human identity 'die'.  Kazunari-kun is my only grandson and while he shows potential for the Sight, it has not and might never awaken.  I am truly grateful for your help, I only found out what happened after the fact."  The Tengu finished.

         "I am happy I was able to help. Takao-kun is a good person and anyone who loves basketball is a friend to me."  Kuroko replied.

         "Thank you.  I want you to know that I, the head of the Takao Tengu clan owe you a great debt.  Call on me any time you need my help."  The Tengu bowed again before leaving Kuroko and Mamoru alone.

          The Halfling watched the Tengu go.  That had gone far differently than he expected.  But it showed that sometimes the universe did return a good deed to you.

         Mamoru had been silent through the whole exchange.  "I did not realize the Takao you helped was related to the Takao Tengu clan, they are powerful warriors and a good ally to have."

         "They are a good ally, but I would have saved Takao regardless of his family connections."  The young Halfling replied.

        "I know, that is why you have so many allies and friends, you help regardless of power or usefulness.  You help because you know what it is like to need help and have none."  His uncle put his huge paw gently on his head and messed up his hair.  “You are a very good child."  

        Kuroko huffed in annoyance and fixed his hair.

       A four tailed red kitsune trotted up to them and bowed.

       "My Lady, Kuzunoha, requests that you join her.  She is looking forward to meeting the ward expert Kuroko she has heard so much about."

         They followed her out of the clearing and toward the waterfall where the nine tailed kitsune was holding audience.

        He heard and smelled the water before he saw it.  The view was amazing, a huge majestic waterfall was in the background and sitting among the lush vegetation and flowers was a huge beautiful white nine tailed fox.

         Kuzunoha was one of the oldest Kitsune alive, nearly 5,000 years old.  She was very wise and had a strong prophetic sight.  Every few years she would travel around Japan giving her wisdom to all who asked for her advice, the rest of her time was spent in quiet contemplation deep in the Other World.

         He and his Uncle walked up before her and bowed deeply in respect.

        "Please do not bow, I was the one requesting you.  I am incredibly interested in you Kuroko-kun and you Lord Mamoru."  She said in a sweet melodic voice.

         "I am honored by your interest."  Kuroko replied.

          "You are rather unique Kuroko-kun.  You have only been awakened since age seven and yet you are already a three tailed kitsune with expert skill in wards and seals.  I know many full blooded kitsune who are not as accomplished.  You are also the unofficial queen of the local air spirit clan, a great honor."  She explained.  

           "My nephew is a hard worker.  But you called us here to do more than compliment my nephew."  He Uncles voice was sharp.

           "Yes, I heard that you were investigating the increase in miasma demons.  I have had a few visions about it.  The person who is creating them has some sort of connection to the both of you, I do not know how though.  I only know that you, Kuroko-kun, will be central to stopping the person who is creating the miasma demons and chaos in the yokai and human world."  She said her voice full of power.

         Kuroko did not know how to respond.  It was not something he really wanted to hear.  He did not want to have to be the person to fix things, he had enough things on his plate.

          "Enough doom and gloom for now."  She said changing the mood.  "Please tell me about yourself Kuroko-kun, it is not often I get to talk to a Halfling, one who stands between worlds.  I still miss my own son, he always saw the world so differently from me.  Tell me of your human life and those colorful bonds you have, and this basketball I have heard from the air spirits that you are so fond of."  

         Kuroko brightened.  He could always talk about his friends and basketball.   The blue haired boy talked about his life and asked about the wards around the clearing.  Kuzunoha had made them herself he found out and he asked her many questions about them and any advice she was willing to give.  His Uncle mostly remained silent and added a few comments here and there.  

            He talked with her for about an hour.  It was fun and pleasant.  He listened to her advice when she chose to give it, but he asked her no questions about the future.  Prophesy had a price sooner or later and he had enough things to worry about.

           He left with his Uncle feeling calm and relaxed.  He had not been sure if he would enjoy the gathering, but Kuzunoha was kind and wise.  He was sorry he would not see her again for many years.  

***

    "So that was your Uncle Mamoru?"  Kagami asked as they walked out of the locker room.

     "Yes, he is."  Kuroko said bluntly.

     "You look nothing alike.  Honestly it's hard to ignore him, but you on the other hand are hard to see."  He commented.  "He seems nice, though."

      "He is very nice."   Kuroko replied with a small smile.

       "You must be very fond of him if you are smiling."  Izuki said as he walked up next to them.  The others were right behind.  Everyone was interested in Mamoru.

        "Yes,” was Kuroko's response.

       "Enough chatting, we have work to do.  We only have one week before the Tokyo qualifiers." Riko barked.

        "Before we start, I have something for everyone."  He brought up a small box he had in his hands.

       "What is it?"  Kagami asked curiously.

        He opened the box to show them the protective charms he had made for them.  Only Kagami constantly attracted yokai that Kuroko was quick to scare off or deal with.  But he wanted to err on the side of caution, he did not want any of his friends to be hurt by yokai.

       "Protective charms for health and safety."  He replied simply.

        "Charms?  I didn't see you as the type.  Why heath and protection and not victory?" Riko asked as she and the rest of the team took a closer look.

         "Victory is earned not wished for, but I do not want anyone hurt before we get a chance to play in the qualifiers."  Kuroko replied.

         "Is this necessary? It's not like they actually work."  Kagami said bluntly.

        Kuroko sighed, he knew that it might be hard to get everyone to wear the charms.  He decided to pull out the big guns.  He used his best sad puppy dog eyes and directed them straight at Kagami.

       It worked perfectly.  Kagami caved quickly.

      "Fine, fine I will wear the stupid thing.  Just please stop with the sad eyes look."   Kagami grumbled as he grabbed the charm Kuroko held out to him.  

       The others quickly followed suit.  Soon everyone had a protective charm.  Kuroko let out a happy sigh of relief.  It made him feel better that his friends had some protection against yokai.

       Riko broke the mood.  "Let’s get to work.  We don't have time to delay anymore.  We only have one week left before the inter-high."

          They all followed her onto the court and got to work.

***

     The Tokyo qualifiers went well.  They were able to get through the first several games with hard work, but no real problems.

     One of the most memorable of them was their first game with Shinkyo.  He had taken a certain vindictive glee when they beat the player Papa Mbyae Siki, their star player.  The Senegal player had lifted him up underneath his arms and called him a child.  He had not been that pissed off with someone for a long time.  The fact that his teammates had collapsed to the floor laughing at his situation had not helped.  He was still planning his subtle revenge on them for later.

      One other game really stayed in his head, mostly because he was still amused by it.  It turned out that the Meijo Academy starters were the group of bullies that Kagami, Kise and Kuroko had played against on the street court not that long ago.  It had been a quick game, the other players had been too terrified of Kagami and Kuroko to play well.  It still brought a smile to Kuroko's face when he thought about it.

        Not long after that game they ran into Shutoku High Basketball team.  It was the first time that Kuroko met Midorima and Takao again.  He was rather surprised how close the two players were.  The blue haired teen didn't know how the two had become close, but he was happy for them. Both Midorima and Takao could use a good friend.

         Kagami, being himself, charged over to talk to the green haired teen.  He even went as far as to write his name on Midorima's hand, so that the other would not forget him.  

         Midorima just replied that he didn't believe that Seirin was even a threat.

        When Midorima dropped his lucky item of the day Kuroko picked it up without thinking.  He knew how important it was to the other teen to follow Oha Asa.  Kuroko himself did not believe in it.  Not so much because he did not believe in the idea of fortune telling, he knew good fortune tellers, but because Oha Asa was too general to be useful to a specific person.  But he handed it to the other teen anyway.

       "You can only make predictions based on history.  Until we actually play, you can't be sure of anything, Midorima."  He admonished the teen for assuming that Shutoku would win with no problem.  

        Midorima seemed vexed with him like normal, Kuroko knew he was hard to read.  Confrontational as their meeting was it was nice to see the other teen.  Their bond was still small and almost dead, he just hoped that someday he might be able to grow it again.  Only time would tell.

       The blue haired teen was surprised when an arm was slung around his shoulders.  Takao had noticed him enough to talk to him.  It was nice to see the other teen in good spirits, the last time he had seen Takao face to face the other teen had been in a horrible headspace.

     "Dang! That was well said!  You're him, right?  Shin-chan's old teammate?"  Takao said bouncy and excited.  

      Kuroko was entertained by the nickname Takao gave Midorima, it must drive the green haired teen crazy.  It saddened him that Takao did not remember him, but it was for the best.  It was better to distance himself from what had happened before.

        "Don't mind him.  He's all bark and no bite.  He's actually got an eye on you, for real!"  Takao added.

        Kuroko was not surprised, Midorima cared more then he let on.  He just did not know how to show it.  Their bond might be small, but Midorima still respected him.

         Midorima told him that he was naive to think they could win with Seirin's current strength as his team left.

        There was a whisper of a smile on Kuroko's mouth as he watched Shutoku leave. Midorima was still a total Tsundere, some things never changed.  He was going to prove him wrong too. Friend or not, Seirin was going to beat them.

****

        Their team had been doing almost too well.  It was only going to get harder though.  Kuroko knew that they better not get too confident, if they did not take things seriously they could lose before they got past the Tokyo qualifiers.

       Riko must have had similar ideas because she made sure that all of Seirin watched Shutoku's game.

       It was eye opening, Shutoku lived up to their fearsome reputation and they were skilled.  Add Midorima to the mix and they were even more formidable.

        Midorima had improved since Kuroko had last seen him too, it was a sobering realization.  The green haired teen had been good at Teiko, but now he was even better.  It was going to be hard to beat Shutoku.  But that just made Kuroko more excited, it was going to be hard fight.

        Watching Takao work so well with Midorima was actually a relief.  Midorima had always had difficulty dealing with people, Takao seemed to have pushed for their partnership and friendship.  He was surprised how much Takao liked Midorima, with what the Generation of Miracles had done to him before.  Kuroko wanted to ask the other teen about it, but he was hesitant.  If Takao did not remember him, he did not want to remind him of something so painful.

         The rest of the team was very quiet after the game, but Kagami was vibrating with excitement.

        When they found out that they were playing two games in one day against Seiho and Shutoku most of the team was hesitant.  Kagami on the other hand was excited about the prospect of two challenging opponents.

        Kuroko echoed his sentiment to the rest of the teams' surprise, but then everyone got in to it.  They were going to work their hardest and win.  

***

      They won their final game and advanced to the inter-high finals.  

      They had a lot of work ahead of them.   Riko hunted down some dvds with the past games of Seiho, the first team they would have to defeat in order to play Shutoku.  Kuroko watched them with interest, the team had an odd way of moving that would make them hard to deal with.  They would have to figure out a way to conquer it in order to win.  He was surprised he recognized one of the players.  It was someone that he had played while at Teiko, he had been good enough to stop Kise from scoring. 

      It was going to be hard to win, but they got to work and practiced till they dropped.

****

      Kagami sat exhausted at his desk and worked his way through his impressive pile of food.  Kuroko felt the same way, he was tiredly eating his more normal sized lunch. Coach Riko had been working them like dogs and the whole team was exhausted.  But it was worth it if it helped them win.

        He was sitting quietly listening to and watching the other classmates in the room.  He did love people watching, and had gotten good at it over the years.  It helped that most of his classmates forget he was even there.  They would talk about all sorts of things around him that they normally wouldn't.

         He smiled slightly as he realized that one of his unknowing fangirls was reading the most recent chapter of his story.  She was in for a unpleasant surprise.  The story line was taking a darker and sadder turn in it.

         "Nooo!!"  Fukui wailed upset.  She flopped down onto her desk.  "How could he do that to Mamoru-kun?  Aoki-kun just threw their friendship and partnership away.  He was his best friend, how could he do that?"

          Her friend, Higashi, patted her shoulder in commiseration.  "I know it is upsetting, but I kind of saw this coming.  Hopefully it will get better, but I have a feeling things are going to get much worse first.  His other friends aren't treating him very well either.  I am worried about his bonds."  

          "I know," said the third girl, Akamine.  "We need to start a Mamoru-kun protection squad.  The author is being so evil at the moment."   She flopped down in her seat next to her friends.

           "Aargh," Fukui moaned loudly.  "I need the next chapter.  I have to know what happens."  

           The other two nodded in agreement.

           The three girls had gotten loud and from the glares Kagami was sending their way, they were annoying the red haired teen.

         "Will you three shut up?  It is just fiction, some stupid character, it doesn't matter at all in the real world.  Stop acting like it is the end of the world and be quiet."  Kagami growled rudely.

          Kuroko offended by Kagami's quick dismissal of his characters and the girls feelings decided to stay out of it.  He was originally going to rescue his friend from getting into more trouble, but now he was going to leave his friend to his fate.  Never piss off a fan girl.  Kuroko leaned back in his chair and looked forward to watching the show, he just wished he had some popcorn.

           Higashi got up from her feet and stalked over to Kagami.

          "What's your problem?   We can like whatever we want.  You don't get to tell us what to do." She jabbed a finger at his chest.

           Kagami stared at the tiny girl in shock and surprise.

           "You can ask us to be quieter, but don't make fun of our hobbies."  She barked out her words in annoyance at Kagami.  "What do you like?" 

           "Basketball."  Kagami replied unable to help himself.

           "How would you like it if I started making fun of basketball and telling you it didn't matter and you should just shut up?"  She challenged him.

           Kagami grunted in response unsure how to reply.  

          "That's what I thought.  We will try to be quieter, if you try to be more polite."   She turned and sauntered back to her friends who gave her a round of applause.

            "You tell him." Akamine congratulated her.

              Kagami sat quietly looking shocked and a little frightened.

            Kuroko leaned forward, "You should be more polite Kagami-kun.  It is best not to piss of fangirls, they can be rather scary.  But they weren't wrong, you should apologize later when they have calmed down." He admonished the red haired teen.

         "Fine, whatever, I will later.  Geez, that girl was as scary as Riko with a new training menu that makes us want to die."  Kagami shuttered as he finished.

          "Never underestimate a woman, especially a fangirl."  Kuroko advised the traumatized teen.

           Kagami shuttered again and grunted in reply.

            The air spirits in the room laughed themselves silly at the tiny girl telling Kagami off and collapsed onto nearby desks.  Kuroko allowed himself a whisper of a smile at Kagami's amusing misfortune.   It kept him in good spirits the rest of the day.

             Kagami was good to his word and apologized to the three girls after class.  They forgave him with a warning that it would be worse if he was ever rude to them again.

***

        The day of their game against Seiho came and everyone was vibrating with excitement and nervous energy.  The second years were more intense than usual.  They had been demolished by Seiho last year and this was their chance to get their revenge and prove to themselves how much stronger they had become.

         Their first meeting was confrontational with the first year Tsugawa making fun of their team.  The other players were not much better, they dismissed Seirin as weak.  All the second years were fired up to prove them wrong and Kagami was just fired up in general.  

          The game started and it was a hard fight, Seiho was called one the three Kings for a reason.  Kagami was at a disadvantage and kept getting fouls.   

         It was irritating, but not unexpected when Tsugawa ran into him during the game and didn't notice he'd been there from the beginning.  It just made Kuroko want to work harder.  He used his misdirection to get the ball moving so that they could even up the score.  By the end of the first quarter they were tied.

         In the second quarter Kagami got more fouls and Kagami and Kuroko were pulled out of the game and the second years Tsuchida and Koganei were switched in.  Riko wanted to save their combo for the next game, they were the only two that could take on Midorima. 

        The two of them sat on the sidelines and watched the second years play.  They saw Mitobe' hook shot and Izuki's eagle eye, more of the Captain Hyuga's clutch shooter personality.  The second years were pulling out all the stops.  Kuroko was silently cheering them on, they were fighting for their pride and he wanted them to win.

           He sent encouragement through their bonds.  Kuroko didn't know if they felt it, but he hoped it helped.

          Unfortunately, Koganei got knocked off court and was unable to play.  Kagami offered to sub in, but Kuroko put a hand in his face and offered instead, as a person who did not already have four fouls.

          He subbed in and worked his magic.  It was the first time Kagami really got to see him work from the sidelines.  The blue haired teen felt Kagami's amazement and respect for his skills through their bond.  He was getting determination to win from everyone else over their bonds.

         In the end they were able to win 73 to 71.  It was a heady feeling winning against a strong opponent.

       When Tsugawa asked for his name, Kuroko was more than happy to tell him.  It was nice to be acknowledged.

       They had won one game, the next would be even harder.  

***

      Between games they had a short break.  The hydrated and ate some high calorie foods.  Kagami did his own thing and took a nap.  Kuroko and Koganei wandered off to the bathroom while they had the chance.

     When Kuroko and Koganei walked in, they ran into Takao who was washing his hands.  The silver eyed teen nodded at them and said hello before he left.

       Kuroko watched as he left, it was rare for someone to notice him. 

***

        The game started and both sides were ready to go.  Kagami was full of energy and Midorima looked ready for a fight.  It was going to be a hard game.

         Shutoku took off right away and Midorima made one of his amazing shoots from halfway across the court.  The green haired teen turned unconcerned heading back toward the center.

         Kuroko had no intention of letting Shutoku control of the flow of the game so early, he told Kagami to run and chased after the ball.  He caught it, turned and sent the ball flying across the court with his cyclone pass.  Kagami barely caught the ball, surprised by the force, but managed to dunk it in.

         The real battle started after that.   It was a hard fought quarter and Seirin was in trouble.  Takao was sent to mark Kuroko and suddenly his misdirection was useless.  Takao was easily able to keep track of him.  By the end of the second quarter Midorima's three pointer shots, which they had been unable to stop, had left them dangerously behind.  Seirin was struggling.

          In the third quarter Kuroko was taken off the court.   Things continued to go downhill from there.  The more they lost the more frantic Kagami got, he started to go off on his own and relied less and less on the rest of the team.  

       Kuroko watched with increasing concern.  Kagami was getting points, but he was playing on his own.  He had seen this happen before with Aomine and he did not want to see it happen again.  He had to find a way to get through to Kagami.

          When the third quarter ended Kuroko had had enough, when Kagami said something stupid about team work not being needed he did something drastic.

         He punched Kagami in the face, hard.  He felt the surprise and shock from the others at his actions, but he did not regret it.  He wished he had done something similar to Aomine at Teiko.

       "Basketball is not a game meant for one." He said, the calm in his voice hiding his anger and panic.

        "So you want everyone to work together and lose? Is that it?  It means nothing if we don't win."  Kagami screamed at Kuroko as he grabbed him by the front of his uniform.

         "Where is the meaning in winning alone?  You said you want to be just like the Generation of Miracles, but now you're thinking just like them."  Kuroko said stubborn and unrepentant.  Kagami needed to be reined in.

         Kagami hit him back hard, full of anger and frustration.  Kuroko fell back and knew that his face was going to be a giant bruise tomorrow.

      Kagami told him that he was being naive, but eventually Kuroko, with the help from the rest of the team, was able to calm Kagami down.  The red haired teen finally realized that he was not playing alone.

        The knot of fear and anxiety in his chest loosened when he realized this time around he was not alone.   The Captain and the other second years backed him up and supported him.  They would help hold Kagami back when he went too far.  He had never had help before.  In Teiko everyone had let Aomine and the others have their way, in Seirin things would be different.   Here they would not let Kagami lose himself to his growing strength.

          The fourth quarter started and they were a proper team again.  They had to work hard if they were going to turn things around.  Kuroko came up with a plan to get around Takao's eyes and was finally able to use his passes and misdirection again.  Kagami went head to head with Midorima using his jumping skills to match the other teen.  They managed to slowly catch up.

         In the end, with a combination of Kagami and Kuroko they were able to stop Midorima from making a final shot and won the game for Seirin.  The won by a single point, 82 to 81.

         Kuroko was exhausted, but pleased.  They had won and proved that they were strong.  They would go on to the inter-high finals.

          His head swung toward Midorima when he felt the others bitter disappointment at his loss.  The Halfling was shocked, he had not felt anything from Midorima since that horrible game with Meiko.  He examined his bond with the green haired teen.  It was still so very small, but it was alive and bright.  It was a start, maybe they might be able to mend their friendship.  Kuroko could not take all the credit, he knew that Takao had made big inroads into the tsundere teen's view of the world.

        Kuroko headed toward the bathroom after the game.  He studied his reflection in the mirror and gingerly touched his sore jaw.  It still hurt from Kagami's punch.  He used one of the few healing spells he knew on it.  He did not have the skill of his Uncle, who could heal grave wounds, but he could fix a bruise or two.  As he left he ran into Takao again.

       "Takao-kun, thank you for the challenging game."  He said in appreciation.

        "Yeah, it was a good game.  It sucks that we lost.  We won't lose next time."  Takao said determined.

         "We'll see."  Kuroko said and was about to leave when Takao's next words stopped him.

         "I remember you, from the bridge."  He said quietly.

          Kuroko whirled around in surprise.  "You didn't act like you remembered me before."  He commented.

         "I don't think either one of us was ready to explain where we met before." Takao explained.

          "I guess so."  Kuroko replied softly.

           "I never did get to properly thank you.  If you hadn't shown up when you did, I would have jumped.  It would have been the biggest mistake I ever made."  He paused and bowed deeply.  "Thank you, Kuroko-kun."

        "The fact that you came back to basketball is the best thank you I could get."  He paused debating how to phrase his next question.  "I don't want to seem rude, but I'm surprised you are willing to work with Midorima after everything with Teiko.  Are you really okay with it?"  He asked.

        "Surprisingly, yes.  Once I properly got to meet him, away from Teiko, I found I like him.  He is an arrogant bastard a lot of the time, but he has more depth to him then I thought.  He works harder than anyone and is a complete dork."   Takao finished with a fond smile.

        "That's good to know."  Kuroko replied.

        "It was fun to listen to him talk about you though, he was so excited when he realized we were going to play you. All that information made me realize that you were the urban legend, the Blue Phantom of Teiko."  Takao said with a grin.

        "The what?  You mean the Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles?"  Kuroko asked confused.

         "No."  He paused as he had a revelation.  "Oh, you don't know.   You have an entire urban legend about you and you don't know."  Takao's lips split into a Cheshire grin and he bounced on his feet.

         "I get to tell you about The Blue Phantom of Teiko, best day ever.  Huh, you have a lot of legends about you though.  You don't have any more do you? Never mind, back to my original thought."  His rapid fire talking was had to keep up with.

       Kuroko was utterly lost as to what Takao was talking about.

      "You were the Teiko student that went around trying to get people to come back to basketball after being demolished by the Generation of Miracles?  The one who stopped me and others from hurting ourselves?"  Takao asked.

        "Yes."  Kuroko replied simply. 

         "Then you are the Blue Phantom of Teiko.  The story goes that a Teiko basketball club member, a friend of the Generation of Miracles, was so badly hurt by them he threw himself off the school roof and died.  He came back as a ghost regretting what he did.  He then decided to find anyone hurt by Generation of Miracles and help them.  The Phantom, as he called himself, would show up out of nowhere when you needed him, help you and disappear just as fast.  You have a lot of truly grateful people for what you did."  Takao finished.

        Kuroko did not respond for a minute processing everything.  He had not realized how many people remembered and talked about what he did.  The fact that Kuroko had yet another urban myth about himself was unexpected.

    "You really didn't know? Damn, there are blogs, chat rooms, and websites all about you or your legend, no pictures though.  It is funny that everyone thinks you are a ghost, even I thought it for a while."  Takao commented.

       "I did not realize I made that much of a difference.  I just wanted to fix something.  I certainly failed with the Generation of Miracles."  Kuroko said thoughtful.

        "The second I saw you, I knew who you were.  There are others who want to thank you.  If you keep playing, sooner or later someone is going to recognize you.  You are going to have to decide how you want to deal with it.  I haven't told anyone about you, but it is only a matter of time."  Takao cautioned.

          "Thank you for telling me Takao-kun.   I will need to think how I want to go forward from here."  He said thinking deeply.

         "Heh, I guess you do.  If you need any help, text me.   I sent you my number with Shin-chan's phone, he still has your number."  He smiled amused.

          "Thank you Takao-kun.  I might take you up on that."  He replied.

            "I am thankful for what you did, more than I can say.  But don't think I am going to hold back in our games.  Our team is going to win next time."  Takao's eyes flashed with determination.  

         For a second the other teen reminded him of his Tengu grandfather.  "I wouldn't want it any other way."

       "See you around, Blue Phantom of Teiko-san."  He gave a small laugh as he walked away.  

       Kuroko watched him leave and contemplated what he had just learned.  He did not know what he was going to do, he had a feeling that more people were going to hunt him down whether he wanted it or not.

       Before heading back to the locker room, he looked at his bonds again. The connections to his team were still humming with happiness at their win.   His connection to Midorima was alive once again, a proper emerald green and not the dull grayed color it had been.  What shocked him was a new small bond that was now located right next to Midorima's.  

         The new bond was a bright silver color, the same shade of Takao's eyes.  The new bond to Takao surprised him.  Kuroko didn't think they were close enough to be friends yet, but there it was.

      He smiled slightly as he walked to his team.  

      "Pretty silver bond, I like it."  Three said as the air spirit drifted passed him.

       "Yeah, it is."  He replied.

***

       Everyone was exhausted from the back to back games, so they decided to go to a nearby restaurant to eat and rest before going home.  Kagami had pushed himself too far jumping in the last game and could hardly stand.  After a quick and merciless game of rock-paper-scissors Kuroko lost and had to carry Kagami.

          It was not fun turn of events for Kagami who ended up dragged behind the smaller teen.  It didn't bother Kuroko that much, he was still mad at Kagami for going off on his own and acting too much like the Generation of Miracles for his liking.  

           They got to the restaurant right before the weather turned bad.  As they entered they were surprised to see who else had the same idea.  Kise and Kasamatsu were there already eating.  Soon after they arrived Midorima and Takao showed up.

            From Midorima's disgruntled expression he wanted nothing to do with them at the moment, but as he tried to leave the rain came down in buckets.  Not even Midorima was willing to travel in it.

             Everyone shuffled their seating around and somehow Kagami, Kuroko, Kise and Midorima were all seated at the same table.  The atmosphere was tense at first, with so many rivals in one place.  But they start ordering food and everyone relaxed.  

           They started talking, or arguing in most instances.  Kuroko added a comment here and there, but mostly he listened and watched.  He was enjoying eating with his friends, it reminded him of the good days at Teiko, before everything went so wrong.

            Kise talked about enjoying basketball for the first time in a while.   Kuroko smiled slightly, glad his friend had finally realized that there was always a challenge somewhere and that he did not have to go it alone.  Kuroko could feel happy contentment through their bond, one that had been slowly growing since they played each other.

              Kuroko and Kise texted each other a few times a week and even talked sometimes.  The warmth and friendship from the bond was a stark difference from the previously cold and nearly dead one.

           The blue haired teen was not getting much from his newly awakened bond with Midorima, mostly he got disappointment and sadness at Shutoku's loss.  But underneath it there was a fire of determination to win next time.  Midorima's ego had been bruised, but he would recover and become stronger.  Kuroko looked forward to the next time they got to play each other.

            The other three at the table where constantly challenging each other, but Kuroko didn't get the impression of any ill will.  It was the normal banter of strong rivals and sometimes friends.

        They finished dinner and Midorima left with a warning that Aomine was their next opponent and he was going to be nearly impossible to beat.  Kise also left with Kasamatsu giving a wave as he walked out.  Kuroko and the rest of the team, done with their own meals, got ready to leave.

         When Kuroko walked outside to get some air his attention was caught by a familiar scent coming from a nearby alleyway.

          "Come see, Come see."   Four chanted as she flew past him into the alley.

        Kuroko followed right after and came across a cardboard box sitting at the dead end.  Within it was a small Husky puppy.  But it was not just any puppy, it was the small Ookami and dog halfbreed that he had met before.

          "Hello again Ookami-san.  You're here to talk to me aren't you?"  Kuroko asked curiously.

           "Yes, I am here to repay you for rescuing me."  The small dog bowed deeply to him.

            "I helped you because I wanted to, not to put you in my debt.  You do not owe me anything, Ookami-san.”  He replied.  

         "It was a pleasure to see you again, Ookami-san, but I need to get going."  Kuroko turned to meet up with his team.

          There was a sad whimper from behind him.  "Please don't go."  The puppy begged. 

          Kuroko turned around to see the Halfling sitting in the box slumped down in misery.  The blue haired teen realized he had greatly misunderstood something.  He had assumed too much about the situation without asking.  He berated himself for his lack of thought.

         He walked close to the small puppy and placed his hand on the furry head to calm the dog down.  Sad blue eyes flew up to meet his own.

            "I am sorry, Ookami-san, I think I have misunderstood your intentions."  He said softly.

           "I have nowhere else to go, I have no pack.  You are just like me, I thought you might help me.” The little Halfling said sadly.

          "I don't understand, can you start from the beginning?"  Kuroko asked.

          "I was born from an experiment by an exorcist clan.  They wanted yokai and dog Halflings in order to create spiritually sensitive dogs to help them with their work.  My father is an Ookami of the Red Tooth Clan who was captured and mated with my Mother, a husky owned by the exorcist clan.  My father escaped soon after, he had no interest in connecting with his children.  I and my three siblings were born a few months later."  The Ookami Halfling paused for a moment.

           "My mother tried her best, but the pregnancy was hard on her and made her sick.  My siblings never showed any of their Ookami blood and died within a few weeks.  I was the only one to survive.  My Mother taught me what she could and told me of my bloodline, she loved me the best she could. The exorcists thought the experiment a failure and didn't know I was exactly what they were looking for.  My Mother died a few months after I was born.  They cremated her and it was then I decided to leave.  I took her ashes with me and disappeared.  You ran into me not long after and protected me and the urn with my mother's ashes from those Nekomata.  I went to Mount Fuji, she loved that mountain, and left her ashes at a shrine there."  The pup closed his eyes remembering the loss of his mother.

          "I am sorry for your loss.  You said you have no clan, what about your Father?"  Kuroko asked.

           "I went to find him next.  It took me a few weeks, but I found him.   The Red Tooth Clan does not accept Halflings.  My father rejected me and refused to do more than tell me to leave.  I had nowhere to go, then I remembered you.  Kitsune-san, can I please stay with you?  The air spirits told me that you were kind and willing to help."  The small puppy bowed to him, "Please allow me to join your clan."

           Kuroko stood there in silence for a moment in shock.   He eyed the air spirits, who looked mischievous and unrepentant.  He would have liked some warning.

         "You are welcome to stay with me.  There is no need for any formal oaths though, you are free to come and go as you please.  If you find somewhere else you want to go, please just tell me first."  Kuroko said to the trembling puppy.

         "Really?  Thank you.  Thank you."  The Halfling bounced up and down in happiness.

          "You're welcome.  Now I have a question.  Do you want to only be in Ookami form or do you want to stay with me in your dog form.  If you look like a dog, in public I will have to treat you that way.  You will have to be registered, wear a collar and walk with a leash.  What do you want to do?"  The blue haired boy asked.

           "I want to stay with you as much as I can. I am fine being a dog in the human world.  I want to protect you.  I can do that so much better if I can deal with both the Human and Other world."   The blue eyed puppy replied.

           "If you're sure."  Kuroko smiled slightly as he thought of something.  "I don't need a lot of protecting, but my friends do.  I want to introduce you to them.  They will be your priority, if there is a yokai threat you should protect them first."  

           "Let's meet them."  The Halfling replied.

          Kuroko picked up the puppy and along the way the dog ended up sitting on his head.  The others were milling around outside the restaurant looking for him.  They finally noticed him.  He was anticipating their reactions.

           "Can I keep him?"  Kuroko said blandly at Hyuga.

            "What am I, your Father?"  Hyuga muttered in shock.

           The reaction from the team was instantaneous, they all ran over to look at the puppy.

           "So cute," was the consensus.

           "Hey, you guys doesn't he remind you of someone?"  Izuki said as he studied the small puppy.

            The whole team did the same thing their eyes going from the Ookami Halfling and to Kuroko and back again a few times.  It took a lot of self-control not to start laughing at them.

            "They are so much fun. I think I am going to like them."  The blue eyed puppy said, though only Kuroko and the air spirits could understand him.

            It was Koganei that finally commented.  "Kuroko!!!  Those're his eyes!!  I am already getting attached to the little guy." He paused coming up with a good idea.  

          "All right your name's going to be Tetsuya Nigou (#2)."  He shouted with excitement.

            "Don't name him.  You're just making it harder to get rid of."  Hyuga yelled irritated at all of them.

            It was then that everyone realized there was one person not cooing over the newly named Nigou.

             "Kagami what are you doing over there?"  Koganei asked.

            The tall teen was cowering far away from the group.  He turned to look at them utterly freaked out.   "I don't like dogs."

        That prompted everyone to tease the red haired teen.

          Kuroko eyed him speculatively.  That piece of information would come in handy, it gave him a new way to keep the other teen from getting too full of himself.

          While the others were temporarily distracted Kuroko asked Nigou a question.  "Is it okay that they named you?  I can change it if you want."

          "No, I like it.  They named me after you, it is a great honor."  Nigou replied excited. He wiggled in happiness.

         Riko arrived wondering what was going on.  She was immediately smitten with Nigou the moment she saw him.  She grabbed him and cuddled the puppy, much to Nigou's delight.

            It was unanimous, minus Kagami, to keep Nigou.  While he was adopted by Kuroko, the whole team would help take care of him.  Nigou would become the team pet and mascot.

 ***

      Kuroko sat at his computer looking through the rather disturbing amount of information he found about his urban legend, The Blue Phantom of Teiko.  Nigou slept on his bed unaware at his new pack mate's surprise.

       He stared at the screen contemplating what he had read.  The search had started in response to what Takao had told him, but he had not anticipated that sheer volume of information he found.

         There were blogs, forums, websites, all about him or at least the legend that had arisen from his actions.  He was touched by how many people were grateful for his help.  The fact that no one had connected him to the legend before was a shock, he had never hidden his face.  It just showed how invisible he had been during that time in his life.

           Sooner or later others would want to talk to him.  He had to decide how he would to deal with it when it happened.

        "You did a good job Pretty Blue Eyes.  You should let people thank you."  One said as she sat on his shoulder.   

       "I will deal with it as it comes up."  Kuroko replied blandly.

       "If you want."  She replied drifting off to look at Nigou sleeping peacefully flopped on his back, legs half in the air.  "I like our new clan member.  He is cute and with time he will be a strong ally.  An Ookami can be fierce in the protection of his pack." 

        "I like him too.  He's a friend.  I don't care if he is strong or weak.  He is part of our clan now and I will do whatever I can to make sure he feels like he belongs.  Nothing is worse than having nowhere to call home."  He replied.   "Why did you not tell me about him earlier?  I would have accepted him in a heartbeat."

            "We wanted you to make the choice, to decide on your own."  One replied.

            Kuroko let it go, but he was not exactly happy with the answer.

            He turned back to the computer and clicked on one of the web pages.  Kuroko began to read wondering how to deal with his urban legend and what would come of it.  He didn't regret helping people, but he didn't feel like he deserved the praise and thanks that he was reading about.  He had done it selfishly, to help his own guilt and make sure the Generation of Miracles, his friends, would not be crushed by the consequences of their actions. 

             Kuroko finally closed the computer and settled into bed cuddling with Nigou.  He would deal with things as they came.

***

            Winning did not mean they got a break, if anything they had to work harder.  Their next opponent would be Toou and Aomine, a hard fight.  The practices were hard, but everyone was in high spirits.  

           Nigou fit right in and Riko, who loved all things adorable, gave him his own Seirin uniform.  The others, minus Kagami, had set up a schedule to take care of Nigou.  Mostly he would stay with Kuroko, but others would alternate turns taking him home.

         The whole team, even Kagami who had been dragged along, went with him to the pet store and helped him get everything that he would need to care for a dog.  Along the way Kuroko would often ask Nigou his opinion out loud, much to the others amusement.  They didn't know that Nigou was actually responding instead of just barking cutely.  Kagami spent the whole time cowering away from any dog they met.  

           Nigou loved the attention.  He adored his new pack, which included Kuroko, the air spirits and the whole team, even Kagami.  The puppy liked the funny noises and movements Kagami made around him.

          The puppy would sit by the side of the court and watch them practice.  Kuroko had even begun to teach Nigou about basketball.  The small Halfling was already getting the hand of stealing the ball and a modified dribble.  

         They finished their practice and changed to go home.  Kuroko was heading to Kagami's apartment with the other first years to study for some upcoming tests.

       Nigou was heading off with Koganei and Mitobe and would be staying at Mitobe's house for the night. Nigou was very fond of the tall silent teen.  He was even fonder of Mitobe's siblings, or the small cute noisy humans, as he liked to call them.  The love and happiness in the house was contagious.  Nigou was well treated and the family got to enjoy having a dog for a few days here and there.

       As they got closer to the entrance of the school Kuroko noticed someone standing there waiting. It took him a moment, but he recognized the tall and athletic teen.

        The teen noticed them and headed toward the group.  The others slowed and stopped behind him, unsure if the stranger was a threat.

       "Kuroko-san, can I talk with you?"  The teen asked.

        Kuroko bowed politely.  "Hello, Inoue-san.  It has been awhile."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta, so if anyone notices any spelling mistakes, please tell me.
> 
> So mostly I have been listening to the new "Beauty and the Beast" soundtrack, "Nevermore" is my new personal favorite.
> 
> I have introduced yokai relatives of Takao and Haizaki. Both will be important in later parts of this series, but most likely will not show up again in this fic (I think).
> 
> The Tanuki clan was loosely based off ideas I got from the anime movie “Pom Poko.”
> 
> Nigou's dog breed is something of a mystery, even the author is not sure. I have seen it as Siberian husky, Alaskan malamute, or even a Husky Pomeranian mix (Because he stays so small.) I decided to go with Husky.
> 
> Some extra head cannon for this fic:
> 
> 1\. The air spirits adore Nigou. They think he is the cutest thing ever. They are also aware that when he grows up he is going to be as large as a horse, in Ookami form, and tough as a tank (Think the Mother Wolf from Princess Mononoke). So he will be very useful for their Kuroko protection squad. Nigou is totally on board for this too. Someone tries to hurt Kuroko and they will find out how sharp his teeth are.
> 
> 2\. On Kuroko's bonds with GOM:  
> Kuroko's bonds with GOM started because of Basketball and that also nearly destroyed them. As they got stronger and stronger they no longer thought they needed anyone, not even Kuroko. Aomine straight up told him that he no longer needed Kuroko and the others stopped relying on him. As they drifted away their bonds began to unravel. The reason beating the Generations of Miracles in a game reawakens their bonds to Kuroko is because it makes them realize that they cannot do everything alone, that they need people, in this realization the bond wakes up a bit. It still takes time and effort to grow the bond. This time around though, the GOM have to work at their friendship too, Kuroko gives second chances, but even he has limits.
> 
> Next Chapter: Interlude: Inoue- Finding the Blue Phantom  
> -This chapter is going to be a change of pace. It will be from Inoue's point of view. It will backtrack a bit, meet up with this chapter, and keep going.


	11. Interlude: Inoue- Finding the Blue Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inoue was always an athletic child. He loved basketball until the Generation of Miracles came along and crushed his spirit. Without the help of a blue haired boy he would have killed himself in despair. He recovered and become obsessed with finding the Blue Phantom of Teiko. First year of high school and he finds him by accident when dragged to watch the inter-high qualifiers. He doesn't intend to let his chance go. It is time to finally meet his rescuer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/26/17  
> Thanks for everyone who left a comment or a kudos, you guys keep me writing. :)
> 
> So Inoue is a cannon character with next to no backstory.  
> *cackles evilly while rubbing hands together in glee*  
> He is the perfect character for a fanfic writer, I get to do what I want with him.
> 
> Warnings: There are parts of this chapter that deal with suicidal thoughts and actions, no one dies though, but if this is triggery you might want to skip it. 
> 
> It starts with the chapter that begins with, "It was the start of a downward spiral..." and you can begin reading again with the chapter that starts with, "Inoue slowly recovered from his depression...."
> 
> Also, this is from the point of view of someone who really does not like the Generation of Miracles, so there are going to be a lot of nasty comments about them.

    Inoue Tomoya had always been an athletic child.  When he was younger he took after his father and started learning kendo.  He liked it, but it wasn't his passion.  In elementary school he came across basketball, it was over after that.

      He loved everything about it.  The sound of the ball swishing through the net, the squeak of the shoes on the court, the smell of the ball, the thrill of the game.   Inoue played as much as he could without a proper club at his elementary school.   He made sure that his middle school, Kamizaki, had a good basketball club.

        Inoue was in love.  He joined the basketball team and quickly became a first string player. He was his team’s ace player, a control center.  He worked hard in practice and put his heart into every game.  His team did well in the inter-high qualifiers his first year and they went on to the nationals.  They nearly made it to the final three, but they lost to the strong basketball team from the famous Teiko.  

         It was disappointing, but it was a fun and challenging game.   The type that made you want to play for as long as possible.  Inoue even became friends with one of the Teiko starters, Aomine Daiki.  They exchanged phone numbers and talked and texted sometimes.  At the time he had looked forward to playing them again.

        Inoue would come to regret it in his second year.   At the inter-high qualifiers Kamizaki Middle School ended up placed against Teiko.  He saw Aomine before the game and they talked a bit.  Aomine seemed distracted, normally he would be excited and enthusiastic about the coming game, but Inoue put it out of his mind and got ready to play.

         It was a slaughter.  They were so over matched it was not even funny.  Aomine was too strong, to the point that no one could go against him, not even Inoue.  Last year he had been able keep up and even counter him, now he might as well be moving in slow motion.  It was disturbing how much Aomine's skill had increased in such a short time.  The whole team was utterly demoralized.  They were knocked out of the qualifiers and done for the year.

         About half the team quit after the game.   Inoue was depressed and still disturbed by Aomine's and the other Generation of Miracles' strength.  He tried to regain his love for basketball, but it was hard, it took the rest of the year to do it.  Inoue and what was left of the team trained tirelessly to compete in his third year, his last chance to win in middle school.

        Third year started well, they had regained their fighting spirit and were ready to play.  The team played well and won against their early opponents.  They managed to avoid playing Teiko till the end of the qualifiers.

          It was a slaughter again, even more than before.  At least some of the Generation of Miracles seemed to have fun last time, this time they all had a cold detached look in their eyes.  They didn't care if they won or that they played at all.  He even overheard their cruel extra game rules.  They were playing against each other just to stay interested.  The winner got to prove they were the best.  The Generation of Miracles didn't even care who they played, the other teams were completely interchangeable.  They were that strong.  That broke something inside him.

        He always wondered if the red haired Captain with the cold calculating eyes made sure he heard.  There was an amused glint to his eyes when he looked at Inoue for a brief moment as he walked past him.

       Kamizaki was out of the competition again and this time everyone was broken.  The whole team quit the next day, including Inoue.  He began to hate everything about Basketball.  The mere thought of touching a ball made him sick.  

        He hated the sound of the ball swishing through the net, the squeak of the shoes on the court and most of all he hated that ball.  Though, it would sit in the corner of his room gathering dust for the next year, he couldn't bring himself to throw it away.

      It was the start of a downward spiral he could not break out of.  He lost interest in most things.  School was done out of routine rather than enjoyment.  He lost touch with his friends and spent most of his free time at home.  He could not get the Generation of Miracles out of his head, their cold eyes and cruel actions.  He felt worthless and no matter how much he tried he could not get past it.  The monsters of Teiko had broken him and he did not know how to fix it.  He pulled away from everyone, even his family.  He knew he was worrying them, but he could not bring himself to talk to them.

      His downward spiral hit its lowest point where he found himself on the roof of his school with every intention of ending it all.  It was then that he was saved.   He nearly fell off the roof by accident when he was startled by an unexpected and unfamiliar voice calling out to him.  It was the first time he saw the Phantom, as he called himself.

       The blue haired boy in a Teiko uniform was short and thin, frankly he looked like a good wind would blow him over.  He had an eerie and calm demeanor.  He looked like he could disappear in a moment’s notice if you looked away.  

      The stranger appealed to him not to jump and somehow managed to get Inoue off the edge of the roof.  He wasn't sure how it happened, but he found himself sitting on the roof near the other boy talking about everything.  All the things he had been unable to tell anyone he poured out without any hesitation.   The other boy sat patiently and listened to everything he said.  He slowly started to feel better the more he talked.  As he ran out of things to say he realized in horror what he had nearly done.

       He thanked the Phantom boy, or he tried to.  When he finally turned to talk to the other boy he was gone, even though he had been there only a minute before.  He wondered if he had been saved by a ghost.   The Phantom had never touched him and had only talked.  He appeared and disappeared with ease, just like a spirit.

      Inoue slowly recovered from his depression and finally talked to his parents, who sent him to a therapist to help him finish his recovery.

     He could not bring himself to go back to basketball, it was too painful, but he decided to take up Kendo again.  The physical activity helped clear his mind and gave him purpose.

     He also had a new obsession to spend his energy on, his search for the mysterious Phantom.  He started searching online and at first he had no luck.  Mostly he found information about a Phantom Sixth Man of the Generations of Miracles, but he ignored it as fake.  He had played the team a few times and he would remember a player like that.  Besides even if he existed, Inoue doubted someone who was part of the Generation of Miracles would spend so much time helping others.

        Over time he found others that had been helped by the same boy.  He found forums and blogs about the Phantom and he started to make his own.  He ran multiple forums looking for more information.  Over time a story emerged about the mysterious Blue Phantom of Teiko. 

      It was a ghost story or urban legend.  The Blue Phantom was a basketball club member at Teiko that had been friends with the Generation of Miracles.  But the group had done something so terrible to him that he jumped off the school roof killing himself.  He returned as a ghost regretting what he had done.  The Phantom made it his mission to help those that had been hurt by the Generation of Miracles.

      Inoue wasn't sure if he believed that the boy was a ghost, but it was hard to refute.  As he heard the many stories he realized how many people the Phantom had helped.  Others like him had been kept from making a horrible mistake.  No one knew how the Phantom knew who needed help, but he always arrived just when he was needed most.   But not one had touched the easily disappearing boy or gotten a picture.

       He made a website to collect testimonials of those that had been helped.  Inoue had not expected many to add to it, but was surprised how many people actually did.  Inoue had become an online expert over time, other searchers would often get information from him. 

       He threw himself into Kendo and his Phantom obsession and made it through middle school.  He went into High School with higher spirits.

        When Inoue started his first year of high school he joined the kendo club and he quickly became the vice-captain.  He was having fun again and had not thought about basketball for a long time.  

         His other obsession was getting harder add to though.  As the Generation of Miracles split up the Blue Phantom of Teiko disappeared, there were no new sightings.   Inoue wondered if the Phantom had no more purpose, or if he had finally moved on.  He hopped not, he wanted to properly thank the blue haired boy.  He would not give up till he got the chance.   In the end he would find him in the most unexpected way.

       Somehow some of his friends from Kendo club managed to drag him to the basketball inter-high qualifiers.  Inoue had dragged his heels the whole way, only giving in when they promised to pay for dinner.  He was nervous about watching something that he used to love, but now hated.

       He settled into his seat in the stadium and looked at the various teams.  He recognized some of the teams, like Seiho and Shutoku.  His attention was instantly caught when he recognized a tall green haired player.  The former Generation of Miracles Midorima was hard to miss.  

         It was like watching a train wreck, Inoue could not look away.   Shutoku caught his entire attention, he didn't notice any of the other teams that were playing nearby.  Shutoku easily beat the team they were playing.  Midorima still made his demoralizingly far three point shots.  Even without playing him for over a year Inoue could tell that the green haired teen was stronger than before.

       When Shutoku won he was not surprised.  It brought up bad memories and he thought about leaving with or without his friends.  Somehow he managed to make himself stay for the next game and he would be forever grateful that he did.

      Shutoku's next opponent was a school he had never heard of, Seirin High School.  Inoue figured that the game would go the same as before, Shutoku winning by a large margin.  When Midorima made the first shot with his long three pointer style Inoue was ready to leave.  He was shocked as hell when the ball was caught and suddenly flew across the court to the red haired Seirin player who caught the ball and dunked it in.

       Inoue looked across the court searching for the player that passed the ball so far, it was then he caught sight of the blue haired teen.

       Even at a distance he recognized the Phantom.  He was older, so much for the ghost theory, but it was him.   Inoue pulled out his phone to take a picture, he zoomed in and got one.  He stared at the photo, it was him there was no doubt.   He was older and taller with longer hair, but it was him.   There was no way he was leaving now.  He had found the person he had spent the last year looking for.

       The game was intense.  Shutoku kept pulling ahead.  He tried to keep track to the blue haired teen, but he kept losing him until one of the Shutoku players managed to mark him.  He was cheering Seirin on, even as they struggled.  Inoue was disappointed when the Phantom was benched, but he kept watching.  He was worried when he noticed the strong red haired player started going off on his own, not playing with the team.

      During a break he saw a fight break out between the Phantom and the red haired player.  When the blue haired boy punched the other teen in the face he was surprised.  When the red haired teen punched the Phantom hard enough to send him to the ground Inoue was half ready to head down to the court himself.  He had no interest in watching his savior get hurt.  

       Thankfully the rest of the team got involved and the fight got settled.  It was an awesome game to watch.  Seirin managed to slowly gain points and evened up the score.  In the end Seirin won by the skin of their teeth.  He was up cheering before he knew what he was doing.

       As he watched the players head into the locker rooms he realized he was about to lose his change to talk to the other teen.  He gave his friends a quick excuse and ran out of the stadium seating and down to the lockers rooms.  

     Inoue tried not to be noticed, since only the competing teams could be in this area.  He knew the layout from past games that he played there.  He searched, but had little luck finding Seirin's team.

     He finally caught the sight of blue hair and ran after the disappearing teen.  He was so focused trying to catch up that he ran directly into another person, sending them both into the ground.

       He lost sight of the Phantom.   "Sorry."  He said to the other teen as he helped him up.

      He recognized the other teen from Shutoku, the one that marked the Phantom.

       "You should watch where you are going."  The other teen said with a wince.

        "Sorry, I wasn't looking."  He apologized.  "Did you see a blue haired teen in a Seirin uniform?  He just came this way, I really need to talk to him."

        The silver eyed teen studied him for a moment.  "What interest do you have in him?"  The teen asked.

         "It's personal."  He replied.

         "I don't intend to give you any information if I don't know anything about you.  Let's start with a name."  The other teen said.

        "Inoue Tomoya."   He bit out impatient.   The longer he waited the farther the Phantom would get from him.

        "My name is Takao Kazunari. Pleasure to meet you.  Now what do you want with Kuroko-kun?"  Takao asked.

         "Is that his name?"  He asked desperate for more information.

          "You don't even know his name?  Interesting."  Takao's lips twisted into a grin.

            "No.  I only met him once, he saved my life. I really need to talk to him.  Please tell me anything you can about him."  Inoue begged, this was the first time someone had real information.

           "Only met him once?  Saved your life?"  The other teen repeated.  "Hmmm, that was fast.  I warned Kuroko-kun this would happen."  He muttered.

              Inoue had no idea what he was talking about.

            He looked straight at Inoue with his intense gaze.  "His name is Kuroko Tetsuya.  He is currently a membe of the Seirin basketball club.  I think you know him by anothr name though, perhaps as The Blue Phantom of Teiko?"  There was a Cheshire grin on his face.

            "How do you know about that?"  He asked, shock in his voice.

             "I think we might have had a similar experience."  The other teen commented.

              "He got me off the roof of my school."  He admitted.  He still couldn't believe how far he let his depression go.

              "I was on a bridge."  Takao added.

               "Oh."  He took a moment to process that information.  He knew other people had tried to kill themselves after dealing with the Generation of Miracles, but he had never met one face to face.

                "Please tell me more about Kuroko-san."  He pleaded.

                "Only if you promise not to post anything online without Kuroko-kun's permission.  He is a very private person."  Takao said.

                 "I promise."  He replied earnest.  He would promise almost anything to get the information he so desperately wanted.

               "As I said, his name is Kuroko Tetsuya.  He is currently a first year student at Seirin High School.  Seirin is so new that this is only the second year it has been open, though their basketball team is surprisingly strong.  He also used to go to Teiko Middle School.  He was a starter on their basketball team, also known as The Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles."  Takao paused watching his reaction.

               "I heard about that rumor, but I never thought it was the same person."  He remembered reading about the rumor, but he had dismissed it as unrelated.

             "Does it change your mind about him, knowing that he was considered part of the Generation of Miracles and is their friend?"  Takao eyed him sharply.

          Inoue had the feeling that if he said the wrong thing Takao would refuse to give him more information.

         "No, but it does surprise me.  I don't really know anything about him at all.  I only know about his actions as the Phantom." He replied.

           He must have passed the test because Takao grinned at him.  "Good answer.  I have his phone number and will give it to you.  But leave him alone for tonight, his team is celebrating their win.  Don't make me regret this."  Takao cautioned him.

             Takao pulled out his phone and gave him the number.  Inoue stared at his phone in anticipation, he would finally be able to talk to the Phantom, no Kuroko, properly.

        Takao turned to leave, but Inoue had one more question for him.  It had been bothering him from the moment he met Takao.  "How can you play with him, Midorima, a Generation of Miracles member?  After what they did?"

        "I wasn't sure at first, but away from Teiko Shin-chan is not as bad as I thought he would be.  Don't get me wrong he can be a bastard sometimes, but he works hard, is a tsundere, and can be quite a dork.  I was surprised, but somewhere along the way we became friends."  Takao said with a small smile.

          "I don't really understand it, but thanks for answering anyway."  Inoue replied.  "Thank you for the information."  He bowed to the other teen.

          "I have some advice for you.  Thank him if you want, but don't insult the Generation of Miracles too much.  He is well aware of what they did, but he still considers them his friends.  He plans to knock some sense into them.  So if you want to have any kind of real conversation with Kuroko keep that in mind."  Takao gave a small wave and left.

         Inoue watched him go considering everything that he learned.  He slowly walked back to the seating and found his friends.  They didn't ask where he had ran off to and he was grateful for it.  He was not ready to talk to them about it.

        His friends made good on their promise of dinner, they got ramen at a nearby restaurant.

***

        Inoue sat staring at his computer.  Once he got home he started his search on Kuroko Tetsuya.  His search results got hits quicker than he expected.  The first ones were links to the Teiko Middle School's official website that gave information on past basketball teams.  

          He clicked on them and found a picture of the winning team from last year.  He recognized the Generation of Miracles right away, they were hard to miss with their rainbow colored hair.  It took him several moments to find Kuroko in the picture.  It was disturbing how hard it was to notice him, it was like he really was a ghost.  When he finally found Kuroko, he was standing between Aomine and Kise.  The others had so much presence that Kuroko nearly disappeared.

        He stared at the picture and wondered how he was going to talk to Kuroko without coming off as a stalker.  He wanted to thank the other boy, but he also wanted to talk to him about other things too.  He had spent so much time looking for the Phantom he never really thought about what he would do when he did.

         Inoue sighed and got up from his chair, he flopped onto his bed and decided to quit for the night and deal with everything tomorrow.  As he lay on his bed he could see the basketball that he had shoved in a corner, left to gather dust.  Since that game last year he could not bring himself to touch it, but he also could not force himself to throw it away either.  Some part of him was not willing to give up on basketball fully.  

        He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

***

       It was a few days before he worked up enough nerve to go see Kuroko.  He had his phone number, but he wanted to talk to the other teen face to face.  He looked up Seirin's address and guessed when basketball practice might end. He left Kendo practice early with an excuse of an errand he needed to run.

      It was twilight when he got there, he stood outside the front gate of the school and waited.  He carefully watched anyone leaving the school, he did not want to miss his chance.

       He finally noticed a group of students heading toward the gate.  He recognized the tall red haired teen from the game a few days ago.  He carefully studied the group and was barely able to pick Kuroko out.  He headed toward the group, he just hoped Kuroko recognized him enough not to be freaked out.

          The group noticed him and came to a halt.  They all had a wary look, unsure if he was there to make trouble.

         There was recognition in Kuroko's eyes.    That would make things easier.

        He stepped closer to the group.  "Kuroko-san, can we talk?"  He asked.

        "Hello, Inoue-san.  It has been awhile." The other teen bowed politely.

         "Who the hell are you?"  The red haired teen rudely asked.  

           The other teen pulled up close behind Kuroko ready to protect him if needed.  The rest of the team followed suite.

          Before he could answer Kuroko's hand shot out and jabbed the taller teen in the ribs.

           "Ow.  Dammit Kuroko, what was that for?"  The red haired teen yelled, rubbing his side.

           "You were being rude, Kagami-kun.  I know Inoue-san from middle school.  There is no need to be impolite."  Kuroko said bluntly, little expression on his face.  Inoue had never seen someone with such a good poker face.

            "If you say so, but you didn't need to jab me in the ribs."  Kagami complained.

           "Kagami-kun can be hard to stop when he gets started.” Kuroko explained.

            A few of the others laughed, so it must be an accurate description.

            Inoue cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.   "I need to talk to Kuroko-san, privately."

            "Why?"  This time the question was asked by the dark haired teen with glasses, the Captain of the team if he remembered correctly.

             "It is between Kuroko-san and I."  He stressed.  What he wanted to say was for no one but Kuroko.  He would not change his mind on that.

              "Thank you for your concern Hyuga-sempai, but I agree with Inoue-san."  Kuroko said bluntly.  He turned to Kagami, "Kagami-kun, I will meet you and the others at your apartment for the tutoring session after I talk with Inoue-san."  He nodded to the rest. "See you all tomorrow."

              "Fine, see you in a while."  Kagami finally allowed.  

            He stood behind Kuroko, so the smaller teen did not see the glare he sent at Inoue.  The message was clear, mess with Kuroko and there would be consequences.  Kagami was not alone, the rest of the team was just as protective.  He was glad Kuroko had such good friends.  He nodded in understanding.

            "After you Inoue-san."  Kuroko said as he came up beside Inoue.

            "Yeah, I know just where to go. Follow me."  He had noticed a park nearby that would make a perfect spot to talk.  It was still early enough that people were still out walking around, they would not be in an abandoned place.  He did not want to make Kuroko uncomfortable.

         They walked for a few minutes in silence.  Inoue mentally went over what he wanted to say.

         They arrived at an area with a bench and Kuroko sat down.

         Inoue stood before him and bowed deeply.  "Thank you for saving my life Kuroko-kun.  I owe you everything."

        "I am glad you are okay Inoue-san.  But please stop bowing, I don't really deserve it.  Please sit down."  Kuroko said monotone.

          The other teen was going to be hard to read.

         "Yes, you do.  I am surprised that you remember me though, we only met once."  Inoue commented as he sat down next to the other teen.

          "It was not something I would forget, that day." Kuroko replied.

            "I guess not."  Inoue said. "I never thought I would find you at a basketball game, The Blue Phantom of Teiko."

            "Takao-kun warned me this would happen.  I just didn't think it would be this soon."  Kuroko muttered.

          "Takao-san, the player from Shutoku?  He was the one who told me about you.  The real you, not the urban legend."   Inoue said.

          There was a slight smile on Kuroko's face, it was the first emotion he had seen on Kuroko's face so far.  He liked it much better than the stoic blank look.  

          "Takao does like to be a busy body.  He had a great deal of fun telling me about the urban legend about the Phantom.  I didn't even realize it existed."  Kuroko admitted.

         "Really?  I guess you weren't looking for yourself. I have to admit I am a bit of a fan.  I made some of the most popular Blue Phantom of Teiko websites and forums.  I use the online name SearchingforthePhantom."  He looked away embarrassed at what he just admitted.  He basically just said he was Kuroko's fanboy.

          Thankfully Kuroko did not comment on it.  He just sat there watching him impassively.

          "I think I read one of your sites, when I found out about the whole thing.  It was set up so that people could write their own experiences with me.  It was an odd experience reading it."  Kuroko said quietly.

        "Yeah, I guess it would be.  But there are so many people who would like to thank you, especially those like me.  The ones whose lives you saved.  We owe you everything."  Inoue said with reverence.

          "I am grateful for your thanks, but I don't really deserve it.  I did it for selfish reasons.  I was unable to change the Generation of Miracles, so I tried to fix something.  I also wanted to make sure that when they finally understand what they have done, they will not be crushed by the consequences of their actions.  I did it for them as much as I did it for you." Kuroko finished unable to look him in the eye.

           Inoue did not like the Generation of Miracles and he did not think he could ever fully forgive them for what they did, but he owed Kuroko so much.

         "I cannot forgive the Generation of Miracles for what they did, but you have nothing to be sorry for.  Regardless of why you did it, you saved me and so many others.  You even managed to get some people to go back to basketball, an amazing feat all on its own."  

            His heartfelt speech must have gotten through because Kuroko stared at him in surprise.

             "Oh," was Kuroko's only response. 

             "I know it's a lot to ask, but would you be willing to meet others.  There are many who would like to talk to you."  He asked.

             There was a brief flash of anxiety on Kuroko's face. "I don't think that's a good idea.  I don't think I can live up to their expectations."  There was hesitance in his voice.

         Inoue didn't want to push, but sooner or later it would have to be dealt with.  "If you keep playing, other people are going to notice.  If you set up the meeting, at least you can control it to a certain extent."  He explained. 

         Kuroko sighed and looked very tired at that moment. "I guess I should, but I don't know where to start. I would rather meet in a neutral place, not my school or home."

        "If you trust me I could get the invite out and set up a meeting near here, a park or something similar."  Inoue offered.  "I can set it up tonight, for next week.  We can see how it works."  

        Kuroko looked at him with no expression.   "Yes, please set it up.  I have Sundays off from practice, any time is fine."

         "Are you sure?  I do not want to pressure you."   Inoue said feeling guilty about bringing it up.  Even with no expression on his face he could tell that Kuroko was uncomfortable with the idea of a meet up.

       "Yes, please set it up."   Kuroko replied.

       "Okay, I will." He replied.

       He gave Kuroko his phone number and promised to send him the details tomorrow.  They parted ways and Inoue felt lighter after talking Kuroko.  He finally got to thank the other teen properly.

        He was not surprised that he was met by a familiar group of people at the entrance of the park.   

         "Kagami-san, I did not expect to see you here." He said.

          "We just wanted to see if Kuroko-kun was okay."  Kagami replied.

          "I would never hurt Kuroko-san, he saved my life."  Inoue said.

         "What?"  Kagami asked.

         "You don't know do you?  Well, you need to ask Kuroko-san about the whole story.  It is not my place to say."  Inoue said.

          "You need to give us more than that."  Hyuga said and the others nodded.

           "Look up The Blue Phantom of Teiko, which is all I can say."  Inoue said finally.  He hoped Kuroko would not be too angry with him.

            "The what? We already know Kuroko-kun is the Phantom Sixth Man."  Kagami replied.

            "Not the Phantom Sixth Man, the Blue Phantom of Teiko.  Look it up." He repeated.

            One of the team looked like they were remembering something.  "Oh," he said.

           "Furihata-kun, do you remember something?" Hyuga asked.

            "I remember some people in my club talking about some sort of ghost story, a Blue Phantom from Teiko, but not much else."  Furihata admitted.

          "Something like that.  I really can not say any more, look it up.  Or ask Kuroko-san about it, it is his story to tell, if he wants to."  Inoue repeated.  He was not giving any more information than that.  He would not tell Kuroko's secrets.  

         "Fine."  Hyuga replied, but Inoue could tell he wanted more information.

        Inoue bowed politely to the Seirin players.  "I have to go, it was nice to meet you all."

        The other teens bobbed their heads in response.  He left before they decided to interrogate him more.

        As he walked home he was already planning how to set the meeting up.  

***

     Inoue rubbed the bridge of his nose to help with his headache he had developed from staring at the computer screen for too long.  He had gotten home and headed to his computer right away.  He wrote up a invite to meet the Phantom at a nearby park for next week Sunday at noon.  He posted it on the most hardcore sites, the ones with the die-hard fans like him.  He also sent out emails to all the people who had posted on his website.  He had all of their information from when they had written their testimonials.

      In the next day or so he expected to get a lot of replies in his e-mail.  Most would probably ask him if he was telling the truth or just pranking everyone.   

     When he was done he sent a text to Kuroko with the information.  The other teen sent back a confirmation that he would be there Sunday.  Inoue smiled when he realized that he was texting with the Phantom, it was still a little unreal.

***

     Over the next week he replied to a ridiculous amount of e-mails asking if he was telling the truth about finding the phantom.  He replied that yes he had and if they wanted more information, they would have to show up to the meeting.  

    In the end though, only so many people could actually make it on Sunday, either because of timing or location.  He replied to those disappointed people that they might be able to do another meeting later, but for now it was just the one.  The final count was sixty-five people, ten of which he knew were just like him, who were only alive because of Kuroko.  

    He sent the information to Kuroko and hoped that he would not back out of the meeting.  It was a lot of take in and he knew that Kuroko was not entirely comfortable with it.

     Kuroko confirmed he would go.  The meeting was going to happen.

***

      The week passed quickly and Sunday arrived.  Inoue arrived at the park for the meeting at around 11:00 a.m.  He wanted to be ready early.   The location in the park was a picnic area with lots of tables and benches.  He also brought blankets for people to sit on.

     Inoue spread the blankets out and sat on one of the benches waiting for Kuroko to show up, the other teen had texted that he would be there by 11:30 a.m.  

     Kuroko was there right on time.  He was wearing jeans and a white shirt with a blue three tailed kitsune on it.  Inoue had expected something basketball related, but then again he was only just getting to know the blue haired teen.

   "Thanks for coming, Kuroko-san."  Inoue said as the other teen got closer.

     "Your welcome.  You do not have to be so formal Inoue-san."  Kuroko commented.

      "Kuroko-kun than, the same goes for me."   Inoue responded.

      "As you wish, Inoue-kun."  Kuroko said as he settled down next to Inoue.

     "Sixty-five people confirmed that they are going to be here, but there might be more.  I have a basket for their phones, I assume you don't want any photos of you right now?"   Inoue confirmed.

       "Yes, for now I would prefer no photos."  Kuroko replied.

       The sat in silence after that, Inoue thought it would be awkward, but it was nice.  He was worried about Kuroko though, the other seemed to be doing his best to be invisible.  Inoue wondered if he had pushed things too far and too fast.  He was distracted from his thoughts when the first person arrived.

        He recognized the teen from one of the basketball clubs he used to play against.   Toriyama, if he remembered correctly.

        "You’re SearcingforthePhantom?  This is the right spot to meet the Phantom?"  Toriyama asked as he walked up.

        "Yes, I'm him and you have the right spot."  He replied.   He held up the basket, "Leave your phone in this basket, the Phantom is camera shy.  You will get it back when this is over."

         "Fine."  The other teen placed his phone into the basket.  "Where is the Phantom?  Is he coming later?"

        "He's..."  Inoue stopped realizing the other teen had not noticed Kuroko even though he was sitting right in front of him.  He looked over at Kuroko, who seemed to be doing his best to blend in with the bench.  He sighed.

        "He will be here at noon.  For now just find a seat.  More people will be coming soon."  He replied.  He wondered how long it would take for someone to notice Kuroko.

        Over the next twenty minutes others trickled in, all asking the same thing and reluctantly handing over their phones.  Inoue was debating if he should just end this right now.  The more people that came the less he was able to notice Kuroko, who was sitting right next to him.  He realized he might have made a mistake, pushing for this so fast.  Kuroko looked uncomfortable and hesitant.

        Noon came and it was too late to change things.  Inoue stood up and cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. They all quieted down and looked at him in anticipation.

        "Thank you for coming today.   I am Inoue Tomoya, or some of you know me by my user name SearchingforthePhantom.   Everyone is here to meet The Blue Phantom of Teiko?"  He asked.

        "Of course."  Toriyama replied and others nodded.  "Where is he anyway?  You said he would be here at noon."

       "Actually he has been here the whole time."  He said with an amused smile.  Not one person had noticed the silent teen.

      "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, pleasure to meet you."  Kuroko said with a small bow.

       Sixty-five people jumped in surprise.  Some yelped and a few actually fell off their seats.

       "What?" Everyone was shocked.

      "Damn it really is you, The Blue Phantom."  One person said.

     "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya.  I am not a ghost obviously."  He said deadpan.

      "Apparently The Phantom has a sense of humor."   Another said.

     "I have no sense of humor."  Kuroko said blandly.

     No one actually believed him, his extremely dry sense of humor was apparent.

      "Perhaps you should introduce yourself Kuroko and then we can ask questions."  Inoue interjected before they got too off topic.

      Kuroko nodded.  "As I said earlier, my name Kuroko Tetsuya.  I am currently a first year student at Seirin High School and a starter on their basketball team."  He paused and looked down unsure of the reception for his next revelation.

      He looked up and continued.  "I went to Teiko Middle School and from my second year I was a starter on the basketball team.  The Generation of Miracles are my friends and I was known as the Phantom Sixth Man of the group.  After they grew too strong for most teams to challenge I went around to try to help people who were hurt by them.  I guess that is when the Blue Phantom of Teiko was born.  I only really found out about it recently though."  Kuroko finished.

      The whole group was silent after Kuroko's revelation.  No one was expecting their rescuer to be part of the Generation of Miracles.

      "Doesn’t matter.  You saved my life.  But I don't think I can ever forgive those monsters."  A dark haired teen said.

      "I don't expect you to, Kawada-san.  They hurt you deeply.  But I don't really deserve your thanks.  I did it as much for the Generation of Miracles and myself as I did for you."  Kuroko replied.  

       Kawada was startled that Kuroko knew his name.

       "You remember my name?"  Kawada asked shocked.

      "I remember everyone's name."  Kuroko admitted.

      Inoue was surprised.  He had not realized how many people Kuroko remembered.   The rest of the group seemed similarly shocked.

        "What do you mean by that?  That you don't deserve our thanks?"  Toriyama asked searching Kuroko's expressionless face.

       "When the Generation of Miracles changed and treated their opponents so badly I was unable to stop them.  To ease my guilt I tried to help you all any way I could.  I also wanted to make sure that no one hurt themselves.  Sooner or later the Generation of Miracles would realize what they had done and I did not want the consequences of their actions to be more than they could bear."  Kuroko explained blankly.

          "Why do you go so far for those monsters?  They only hurt people."   Kawada asked.

         "They were some of my first friends and they were very good to me at the beginning of Middle School.  I want to get them back, my real friends, not the cruel shadows they have become.  I don't expect you to understand or forgive them.  You are allowed to feel however you want, but I have no intention of giving up on them."  Kuroko said.

        "You still care about them even after they hurt so many.  I am sure you remember the shit storm that happened at the final winter cup.  The Teiko vs. Meiko game.  I heard they fixed the score so that it would be 111 to 11.  They destroyed that team."  Kawada explained.

       Kuroko flinched at the mention of the Teiko vs. Meiko game.  It was the first expression Inoue had seen on his face today.  He preferred the blank look to the pained expression.   

      "I am very aware of what happened Kawada-san.  I was there, my friend Ogiwara-kun was on Meiko's team.  He still won't talk to me.  I know better than anyone what they can be like, but I still will fight for them.  It is not something you can change, so I politely ask that you please let it go for now."  Kuroko said stubbornly.

      Inoue was afraid that Kuroko would just leave.  This had been what Takao had warned him about and most likely what Kuroko had been afraid would happen. 

      Thankfully Kawada backed off.  "I'm sorry.  I didn’t mean to fight with you.  I only came to meet you and thank you, not get into a fight about the Generation of Miracles."

     "I think we all should agree not to argue about the Generation of Miracles, we are not here for them.  We are all allowed to feel how we feel, but not push it on others.  I think we should take a break and each of you can take turns talking to Kuroko."  Inoue said trying to keep everything running smooth.

     For the next few hours that was what happened.   Each person got to talk with Kuroko for a bit.   Some came in groups and talked for a short time.  Others came alone and had deep discussions.   Kuroko gave out his e-mail, but he didn't want everyone to have his phone number.  As people left they grabbed their phones and said goodbye.

    When it was over Kuroko looked exhausted and wrung out. Inoue felt guilty for pushing Kuroko too far.

       "Kuroko-kun, I'm sorry this did not go the way I thought it would."  Inoue admitted.

       Kuroko looked up and studied him for a moment.   "It is okay Inoue-kun.  I knew this was going to be hard, but it was a good hard.  This was rather cathartic.  But I do not think I could do this again any time soon.  Besides I am going to be busy with games."  Kuroko said.

        "I understand.  Thank you for doing this."   Inoue replied.

       "It was good for both of us."  He paused.  "Thank you for not saying much to my friends at Seirin, I am not ready to tell them everything yet."  Kuroko said surprising Inoue.  

       "You knew about it?"  Inoue asked.

       "Yes," Kuroko said simply.

       He two of them cleaned up the area and said goodbye and went their separate ways.  Though before Kuroko left Inoue wished his luck with his future games.  Kuroko nodded and walked off.

***

      Inoue lay on his bed contemplating what he had just found online or more what he didn’t find.  He was surprised that there was next to nothing online yet about Kuroko being the Blue Phantom.  He was expecting more information, but it seemed that everyone from the meeting had kept their promise not to post much online.  There are only a few posts on the hardcore sites, which honestly did not have much traffic anymore.  He did not know how long it would last, but it was a good start.

     He would worry about it later.  But seeing all those basketball players and former players got something going in his head.  He stared at the basketball sitting in the corner, dusty from disuse.  He got up and grabbed the ball carrying it downstairs to wash it off.

      He found himself heading to a small street basketball court near his house, it had been nearly a year since he had been there.  He dribbled the ball a bit and shot a few hoops.  The first few missed badly, but he slowly got the hang of it again.  Soon he was making all of his shots.  He played for a few hours and by the time he was done something had loosened in his chest, he no longer hated basketball.  

        Inoue would probably never play basketball in a club again, but maybe he could play for fun.  It was the first step at least.   As he walked home, the ball he thought he would never touch again tucked under his arm, he wondered if he could get Kuroko to play sometime.

***

    Inoue continued to text with Kuroko and he wished him luck before the game with Toou.  He hoped that Seirin won, he was rooting for them and Kuroko.   There were many others doing the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta, so if you notice any errors please let me know.
> 
> So that was a fun change of pace. It was definitely harder to write from a different characters point of view, but I like how it came out.  
> Inoue will show up more in the fic and series. He is rather fun to write.
> 
> If anyone is interested, there will be at least two other interludes. The next one will be in a few chapters and will from Takao's point of view. The other one will be near the end and from Ogiwara's Point of view. There might be more, I am still debating some other potential interludes.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Lost game, Broken Bond  
> The Toou game ends in disaster and Aomine goes one step to far. One last act of casual cruelty finally breaks their bond. With Mamoru missing everyone around Kuroko has to pick up the pieces and keep him alive. 
> 
> Sorry readers, next chapter is going to be a rough and angsty ride.


	12. Lost game, Broken bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Toou game ends in disaster and Aomine goes one step to far. One last act of casual cruelty finally breaks their bond. With Mamoru missing everyone around Kuroko has to pick up the pieces and keep him alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, I just have fun playing with the characters.
> 
> 9/15/17 First, thanks you to everyone who left a kudos or a comment. You guys make me want to keep writing. 
> 
>  Sorry this chapter has taken so long. Summer has been really busy. I finished up my medical treatment and then I had a whole round of diagnostic tests. Thankfully after a year from hell, I am officially cancer free.
> 
>  So I would just like to make a point of explaining that I do not think Aomine is a villain. He comes off as the bad guy in this chapter, but I just think he is, at this point in cannon, a self-centered idiot who can be cruel even to his friends. Though every yokai who shows up to help Kuroko pretty much threatens to take Aomine out. Kuroko and Aomine will become friends again eventually, like in cannon.
> 
>  Warnings:  
> This is going to get dark. Kuroko will at least think about suicide at times, but never act on it. He will be in a really bad head space for most of this chapter, so if this could be a trigger you might not want to read this chapter.
> 
> That being said there is a lot cute hurt/comfort. This chapter kept growing and growing, too many characters wanted to show up and help Kuroko. ;)

   

          "See you tomorrow." Furihata said with a wave as he walked out the door of Kagami's apartment.

          “See you later.”  Fukuda said, as he followed Furihata out.

          "Thanks for the tutoring Kuroko-kun, I should ace that test tomorrow."  Kawahara added before he left.

          "Your welcome, see you tomorrow." Kuroko replied with a wave.

          The door shut and he was alone in the apartment with Kagami, who was in the kitchen washing the dishes.

          "Do you want some help Kagami-kun?" He asked.

          Kagami popped his head out of the kitchen to reply. "No, I'm almost done, but thanks."

           Kuroko shrugged, he offered. He took a moment to look around the apartment. He was always surprised at how neat Kagami kept it. He didn’t seem the type, but Kuroko should know better, appearances are often deceiving.  As he studied the apartment he did a quick check on the wards he had set up. They were holding strong, which reassured him. Between Kagami's ability to attract yokai and Kuroko visiting so often, it was useful to have strong wards around the apartment.

            With that out of the way he contemplated everything that had happened over the last week. Sunday had been a revelation to him. He had always known people had felt grateful for his actions, but he had been unaware of the true extent of it.   The whole meeting had been surreal, but cathartic. He had been nervous as hell, so much so that Inoue had been able to notice despite Kuroko’s poker face. He could have left, but part of him refused run away.

           The event went better after everyone had agreed to not to fight about the Generation of Miracles. He knew how bad his friends had become, but he was not ready to give up on them, yet.  Kise and Midorima were proof that they could all change.

           Kuroko enjoyed seeing everyone and talking to them, but he didn't think that he could do it again anytime soon.  It was too emotionally draining.   He needed a break before he tried again.

           The most interesting thing was that by the end of the day he had a new bond with Inoue.  A little navy blue bond, still only a tiny braid, but it was growing.  Kuroko hadn’t thought they were close enough yet for one, but then again Inoue had been rather obsessed with him, so maybe that helped.

           Speaking of bonds he had met someone else that he had not seen for a while.  During one of their pool exercise days, Momoi showed up.  She looked well and Kuroko had felt a pang of guilt when he saw her again.   He had hurt her with his lie in the last year at Teiko and their bond had never truly recovered.  It was not as dead as the others, but it was not as healthy as his new bonds.

        It was nice to see she was as smart as ever and used her looks to distract others from her sharp observant mind.  Most of the team had been jealous when she said he was her boyfriend, even though they had never actually gotten that far in their relationship.  It was nice to see her, but it brought the fact that he would see Aomine soon to the front of his mind.

       He was terrified of seeing his once best friend again.   Kuroko did not know if he would be able to get through to Aomine.  His stomach burned in anxiety at the thought of failing his friend.  He tried to let it go, but it left him worried and with little appetite.

      He sighed at his thoughts, but he was brought out of it by a happy feeling from his more recent bond to Nigou.  The small Halfling pup was excited and content: a good meal, lots of friendly kids rubbing his belly.  Pure doggy heaven.  He smiled slightly.  It was hard to stay worried with such good vibes coming through their bond.

       He had not even realized there was a bond at first; it looked nothing like his normal ones.   It was, as best as he could describe, like a bit of white colored smoke in the form of a line that went from him to Nigou.  It smelled of vanilla.  Apparently that was how Nigou's bonds worked.  He was more dependent on his sense of smell, so all of his bonds were more like scent trails than the colored braids that Kuroko saw.

     The Ookami Halfling told him that he had bonds to all of the team and Kuroko.  The blue haired boy had not even realized it until Nigou pointed them out.  Now that he knew, he could barely pick them out.  The scents were far too complex for him to understand, but apparently it was easy for Nigou.  Kuroko was just happy that the Ookami cub was connecting to the human world.

        Kuroko looked toward the kitchen, the sound of water had stopped.   Kagami would come back in soon.  He wondered if Kagami and the others had looked up the Blue Ghost of Teiko yet.  Inoue had admitted to telling them about it.  If they had, they have not asked him about it yet.  He appreciated that, he was not ready to talk about it to anyone who did not already know.  Maybe not ever, it was still hard to discuss.

        Kagami broke Kuroko out of his thoughts when he walked into the main room carrying a plastic container, with the left over stir fry vegetables and rice from dinner.  He set it down in front of Kuroko on the low table he was sitting at.

       "You barely ate today.  Take this home and eat it, if you eat any less you are going to waste away." Kagami admonished him.

       "Not everyone can eat as much as you Kagami-kun."  Kuroko replied, but he grabbed the container and put it in his bag.

        "No, but you ate less than normal."  He said studying the blue haired teen.

         Kuroko shrugged, "Just not that hungry today."

       "Fine, if you say so.  Did you want to stay the night?  It's getting late.  I have the room and since that demon dog from hell you adopted is not here, even better."  Kagami offered.

        Kuroko thought about it for a moment.  It was a nice offer, but he liked to sleep surrounded by his strong home wards.  "No thank you Kagami-kun.  I’ll just go home tonight.  I don't know why you dislike Nigou so much.  All he wants to do is be friends with you.  I told him to be nice."  Kuroko said with a small grin.

         "Demon. Dog. From. Hell.  You will never convince me otherwise."  Kagami paused when he thought about what Kuroko had just said.   He looked at him with a glare, "You totally set that dog on me, didn't you, just to screw with me.  You have a terrible sense of humor Kuroko-kun."

         "I have no sense of humor."  Kuroko replied with his best monotone voice and poker face.

        "Yes, you do, the worst kind."  Kagami repeated.

        "I have no sense of humor.   I just want you to get along with Nigou; aversion therapy is a good way to get over your fears."  Kuroko replied.

       "Aversion therapy?  Damn, you really have been screwing with me."  Kagami growled.

       "I just want to help you get over your fears."  Kuroko repeated as he got up from the table.  "I have to get going.   Thank you for the food.  See you tomorrow."

       "Fine, whatever.  See you tomorrow."  Kagami replied and sat down heavily at the table.

       The blue haired teen bowed to Kagami and left.   He smiled at bit, it was always it mess with Kagami, he responded so well.  He was quick to anger, but quick to forgive.

       As he made his way down the stairs he hoped he could avoid the one person who hated him in Kagami's apartment building.

         He thought he managed it as he left out the entrance, but he was not fast enough.  

        "You I told you before, we don't want your kind here Halfling," an old woman screeched behind him.

       Kuroko turned to face the woman; she had walked straight through the wall to find him.   As she got closer he could see her clearly.  She was barely five foot tall and rail thin.   Her long white hair was pulled back in a severe bun and bifocal glasses perched on her nose.   Her mouth was twisted into a sour curl like she had eaten something foul.  Apparently her husband had stolen most of her money, ran off with a younger woman, and left her to raise her two year old daughter alone.   She was a angry and bitter in death as she was in life.

        Her name was Shimura Hanako.  She was the previous owner and landlord of the apartment building.  She had worked there until she died of a heart attack at the ripe old age of seventy-nine.

        She continued to haunt the place even in death.  She mostly stayed around her only daughter, who was currently the owner and landlord.   Shimura had taken one look at him the first time he visited Kagami and hated him.

     As a ghost she knew exactly what he was and didn't want any yokai near her building.  It didn't stop him from entering, but it was annoying and irritating.  He had tried to exorcise her multiple times, but he had failed miserably.  She was too attached to the world and too stubborn to leave.

        Mostly he tried to ignore her.  As a ghost she only came out at night, so during the day he could avoid her.  But at night he usually had to listen to her spew insults at him.

         "Leave this place you unholy creature, your mother should have drowned you at birth and saved us all from dealing with you."  She spat at him.

         He ignored her and kept walking.  He tried not to let her get to him, but she had a talent for finding soft spots and jabbing at them.

         Thankfully she would not travel far from the building, so he was soon far enough away that he could no longer hear her.

     He let out a shuttering breath. He was already a bundle of nerves with the upcoming game and she had managed to make him feel even worse.

       "Don't listen to angry lady Pretty Blue Eyes, she doesn’t know anything."  One said to him and patted him softly on the cheek, trying to make him feel better.

     "Thanks One.  I needed to hear that."  He thanked the small yokai, who preened at his words.

          He walked in silence for a while and when he was almost home he noticed an abandoned and broken iPhone on the ground.  He frowned, it smelled of blood.   He tried to ignore that bit of information. He would take it to a nearby recycling place tomorrow.

            He reached down to pick the phone up, but it moved on its own.  Kuroko jerked back in surprise and the air yokai scattered around, unsure if it was a threat or not.

           The phone grew thin black arms and legs that would better fit a stick figure than a phone. It's once dark cracked screen was now lit up and held a cartoon face, two big eyes and a wide mouth.

           "Hey, don't pick me up."  The iPhone said.

           Kuroko stared at it in shock; he had never heard of an iPhone yokai.  Inanimate objects becoming yokai yes, tsukumogami were well known.  They were objects that had existed for at least a hundred years and had gained a spirit becoming yokai.  But that was umbrellas, utensils and other objects.  Smart phones were too new for that to happen.

        "Stop staring at me and talk."  The phone said bluntly, its voice artificial and electronic.

        Kuroko shook himself out of his shock.   "I am sorry iPhone-san.  I did not mean to be rude; I have never met a smart phone yokai before.  My name is Kuroko Tetsuya; it is a pleasure to meet you."   He bowed politely to the yokai.

       "Nice to meet you, Kuroko-san.   Yokai? Is that what I am?  I used to be just a phone, and then I became something more.  When I talk to people they scream and run away.  Yokai, I guess that is what they were, they just try to eat me.  I don't taste too good though."    The iPhone yokai talked more to himself then to Kuroko.

      "Yes, you are a tsukumogami yokai, a half transformed object.  If it is not too rude to ask, how did you become what you are?"  Kuroko inquired.

       "It's fine. No one has ever asked me before.  I was just a Phone once.  I remember sitting in a store waiting to be bought.  Then she came in, my human.  Her parents were letting her pick out a new phone for her birthday and she, Satchiko, chose me."  The yokai paused, overwhelmed by emotions for a moment before he continued.

        "We were always together after that.  She told me all her secrets and I consoled her when she was sad and shared her happiness.  She was my human and I loved her.  Then it happened, the accident.  She had put me in her bag, she didn't want to be distracted while crossing busy streets, but it did not help.  A drunk driver blew through the light and hit her.  There was so much blood, she died instantly."  Cartoon tears dripped from his eyes.

            Kuroko looked away for a moment, the tears were heartbreaking to watch.  He felt awful for the phone yokai, losing someone was never easy.

       "I landed across the street broken and forgotten.  I never saw Satchiko again.  I was kicked around until I ended up lodged underneath a dumpster in an alleyway.  I stayed there for a long time.  I slowly became something else, something more than I was before.  I thought, I had feelings and I remembered.  I slowly learned to walk and talk.  I accessed the internet to figure out what I was.  I found nothing, I'm something new.  I even looked up the person who killed my Sachiko, he died not long after her.   He crashed his car into a pole and died soon after.  I could not even get revenge for her."

           "I tried to talk to people, but as I said before they ran away in fear.  Yokai either ignored me or tried to eat me.  I am one of a kind and have nowhere to belong.   You are the first person to talk to me."  The iPhone yokai finished sad and tired, electronic tears still dripping from his eyes.

        Kuroko was silent for a moment.  He had an idea of what had happened to create the yokai, but he as hesitant to tell it his idea.  Death released a massive amount of energy which was why death magic was so strong, evil as it was.  The energy from the untimely death of Satchiko, who invested so much time in her phone, must have transferred to the iPhone.  That death magic must have accidentally created the phone yokai.

        "I have an idea of how you came to be, but it will not be a pleasant thing to hear."  Kuroko hesitantly told the yokai.

         "Please.  I want to know." The yokai pleaded.

       "If you are sure,” he paused a moment to let the yokai change his mind, he didn't.  "I think that when Satchiko died, the energy released went into you.  Her death created you."  Kuroko explained.

         "Satchiko created me?  That means she is still part of me?"  The Phone asked.

       "I think so."  Kuroko replied, surprised at the iPhone's take of his theory.  In a way she was part of him now.

        "Thank you.  You are the first person to help me."  The iPhone bowed in thanks.

         "You're welcome.  Do you have somewhere to go?"  Kuroko asked.

        "No.  I don't fit in anywhere."  The yokai replied forlorn.

        "Would you like to come home with me?  You can stay at my home and come and go as you please."  Kuroko offered.  

        "You would do that?"  The iPhone asked hopeful.

         "Yes.  My home is well protected and I have Wi-Fi."  He added.

        "Yes.  I would love that."  The yokai accepted his offer.

        "I welcome you to my home, with no contracts or expectations, iPhone-san."  Kuroko paused and tilted his head to the side in thought.  

      "Is there something I can call you other than iPhone?  Do you have a name?"  Kuroko asked.

        "No.  I never had a name.  Can you give me one?"  The yokai asked the blue haired teen.

       "I would be honored to give you a name."  Kuroko replied.   A name was a powerful thing to a yokai, even if it was only a public name and not a true name.  No one had ever asked him to name them, the air spirits he had asked to be allowed to name them and even Nigou was named by someone else.

        He studied the phone who looked at him expectantly.   The air spirits around him were silent and watchful; curious about the name he would chose.

       "Arata, your name is Arata.  It means fresh or new and you are something entirely new."  Kuroko said finally.

      "Arata,” the iPhone yokai repeated and then smiled brightly.  "I like it.  Thank you Kuroko-san."

       "You are welcome, Arata-san."  He said using the new name.

         Arata bounced around in excitement at his new name and the idea that he would finally have a home.

        "Arata, we are near my house, but it will go faster if I carry you.  Would you like to ride on my shoulder or my hand?"  Kuroko asked.

        Arata thought for a moment and asked, "Do you have a pocket where you keep your phone?"

        "Yes, I do."  Kuroko replied.

         "Then can I ride in there?"  Arata asked.

          "Sure, if that is what you want."  Kuroko said as he held out his hand.

        The iPhone yokai jumped on and Kuroko opened the pocket where he kept his phone.  Arata settled in with a happy sigh.  It must have been comfortable and familiar.

         "Hello there.  I'm Arata.  I hope we can get to know each other better."  The yokai said.

          For a moment Kuroko thought Arata was talking to him, but the yokai was actually talking to his phone.  Kuroko closed the pocket and tried not to be disturbed by the idea of Arata flirting with his phone.  It said a lot about the situation that it was one of the strangest things he had ever seen.

         The rest of the walk home was quiet.   When they got back, Kuroko fixed to wards to allow Arata to come and go.  He let the yokai out and gave him a tour.  The little yokai loved his new home, the fast Wi-Fi was just a bonus.

      The iPhone yokai bowed to Kuroko.  "Is there anything I can do to repay your kindness Kuroko-san?

        "You don't owe me anything, but may ask a favor of you?"  Kuroko asked.

        "Anything."  Arata replied excited.

       "I need some help finding three people who might be out of country at the moment, your computer skills will come in handy.  I have a promise to keep that I made in my first year of middle school.  It would appreciate the help."  Kuroko explained.

     "I would love to help.  Tell me more."  Arata responded happily.

     Kuroko explained everything and they got to work.

****

    Kuroko sent his e-mail and logged out, he let out a happy sigh of accomplishment.  He had finished two chapters for his story and sent them off to his editor.  This way he wouldn't have to worry about it while Seirin was playing their important games.

     He closed his laptop and leaned back in his chair stretching his arms over his head and popping his back.  He lowered his arms more relaxed.

      He looked over to the left at his dresser and smiled.  Arata was asleep in an old phone charging station that he manage to find.  Apparently the iPhone yokai found it very comfortable, not that it needed electricity anymore, and it now lived off spirit energy.   The small yokai's screen was dimmed and the cartoon eyes were closed.  Its mouth was open in a wide "O" shape and little z's streamed from it.  Arata even made snoring noises.  The iPhone was adorable.

      His head jerked up in surprise when he caught a familiar send heading toward his room.  It was rare for his Uncle to visit on a school night.

     The door to his bedroom opened and his uncle peeked around it with a smile on his face.

      "Hello, Uncle Mamoru.  It's rare for you to come here during the week."  Kuroko commented.

        "I heard from the air spirits that you have a new addition to your family."  He said as he looked closely at the sleeping phone yokai.  "I have never seen anything like him before.  I wonder if there will more like him to come."  

        "Hard to tell."  Kuroko said.  "But, I don't think that's all you came to do."  

       "I need to talk to you about something important."  Mamoru said serious.

    Kuroko turned to fully face his Uncle.  It was rare to see him so serious.  "What do you want to talk about?"  He asked.

     "I have received some information about the person who is creating the Miasma demons, but in order to verify it I will have to travel deep into the other world.  It will take me a few weeks and I will be out of contact during that time."  The older kitsune explained.

     "What information?"  Kuroko asked.  They had not gotten any useful information for a while.

    "I will tell you all about it when I get back.  I know you have an important game coming up.  I don't want to distract you.  It might be nothing anyway, I won't know until I check it out for myself."  Mamoru responded.

     Kuroko left out a frustrated huff.  "Fine, but I want to know everything when you get back. Deal?"  He held out his hand to his Uncle.

     "Deal."  His uncle said grasping his hand, which he then used to pull him in for a hug.  Kuroko melted into it, his uncle was always a warm calming presence.

      The older Kitsune pulled away, but not before kissing him on his forehead.  "I will see you when I get back."  He said with a smile as he walked out of the room.

      Kuroko watched him leave with a sudden feeling of dread, like something bad was about to happen.  He tried to put it out of his mind, he was just overthinking everything.

      He changed into his pajamas and collapsed into bed.  He would worry about things in the morning.

****

      The day of their game with Toou finally game.  Kuroko was a bundle of nervous energy, not that it showed.  The rest of the team were both excited and nervous about the game, Toou was a strong team.

     Kagami was bouncing with excitement at the thought of playing such a strong opponent.   

     As they arrived on the court Kuroko took time to study the other team, they all looked strong and skilled, something he expected.  His attention though ended up centered on the Captain, Imayoshi.  Now he was a surprise.  Even from across the court he could smell that he was half yokai, Itachi or Spirit Weasel to be precise.  The Itachi yokai were tricksters and shape changers just like Kitsune.  He had never met a half Itachi before though.

       From the way that Imayoshi's eyes would follow the air spirits that were fluttering around, it was a sure bet he was an awakened Halfling.  There was no surprise when he saw them, just interest.

    Kuroko felt uneasy when he looked at Imayoshi, something about the other teen made him wary and want to hide.  He tightened his protective shields hiding his scent and spiritual power.  He did not want anything affecting his game, other than the nervousness about seeing Aomine again.

     He kept looking, but Aomine was nowhere to be found and that hurt.  Aomine couldn't even be bothered to show to his team’s game, he thought so little of Seirin.  It seemed little had changed since he last saw his one-time best friend.

     The game started and for a brief time it looked like they might even stand a chance.  It was false hope.  Once Aomine finally arrived it only went downhill from there.  They never stood a chance, even Kagami could not keep up.  Aomine knew Kuroko's style too well and Kuroko was useless in the end, even though he and the whole team kept fighting to the last minute.

     It was not enough, Seirin lost badly.  Kuroko could feel everyone’s disappointment at their loss.  The bitter despair burned across his mind, he was overwhelmed by everyone’s hurt.

    The loss of the game hurt, there was no doubt of that.  But what hurt most was seeing Aomine so apathetic and dismissive of everyone.  He barely cared that he played and he still thoughtlessly hurt people.  He was even worse than he was at Teiko.  It seemed that Toou let him do what he wanted as long as he played, the worst thing for Aomine.

      The blue haired boy stood on the court exhausted and soul weary.  He had failed his team and Aomine.  He watched as Aomine walked toward him.  Kuroko held out his hand in a fist liked they used to do and he hoped some of the person who had been his best friend was still there. But other teen walked past him like he didn't even exist.  Whatever Aomine's original intentions, actions have consequences and this time there was no going back.

       That last bit of casual cruelty did what even that final disastrous game with Meiko was unable to do, he finally broke what was left of their bond.  Half dead and thin as it was their bond was his second oldest and it ran deep.  When it broke Kuroko bit his lip to keep from screaming in agony, but a small whimper still escaped his lips.

       He locked his legs and let the pain run through him.  It hurt more than any physical pain he had ever experienced, it burned through his mind and down his nerves.  It was all in his head, but he could do nothing to stop it and no medicine could fix it.   It took all his strength to stay standing and not fall to the ground, curl up into a ball and scream.

      He vaguely heard the air spirits trying to talk to him.  One ordered the others to search for Mamoru, the only person who could heal him.

      He stood still for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only minutes. The bulk of the pain subsided to a manageable level and he was able to think again.  But the world felt washed out and blurred.  He managed to get to the locker room and he might have talked to people on autopilot, but he remembered none of it.

      The rest of weekend was hell for him, the air spirits were having trouble finding Mamoru.  In a minute of proper thought he made the air spirits promise not to hurt Aomine.  Small as they were they could do serious damage to a human.  They promised reluctantly, but they would probably never forgive Aomine.

        He was barely functioning and he was amazed no one had called him on it.  He must have been going through the motions well enough or everyone else was still too effected by their loss to notice.  Seirin lost the rest of their games.  Kuroko's game was totally off and everything fell apart.  They were out of the finals and he didn't even care anymore.

      Sunday he went home and collapsed onto his bed.  He changed into his half and half form to gather more energy.  The open gaping wound were is bond used to be was bleeping energy in a steady unrestricted stream.  

       He curled tighter into a ball with his eyes closed.  He could hear Arata, who was sitting on the nearby dresser, asking if he was okay and it was too hard to even reply.  The iPhone yokai must have realized that he was anything but fine and didn't ask any more questions.  But he could tell the small yokai was worried, it was clear even without opening his eyes.

      A few minutes later could feel the bed dip with Nigou's weight as he jumped up to cuddle with him.  The warmth felt nice, ever since his bond broke he felt cold down to his bones, nothing seemed to warm him up. 

      Nigou didn't say anything, but he let out a whine in distress at feeling Kuroko's pain through their bond.

      Kuroko opened his arms and pulled the puppy close.  He felt the love and support from Nigou pour through their bond.  One of the many bonds keeping him sane.

     If this had been last year he would have never been able to survive, but now he had strong bonds.  They were the only thing anchoring him to the human world.  If it were not for his friends he would have found the nearest sharp object a done something irreversible or chosen to Fade, cutting all connections to the human world and destroying the need for bonds.  Neither choice was what he wanted to do, so for now he stubbornly held on and waited for his Uncle to come and heal him.

      He heard a group of air spirits fly into his room and opened his eyes. He hoped they would have news of his Uncle.

      They gathered near him looking tired and disappointed.

      "We cannot find Lord Mamoru, he is nowhere.  We should be able to find him through our old bond, but it is as if he has disappeared from this world."  Blue eighty-five said disturbed.

        "Is he dead?"  Kuroko whispered, barely able to speak the question.

         "No.   If he was dead, we would have found the body.  He is missing and hidden from our view.  I am sorry my Queen, we have failed you."  The little air spirit bowed her head in shame.

        "No, you have done all you can."  He assured the small yokai.  She and the others had tried so hard to help him.

         "Do you know of anyone else who can heal me?"  He asked One who was sharing the pillow with him.

        "No.  Mind healers who will deal with Halflings are rare.  Most go insane from the emotional overload they suffer from because of their gift.  Lord Mamoru is a rare sane and powerful healer and mind healer.  Most who survive their childhood tend to hide deep in the other world and live as hermits.  Even for us they are hard to find."  One replied sadly.

        "I see,” was Kuroko's exhausted and disappointed reply.

         He curled up tighter with his eyes closed.  It was so hard to think, but he had to find someone else to ask for help.  It took time, but he realized it was obvious who he should ask.  Unfortunately, it would take most of his energy to get to her.

        He let go of Nigou and painfully pulled himself up and off of the bed.  "We need to go see Joro-san.  She might know someone who can help."  He said to Nigou, Arata and the air spirits.

        They nodded.  Arata stayed home searching the internet for some alternative to help Kuroko.  He would not find anything, but Kuroko appreciated the effort.  The others followed him as he slowly left the house and headed toward Joro's territory.  The air spirits swarmed around him looking for any possible danger and Nigou kept close to his legs. 

       They were right to worry.  Last year his diminished bonds left him weak and damaged.   To the yokai it was like he was bleeding in shark infested waters.  Now it was as if he chummed the water and himself and jumped right on top of the sharks.   In his weakened state he was an easy target for any predatory yokai.   If it wasn't for his strong ties to Joro he would never go near the Tsuchigumo clan territory.  Spiders were one of the most predatory yokai around.  But he trusted Joro with his life and he hoped she could help.

      It took longer usual, but eventually they entered Joro's territory.   Usually he liked to look at the haunting beauty that it was.  Spider webs covering the trees and ground in complicated patterns, both beautiful and deadly.  Presently he could barely focus on the ground beneath his feet to keep from stumbling.  He needed to find Joro.

      Thankfully Joro was in her normal spot, tending her newly hatched young that had been protected by his wards. 

     She noticed him before he managed to talk, she placed the child she had been holding while in her half and half form back in the nest and turned to greet him.

         "Tetsuya-kun.  What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"  She asked as she turned to him.

         He didn't need to reply, she took one look at him and her face turned murderous.  She moved faster than his eyes could follow and was soon right in front of him.   She gently grabbed his chin and tilted his face up to meet hers.

         "Who do I get to kill?"   She asked her voice filled with rage and violence.

          "No one.  You are not allowed to harm Aomine-kun in any way.  Promise."  He said, stubborn even in his pain.

         "Fine, I promise."  She said reluctantly as she let go of his face.  She was not happy about the promise, but he knew she would keep it.

         Her head tilted to the side as she thought of something her multiple eyes blinking in synch.  "Why has Lord Mamoru not healed you yet?  A broken bond can prove fatal to a Halfling, no matter how strong they are."  She asked.

        "He was deep in the other world investigating the Miasma demon's creator, but the air spirits cannot find him at all."  He let that sink in.

       "If the air spirits cannot find him, no on can."  She summed up the problem. 

        "That is why I came.  I need to ask a favor of you.  I need to find someone who can help, if not heal me."  He said his head dropping a bit in exhaustion.

        "I know of no mind healer other than Lord Mamoru.  Unfortunately my clan’s magic is more offensive in nature.  We have few healers and they can only heal physical wounds.  But I think I may know someone who can at least help with the side effects.  It will take time for me to find her.  You should rest while I am gone."  She said studying Kuroko.

        "What is the cost?  This has nothing to do with our other agreement."  Kuroko asked, nothing was free.

        "Three meals together at a time and place of my choosing.  I would like to try this Vanilla milk shake that you are so fond of."  Joro replied with a small smile.

         "That's all?"  Kuroko asked in disbelief.

          "That is my price."  She repeated.  She pulled some nearby webs down and formed them into a hammock perfectly sized for him.  "Sleep for now."   

          Kuroko didn't even argue as he collapsed into the hammock.  Nigou jump in soon after curling up near his stomach.  He curled around the puppy soaking in the small yokai's warmth and fell instantly to sleep.

***

        Kuroko did not know how much time had passed, but he was awakened with gentle nudge to his shoulder.  He opened his eyes to see the face of a worried looking Joro.

       "I managed to find Yamamba-san, she thinks she can help with the side effects."  Joro explained as she helped him and Nigou out of the surprisingly comfortable hammock.

       As he stood up he caught sight of the Yamamba, the mountain witch.  He recognized her from the yokai gathering that he went to not long ago, where he met the nine-tailed Kitsune.  She was the same as before, an old woman with long stringy hair and a withered face. She wore an old thread bare and patched Kimono and stood with a tall gnarled wood walking stick. 

        He bowed politely to her, but wobbled a bit as he stood back up.  Even with the nap he still felt like he could pass out anytime.

         "I see what Joro told me is true.  That is a nasty broken bond.  You must be a stubborn one, I can hardly imagine how you are standing and conscious with that much damage."  The Yamamba said as she looked him over.

        He winced in response.  Kuroko knew he was in bad condition, but it was hard to hear it from someone else.

         "Can you help me?"  He asked.

          She came closer and examined him before answering.  He felt small and exposed under her gaze.

        "I can make a block that will slow your energy loss and reduce the pain, slightly.  It will also distance you from your thoughts a bit, which should keep you from trying to hurt yourself.  Though I warn you this is only a stop gap, it could last a week or a month.  It all depends on you and once it wears off the pain will be worse than it was before.  If it fails before you are properly healed your sanity will be at stake.  If that happens you will have to choose between Fading or something more permanent."  She explained bluntly.

       "I understand.  What is the price for your help?"  He asked warily, it might be more than he could give.  But he had little choice, he could not function as he was now.

       "Ten of your personal protective charms and, if you survive, a large protective ward at a time and place of my choosing."  She replied.

        "That's all?"  He asked in surprise.  Those were easy for him to pay.  He had ten protective charms in the small bag at the base of his spine.  He never went anywhere without them.  The bigger ward would be harder, but if he was healed he would be able to create one.  At this time it would be impossible for him to concentrate enough to make one or to summon enough energy for it.

      "That is the price for my spell to block some of your energy loss and pain."  She repeated.

      "I agree, I have the ten charms right here.  The larger ward is impossible for me right now, but if healed I can create one for you."  He replied truthfully.

       "That will do.  Your protective charms are well known and much sought after.  They are a good down payment.  If you survive, I will call in your promise for a ward.  I have no need for one now, but perhaps in the future it will come in handy."  The Yamamba agreed.

       "Joro-san.  You have witnessed our deal and will make sure that both parties keep their promises."  Kuroko said to the silent and watchful spider queen.

       She bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement.  "I shall enforce the deal if needed."  

         He pulled out the ten protective seals and handed them to the Yamamba who stored them in her Kimono sleeve.

       "Good,” the mountain witch commented.  "Now to start the spell.  It will hurt, I am affecting your mind and body.  It will fade as the spell casting ends, but bear with it until then.  The spell should help you, but I have never done it on a Halfling before, so you could react badly to it.  There is also a small possibility that it could kill you.  I need tell you all the possible consequences before we do this."  The Yamamba explained.

       Kuroko nodded in response.  He expected as much, such a complex spell could have side effects.  "I am ready.  What do you need me to do?"

       She pointed a gnarled hand at a large open area near where they were standing.  "Lay down over there, I will need room for the spell's seal."

         He moved slowly over to the spot and carefully laid down on the ground.  He closed his eyes, it was out of his hands now.  He could hear Nigou ask Joro is he would be okay and Joro didn't respond, she was not one to soften the blow.  This could help him or it could kill him.  At this point he had no other choice if he didn't want to go insane and try to kill himself.

        He opened his eyes when he felt a rush of power around him.  The spell seal encircled his whole body.  It was amazingly complex and beautiful from what he could see.  

       The Yamamba started chanting in a language he did not know, but it held power, and then all he felt was pain.  He tried not to scream, but after a few minutes he failed.  He jerked back and forth slightly, but the seal held him still.  He lost time after that and eventually both the spell seal and the pain faded.

      He came back to himself and brought his now free hand up to his sore and abused throat.  His whole body ached.  But for the first time his mind was clearer and the pain was more manageable.

      Joro was soon beside him and helped him slowly sit up.  He looked over at the Yamamba.   "Thank you."  He rasped out, his voice barely a whisper.

      "Your welcome.  You are a stubborn one, for a minute there I didn't think you would make it.  But for now the spell is working as it should.  I do warn you that once it fades, a month at most and a few weeks a least, you will feel even worse than before.  Good luck, Kuroko-kun, I hope you survive."   The Yamamba said.  She turned and left.  She had done what she promised and had no more business with them.

      Kuroko watched her go and attempted to work up the energy to stand.  He felt like he had just run a marathon, everything was sore.

       Nigou and the air spirits rushed over to check on him.  He welcomed their support and love.

       Joro helped him up and he stood with a bit of a wobble.  He just wanted to go home and sleep.  He did feel better, but his mind was still slightly foggy and while the pain was less, it was still there.

        "Thank you for your help, Aunt Joro."   He said grateful.

        "I'm glad I was able to do something.  Would you like help getting home?  You have been through a great deal today."  She offered.

        Usually Kuroko would be too stubborn to accept help, but he was too tired to care.  "Yes, please."  He answered.

      She lifted him up in a bridal carry and headed toward his house.  The air spirits and Nigou followed closely behind her.  Normally he would be embarrassed, but right now it felt to nice not to have to move.  He was so tired he fell asleep on the way.  He only woke up briefly when she took of his shoes and tucked him into bed.  She pressed a soft kiss to his head before she left.  He fell back into a deep sleep after that.

****

       It was hard to get up for school the next day, he was still feeling the after effects of the Yamamba's spell casting.  He wondered if this was what hangover felt like.  Arata blared an alarm to wake him up and Nigou and the air spirits bullied him out of bed.  Once he was up, he got dressed on autopilot.  He grabbed his school bag and basketball bag and headed down stairs.

       He had no appetite even though he knew that he needed all the energy he could get.  The thought of cooking was too much effort.

      Kuroko was surprised to see a plate with buttered toast on the kitchen table with a glass of milk next to it.  Toast was about the only thing the air spirits could cook without burning down the kitchen.  The thoughtfulness warmed his heart.

      He ate every piece to thank them for their time, even though he had no interest in food.  While eating he glanced at his phone.  Kise had sent him a ridiculous amount of texts already.  Takao had also sent a few, Inoue too.  Even Midorima had sent a single text.  He should respond to them, but he wasn't ready to talk to anyone.

      He somehow made it to school and went through the motions in his morning classes.  Kagami didn't say much to him and Kuroko was too exhausted to figure out what was up with him.   At lunch time he realized he hadn't brought a bento and he had little interest in fighting the crowd to buy something from the school store.  He laid his head down on his arms and decided to nap instead.

        Not long after he closed his eyes there was a small thud on his desk.  He opened eyes to see a wrapped egg salad sandwich sitting in front of him.  He recognized it from the store downstairs.  The wrapping smelled faintly of Kagami.  

       He looked up at Kagami's back.  Foggy as his mind was unable to understand what Kagami was trying to do.  He was ignoring him, but he still got him lunch.   Their bond was as strong as ever, so that gave him no clues.   He sighed, too tired to worry about it.  He ate the food slowly.  As he chewed his appetite came back a bit, he ended up eating the whole thing.  At that point it was time for class again.  

***

      Kuroko finished changing and headed out of the locker room.  Practice had been strange.   Kagami was not there, Coach Aida had banned him from playing until his knees healed up from their overuse in the game against Toou.  Kuroko's play was still a mess and he was slower and more easily tired then normal.  He did his best to ignore the worried looks he kept getting.

        He heard the others coming out behind him.  He was about to head out when he caught a familiar scent.  What was she doing here?

       Joro came in through the door in her fully human form.  Her long white hair was loose down her back.  She wore a tight black t-shirt with a spider pattern on it.  Her legs were encased in tight red pants and she wore black high heels that clicked on the wood floor as she walked.

      The rest of the team came up behind him curious who the strange woman was, she didn't look like she belonged in such a mundane place as a school gym. 

      "Aunt Joro, what are you doing here?"  He asked.

      "I came to get you.  You promised to go to dinner with me tonight."   She replied, a smile on her face.

      "Oh.  I guess I did."  He replied.  He was surprised she was calling in her payment so soon.

       "Kuroko-kun, who is this?" Hyuga asked.

        Before he could respond Joro answered.  "Hello.  Allow me to introduce myself.  I am Kuroko Joro, a distant relative of Tetsuya-kun's.  Call me Joro."  

        "Nice to meet you Joro-san." The group chorused.

         "So I finally get to meet you all.  I have heard so much about you.  Thank you for taking good care of Tetsuya-kun."  She bowed to them.   "You are a much better team for him then Teiko.  Those punks need a good spanking for their actions."

         "Joro."  Kuroko said angry with her for brining Teiko up.

         Everyone was silent, uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

         She said nothing for a moment and then she changed the subject.   "Tetsuya-kun, we are going to Maji Burger.  I want to try this vanilla shake drink.  Besides, when you are feeling under the weather you forget to eat.  You eat so little as it is, I don't want to see you waste away."  

         That last bit was aimed more at his friends then him.  So that was her goal, to get his team to take care of him without needing to understand why he was acting so off.

         "It is not like those worthless parents of yours will do it.  They can't be bothered to live in the same country as you.  How long has it been since you have seen them face to face?"  She left the question out there.

         "Joro, this is not the time for that."  He growled out.  Joro knew his human parents were a sore point. He wished she would not bring it up.

          "Sorry, Tetsuya-kun.  I won't bring it up again. Shall we go?  It was a pleasure to meet you all."  She said with a wave as she walked out.

       He turned to his friends.  "Sorry, about Aunt Joro.  She can be hard to deal with."  He apologized with a bow.

      "Don't worry about it, Kuroko-kun." Izuki said with a grin.  "We all have weird relatives."

      "Thanks.  See you tomorrow."  Kuroko said as he followed Joro out.

       He didn't see his friends quietly exchange glances.   They had some planning to do.

***

       I didn't take him long to catch up with Joro.  He was still annoyed with her.

      "Please don't do that again." Kuroko said.

      "I will do it again if it means helping you.  Your friends have no idea how injured you are.  This way they can help you as best they can."  Joro said unrepentant.

     "Fine, but I am not going to thank you for bringing up my parents." He responded.

       "Fair enough.  Now let's go get some food."  She headed for the restaurant and he followed.

       Joro ordered a vanilla sake and a burger with fries.  Kuroko only wanted a shake, but Joro bullied him into a full meal, which he did manage to eat.

       "I do like this frozen drink, it is rather refreshing.  No wonder you like it."  The spider queen said as she savored the last of the shake. 

           "I'm glad you like it."  Kuroko responded as he finished his own drink.  The air spirits had all sneaked a sip of it and were happily full.  The sprawled over the table sleeping off their overeating.  The air spirts could relax with Joro nearby to protect Kuroko if needed.

        "Thanks for making me come tonight.  I needed this more than I thought."  Kuroko said.

         Joro smiled slightly, softer than her usual sharp ones.  "It was fun for me too.  I will have to get this drink more often."

           "That would be nice." He replied with a smile.  It was the most normal he had felt since the game with Toou.

           They left and Joro walked him home.  Kuroko finished his homework and fell into bed.  

****      

        The next morning he woke up to Arata blaring an alarm.   Nigou and the air spirits forced him out of bed.  He got dressed grabbed his bag and slowly wandered downstairs.

      He ate a quick breakfast of toast made by the air spirits and somehow managed to get to school on time.  It was a little easier today, the spell the Yamamba placed on him was finally working properly, but he still felt awful.  At least now it was manageable.

      Morning classes went by and Kuroko barely remembered them, though he did manage to take notes somehow.  Kagami was still ignoring him and Kuroko was too unfocused to figure it out.  Kagami would explain eventually, he hoped.

       He had forgotten to bring a lunch again and was planning to just sleep when Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara showed up at his classroom and kidnapped him for lunch.  They dragged him up to the roof and Kuroko had to admit he did enjoy sitting in the sunshine.  It warmed him up for a bit.

        Furihata's mother had made a second bento lunch for him and Kuroko stared at it for a moment in shock.  It seemed that Joro's words from the previous night had been effective.

         It was a standard bento, rice and small sides and a little salad.  But he could feel the love that Furihata's mother had put into making the lunch for her son and his friend.

       "Thank you for the meal."  He said to Furihata.

        "Your welcome, Kuroko-kun.  That's what friends are for."  Furihata responded with a smile.

        Thankfully his friends didn't mind that he was silent the rest of the time.  They chatted about school, homework, tests, and most of all basketball.

        In the end he ate almost all of the bento.  Guilt over wasting the lovingly made food overrode his lack of appetite.

      He gave the bento box back to Furihata with thanks and headed back to his classroom.   The rest of the afternoon classes went the same as the morning.

***

     Practice was better than yesterday, but Kuroko was still exhausted by the end of it.  He also caught the rest of the team eyeing him, checking if he was okay.  Apparently Joro's words were more effective than she had hoped.

     After practice he was about to head home when a warm arm was hooked around his shoulders.  He looked up to the left and stared at Koganei's face.

     "Mitobe's mother has invited you and I for dinner.  And, no, you can't turn down the offer.  Mitobe-kun and his whole family would be devastated.  Besides, Nigou hasn't budged from your side recently and the kids want to see him."  Koganei said with a grin.

     Kuroko looked to his right where Mitobe had silently come up next to them.  The tall teen was nodding at Koganei's words.

    He sighed.  "I could use dinner."  

    The walk to Mitobe's house was quick and he said hello to Mitobe's mother as they walked in.  The tall and friendly woman always welcomed him into her home.  Mitobe-sempai looked a lot like her.  She was the source of his yokai blood, she was one quarter Kawauso or Spirit river otter.

     The three sat and worked on their homework before dinner.  Mitobe's younger siblings ran around and played with Nigou, who was having a grand time.  He loved playing with the kids.  Kuroko enjoyed the happiness the flowed over their bond.

       Dinner was a lively affair and he ate as much as he could stomach.   When he was done he just silently sat and soaked in the warm and welcoming atmosphere of the house.  It was crowded and noisy, but full of love.  Kuroko loved Mitobe's home, it felt lived in and happy.  After dinner Koganei and Mitobe wandered off to play with Rinnosuke's younger siblings.  Kuroko was left relaxing the low table he was sitting at.

     Kuroko caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye.  He turned slightly and looked at the Zashiki-warashi or house spirit that claimed the Mitobe's house as her territory.  The warmth and love from the family had attracted it.  

        When he had first been invited to the home he had noticed it right away.  He had sent an air spirit to ask for its permission to stay in the house.  He had even sent some small ward papers along as a gift.  The Zashiki-warashi was kind enough to allow him to stay.  House spirits could be territorial and were fiercely protective of the humans in their home.  

        As he sat at table the house spirit wandered over to him.  The small childlike yokai had long glossy black hair and dark brown eyes.  She wore a beautiful pink kimono with a white flower pattern that looked new.  As she got closer he could see she was carrying something in one of her hands.  It was a small pink glowing orb the size of a gumball.  He had heard of them, but never seen them.  The Zashiki-warashi choose to live in a warm and loving home for the energy that it creates.  They take the freely given energy and collect it into small orbs that they ate when they needed energy.

        She came up to his side and held out the hand holding the small orb.  He opened his hand and she dropped it in.  Her purpose over, she bounced off into the house.  He looked down at the glowing sphere.  He must have looked truly awful for her to share her food source.  The concentrated energy would replenish his quickly.  He popped it in his mouth and swallowed.

        The energy spread though him in a quick burst.  It felt wonderful, it was more energy than he had collected in a while.  It was pure love and happiness, he sighed content and relaxed.  As the others cleared the table he leaned forward on his arms and rested for a bit.

       "Would you like to stay the night?  We have extra futons."  Mitobe's mother asked him.

        It was a nice offer, but he was safer at home.  "Thank you for the kind offer Mitobe-san, but I should be heading home."  He replied.

         "If that is what you want."  She said.  She walked over to him with a container filled with leftovers from dinner.  "You barely ate at all.  This is for later."

      She place it on the table in front of him.  He grabbed it and put it in his bag.  "Thank you for dinner and the left-overs, but I should be going now."  He got up and bowed to her.

      "You’re welcome Kuroko-kun.   Hope we see you soon."  She said as he headed out.

      He gave a sharp whistle and Nigou came running over.  Koganei was close behind.

      "Wait up, Kuroko-kun.  We can walk part of the way home together."  He said grabbing his bag.

       "Fine."  Kuroko replied.  

      Mitobe followed soon after and nodded to Kuroko as he left.  Kuroko nodded back to the silent teen.

      He, Koganei and Nigou headed out.  They walked in silence for a while.

      "If something is bothering you Kuroko-kun, you can talk to us.  We're friends right?"    Koganei asked quietly.

      Kuroko's head jerked up as the question.

     "Of course we are friends.  I just don't really want to talk about it."  He replied. 

      "Is it about our lost games?" Came the question.

       "It hurt to lose, but no."  Kuroko replied.

       "Is it Aomine-kun?"  Koganei guessed.

        Kuroko couldn't hide his flinch.  That was too close to the truth. He let out a shuttering breath trying to calm himself.

       "So that's it."  Koganei said.  "If you really don't want to talk about it, I won't make you.  But it helps to talk about what is bothering you."   Koganei explained.

      Kuroko was silent for a moment.  It terrified him to even think about explaining his broken bonds, which would require him to expose all of his secrets.  After Aomine broke their bond he was unable to trust anyone, not right now and not with his most important secret.

       His team would most likely accept him, but he could not take the chance.  One broken bond was slowly killing him and even with the mountain witch's help he might still need to Fade just to stay alive.  If any of them rejected him and broke their bonds, he would never be able to survive it.  But Koganei was his friend, so he owed it to him to at least try to tell him some of the truth.  It might even help a bit.

     "Aomine used to be my best friend, the second friend I made.  He used to be a lot like Kagami, excited and enthusiastic about basketball."  He started.  "But he is so cold now, like he doesn’t care about anything.  During the game he dismissed me as useless.  After the game he walked passed me like I didn't exist.  How could he do that?"  His voice cracked with emotion.

    "He treated me like nothing, not even worth a second of his time.  I had hoped he still thought of us as friends, but it seems that is no longer true.  He so easily hurts other people without a thought, even me.  I don't know why I am trying so hard to help him anymore.  Why do I care?  He certainly doesn’t.  I wonder if I should just give up."  He finished defeated.  He had tried so hard to get through to Aomine, but had failed miserably.  

         He looked up at Koganei who was still silent. He hid a wince.  He said far more than he had intended.  Once he started it all just came out.

        "I'm sorry he hurt you, Kuroko-kun.  Aomine-kun is an idiot.   But for all you say you are giving up, I don't quite believe it.  You are the most stubborn person I know and I don't think you are done yet.  Besides, you have us, a team to back up your plays, so don't lose hope."  Koganei said supportively.

         Kuroko let out a half laugh.  He was not the only stubborn one.  "Thank you Koganei-sempai.  I needed to hear that."  

        "Your welcome, Kuroko-kun."  Koganei replied.  

         He slung an arm around Kuroko's shoulders and gave him a half hug.   Kuroko leaned into the touch enjoying the warmth, both physical and from their bond.

         Koganei let go and shoved his hands into his pockets sheepish at how emotional they had both gotten.  They walked for a few more minutes in comfortable silence.

        "This is my stop, see you tomorrow."  The older teen waved as he headed toward his house.

       Kuroko gave a wave back and headed the rest of the way home.  Talking to Koganei-sempai had helped. 

       "Koganei-kun is a good person."  Nigou said as he walked beside Kuroko.

      "Yes, he is."  Kuroko replied.

       They got home and Kuroko switched into his half and half form to gather more energy, while he was not losing as much, it still was leaking out of the open wound that was his broken bond.  The energy orb from the house spirit had helped, but it would not last for long.

     He walked upstairs, changed and collapsed into his bed too weary to do anything else but sleep.  Nigou jumped on the bed and snuggled with him.  The air spirits settled down to watch over him protectively.

   Arata who had settled in his charger sleeping place wished him goodnight and it was the last thing Kuroko remembered before he fell asleep.

***

      The next day went much the same as the day before.  Though at lunch Fukuda brought him some sandwiches.   He did enjoy spending time with his friends, especially since Kagami was still keeping a distance.

    Afternoon practice went well enough, Coach Aida realized something was off and was going easy on him.  He would probably pay for it later with some over the top training menu, but for now he would take it. 

     After practice he was planning to go home, but he was dragged by Izuki and Tsuchida to dinner at a nearby ramen place.  It was nice and the ramen was good.  Izuki kept trying to get a smile out of him with his truly awful puns.  He did end up getting a half groan and half laugh from Kuroko.  

     The two didn't press him to talk and kept up a lively conversation between themselves to keep them all entertained.   It was a nice experience and the two walked him home part of the way.  It seemed that the first years and second years had conspired to keep him fed.  He wondered if they had made up a schedule.  They most likely did now that he thought about it, Coach Aida would not allow for anything less.

      It warmed him inside.   They were working so hard to take care of him, even though they didn't understand what was really happening.  It was helping, but it was not enough.  He was still losing energy at an alarming rate.   Eating regular meals helped and keeping his tails out as often as possible did too.  He had already used up the energy he had been given the day before by the Zashiki-warashi.

     As he walked home it finally occurred to him where the best place to top off his energy was, so to speak.  

     "I should go to the Katsuki's hot springs.  The yokai side has healing waters."   He said out loud, but then he sighed.

      Even though it was only an hour through the other world, between his extreme exhaustion and his weakened state, it would be too much for him.  He resigned himself to not going.

      The air spirits, on the other hand, had already started making plans.  When he got home he was surprised to see the Otoroshi calmly waiting outside his door.

     "Otoroshi-san.  It is nice to see you."  He bowed politely.  

       He had not seen the Otoroshi for a while.  It still looked the same.  It was a huge blue hairy hunched four-legged beast with fierce looking claws and huge tusks in its mouth.  For all it looked like a truly fearful beast, the Otoroshi was actually a friendly creature and Kuroko's ally.

     "Otoroshi will take you to Yu-topia.  Now you can get more energy."  One said.

      "Really?   Thank you Otoroshi-san."  He said surprised.

      Otoroshi nodded and laid down on the ground so that Kuroko could get on.  Nigou jumped up behind him.  He carefully settled on its back directly behind the head.  Kuroko crossed his arms in front of him and settled his head down.  The Otoroshi's fur was soft to the touch and it smelled of green things and herbs.

      The Otoroshi carefully stood up and was off.  Kuroko felt his eyes close and was asleep in a few moments.

    He woke to an air spirit tapping him on his face.  He opened his eyes and saw the other world side of Yu-topia.  The Otoroshi laid down again to let him and Nigou off.

     "Thank you Otoroshi-san."  He said.  

      The yokai nodded and jumped up to settle on the roof to wait for him.

     He opened the door and took off his shoes and he put the indoor slippers on.  He did not have to wait long for someone to come.

       Hiroko in her half and half form, her black tails swishing behind her, came through the hall and saw him right away.

     "Tetsuya-kun and Nigou, what a surprise.   It is wonderful you had time to visit."  She greeted with a smile.

      He never got to respond because she got a proper look at him and gasped bringing her hand up to her mouth in shock.  She ran over to him faster than he could see.  She carefully lifted his chin and looked deeply into his eyes, studying him.  She let go and stepped back.

      "Tetsuya-kun what happened?  Why hasn't Lord Mamoru healed you?   That broken bond is bleeding energy at an alarming late."   She asked worried.

      "Uncle Mamoru is missing and I have no one else who can heal me.  The Yamamba placed a spell on me that slows the energy loss and softens the pain, but that is only a stop gap measure."  He explained.

      "I am so sorry Tetsuya-kun.  I wish I could help, my healing skills only extend to physical wounds."  She said apologetically.  She understood better than most the threat a broken bond had for a Halfling, she had two Halfling children herself.

        "Who did this to you?  Do I need to have a TALK with them?"  Her voice held a hint of barely controlled rage.

    "Thank you for your concern.  But no one is allowed to hurt Aomine-kun, regardless of what he had done.   I came because I think the hot springs might help, a least a bit." He said.

      "I hope so.  Head straight in, it is empty right now.  If you need anything please let me know."  She said disappointed she had so little of offer for help.

         "Please head for the dining room afterward.   You need to eat more food if you are going to keep up your strength." She added before she left.

     "Thank you."  He said to her and headed toward the hot spring.

       "Nigou, go play with Makkachin, you need some fun."  He told the little puppy.

       "Are you sure?"  Nigou asked.

        "Yes."  He replied.  Nigou ran off to play with Makkachin.  He felt the puppy's joy through there bond.

       He took off his clothes, washed and settled into the hot springs.  He let out a sigh in relief.   The waters were doing their job.  He could feel his energy level rising.   The warmth of the water sank down into his bones relaxing his muscles.  In order to gather even more energy he dropped all of his protective and illusion charms, they were a constant low level drain.  For the first time in a while anyone would be able to see his collection of scars.

      He sat in the water with his eyes closed and relaxed.  This was the best idea so far for energy gathering.  He felt almost normal for the moment.

     The door to the hot spring opened and two people walked in, Yuuri and Viktor.  They must have finished ice skating practice for the day.

      "Tetsuya-kun, it is nice to see you again."   Viktor said with a charming smile.  

        That changed quickly when he got a good look at Kuroko.  His blank look was almost as alarming as a face full of rage.  "Who broke a bond to you and who do I get to end?"  Viktor said coldly.

           "Viktor, what are you talking...?"  Yuuri paused mid-sentence when he realized what had angered Viktor so much.  His face paled and he stammered.  "Tetsuya-kun why have you not been healed?"  

            Kuroko sighed.  "A friend of mine broke our bond and as I have told everyone else, no you cannot hurt Aomine.  He is an idiot, but I don't want him hurt.  Uncle Mamoru is missing, so I cannot be healed right now."  He summed up everything.

         "Oh," was Yuuri's only reply.

         "If you insist."  Viktor said his eyes narrowed.   Kuroko had a feeling if he had asked Viktor would help him make Aomine disappear for good.

       Kuroko stood up.  As much as he wanted to stay, he was starting to overheat.  He didn't think it through though, he forgot about his scars being visible.

      "What the hell, Tetsuya-kun?  Why do you have all those scars?"   Yuuri asked in shock.  

      Viktor said nothing.

       "A lot of yokai have tried to kill me over the years, it leaves many scars."  He said simply.

       "And the one along your left side that looks like someone tried to cut you in half?"  Viktor asked quietly.

      Kuroko brought his hand up to the scar, unconsciously trying to hide it.  "A yokai exorcist tried to kill me when I was younger.  That is all I will say on that."  He said as he set his protective and illusion wards up again.

      "What happened to him?"  Yuuri asked, out for blood.  

      "Otoroshi-san killed and ate him, saving my life."  He replied, no need to lie.

      "Oh,” was the only reply.

      "Thank you for the worry, but I will make do.  I need to cool off, but enjoy the hot spring.”  He said trying to make them feel better.

       It didn't work, but they settled into the hot springs, silent and contemplative. 

      He changed and headed to the dining area.  He had promised Hiroko that he would stay for food.  If he didn't, he had a feeling she would hunt him done and force feed him if needed.  She was a fierce woman like that.

       She swept into the room and placed a huge bowl of rice porridge in front of him, the go to food for a person who is sick.   "As much as I want to give you katsu don, this will make you feel better.  I just wish I could help you more."  She said disappointed.

   "Thank you Aunt Hiroko.  You have done more than enough."  He replied.

      He ate the warm and comforting food.  Kuroko enjoyed feeling full of energy and relaxed.   Soon Yuuri and Viktor joined him. 

        They sat down for dinner and thankfully did not bring up his broken bond again.  But they exchanged worried looks when they thought he was not looking.   

       As much as he wanted to stay, the need for sleep overrode everything else.   He just wanted to go home and pass out, protected by his wards.

        He made his goodbyes, but not before Hiroko sent him home with more food.   The Otoroshi gave him a ride home, he slept the whole way.  

    "Thank you Otoroshi-san."  He bowed in thanks.

     "He will come whenever you need a ride to Yu-topia." One said as she sat on his shoulder.

     "Thank you for the future trips then."  He repeated to the Otoroshi who nodded and walked off.

      Kuroko yawned, still tired despite his naps.  He wandered into his home, changed and crawled into bed.

***

    The next morning he was surprised to find, not his normal toast breakfast, but a full Japanese breakfast: grilled fish, rice, miso soup and a small salad.  

     "Where did this come from?" He asked One. 

      "A friend of Hiroko-san came by with it.  She told others of your problem and many yokai you helped offered to make you breakfast."  One replied.  She actually used Hiroko's name, they must respect her quite a bit.

        "Ah, I guess I should thank them."  Kuroko said to himself.

     He ate the whole thing and ran off to school, he was late.  Kawahara brought lunch for him that day and after practice Hyuga dragged him home for dinner.

     As they walked there, Hyuga explained that it was to save him from Coach Aida, who had offered to cook for him.  From his reaction, that was a fate worse than death.  She and Momoi had that in common.

     It was a nice dinner, Hyuga's parents welcomed him into their home.  He also got to see Hyuga's impressive Warring Era figures collection too.

   He headed home and finished his homework and somehow managed to get enough energy to go to Yu-topia again.

     The rest of the week went the same.

****

    Kuroko curled up on the couch and attempted to read a new book by a favorite author, but he could not focus.  It was Saturday and he was resting up the best he could.  He had eaten breakfast, again provided by a yokai friend, and was looking forward to a lazy day relaxing and napping.  

      He managed to convince Nigou to go out and he was currently spending the day with Riko.  The little puppy’s feet barely hit the ground, Riko carried him around like a stuffed toy.  When he wasn't being carried around, she cooed over his cuteness and treated him like he was royalty.  Nigou's happiness and enjoyment were apparent over their bond.  Kuroko loved every minute, he could use all the happiness he could get.

        Arata had wandered off somewhere to, as he told him, work on some research.  The air spirits were scattered around the house still very protective of him.  They alternated between following him around and searching for Mamoru.  They still had no luck and Kuroko was growing increasingly worried about his Uncle.  Whatever was hiding him was powerful.  Kuroko just hoped that he would be found soon.

     He was pulled out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang.  He wasn't expecting anyone today.  He painfully pulled himself off the couch and stumbled over to the door.

    He opened it to see two people he was not expecting, let alone the two together.

    "Takao-kun, Inoue-kun, I wasn't expecting you.  Would you like to come in?"  He said, politeness overriding his surprise.

     "I would love to.  You have been ignoring my texts, not a good thing.  You had me worried.  Even Shin-chan is worried, not that he would admit to it, that tsundere.  He even sent a gift with me, this is your lucky item for today."  Takao said in a rush as he came in.  He held out a key chain with a small figure of a seven tailed white kitsune.

      Kuroko took it and studied it for a moment.  The kitsune charm was surprisingly appropriate.

     "Sorry for the imposition, but like Takao-kun said, I was worried about you, after the game with Aomine."  Inoue said as they headed toward the living room.

      Kuroko sighed, he really didn't want to deal with this now.  He tilted his head in thought.

       "How did you know my address?  I never gave it to you."  He asked.

      "Shin-chan told me and then Inoue-kun called me looking for the same information.  So we decided to come together."  Takao explained and Inoue nodded in agreement.

     "I see.  I am sorry I have not responded to your texts, I have been feeling under the weather and haven't been in the mood to talk."  Kuroko tried to explain.

     "I see. Well, I am going to be really blunt here Tet-chan. Are you thinking of hurting yourself?  You remind me of myself after that game with Teiko last year."  Takao said uncharacteristically serious.

     Kuroko winched at the blunt question. "No.  I am feeling unwell and I will admit I am upset about Aomine-kun.  But no, I have no intention of hurting myself."  It was mostly the truth, he had thoughts about it, but he had no intention of acting on them.

    Takao let out a sigh of relief.  "Thank god.  I'm sorry, but I had to ask."

     "Good. But please try to respond more often, with our past we tend to expect the worst." Inoue added.

     "Sorry, I will try to be better.  But I am not lying about feeling sick."  Kuroko said.

     "Hmmm."   Takao studied him.  

     Takao's eyes drifted slightly to where an air spirit was hovering.    His eyes narrowed like he was trying to get something into focus.  Did he see something?  But as the air spirit got closer Takao's focus drifted back to Kuroko.  

      There was a moment of awkward silence.

      Kuroko sat down on the couch and closed his eyes for a brief moment, everything was starting to blur.  He didn't even realize he had drifted off until the smell of food woke him up.  He was actually hungry for once.

      He opened his eyes and he could see Inoue in a nearby chair reading a book.

     "So you finally woke up."  Inoue commented.

      "How long have I been asleep?"  Kuroko asked still groggy from the nap.

      "About two hours."  Was the reply.  "You must be sick, you fell asleep in the middle of our conversation."

      "Sorry."  Kuroko said embarrassed.  

      "No, it's our fault.  We barged in uninvited." Inoue replied.

     Takao walked into the room from the kitchen carrying three plates of the curry rice that Kuroko had been given by Hiroko for a quick meal.

     "Lunch is ready.  It is the least I could do for bothering you while you are sick."  Takao said with an apologetic grin.

   "Thank you Takao-kun." Kuroko said.

    The three dug in to the food.  As it was made by Hiroko, it was delicious.   They ate in comfortable silence.  When they finished Kuroko yawned despite himself.

     "We should go and let you rest, Kuroko-kun." Inoue said as he got up.  "But first Takao-kun and I can clean up the dishes.

     "I will do them later, don't worry about it."  Kuroko said around another yawn.

      "No we will clean them up and head off.  I am happy to know that you are just sick and not something worse." Inoue said.

       Kuroko stretched out on the couch and vaguely remembered Takao saying something before he napped again.

    Takao touched his shoulder to wake him up to say goodbye.  Kuroko nodded and promised to text him and Inoue later.  He fell back to sleep soon after.

        He woke up a few hours later and grabbed his phone deciding to keep his word and text everyone.  

      He texted Takao and Inoue thanks for coming over to check on him and for helping with lunch.  He promised to try to respond to texts faster.

    He even texted Midorima thanks for the key chain.  He had already attached it to his set of home keys.  He texted a few other people and saved Kise for last.

     Kise had texted him a total of fifty-two times over the last week.  He winced at that.  He didn't have enough focus to read all of them, so he just sent off a text apologizing for his lack of response because he was feeling sick.

      He spent the rest of the day napping.

***

      Kuroko sighed when he heard the doorbell ring.  He was still tired despite sleeping almost the whole day Saturday.  He hoped the person didn't want much, he would be useless for anything more than hanging around the house.

       Halfway to the door he knew who it was, Kise had a very distinctive scent, being part Kitsune.

      He opened the door.  Before he could say anything he was hug-tackled by an enthusiastic Kise.  It took all of his concentration not to fall.

     "Kurokochii, you have been ignoring all of my texts.  I was so worried about you."   Kise cried.

      Kuroko patted him on the back.  "I am sorry Kise-kun, but I have been feeling under the weather and not in the mood to talk."  He explained.

      Kise finally let him go and looked him over, studying him.  Kuroko watched the nearby air spirits observe Kise, they were still debating if they would forgive him for hurting Kuroko while they were attending Teiko.

      "You do look paler than normal, but you need to get out.  I originally had a modeling job today, but it got cancelled.  So I thought we could hang out.  There is a new sushi place that I have wanted to try for a while.  We should go there for lunch."  Kise said in a rush trying to get everything out as fast as he could.

       "Sushi sounds good.  Just let me get my things."  Kuroko said and ran upstairs grabbing his phone, wallet and keys.  He smiled at the kitsune key chain for a moment before he shoved it in his pocket.  

       He was tired, but he needed to do more than just sit at home.  Kise's presence was warm and bright, it might help to strengthen their bond.

       Kise was fidgeting near the door when he got back.  

       "All set."  Kuroko said and followed Kise out.  The air spirits swirled around him, they were not going to leave him unprotected.

       Kise led the way and Kuroko noticed him frown a bit when a few air spirits flew past his face.  He waved his hand up near his eyes as if to deal with a persistent bug.  Was he starting to see the other world?  An air spirit came in for a closer look and Kise didn't respond at all.  Perhaps it was just Kuroko's imagination?

    They walked at a leisurely pace and Kise talked about anything that caught his attention and basketball of course.  Kuroko said little, only adding a few words here and there.  It didn't bother Kise that much, he was used to Kuroko being mostly silent.  Kise could talk enough for both of them.

      The sushi place was actually good and Kuroko enjoyed the meal and company a lot.

       As fun as it was, going out had exhausted him.  He just wanted to go home.

     "Do you want to check out the mall?  I think there is a big sale at the moment."  Kise asked.

    "Thank you Kise-kun for lunch, but I think I need to go home.  I am still not feeling my best."  He said unable to take Kise up on his offer.

     "Oh, okay.  How about we hang out at your house?  It has been so long since we got to hang out, I don’t want to waste the chance."  Kise asked giving Kuroko his best puppy dog eyes.

      "You can hang out for a while, but don't be surprised if I fall asleep on you."  Kuroko replied with a warning.

     "I can live with that."   Kise said brightly.

      They made it back to his house and Kuroko put on a new movie that he had wanted to see, "Moana".  He was a Disney fan and it was a great way to practice his English.  He and Kise settled in to watch.  Surprisingly Kise got into the story and they discussed some of it as they watched.  Kuroko managed to only nap a little in the middle, he could only tell because the clock changed dramatically between him closing his eyes and then opening them again.

      It was pleasant, Kise calmed down and was a nice companion.  The air spirits finally came to a decision and forgave Kise.  They were back to calling him Kuroko's kit, much to his annoyance.

      It was almost dinner time when the doorbell rang again.  

      "Expecting someone?"   Kise asked curious.

       "No," he responded.  But he knew who it was.  Her spiritual energy was hard to miss, even as used to it as he was it could still be overwhelming.

       He opened the door.  "Hello, Aunt Joro. I wasn't expecting you."

      She smiled at him and raised her hand that was holding a bag full of delicious smelling food.  "I brought dinner.  You still forget to eat if you are not reminded."  She admonished him.

       "I have human company here."  He said, he didn't want her saying anything about his broken bonds or the yokai world.

      "Oh, then I will have to say hello."    Her grin was more feral than friendly.

      She stalked over to where Kise was sitting.  "Kise-kun, a pleasure to meet you again."  She said with a purr.

    Kise scrambled off the couch and bowed politely to her.  He was blushing.  Joro was putting out too much charm.

     "Joro-san, it has been awhile.  It is a pleasure to see you again."  Kise said using his own charm, not that it worked.

     "Yes.  I see you are taking good care of Tetsuya-kun.  He needs good friends."  Joro said pointedly.

    "Of course.  Kurokochii is one of my best friends." Kise responded with a smile.

     Kuroko watched Joro carefully.  He didn't want her to do anything to Kise.  She was in an overprotective mood and ready to take someone apart if they pissed her off.

    Kise must have felt some of this because he was on his best behavior.   

    "Would you like to stay for dinner Kise-kun?  I brought Oden." Joro offered.

     "As much as I would like to stay, I promised my agent I would go to dinner with her to discuss some future projects.  I need to get going."  Kise apologized, though he looked reluctant to leave.

     Kuroko walked Kise to the door.  "See you later Kise-kun.   Thanks for coming, it has been fun hanging out today."  

     Kise gave him a quick hug.  "See you later, Kurokochii."  He left with a wave.

      Kuroko closed the door and turned toward Joro who had been watching everything silently.  She had already switched from her human form to a more comfortable half and half form.  Kuroko did the same.

     "Kise-kun has changed hasn't he?  I don't feel the need to do something horrible to him anymore."  She said bluntly.

       Kuroko winced.  Joro had never been shy about her feelings toward his Teiko friends.  If not for her promise to him not to harm them, she would have probably taken them apart.

      "He and Midorima-kun have changed a lot.  Our bonds have only grown recently."  He added.

       "That is nice, but your broken bond is still leaving you too weak.  For now let's eat.  I got some delicious Oden from this lovely Fox spirit and his son. Their Oden stand is much sought after, everything he cooks is amazing."  She said with a smile.

     "I look forward to it."  Kuroko said as he headed to the kitchen to get plates. 

     They settled down to eat.   The food was delicious.  They ate in silence and when they were done Joro looked at him serious.

    "Have the air spirits found anything on Lord Mamoru yet?"  She asked.

      "No.   He is still missing.  He is not dead, the air spirits would have found the body. But they cannot find him no matter how hard they look."  He replied.

     "I see.   They might not find him by the time the spell on you breaks.  You need to decide what you're going to do.  You could Fade, it would save your life. If you try to hold on regardless, I am afraid you will not survive."  Joro said bluntly.

    "I still have time.  I really don't want to Fade, but I might not have a choice.  I hope Uncle Mamoru is found before then."  Kuroko said reluctantly.

    "We shall see."  Joro said not pushing.

    She stood up and stretched.  "I should let you rest.  Go sleep, you have school tomorrow."  

    "I will."  He replied.

     He walked her out and made his way upstairs and collapsed into bed.

**** 

      That Monday something different happened.  Kuroko finally got to meet Kiyoshi Teppei, who had been out of school due to an injury. The other teen seemed interested in Kuroko, who was such an unusual basketball specialist.

         The other teen introduced himself to Kuroko, trying to get a read on him. Kuroko didn't really remember much of their conversation. He was too busy trying not to drop his jaw in shock.

        Kiyoshi was yet another teammate with yokai blood. He was a quarter Kirin or Asian unicorn. HE. WAS. PART. UNICORN. That alone was enough to shock him. Kirin were rare even in the other world and stayed far away from the polluted human world.  The only reason he knew what one smelled like was because on a trip through the other world he saw one in the distance, a very rare sight.   For a Kirin to come close enough to the human world to fall in love and have a child was unbelievable, but here was proof that it had happened a few generations ago.

         Kiyoshi talked with him for a bit, not that Kuroko really remembered it.  The other teen left soon after and Kuroko didn't see him again till the next week.

       The rest of the week took on a pattern.  In the morning he dragged himself out of bed ate the breakfast left for him.  He would try not to fall asleep during the morning classes.  The first years would kidnap him for lunch and each took turns bringing him food.  Even Kagami would leave him some food now and again.  The red head was still mostly ignoring Kuroko and he had no idea why.

    He would barely stay awake during his afternoon classes and stubbornly go to practice afterwards, even if all he wanted to do was go home and sleep.

     After practice one of the second years would take him out for dinner or bring him home for a meal.  If he had time after homework he would go to Yu-topia with the help of Otoroshi and top up his energy.

      Even with all the care, he could tell that the spell helping him was slowly fading.  He was eating regular meals and gathering energy whenever possible, but it was never enough.  He was still going through his energy too quickly.  He was losing weight too, when he had no more spiritual energy his body burned what little fat he had.  He had already lost nearly ten pounds, weight that he could hardly afford to lose.    

       He stubbornly held on, hoping that Mamoru would show up soon.  He had no idea what he would do if he never came.

      The start of the third week after his bond broke things changed.  Kagami was back in practice, his knees having healed up.  Practice was awkward though.  Kagami refused to pass to him and seemed to be doing his best to ignore him.  It hurt and he was getting tired of trying to figure out what was going on with Kagami.

     Then Kiyoshi Teppei showed up for practice, the first one since his injury, he was finally able to play again.

    The first thing Kiyoshi did after watching a bit of practice was to challenge Kagami to a game.  Kuroko studied them carefully as they played.  Kiyoshi was very skilled, but in the end Kagami won.  

    Kiyoshi lost, but he didn't seem to be trying that hard though, more like he was trying to get a feel for Kagami.  He hadn't even been wearing sneakers, but indoor shoes.

   Kiyoshi was an odd one and it took Kuroko a minute to remember hearing about him before, by his nick name Iron Heart. He was a player of great enough skill to earn a nickname.  He would only make the team stronger.

       Kagami, unfortunately, still refused to pass to and receive passes from Kuroko and it was messing with him.  Eventually Hyuga took him aside and told him what was going on.  Kagami was trying to stay away from Kuroko, not because he was weak, but because he wanted both of them to get stronger.  They had to get stronger on their own, so that when they worked together they would be even stronger as a team.

       That helped to clear things up, but Kuroko was still irritated with Kagami.   They could have saved a lot of time if Kagami had just talked to him.  Kuroko was thinking of some subtle ways to get back at him.  Maybe Nigou should have a sleepover party at Kagami's eventually.

     The team was still trying to figure things out and Kuroko was working to find a way past his wall to become stronger.   Now at least he and Kagami were talking again. 

      Kiyoshi-sempai fit back into the team like a missing puzzle piece.   Maybe that was why within a short time of meeting him, Kuroko noticed a tiny new bond.  It was the color of iron and it led straight to Kiyoshi.

      It had been a long time since a new bond formed that quickly.  His defenses were down, so subconsciously he knew that he needed all the help he could get.   Besides, as strange as he was, Kiyoshi seemed a strong dependable type who lived up to his nick name, Iron-heart.

     Practices were going well and life was as good as it could be with broken bond.  He was still trying to think of ways he could get stronger with his team, it was a great distraction from his thoughts about Fading.  

      Everything changed on that Friday.   He was sitting in afternoon classes attempting to focus, but failing when the weakening spell that reduced the pain and energy loss finally snapped.

      He clamped his mouth shut and covered it with his hands to muffle any sound.  He barely managed not to scream.

    If the pain from the initial breaking bond was bad, the loss of the spell that had blocked the increasing pain was infinitely worse.  He was in agony from the returning pain and his vision began to blur.  He whimpered and was thankful that no one ever really noticed him.

      He lost the next few hours.  The sound of the last bell of the day finally pulled him out of his shock.

     He painfully pulled himself out of his chair and stumbled down to the gym.  He could barely put one foot in front of the other, the pain was so great that he couldn't see straight and his energy was pouring out of his wound like a steady stream.  He might have to Fade just not to go insane.    

     He got to the gym and Coach Riko took one look at him and blanched.  He knew he looked bad, big bags under his eyes, too pale and gaunt looking.

    "Kuroko-kun go home.  You are not allowed to practice today, you look like death warmed over." She said worried, but firm.

      He had no energy left to argue.  He nodded, turned, and left.

      He didn't see the worried looks that his teammates exchanged.  Despite his stoic and polite manner, they knew he was a stubborn bastard when he wanted to be.  And practice was one of those things he was most stubborn about, he had been sick in the past and had always refused to leave.  He just gave up this time, without the slightest fight.   They wondered if this was a sign that the world was ending.  The team vowed to check on him later to make sure he was alright.

     Kuroko barely managed to make it home.  He avoided going near the kitchen, all those sharp cooking knives would be too tempting.  He just wanted the pain to stop, he was only barely holding on through sheer stubbornness.

    He collapsed into bed hoping the oblivion of sleep would help him hold on longer.  He refused to Fade and give up his place in the human world.  But if this continued he might not have a choice, if he wanted to live.

     He passed out with the hope that something might change.

 *****

       He woke up to a warm hand brushing through his hair.  He was still so groggy from sleep he didn't realize at first that almost all the pain was gone.  It had subsided to a dull ache and his mind was finally clear.

       He opened his eyes and looked up at his Uncle.

        "Your back."  He rasped.  He was so happy that his Uncle was safe.

      "I am so sorry Tetsuya-kun.  You should have never had to go through this alone." He apologized in shame.

     "I wasn't alone."  Kuroko corrected.

     "What?"  Came the surprised response.

    "I had the Air spirits, Nigou, Arata, my teammates and friends, Joro, the Katsuki's and so many of my yokai allies.  I was never alone." He explained.

       Kuroko did a quick look for his friends.  Nigou was passed out on the bed next to him, exhausted from worry.  The little puppy could finally relax.  It was the same for Arata who was sleeping on the nearby dresser.  The air spirits were scattered around the room sleeping on any flat surface they could find.  He would have to be careful when he moved, many were sleeping on the bed with him and Nigou.  They had worked hard and deserved a rest.

      He focused on his Uncle again.   "I am glad you are back.  What happened?  You have been missing for nearly three weeks."  He asked.  

        He tried to get up, but failed, too weak from everything. 

      "The short version is, I was lured into a trap and imprisoned in a pocket dimension.  No one could find me there."  Mamoru explained.

      "How did that happen?"  Kuroko asked.

     "I heard rumors about who might be making the Miasma demons, Taman no Mae, the nine tailed kitsune." Mamoru said.

     "The Taman no Mae who is extremely powerful and known for making trouble. And by making trouble I mean becoming a concubine or mistress of Kings and Emperors and creating chaos in the land, often destroying those kingdoms.  For fun, she does it for fun.  That Taman no Mae?"   He said in disbelief.

    "Yes, her.  I was able to get into her territory without much trouble and being bored she actually saw me.  I asked her straight up if she was creating the Miasma demons.  While she has the skills and knowledge, she is not the one doing it."  Mamoru explained.

     "Really? You believed her."  Kuroko said dubious.

      "Surprisingly yes.  She has no shame, if she were doing it she would be bragging about it to the world.  But while I was there I came across something that I didn't expect."  He paused looking warily at Kuroko.

       "What's wrong?”  Kuroko asked.

       "I caught a scent I have not smelled for a very long time while I was there.  It was Okori, your mother.  The smell was old, but she had been there."  He said.

        "My Mother."  Kuroko repeated.  He did not know how he felt about that. His mother abandoned him as a baby and hadn't bothered to see him since.     

          "Yes, your mother and my sister.  I confronted Taman no Mae about it and she said that Okori, not long after she abandoned you, studied under her for several years.  She learned all she could and then left and never returned.  I tried to follow the scent trail, old as it was, and it led me straight into a trap."

      "The trap was a spell that imprisoned me in a pocket dimension.  It was a strong spell that caught me by surprise.   I was marooned just outside of this world.  It took me nearly three weeks to break it.  As soon as I was out the air spirits found me and told me what happened.  I got here as fast as I could.  I was almost too late.  I have healed you, but I'm so sorry, you will always have a bit of pain, I couldn't heal everything."  His Uncle apologized.

    "I can live with it." He assured the older kitsune.

     "Do you think Okori is the one who is making the Miasma Demons?"  Kuroko had to ask.   

      "I don't know.  It is possible, but I have no proof.   For now we will leave it alone."  His uncle answered.

      Kuroko let it go, for now.  He took a moment to really look at his uncle, for the first time since he knew him, Mamoru looked less than perfect.  His hair was snarled and dirty, the fur on his ears and tails were matted. There were huge bags under his eyes and he looked thin and haggard.  

       "Thank you for healing me even though you are in such a bad state."  Kuroko said.

     "It was worth it.  Now both of us can rest up and heal this weekend.  Tomorrow we can go to Yu-topia to rest and relax."  Mamoru said with a smile.

      "Now about Aomine…"   Mamoru started.

      "No, you cannot hurt him either." Kuroko admonished him.

     "Fine."  He said unhappy about it, but he would not push.

      "Go back to sleep.  I will come back tomorrow and we will go to Yu-topia." Mamoru said.  He kissed Kuroko's forehead and left.

      Kuroko nodded and laid back down, he felt so much better with the pain gone.   The broken bond was now an empty place covered in mental scar tissue.  It was no longer agonizingly painful, but there was still a small dull ache from it.  It only reminded him what he had lost.  He feel asleep without pain, but a bit sad.

****

     The next day he, Nigou, the air spirits, and his now well rested Uncle went to Yu-topia.  Arata stayed at home, water and electronics, even yokai ones where a bad mix.

     They were welcomed in and they alternated enjoying the hot springs and eating.  Now that his bond was healed Kuroko was famished.  He was packing away food at a alarming rate, he ate more food in two days than he would normally eat in a whole week.  He needed to regain so much energy.  He ate and ate and slept.  Overall, it was fun to relax with his Uncle.  

    His world was back in order and he would finally be able to become stronger with his teammates and friends.

     That Monday he went to school with a smile and thanked all his friends for taking care of him.  He told them that he was feeling much better.   His team relaxed when they saw him looking healthy instead of pale, thin and half dead looking.

     They had a lot of work to do if they wanted win next time.

     He was glad he could move forward in the human world, now he just had to find a way to increase his strength to help his team and maybe even still help Aomine.

    Kuroko still had a future, he was going to make the most of it.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Still no beta, so if you notice any glaring mistakes please tell me.
> 
> The Fox spirit and his son who run the oden stall are from xxxHolic. 
> 
> For those who don't know, Oden is a Japanese one pot winter dish consisting of several ingredients such as boiled eggs, daikon, and processed fishcakes stewed in a light, soy-flavored dashi broth. Ingredients vary according to region and between each household.
> 
> Just to put it out there, I have at least three interludes planned: Takao, Kagami and Ogiwara. Each one is from their point of view. If there are any other characters that you guys want to see in an interlude, Cannon or Original character, let me know. I won't promise to do them all, but I will see if I can fit them in. If nothing else I might be able to write them into a side story.
> 
> Next chapter:  
> Chapter 13: Summer training, Truth and a Promise Kept  
> Summer training starts and Seirin works with Shutoku to get stronger. Kuroko ponders how to get past his wall. While talking to Takao about Teiko and the Blue Phantom Midorima overhears and is the first Miracle to find out about what happened. Summer continues and Kuroko works on his new drive. He also enacts some kitsune justice on three spoiled teens from Teiko who were responsible for the death of the girl who later became a teke teke spirit. He has a promise to keep.


	13. Summer training, Truth, and a Promise Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer training starts and Seirin works with Shutoku to get stronger. Kuroko ponders how to get past his wall. While talking to Takao about Teiko and the Blue Phantom Midorima overhears and is the first Miracle to find out about what happened. Summer continues and Kuroko works on his new drive. He also enacts some kitsune justice on three spoiled teens from Teiko who were responsible for the death of the girl who later became a teke teke spirit. He has a promise to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/29/17 Sorry this took so long to post. I was almost done in the beginning of November, but then I got so many Etsy orders that all my free time after work was taken up. Then I was really busy during the Christmas season so I really have not had time to write. I am still not entirely happy with this chapter, but decided to just post it. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos. You guys make my day. I hope everyone has a HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don't own Kurobasu, just like to play with the characters.
> 
> In this chapter I am referencing events that happened in Chapter 5: Teiko Middle school-year one. You might want to go back and re-read it if you don't remember what happened. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Kuroko has a small panic attack/ flash back. If that triggers you, you might not want to read from the chapters marked (@@) and start after (@@).
> 
> I guess there is also a lot of swearing when Kuroko confronts the bullies later.
> 
> Still no beta so if you see any huge mistakes please feel free to mention it.
> 
> (12/29/17 9:21 EST) I just added a description of future fic in this series to the series page notes. Read at your own risk because it does contain some spoilers. ;)

    Kuroko studied his duffel bag and went through his mental check list of things needed for training camp.

     The end of the semester had been busy, but everyone managed to pass their tests, even Kagami.  Kuroko was feeling better, but the side effects of his long unhealed broken bond still bothered him.  He tired more easily and had not managed to gain back all the weight he had lost.

    Kuroko had made sure once he felt better to thank all of the yokai who had helped him.  It had taken some time, but he thanked everyone who had brought him food.  He looked for Otoroshi to thank it properly, but the yokai had moved somewhere else deep in the other world.  Kuroko would just have to wait.

      He sent a small lacquered box with a wave motif to the Katsuki's filled with twenty-four protective charms in thanks for their continuous help.  They could use them for themselves or give to friends who needed them.  

    He made sure that the air spirits all got treats for their hard work and he bought Nigou more of his favorite toys.  The Ookami yokai had a tendency to play hard with his toys and destroy them in a short period of time.

   Kuroko had thanked Joro for her help and asked if there was anything else he could do for her.  She had just smiled and called in her last dinner from their deal.  He enjoyed the meal they had together.  If only she would stop not so subtly offering to kill Aomine for him.  He knew she was being literal in her offer.  He was mad at Aomine, but he still held some hope that he might get his friend back.  Part of him stubbornly held onto that, even though he was terrified that he would never be able to.

      He was ready for their trip and had even sent of the most recent chapter of his story off to his editor. He would not have to worry about it while training.

     He sat on his bed and debated if it was worth starting a book when Arata came into the room excited and bouncing.

      "I found them all, Kuroko-san.  The three you have been looking for."  Arata said proudly.

     "You have? Where have they been?"  Kuroko asked excited.  He might finally be able to do something about the promise he had made to himself back in middle school.  The teke teke spirit would finally be avenged.

      "Yes, I did."  Arata said proudly.  "The three: Fuwa Sasaki, Sanada Tsubomi, and Hizashi Akane, went to a private all girls high school in England.  They have only recently returned to Japan after taking some time off.  They are currently studying for college exams.   All three are trying for Tokyo University and a few others.  They are all living nearby."  The phone yokai explained.

   "Thank you Arata. Can you please find out every last bit of information you can about them?"  Kuroko asked.

"Of course.  I have already started." Arata replied.  "When do you want the information by?"  

    "I will start planning when I get back from my training camp.   I want all the information I can get by then.  If they are sorry for what they did, I am going to scare them half to death and let them go.  If they aren’t, I am going to scare them and then ruin them.   The law may be unable to do anything, but I will crucify them in the court of social media.  Everyone will now that they killed someone and got away with it."  Kuroko said vindictively.

       He hated bullies and the three spoiled rich girls had killed someone without a single consequence.  Their parents and the school had completely covered it up.  If he could get some revenge on Teiko Middle School while he was at it, even better.

     "Blue Nine could you please go the Baku that I talked to earlier this year and give him the locations of the three girls.  Tell him to put my request into action."  He asked the air spirit.

      "With pleasure."  Blue Nine said and flew off quickly.

       He watched her go with satisfaction.  He had talked to the Baku, or dream eater earlier in the year when his Uncle introduced them.   The tapir-like yokai would take, buy and sell dreams or eat them depending on his mood.  But he could also affect dreams of humans.

     He had asked the Baku to twist the dreams of the three girls when he finally got their locations.  The Baku would make them dream of that day the teke teke was born, using their memories to create their shared dream.  The yokai would then watch the dream and observe what the girls did as their memories of the events were brought up.  Kuroko wanted more information about the "accident" and to find out if any of the teens were even the slightest bit sorry. He would find out soon enough.

     The Baku had been willing to do all this, for a price.  It was a lonely yokai and wanted a companion to stay with it.  Kuroko had searched far and wide for a yokai who was just as lonely.  Eventually with the help of the air spirits he was able to.  The yokai was an old mountain god, who looked like a child.  He had once been a powerful god, but as time progressed he had fewer and fewer followers until no one prayed to him anymore.  He had been forgotten as people put more faith in technology than gods.  He was just as lonely as the Baku and no longer felt the need to stay on his mountain.  There was no reason to go back and he was interested in a new friend and companion.

    Kuroko had introduced the two and the Baku agreed to help Kuroko with his project when the time came.  

    Kuroko looked at One who was quite during the whole conversation.

    "Do you think I am going too far?"  He asked the small yokai who fluttered around the room.

   "Do you plan to kill them?"  One asked calmly, as if asking about the weather. 

    "No."  He answered shocked, that had never been part of his plan.  He had no idea where that came from.

    "Do you intend to harm them physically?"  She asked another question and flew closer to him until she was almost in front of his nose.  If she came much closer he would have to cross his eyes just to look at her.

    "No, I just plan to ruin them socially."  He explained.

     "So in the end you just want them to face the consequences of their actions.”  One commented calmly, not really interested in the girls.  She only cared because Kuroko had made it his mission to find them.

  "Yes."  Kuroko answered after a pause.  One was unusually calm and straightforward today.  She seemed uninterested in hiding her intelligence like normal.  Something was bothering her.

    "Then, no.   I do not think you are going too far.  By yokai standards you are too kind.  Far too kind."  One continued.

    "Really?  Far too kind?"  Kuroko repeated surprised.  He always forgot that the air spirits were not human and could have very different views of the world.

    "Yes.   Especially to those who hurt you."  One said and the other air spirits who had gathered around nodded in agreement.

     Suddenly this became a very different conversation, they were no longer talking about his plans. They refused to let Aomine's cruelty go.

    "If I forgive Aomine-kun or not is my decision and mine alone.  I love you all, but even you cannot tell me that."  Kuroko said stubborn and irritated.  He was tired of everyone disagreeing with his choices.

    "He almost killed you Tetsuya.  We had to watch you struggle to survive your broken bond and be in constant pain.  We will never forgive him for that."  One said vehemently.

  (@@)   Kuroko was about to respond when he thought about his broken bond.  It had not been that long since it had been healed and the empty scarred place it left behind still ached sometimes.  Every time he looked at it, he only felt pain at its loss.  He suddenly found himself back in that final day when all of his blocks failed and the broken bond's full agony hit him.  Suddenly it got hard to breath, all he could think about was that awful day and the indescribable pain.

    He tried desperately not to think about it, but it hit him hard.   He took long shuddering breaths to try to calm down, but it only seemed to make it worse.  His world disappeared and all he could think about was the pain.  He didn't know how long the flashback was, but he came out of it slowly as a familiar hand cupped his face and a warm healing energy flowed into him. (@@)

    His world came back into focus as he calmed down.  

    It took a few minutes for him to form words again.  "Thank you Uncle Mamoru."  He whispered to the older Kitsune.

      "Your welcome.  The air spirits came to get me as soon as your flashback happened."  Mamoru replied and he pulled his hand away from Kuroko's face.  Kuroko instantly missed the healing warmth of his energy.

    "You still have a long way to go before you can truly put this broken bond behind you."  Mamoru continued.

   One flew close to Kuroko and hesitantly hovered in front of his face.   "One is so sorry.  One did not mean to bring you pain."  She said bowing her head in shame.  He knew that had not been her intention, despite the results.

    "I forgive you."  He said softly, with no reservations.

     One and the other air spirits bowed to him.  

    "I have to apologize too. We have been disrespectful of your decisions.  Even if it we want to protect you, we need to let you make your own choices.  I will back off on Aomine and make sure that Queen Jorogumo does the same.  We all just want to see you happy, not push you into more pain."  Mamoru bowed his head in apology.

    "Thank you, Uncle Mamoru. Though you will have a hard time convincing Joro-san to lay off Aomine-kun."  Kuroko said with a small smile.

    "Let me worry about that."  Mamoru said with a grin.  "If you have any future trouble or just want to talk please send an air spirit to me. I will come as soon as possible."  

    "Thank you. I will keep that in mind."  Kuroko said grateful.  He had to remember that he had many people who cared about him and would help him as soon as he asked.

    Mamoru ruffled his hair and stood up.

     "Good luck with your training camp, I hope you have fun."   Mamoru said as he headed off.

   "I will."  Kuroko replied with a soft smile.

    Kuroko settled into his bed exhausted.  The air spirits had been unusually quiet and somber.  None had come close to him since One set off his flash back.  He sighed.

   "I do truly forgive you One.  You all do not have to stay away from me."  He said tired.

   It must have been enough, they rushed forward and settled on the bed with him.  It was nice to have company.  He missed Nigou's warm body next to him.  The small puppy was already at the Mitobes' house.  The family would take care of him while Kuroko was at the camp.

     He fell asleep exhausted and emotionally drained.

***

     The trip to the training camp had been fun.  The team treated it like a party.  They needed the fun, everyone knew that Riko had planned a terrifyingly hard training menu.  By the end of the day they would all feel like they were dying.

    When they arrived everyone could not help but feel a little trepidation when they got a close look at the inn they were staying at.  It was traditional Japanese inn which looked old and worn.  It would be more appropriate in a horror movie then as a place to stay for a training camp.  All they needed was a ghost to show up.  Not that one would, Kuroko made sure of it.

    Kiyoshi, being himself, commented that he wanted to find some soot sprites.  The place looked like it would have some.

   Kuroko smiled slightly at the comment.  He had sent his air spirits ahead to check the place out and while it was old, it was also well protected.  It was traditional enough that in the past one of the owners had gotten an onmyougi or yokai exorcist to make wards around the place.  Old as they were, they were still strong, no evil yokai could enter.  Only some small and harmless yokai lived there.  Much to Kuroko's amusement there were indeed soot sprites in the inn.  Though only Kuroko would be able to see them.

   They settled in and got to work.  The new training was as hard as they all feared.  This time around Riko wanted them all to work on their individual strengths so that as a team they would become stronger.  It was hard work and everyone felt like dying by the end of the day.

     Riko made dinner.  Before the trip she had practiced making curry and everyone got to try.  It had been horrible until they figured out that Riko kept adding supplements to the food, which made it taste awful.  She would never be the best cook, but at least her food was edible.  As long as they kept the supplement pills away from her.

      The first night had been a lot of fun.  They set up their futons in the same room.  Someone threw a pillow which morphed the whole thing into a pillow fight.  It only stopped when Riko came into the room and promised to double their training if they did not stop. They settled down quickly after that and fell into exhausted sleep.  

***

    In the morning Kuroko found that while they had all started on their own futons during the night everyone had moved into a haphazard sleeping pile.  Kuroko had end up squished in the center.

     While most of the team had been embarrassed about it, Kuroko had secretly loved it.  He had gotten used to sleeping with others, it was strange not having Nigou, Arata and the air spirits near him.  He loved being close to his team, it only reinforced their bonds.  

      That day they got a surprise.  Riko had been making more plans than they thought.  It turned out that Shutoku was also having a training camp in the same place.

     When they got out of the room in the morning Kuroko and Kagami ran into Midorima and Takao.  They talked for a bit as they all went to eat breakfast.

      Riko had planned to have them practice with Shutoku.  The games were exhausting, but fun.  Seirin did not win a single one, but there was a feeling that they were making them work even harder than they had in their last official game.  They were also short Kagami who was running all during the games.  Riko was making the red haired teen work on his endurance and leg strength.

     Midorima and Takao were turning into a good team, even more so then the last time he had seen them.  Kuroko smiled when he saw it, Midorima was opening up and Takao was his best friend, even though the tsundere teen would deny it.

    Midorima, the tsundere that he was, bluntly told Kuroko after the practice games that he had to become more than a shadow if he was going to win their next official game.  Kuroko was too weak right now.  He had to become something more.

     To anyone else it would sound like a rude and cold assessment of his skills.  And Midorima was right, he did need to get stronger.  But while he was saying it Kuroko could feel the other teens worry and care over their bond.  Midorima wanted him to get stronger, he just didn't know how to tell him nicely.

     Kuroko basked in the strengthening bond with Midorima.  It had grown a lot during the training camp.   So had his bond with Takao.  The warmth from the growing bonds was a welcome relief from his previous broken bond.  Though nothing would ever really erase what had happened, he was recovering and getting stronger.

     The training camp was brutal, between the practice games and their additional training everyone was dead tired by the end of each day.

      Late at night when Kagami was practicing alone against Riko's orders Kuroko came across him and bumped into Takao.  The two hid behind a bush and watched as Midorima challenged Kagami to a one on one match.

     Midorima won easily and admonished Kagami for not strengthening both his hands.  Kagami's movements were too easy to predict, he needed to grow more.

     Again Midorima was harsh, but right.  Takao softly told him that Midorima was trying to help Kagami in his own way and Kuroko nodded.  He had already realized that, the green haired teen had his own strange way of helping.  

     Takao headed off after Midorima with a wave and Kuroko headed after Kagami.  The other teen was so lost in his thoughts it took him several minutes to realize that Kuroko was running right next to him.

       Much to Kuroko's amusement the taller teen jumped slightly when he realized that Kuroko was there.  That had not happened for a while, Kagami had gotten rather good at noticing him.

      They talked and Kagami realized that Midorima was right and he needed to strengthen his left side.  He had to be able to move any way he needed to during a game.  He wanted to grow and become stronger.

     Kuroko nodded and had his own eureka moment about something he had been thinking about for a while, ever since their loss to Toou.  He needed to be able to get past a person himself and not just pass the ball. Takao had given him the idea earlier that day, if he could vanish while moving he could be unstoppable.  He told Kagami that he would create a new drive.  He already had some ideas, now he just had to practice and work out all the details.  He would be very busy during the summer break.  

      The week continued the same, everyone working hard to improve their skills.  No one wanted to lose like they did before.

       It was their last night of the training camp and Kuroko had wandered off for a bit.  He loved being around his friends, but he was used to a lot more silence.  He just wanted some quiet time before he went back to the inn.

    The night was beautiful for a walk anyway, warm with a slight cooling breeze.  The stars were out and bright, even with a nearly full moon dominating the sky.   He found a bench during his walk and sat down for a bit to enjoy the night.

      He had caught a familiar scent not long after he started his walk and was curious how long it would be until his stalker made himself known.  Not that long it turned out.

     "It is really hard to get you alone, Tet-chan."  Takao commented with an amused huff as he settled onto the bench next to him.

     "Takao-kun is there something you want to talk to me about?"  Kuroko asked.  He had seen the other teen constantly throughout the training camp and Takao could have easily asked him a question during the day.  He wondered what was so important that they could not talk about it with others around.

      "Well, to start off I am glad to see you looking a lot better.  The last time I saw you, before the training camp, you looked like death warmed over and could barely stay awake.  I have to admit that while you were sleeping I might have been nosy and wandered around your house, which is freaking huge by the way.  Way too much space for just you.  Anyway, I found out your secret."  Takao explained.

     Kuroko went very still.  "What secret?"  He asked quietly.  He had many, some more important than others.

     Without answering Takao pulled out a familiar magazine from a messenger bag he had with him.  He held it out to Kuroko with a pen.  

      "Can I get the author's autograph?"  He asked with a Cheshire grin.

        Kuroko sighed and signed it with his pen name.   "How did you figure it out?"  He asked curious as he handed the magazine back.

      "I wandered into what I assume was your room and I found printed out story chapters.  I started reading them and realized that I recognized it.  My little sister loves the story and had been explaining it to me not long before.   It didn't take much to put two and two together.  I might have told Inoue-kun too."  Takao said as he sheepishly brought his arm up behind his head.

      "I see."  Kuroko commented.  It was not the secret he had been expecting.  "Have you told anyone else?"  He asked.

      "No and Inoue-kun won’t tell anyone without your permission either.  Not that he would anyway.  He is too much of your fan boy to ever do anything you don't want."  He teased Kuroko.  "That is why I wanted to talk alone."  He explained.

       "Thank you."  Kuroko responded.  He trusted that they would not tell without his permission.

      Takao got serious.  "Sooner or later someone is going to find out.  The Miracles probably will not read this on their own, but someone else might figure it out.  After I found out, I borrowed my sister's copies and read everything that is out so far.  If you take out the yokai stuff, which is really fun by the way, the basketball parts are very familiar.  Mamoru's friends are far too similar to the Miracles.  Almost anyone could tell they were your inspiration, but since I know Midorima I can see all the little details you added that only a close friend would know."  

     Kuroko was not sure how to respond.

    "Sorry, I shouldn't bud in.  I will let you tell people when you want.  But I am really impressed, with everything else you have to do you still manage to write professionally."  Takao said with admiration.

     "Thank you."  Kuroko responded sincerely with a small smile.   Takao meant every word he said, Kuroko could feel it over their bond. 

      Takao slipped the magazine back into his bag.  He stood up and stretched he arms over his head cracking his back.  He let out a happy sigh.

     "Who would have thought we would be here talking like this, after everything that happened last year?"  Takao said contemplatively as he looked up at the moon.

     "Last year was rough on you."  Kuroko responded.

     "After that loss to Teiko, I was so broken.  I still can't believe how close I came to jumping off that bridge.  If it had not been for you, Phantom-san, I would have never been here playing for Shutoku or becoming friends with Shin-chan.  What a strange world."  He said.

    "Yes, it is. I am glad you are friends with Midorima-kun.  He can be hard to get close to, but you managed somehow.  You are too stubborn for him."  Kuroko said.

     "Maybe."  Takao said grinning.  He was almost as stubborn as Kuroko when he wanted to be.

     Kuroko had been so distracted by their conversation he had not realized someone had come up behind them and had been listening for a while.  Midorima's scent was very familiar.

       Kuroko hid a wince.  He had no idea how much Midorima had heard.  Was he ready to know the consequences of his actions and those of the rest of the Generation of Miracles from last year?

    "Hello Midorima-kun."   Kuroko said calmly, even though he was anything but. 

    Takao whirled around in surprise as Midorima appeared out of the shadows.  The green haired teen was pale and hesitant.

      "How long have you been listening Midorima-kun?"  Kuroko asked fearing he already knew the answer.  Takao was unusually silent next to him.

        "Did you really try to kill yourself, Takao-kun?"  Came the shocked and quiet question.  Midorima was pale and looked like he might throw up.

       That answered Kuroko’s question.  

        "Yes."  Takao responded as he turned toward his friend.

      "I think I will let you two talk this out, this is none of my business."  He told Takao and got up to leave.

     "Are you sure?"  Takao asked.

     "This is a conversation for the two of you."  Kuroko repeated.

     "How much can I tell him?"  Takao eyed Kuroko.  Some of it was Kuroko's secret too.

     "Tell him as much as you are comfortable telling him, even about the Blue Phantom of Teiko."  Kuroko said, he had not planned for this, but it seemed it was going to happen regardless.

     "You sure?"  Takao questioned.

     "Yes."  Kuroko said and bowed to the two before he walked off.

     Midorima had been silent through the exchange, his eyes going back and forth from Kuroko to Takao as they talked.  He was hesitant to interrupt them.

       As Kuroko left he heard Takao and Midorima sit down on the bench.  Takao slowly started to tell Midorima everything.  Kuroko stopped listening and let them to talk in peace.  It was not his place to interfere.  The two needed to have this conversation in order for their friendship to move forward.  He knew what Takao was going to say anyway.

       He made it back to the inn and settled onto his futon with the rest of the team to sleep.   He spent a long time staring at the ceiling wondering what would happen next.  Eventually his exhaustion from a day of hard training won and he fell asleep.

*** 

     He did not get to see Takao and Midorima the next day, it turned out that Riko had other plans.  They packed up and took a bus to see the game between Kaijou and Toou.  Kise vs. Aomine.  The rest of the team was looking forward to seeing the game, Kuroko was not.  It would be the first time he saw Aomine since the other teen had broken their bond.

      They got there and settled into their seats.  He watched the teams get ready for the game.  He could not take his eyes off Aomine.  The scarred gap where is bond used to be ached as he looked at the other teen.  Aomine looked no different, he was bored and barely paying attention.

     Kuroko finally managed to pull himself away from Aomine and took a turn studying Kise.  Their bond was strong and healthy.   He could feel Kise's excitement and determination.  It was a stark difference from Aomine's apathy.  Kise had grown so much, it made Kuroko proud.  He was not sure if it was enough for Kise to beat Aomine though.  The gold haired teen had never beaten Aomine, ever.

     He watched the game as calmly as he could trying to stay removed from his emotions.  He could not afford to have a flashback here, it would be too hard to explain.

    Toou was winning, but Kaijou was putting up a good fight.  Kise refused to give up and Kuroko could feel his determination to win with his team over their bond.

      When the second quarter was over a break was called.  Kuroko went for a short walk and followed the tug of his bond toward Kise.  The other teen was looking over the guard rail at the horizon.

      Kise asked Kuroko who he thought would win and Kuroko honestly told him that he did not know.  A year ago he would have said Aomine without hesitation, but now things were changing.  As long as neither gave up it could go either way.

    Kise just laughed at his response and gave him a huge bear hug, much to Kuroko's annoyance.  Kise said that he didn't know who would win either.  It made things far more interesting, he was excited because he did not know what would happen.

      Kuroko watched Kise go with a small smile.   Kise had grown so much this year.  He was growing into a good friend and a good person.  Part of Kuroko hoped that Kise would win and do what he had been unable to, knock some sense into Aomine.

     It was not to be.  Kaijou pulled out all the stops and played as hard as they could.  Kise pushed himself the hardest.  He tried to do something he had never been able to do before, copy another Generation of Miracles talents.  He did well, but it was not perfect yet.  In the end Toou won.

      Kuroko watched bitterly as Aomine left the court the same as he came, apathetic and bored.  The only person who can beat me is me he heard the other teen mutter even over the crowd.

       He was disappointed, but realized the he had a lot of work ahead of him.  He made his way out of the stadium and tried to push some encouragement to Kise over the bitter feeling of loss.  Kise would be fine though, he was stronger than he thought.

       Kuroko and the team left contemplative, but full of purpose.  They would get their revenge and beat Toou next time.  They would become strong enough to be the best in Japan.

***

     Kuroko had just gotten home and was unpacking when he got a call.

     He unlocked his phone and saw who was calling.

      "Hello Midorima-kun."  He said.

       "Thank you Kuroko-kun," was all Midorima said, his voice quiet and reserved.

      "Your welcome?  What are you thanking me for?"  Kuroko asked, though he had a good idea what it was.

     "For saving Takao."  He paused.  "If it was not for you I would have never met him."  Midorima said subdued.

     "I see.  Then you are most welcome."  He said unsure what else to say.  The other teen was more reserved than normal.  He probably had a good shock from the information he was given.

     There was a pause and Midorima asked another question.  "Were we really that bad?  Bad enough to make people want to kill themselves?"  

     Kuroko thought for a moment before he responded.  He could lie and say no or he could tell the truth.  The truth was better, he decided.  Midorima had changed a lot, if he was going to really change for good he had to understand how his actions affected people, both the good and the bad. 

    "Yes.  You were that bad.  You and the others hurt many people.  You broke people without even realizing it."   He said bluntly not holding back.

     "I..."  Midorima paused and swallowed hard.  "I didn't listen did I?  You tried to tell us last year and we ignored you.  You had to clean up our messes."  Midorima said as he realized the truth.

     "Yes, everyone stopped listening.  I did what I could, but I could only do so much."  Kuroko responded.

         "How many?  How many did you stop?"  Midorima asked his voice small and fragile.

   "Seventeen in all.  Most only quit their basketball teams.  I even managed to get some of them to come back, like Takao-kun."  Kuroko explained.

     "Seventeen."  Midorima repeated shocked.  "That many."  There was a long pause.   "I'm sorry Kuroko, for everything."  Midorima's voice broke as he spoke.

     "I forgive you." Kuroko replied truthfully.

     There was a moment of silence before Midorima continued.  "Thank you.  After everything that Takao-kun told me I didn't think you would be able to forgive me.  I was surprised when he told me about the Blue Phantom of Teiko.  I looked up some websites, you seem to collect urban legends."  

     "Yes, unfortunately.  I didn't even know about it until Takao-kun told me.  He will never let me live it down."  Kuroko responded trying to lighten the mood.

    "No, he does not let go of things, ever."   Midorima agreed.

     "Will you tell the others?"  Kuroko asked.  He had no idea if they would be able to deal with the information.

     "No, they are not ready for it yet."  Midorima said.  "I wasn't ready for it.  They will find out eventually, but not from me."

     "I see."  Kuroko responded grateful that Midorima felt the same.  "Is there anything else you would like to ask me Midorima-kun?"  Kuroko asked softly.

    "Not at the moment.  I have a lot to think about.  Thank you for saving Takao-kun, but don't think that I will go easy on you and Kagami-kun next time.  Shutoku will win our next game."  Midorima said in his normal imperious manner.

    Kuroko liked that tone far more than the hesitant and fragile manner Midorima had been talking in before.

     "I'm sorry, but Seirin will win next time.  Have a nice day Midorima-kun."  Kuroko said and hung up before Midorima could get the last word.  He smiled when he felt a flare of irritation over their bond.  

      He put the phone down and finished unpacking.  He changed and headed out with a basketball to a nearby street court, he had a lot of work to do on his new drive if he was going to make good on his boast.  The air spirits fluttered around him and kept him company as he practiced.

***

     Kuroko got ready for his plans to come to fruition.  The Baku had made good on its promise to observe the three girl’s dreams as the past events were brought up.  

    Kuroko had been given a wealth of information from it.  The dreams revealed that the three had been jealous of Suzuki Asako.  She was scholarship student from a poor family, but her grades had been amazing.   She had dominated in grades and sports.  She was popular in school and was kind and well liked.  

     She beat them in everything.  In revenge they first tried to befriend her to destroy her.  Suzuki had refused their offers, she knew well what they were like.  Three rich girls who were used to getting everything that they wanted, when they wanted it.  If they could not get it themselves they would get their parents to get it for them.

     They started a campaign of bullying.  Small things at first.  Messing up her locker and desk, destroying her clothes so that she had to wear her gym clothes during the day.  They would trip and push her.  Not one person, student or teacher, did anything about it.  They were too terrified of the three girls' parents, especially the Father of Hizashi Akane.  He was on the school board and had a lot of influence.  One word from him could get a person expelled or fired.

     She held up well though.  Asako ignored them the best she could and still managed to stay number one in her grade.

    This pissed them off to the point that they made other plans, they were going to scare her into leaving the school.  They somehow managed to trick her into meeting them at a nearby subway station.  Suzuki was surprised and irritated at them, but refused to be afraid of them.  She would find her own way to fight back.  Hizashi, Fuwa and Sanada went through with their plans. In the crowded station they pushed her onto the track.  But they had misread the train schedule.  The train came early and cut Suzuki in two killing her instantly.

      The girls disappeared and got their parents to cover the whole thing up, telling them it was just a tragic accident.    The school itself covered up any news of it, they did not want the bad press.  The three got away with murder without the slightest consequence.  They cut short the great potential of Suzuki Asako's life and never paid for it.  They stole all of her bright future, he was going to get revenge for that.  He would also get justice for Asako's her single Mother who lost her only child for no good reason.

    They were sent abroad to avoid any further scandal.  The three went to high school in a private girl’s school in England.  After that they took a year off traveling across Europe.  The three had only recently returned to start taking college exams.

     As far as the Baku could tell, not one of the three girls was the slightest bit sorry.  They only feared that someone would find out the truth and ruin them socially.  Kuroko was planning to do just that, with the help of his yokai friends.

    He would give them one last chance to show some remorse and change themselves.  If they did he would scare them half to death and let them go.  If not, he would scare them and then post their conversions online and ruin them through social media.

     Arata had been instrumental in Kuroko's plans.  The phone yokai's computers skills were invaluable.  He would coordinate the multiple cameras and make a video to post everywhere.  He was also able to make multiple dummy e-mail accounts so that no one could trace this back to Kuroko.  Not that anyone could trace the phone yokai, he no longer worked on a human world level.

    Kuroko lured the three to an abandoned subway station with the promise of a special flash rave.  It was a new thing going around and all the popular and trend-setting high school and college students went.  The three thought they were going to a party.  They were in for a nasty surprise.  Kuroko smiled evilly, he was looking forward to this.

     The three arrived to the poorly lit station.

     "Hello?  Is anyone there?"  Hizashi asked as she led the way down.

        She was dressed to the nines in a small black dress.  Her bleach blond hair was done up in the most recent fashion and she wore four inch black heels.  The others were dressed in similar fashion.  They looked ready for a model runway.  They wouldn't look that good for long.

    Time to start.  Kuroko pulled a new kitsune mask down over his face.  He refused to use his normal one, this would be recorded and he did not want it recognized.  He also made a special seal that would change his voice magically.  Not something that could be electronically reversed.

    He lit up fox fires along the stairs and leading down to the old platform.

  Fuwa clapped her manicured hands in delight at the impressive light show.   "It must be this way.  I heard these things where amazing and they were right."  

    The three followed the lights down.  Kuroko followed silently behind them.  They would not see him until the right time came.

     At the platform the three stopped confused.  

   "Where is everyone?"  Sanada asked twirling around looking for the others party goers that should be there.

   "You are the only ones invited for this special event today."  Kuroko said, his altered voice deep and creepy.  He cut the lights out.

     The three whirled around in fear and screamed as the lights went out. The air spirits focused the cameras on them, the show was about to begin.  Another set of air spirits swirled around the girls pushing them toward the edge of the platform and off.  They landed more surprised than hurt.  He had no plans on hurting them physically, except for a few bruises.

     He lit a concentrated amount of fox fires around the girls.

    "Who are you?"  Hizashi demanded, the first to recover her wits.

    "You may call me Kitsune-san.  I am here to get justice for the girl you killed, Suzuki Asako-san."  He said calmly.

   The silence from the three was telling, but Hizashi recovered quickly.   "I don’t know who you are talking about."  She said dismissively.

    "Please don't lie.  I met her after you were finished with her.  She became a teke teke because of your cruelty.  She was looking for you at Teiko.  She was banging on the walls of the school with her scythe, she wanted to do unto you what you did to her.  She was lost and afraid and corrupted, nothing she deserved for showing you up.  She beat you in everything and you could not stand that could you?  I helped her crossover and promised to get her justice."  Kuroko paused.

     "You're crazy."  Sanada stuttered in fear.

     "No, I am not.  I know everything.  You killed Suzuki Asako because she was smart and popular.  You got away with it too.  Your parents covered it up and Teiko did too.  The school where winning is everything could not let itself be involved in a scandal, now could it?  A school that creates some of the worst bullies I have ever seen.  The school cares nothing for the means as long as the results are shown.   My cousin spends a lot of time dealing with the bullies the school ignores.  You have probably never heard of him, The Blue Kitsune Child.  In the end, if Teiko spent more time teaching empathy, compassion and loyalty instead of winning at all cost this might never have happened."   He replied to her.

     "Oh well.  I seem to be getting off track."  He walked forward into the light and truly let them see him for the first time. He wore a white kitsune mask with red markings and a white hoody pulled up over his head to hide his hair.  He let his power through a bit and his eyes glowed blue in the dark.  He looked like a vengeful ghost.

     "I want you to admit what you have done and atone.  Then I might let you go."  He said calmly.

   "Fuck off you creeper.  I don't know what you think you are going to accomplish, but as soon as I get out I am going to call the police and my Father.  You are going to regret the day you messed with me."  Hizashi screamed at him.

     He was utterly unimpressed.  It seemed he would have to go through with the full extent of his plans.  He was going to enjoy this.

    "I forget to tell you that while this station is no longer used, the trains still pass through here.  I wonder what time it comes.   I remember now, in five minutes or so the next train should be coming through.  If you tell the truth, then I will let you go.  If not, well, you will meet the same fate as Suzuki Asako."  He said with a cruel smile, not that they could see it.

     Fuwa and Sanada began to panic, but Hizashi seemed unconvinced.

    "You’re bluffing."  She spat at him.

   "Not in the slightest."  He replied.  "Oh what is that I hear? I think the train is running early."  He threatened.

    He wasn't lying either as the three soon found out. A sound of a subway train was slowly getting louder.  A gust of wind flowed through the track.  The three panicked and tried to get off of the track only to fail and fall back down as the air spirits kept them from climbing up.

    Kuroko enjoyed the show.  They were in absolutely no danger, not that they knew that.  He had used a special recording ward that copied a real subway train coming into the station. It was a perfect illusion.  You could see it, hear the noise as it came in, smell the metal and oil of the machines and feel the wind that it displaced.  It fooled every sense, but in the end it was just an illusion.  A single air spirit carried the ward and the illusion followed it as it flew.

     Now for the next stage.

    "Help us you bastard.   If it gets any closer we are going to die."  Hizashi screamed finally realizing that this was no joke.

    "Tell the truth and I will set you free."  He repeated calmly, almost bored.  He wanted them to suffer a bit.

  Sanada broke first.  "That bitch Suzuki always acted like she was better than us.  We were just going to scare her a bit.  Make her so afraid of us that she would never come back to Teiko.  We read the time wrong.  She was never supposed to die.  She screwed us even in her death."   She sobbed in terror.

    Fuwa was next.   "Suzuki was better than us at everything, we wanted to mess with her.  We all pushed her onto the track, but we didn't mean to kill her.  We just wanted to scare her away.  But she was never afraid of us, until that moment.  We went to our parents and they made sure that it was called an accident so we would not get in trouble.  The school covered it up too, they didn't want a scandal.  She ruined our lives even in death."  She wailed in fear as the train got closer.  "Please let us go."  She pleaded.

        He was disgusted by them.  They only told him what he already knew, but not one of them showed any remorse.  They feared for their lives, but they blamed their victim instead of themselves.  They felt nothing about Asako's death except that it inconvenienced them.  They would soon find how much they were going to regret that.  He would have let them go if they actually repented, but they felt nothing for the one they hurt.  But those two were right, they had not intended to kill Asako.  Hizashi on the other hand, not so much.

      "One to go.  Hizashi-san, what did you do?  Tell me the truth, I know what really happened.  If you lie, you all will be left to meet your fate."  He threatened.

    Scared as she was it took another minute for her to talk.

    "That dirt poor scholarship bitch Suzuki Asako thought she was better than us.  Always getting the top scores, showing us up in sports, being more popular than us.  We showed her.  She didn't break when we bullied her so we had to go farther.  We lured her to the train station by making her think a friend had asked to meet her there to get advice.  Many students went to her for help.  We met her there instead.  We threatened her, but she just laughed.  She said we were small people with little minds who hated anyone who threatened our tiny world.  She laughed at me and walked away.  That bitch walked away from me.  I told the others to go along with our plan, to push her onto the track to scare her.  I knew exactly what I was doing.  I knew the time perfectly.  That bitch was never going to fear us, so I ended her.  There, that is the truth, I killed that bitch.   Now let us go."  She screamed at him trying to be heard over the sound of the oncoming train.  The panic had fully set in.  

     He cut the power to the illusion and the track was filled with light.  The three woman covered their eyes at the sudden brightness and blinked trying to adjust.  They no longer looked perfect.  Their hair was half out of the pins that held it up, their makeup was smeared and mascara streaked down their faces from their tears of terror.  They looked like they had been through hell.  Kuroko was pleased he got everything that he wanted.

     "You are free to go."  He said calmly.   "But you three don't have the slightest bit of regret among you.  Time for you to face the consequences of your actions, no more cover ups.  I taped this whole thing.  By tomorrow everyone will see this and know who you really are.  Welcome to the rest of your lives."

      Hizashi and the others looked at him in horror, their previous fear forgotten. 

    "You can't do that."  Hizashi stuttered.

     "I can and will.  I told you, I would get justice for Asako-san.  You may never see the inside of a court, but now the word will know exactly what you are.    You will never get away with this again.  If you had only repented, I would have let you go without the public shaming.  But you did not care for a moment that you killed someone, you never even thought of her Mother, who lost her only family.  For the girl with bright future who would never reach her full potential.  You get exactly what you deserve."  He said anger in his voice.  He was so done with the three.

    "How did you make the train seem like it was coming?"  A shocked Fuwa asked.

    "I am an illusionist of great skill."  He replied simply and walked away.  There was nothing more to say.

     Arata would compile a video and post it on every popular social media site.  It would also be sent to everyone at Teiko: faculty, board member and student alike.  It was also being sent to multiple news stations and every major college in Japan.  It might not get everywhere at first, but he knew it would go viral in very little time.  By the next day it would be everywhere.  Asako would get her justice.

    He heard Hizashi scream at him.  "Come back Kitsune-san.  Please don't post that video, I will give you as much money as you want.  Please don't."  She begged.

    Kuroko ignored her.  He had given her and the others a chance to repent, but not one of them had.  They would finally face the consequences of their actions.

     He walked out, eventually the three would get out and probably head home panicked and trying to get their parents to fix things.  Not this time, he made sure of that.

  As he left the station he slipped into the other world, he didn't want anyone trying to follow him home using cameras on the street.   A smile grew on his lips, for once being able to disappear came in handy.

     The air spirits flew around him.  "That was fun, can we do it again?"  They asked.

     "Not for now.  It is something only to be done to those who truly deserve it.  I prefer to help people change their ways instead."  Kuroko replied amused by their excitement.

     "Too bad, that was fun."  One said in his ear as she settled onto his shoulder. 

      Kuroko sometimes forgot that the air spirits were full of mischief when they were in the mood.

      "Has Arata-kun finished?"  He asked Green Three as she flew toward him, she was to act as a messenger between him and the phone Yokai.

      "All done.  All done."  She sing songed.   "He just wants you to watch it and give the final approval before he posts it.  He wants it perfect for you."  She giggled with the thought of the chaos they were going to create. 

   "Thank you Green Three.  I look forward to seeing it."   He said and the little yokai preened at his praise.

   They walked home through Joro's territory.  The local spiders either ignored him or nodded in greeting before going back to their tasks.

    Almost out of the territory Joro showed up.

    "I heard you were living up to your trickster nature tonight."  The spider queen commented amused.  Her half and half form was more expressive than her spider form.

   "Yes, but I have work to do before I am done, so I do not have much time to talk now.  If you come by in the next few days I can show you the footage."  He said.

     "I look forward to it.  It is rare for me to watch your human moving pictures."  She said with a grin.  She would enjoy the show.

      Kuroko bowed to her. "I will look forward to your visit Aunt Joro.  I will see you later."  He said in goodbye.

    She nodded to him and let him go.

    Kuroko made it home and was greeted by an enthusiastic Nigou who had stayed home, he would have been too recognizable in the video.

    Arata came running over to him.  "I am all finished, would you like to see it?"  He asked.

     "Yes, I would." Kuroko said as they settled into the family room.

     The video was perfect, Arata had spliced the various views from the multiple cameras carried by the air spirits into a well-made video.  

    "Post it please."  He told Arata.

    "With pleasure."  The small phone yokai said gleefully.

    Kuroko stretched and headed for bed.  He looked forward to seeing the chaos he created tomorrow.  

***

      Kuroko woke up and enjoyed a leisurely breakfast.  He opened up his computer and watched the chaos created by his video.  It was everywhere.   From what Arata told him someone had been trying to delete all of the files, but it went viral and been reposted so many times there was no way to contain it.  Just like he had planned.

      The three woman were trapped in their houses as reporters swarmed their residences looking for a sound bite.  It would take some time to see what the true effects of the video were though, but he could be patient.

     He had other plans for the morning.  Kuroko had one more person he needed to see. 

      "Did you make a DVD copy for me?"  He asked Arata who was happily watching the reactions to the video.  He was plugged into multiple social media sites and would read off any amusing comment to Kuroko, Nigou and the air spirits when he found one he liked.  From the comments, people were looking for blood.  But everyone wanted to know who the Kitsune was.  That they would never know.

         "All done and on the table."  Arata responded distractedly as he continued browsing.

       "Thank you Arata-kun."  He said as he grabbed the disk and headed out the door.  Some of the air spirits followed him, but he asked Nigou to stay at home.  Kuroko was going somewhere he needed to be able to disappear from quick.

       When he started his plan he had looked up Suzuki Hana's current residence.  He was going to make sure that she knew that her daughter received at least some justice.

       He wore the same white hoody from before and a special ward that would make it impossible for anyone who saw him to remember his face.  He did not want to be identified.

     He made it to Suzuki Hana's house quickly by cutting through the other world.  He appeared back in the human world less than a block away.

    Kuroko walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.  It took a few minutes, but Suzuki opened the door.  Her short hair was graying and her dark brown eyes were tired.  She was thin and wearing a comfortable dress that looked like it had been worn a lot, but well cared for.  She looked tired and worn.  She lost her child and had never truly gotten over it.

     "Can I help you young man?"  She asked.

     "I came to help you actually.  I met Asako-san and found out what happened to her.  I managed to get some justice for her. Here is the video." He said to the surprised woman.  He held out the DVD to her.

     She took the DVD.  "Who are you?"  She asked confused.

     "A friend of Asako-san's.  It took me a long time, but I finally made good on my promise.  I assume you have not been watching the news?'  Kuroko asked.

     "No," she replied clutching the DVD tightly.

     "Then this is the full video.  I have gotten some justice for your daughter Suzuki-san.  The three that killed her will never be able to go out again without someone knowing what they did."  Kuroko explained.

      "Justice for Asako?"  She asked dazed looking down at the DVD.   "Who are you really?"  She questioned, but Kuroko had already disappeared. 

       Kuroko watched as she scanned all around her front porch, but she would not be able to see him.  She looked down at the DVD she had almost forgotten was in her hand.  She got a determined look and headed back into her house.  Most likely to watch the DVD.

      Kuroko headed back into the otherworld.   He would wait there for Three to come back with a report.  The small air yokai would watch and see Hana's reaction to the DVD.  

      He waited patiently and watched the air spirits around him happily fly around playing a lazy game of tag.  The air spirits were having fun, they loved the chaos that they had a part in making and it had only begun.

      After about fifteen minutes Three came back bouncing in the air in excitement.

       "She watched it. She watched it.  First she cried and then she seemed happy that the three girls got what was coming to them.  Then she watched it again.  Then she got her phone and called someone.  I saw the card, a lawyer, Yamada Keiji."  She rushed her words together trying to tell him everything as fast as she could.  She was vibrating with excitement.

     "A lawyer?"  Kuroko repeated with a tiny grin.  Well that was interesting.  He knew that there was next to no chance for a criminal case, but a personal suite was something that could work.  He would have to make sure that she had enough money to pay for the lawyer.  Maybe he could start a crowdfunding page, in addition to a substantial donation from himself of course. 

       He hoped she made them pay.  She didn't care about the money so much as making them pay for their actions.  He had ruined them socially, she would finish the job.

  He made his way home pleased that his plans were working so well.

     The next few days were interesting.  Most of his friends at Seirin saw the video and sent him the link.  As did Kise, Midorima, Takao, and Inoue.  The video was getting around.

    Teiko was under extreme pressure as the video became more widely known.  Hizashi's Father had already stepped down from his positon on the school board.  The chairman of the school was also under fire from all the news stations. 

     Red Fifty Two had been keeping an eye on the school for him for two reasons. Firstly to keep track of any bullies who might need a visit from him and secondly to see the reactions to the video.  She told him that the Chairman was going to resign to keep the school from further scandal.

      Kuroko smiled widely at the thought.  He had always thought that the chairman had helped create the events that led to his friends becoming what they did in middle school.  It was still partially their fault, but no adult in the entire situation enforced any real rules.  As long as they won they played, the chairman had made sure of that.  He would not let the publicity that the Generation of Miracles gave the school go.  Kuroko hoped that it might make Teiko rethink some of their policies, but he was realistic, it was unlikely it would happen.  At least he got some revenge.

      He watched many news segments about the video.  They said what he expected.  The three girls could not even leave their houses for fear of being mobbed by reporters and many angry passersby’s.  Their houses had been spray painted during the night.  Words like murder and killer were just some of the things that were written.

     Though he was surprised by how many came forward to be interviewed by the various news stations.  Many brought up how bad the bullying at Teiko was, how bad those three had been during their middle school years.  All the interviews were played, replayed and discussed.

     As Kuroko was watching one of the newer segments he was shocked to recognize the student.  He was a bully he had visited once in Teiko, Mochida Sanji, one who had nearly injured Fujiwara-kun from his class. He turned up the volume and hit record.

     "You went to Teiko for Middle school.  How do you feel about this video?"  The reporter asked the student.

     "Yes, I went to it after the girl was killed.  But I am not surprised.  Teiko creates a lot of nasty bullies."  He replied.

    "You were bullied?"  The pretty female reporter asked.  She was a popular TV presence, but Kuroko could not remember her name.

     "No, I was a bully.  I was under so much pressure that I took out my frustration on others.  I nearly injured another student or I was planning to.  I was stopped by the Blue Kitsune Child.  He scared me senseless and threatened to tell the world my darkest secrets if I did not stop what I was doing.  It worked.  I stopped bullying.  It made me take a good hard look at myself.  I left Teiko as soon as possible and transferred to another school.  I have never gone back to my bad habits.  It was thanks to the Blue Kitsune that I changed.  I think if those three teens had actually felt remorse and tried to atone for what they did he would have let them go as he said in the video.  They were stupid enough not to take the chance."  He explained to the camera.

       "You met this Blue Kitsune child that as mentioned in the video?"  The reporter asked surprised.

     "Yes and I am not alone.  There are many others that were stopped by him.  Most learned their lesson."  He said.

    "Most?"  The reporter asked.

     "There were some who left the school with no explanation.  But I don't know if the Kitsune did it."

    "I see.  Did he use impressive illusions like the person in the video?"

    "Yes.  He made it look like he was sitting mid-air among other things.  Mostly it was the fact that he knew everything about me, every dark secret that I wanted no one to know about.  That was the scariest thing.  But I am eternally grateful for it.  The Blue Kitsune gave me a chance to change my ways and become a person that I am proud of.  That I can never thanks him enough for.  I just wish I could tell him myself."  The boy continued.

   The interview went on or a bit more but Kuroko was no longer listening.  He never thought that a bully would be grateful to him for his actions.  It made him wonder if others felt the same way. 

     He felt proud that his plans went so well. His attention was caught when he felt two familiar presences.  It was rare for the two to visit together.   He opened the door before either could knock. 

     "Hello Uncle Mamoru and Aunt Joro, it is nice of you to visit.  Did you come to see the video?"  He asked as he let the two in.

     "Yes, I am looking forward to it.  I love when you live up to your trickster potential."  His uncle said as he ruffled his hair on the way in.

     Kuroko attempted to fix his hair as Joro walked past him into the family room.

     "I look forward to seeing your moving pictures, I love a proper revenge."  She said with a feral grin.

     They settled in and watched the video.  Both enjoyed it.

***  

     The rest of the summer was productive.  He wrote a few chapters of his story and practiced his new drive.  It took up most of his time after his practice with the team.  He even managed to find time to work on some of his warding projects.  He finally made a permanent ward attached to his silver knife.  Now when he needed a strong shield he just had to give it some energy and it would work.  He was pleased that the spell no longer blew up in his face, a turn of phrase that was literal sometimes.  

      He even managed to finish his first spirit energy gathering fan.  The spirit wood that it was made of would gather a great deal of energy when he needed it.  He had hand carved every part of the fan and put it together with spider silk string from Joro.  It was layered with spells and all he had to do was prime the fan with a bit of his own energy and it would gather more from the air.  As it filled the fan would slowly start to glow. 

        He was happy that it was finally done.  Now he just had to make a second one.  There always seemed to be more work.  He was also debating asking his Uncle if he could teach him some basic fan fighting.  He had a feeling the fans might be a good weapon choice for him.  The fan looked delicate, but spirit wood was harder than steel.

        He liked the idea, but he had little extra time as it was, he was not sure if he could add it into his already busy schedule.  Oh, well he would try.

***

    It was the end of summer vacation and he met up with the team for lunch, Nigou even managed to come by hiding in his bag.   Nigou was enjoying the free food that Kagami kept dropping due to trying to use his left hand for eating.  Kagami was serious about training his left hand and Kuroko was happy to see his friend working hard.  

    Riko had decided all of them had been practicing hard and they all deserved a rare day off tomorrow.

     It was then that Furihata brought up a street court competition that he and the other first years wanted to try.  Riko questioned their decision, why play more basketball on their day off?   But they pointed out that unlike Kuroko and Kagami they never got to play in games.

     Kuroko agreed to go, he loved any excuse to play basketball.  As the basketball idiot that he was, Kagami barely thought a moment before agreeing, he loved to play all he could too.

    The next day they met up at the park where the competition was and were surprised to see Kiyoshi there.  He informed them that Kawahara was sick and unable to play.  

     They signed up and ran into a group of players from Seiho.  They chatted for a bit and they reminded Kuroko and the others that they were out of the competition for the winter cup, they were done for the rest of the season.  So they were going to make the most of this competition.  They parted ways looking forward to playing each other later.

    It was not to be, the Seiho students were knocked out quickly by a strong team.  Kuroko could feel Kagami's shock when he saw who was playing.  It turned out the team leader was a friend of Kagami's, Himuro Tatsuya.   A person who had been in America with Kagami, his best friend and surrogate big brother.

   It became clear that Himuro had not bothered to inform Kagami that he was in Japan and that bothered Kuroko.  As a Halfling he fought for all of his bonds, no matter how small.  For someone to treat their relationships so callously made him angry. He was not impressed by Himuro, but he let none of this show. As much as he wanted to interfere, Himuro was Kagami's friend not his.

    He heard from Kagami that the last time they played each other in America that Himuro had bet their rings the represented their brotherhood on who would win next.  If Kagami won Himuro would no longer be his big brother.  Kagami had held back in their last game and lost.  Himuro had been angry at him and before they could play another game Kagami returned to Japan.  This time they would finally finish their game properly.

     Kagami was hesitant to play, he did not want to lose his brother.  But Kuroko managed to get him to realize that he had to play with all of his strength, it would mean nothing otherwise.   Though privately Kuroko was going to keep an eye on Himuro, if he kept hurting Kagami he might have to do something about it.  He could feel Kagami's hurt and confusion over their bond.  Himuro was hurting his friend whether he meant to or not and that was not something Kuroko liked to watch and feel.

    They were going to play each other next, so the two could finally have their final game.  Before that someone else Kuroko was not expecting showed up.  Kuroko was shocked, he had not seen Murasakibara since Teiko.  Their bond was still mostly dead so it had been no help in informing him of his friend’s presence.

    He said hello.  Murasakibara looked the same.  Bored and munching on something.  He said hello and the tall teen called him Kurokchin like normal.  For all their relationship was in shambles Kuroko was happy to see Murasakibara.  Though he was quickly reminded of how easily he could be annoyed by him.    Murasakibara first threatened him, then he patted Kuroko on the head like a dog.

    He and Murasakibara had the most opposing views on basketball.  The purple haired teen had unmatched talent in basketball and Kuroko had had to fight for every skill he had, so they disagreed more than not about the game.  The rest of the time they got along well.

  It turned out that Murasakibara and Himuro both went to Yosen and the purple haired teen was here to pick up Himuro, who was not supposed to be playing.

       They ended up playing each other.  Kagami managed to goad Murasakibara into joining the game.  Himuro took offense and Murasakibara took defense. Kuroko got to see Himuro's impressive basketball skills.  He could see why Kagami admired him so much.  Kuroko also got to see Murasakibara's skills, he had grown even stronger than before.  It was a tough game and it was hard to tell who would win, in the end they never did find out.  The weather suddenly changed and it started to pour.  The entire competition had to be canceled for safety.

     Himuro left with a reminder that next game they would finally see who would win.  Something that made Kuroko dislike the other teen more.  He didn't know that whole story, but it was obvious that the ring and Himuro meant a lot to Kagami.

     They said their goodbyes with the challenge that they would play each other to the fullest next time.

    As they headed to the school gym Kagami told him the story of how he met Himuro in America.  They had become great friends and brothers in all but blood.  Kagami showed him the small ring that he had on a chain, one of a matching pair with Himuro, a representation of their bond.

     Kuroko listened quietly and kept his thoughts to himself.  Perhaps he was being hard on Himuro, someone who Kagami admired greatly, but brunet bothered him.  Someone who let go of bonds so easily was not someone he cared for.

    When they got back to the gym they found that the rest of the team had given up their day off and had been practicing too.   They also had a visitor, Momoi.

      Kuroko could not think of a reason for Momoi to visit, but she looked miserable.

      She slowly told them why she was there.  Aomine was mad at her.  During the game with Kise and Kaijou Aomine had injured his knees and Momoi had noticed.  She told the coach that he could not play in the final games.  Toou lost in the end.  Aomine was still pissed at her and Momoi was not sure what to do.

   Kagami being an idiot said the worst thing and made Momoi cry.  Kuroko jabbed him in the ribs and fixed things himself.  He calmed her down so she was not longer crying and assured her that Aomine would not be mad at her forever.  He offered to walk her home now that the rain had ended.

     On the way back he stopped at a court and decided to share his secret drive with her.  He performed it as best as he could right now, it was not fully perfected yet.

    As weak as their bond was right now, he could feel her shock over it.  He smiled slightly and told her that she could tell Aomine that he had something interesting to look forward to.  By the time they parted ways Momoi was calm and back to her normal self.  He waved her off and turned to head back to the school.

    "That was kind of you, Pretty Blue Eyes.  You know just how to talk to girls."  One commented.

    "I know how to talk to Momoi-san.  A very different matter."  He corrected her.  Momoi was her own class of girl.

   While he was walking back he ran into Kagami and decided to show him the new drive.

     He performed it perfectly, mostly.  Unfortunately the ball had been worn out and he no longer could grip it properly, so while he easily got past Kagami the ball remained behind.  Oh well.  From the interest he got over their bond Kagami had realized how useful the new drive was regardless of his mistake.

     They walked back to the school and practiced with the rest of the team.  They had a lot of work if they were going to win all of their games and make it to the winter cup.

***

     The first official game came and everyone was ready to go.  As they were getting ready one of the players from the opposing team made a comment that he was disappointed in Riko's figure.  If looks could kill the player would be six feet under already.   

      With a terrifying smile Coach Riko traced her thumb over her throat in a clear message of what they should do.  No mercy to the opposing team, win and demolish them.

      In the end they did win, though Kagami somehow managed to nearly knock himself out by jumping to high.  Kuroko had to fight hard not to giggle in front of everyone, Kagami was just too ridiculous.   But it did show that he had been training hard and was getting stronger.

    As they dragged Kagami off the court Kuroko smiled slightly.  It was a good start, but they had far to go.  But with his friends he knew that they would make it all the way to the Winter Cup.  They would be number one and maybe he would get Aomine, Murasakibara and Akashi's friendship back. 

    "Are you happy my Queen?"  Two asked as she fluttered by his face.  She and most of the air spirits had come to watch the game and even Nigou had been smuggled in in his duffle bag.  Kuroko enjoyed the company.

     "Yes, I am." He replied simply and meant it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kuroko seems to be collecting more urban legends. ^_^; I can't seems to help it. :p
> 
> The way Kuroko confronted the three bullies by making them face the same thing as their victim and then making sure everyone found out about what they did was actually inspired by an old show I really love called "The Pretender." If you are interested you can read about it by copying and pasting this link to wikipedia:  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Pretender_(TV_series)
> 
> In the next chapter we will take a side trip into my second interlude chapter. This time Takao get his say of things up to this point. So you will get his full conversation with Midorima about what happened the last year of middle school. 
> 
> Chapter 14: Interlude: Takao-Of Miracles and Phantoms  
> Takao loves basketball and that was nearly ruined when he played against Teiko in the last year of middle school. Thanks to a certain blue haired phantom he returns to the sport he loves in high school and along the way makes a friend with the last person he ever thought he would like (Midorima). Things get even more interesting from there. Who knew his life would be changed by Miracles and Phantoms?


	14. Interlude : Takao - Of Miracles and Phantoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14: Interlude: Takao-Of Miracles and Phantoms  
> Takao loves basketball and that was nearly ruined when he played against Teiko in the last year of middle school. Thanks to a certain blue haired phantom he returns to the sport he loves in high school and along the way makes a friend with the last person he ever thought he would like (Midorima). Things get even more interesting from there. Who knew his life would be changed by Miracles and Phantoms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/13/18 Sorry it had been so long since my last update. Real life has been keeping me busy, between work and my etsy shop most of my free time has been taken up. Still not entirely happy with this chapter, but here it is.
> 
> 4/13/18 7:00 pm est: minor edits to chapter
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left me a kudos or comments, you keep me writing.
> 
> Warnings: There is talk of attempted suicide. If that is a trigger you might want to be careful in this chapter.
> 
> This chapter goes from Takao's childhood up to the beginning of the second game between Shutoku and Seirin, so it will actually talk about events that have not happened in the main story yet. A bit of a preview for the next chapter. :)
> 
> If anyone is interested where I am going with the series I have added little summaries of future parts on the series page. Have fun, but beware there are spoilers. :)

     Takao had few memories of his Grandparents, they died when he was very young. When he thought of his Grandmother all he could remember was her warm gentle presence and the smell of flowers. He would not even know what she looked like if not for family pictures.

     His Grandfather in his memory was tall and strong, but he could be gentle with those he loved. For some reason that he could not figure out, when Takao thought of his Grandfather huge black crow wings came to mind. Takao mentioned it to his Father once and he only laughed and said that Takao was probably thinking about the family of crows that lived near the dojo that his family ran.  The crows had followed his grandfather around like pets.

     Takao could barely remember his Grandparents, but he knew their story. When he was a child his Father would often tell him about their lives at night as a bedtime tale.

      His Grandfather, Takao Takehiko, had been left for dead by an enemy and his Grandmother, Yamamoto Sakura, had found him and nursed him back to heath over a period of months.  During that time they became close and eventually fell in love.

      They married and his Grandfather set up a dojo where he taught his own way of martial arts, the Takao style.  A combination of hand to hand and weapons.  They lived well and over time they had three children.  His Father, Haru, the eldest and his twin Aunts, Himawari and Ran.  His Grandparents lived a long and happy life together raising their children.  The Takao dojo had many disciples and grew large over the years.

    His Grandmother lived a long life, but everything comes to and end and she died of natural causes.  His Grandfather died not long after her.  His Father made it sound like he died of a broken heart.  After that his Father and two Aunts took over the dojo.

       His Father met his Mother, Hanako, and they married, having Kazunari and his younger sister, Sakura.  Takao, his sister and his four cousins, all girls, grew up learning his family style of marital arts.  Takao was a natural at it like the rest of his family, but it was never his true passion.

      In elementary school he came across basketball and fell in love, he never looked back.  He still practiced martial arts to keep in shape, but his new focus was basketball.  There was no club at his elementary school, but he managed to learn from some older boys in a nearby street court.  

    In middle school he was finally able to join a basketball club.  He loved it.  He wasn't good enough to be a starter in his first year and rode the bench the whole year.  He learned a lot though and polished his skills.  This was when he created his Hawk eye.  He has good sight like all of his family, and used it to its full effect.  He finally became a starter in his second year.   

   Unfortunately they did not get to the top eight in their National Interschool Basketball Tournament District Preliminaries so they were unable to get to the winter cup.  His whole team was disappointed.  They did watch the finals though and saw Teiko win for a second year in a row.  They were amazing, but something about them made him wary.  He would not realize why until he played them next year.

   In his third year Takao and his team worked hard and got near the end of the preliminaries and they played against Teiko.  He wished he never did.  It was a slaughter.  Nothing they did mattered, Teiko was just too strong, monstrously so.

     The worst part though, was when Takao realized that the Generation of Miracles did not even care who they were playing against, anyone would do.  They were more interested in seeing who could get the most points among them.  They were playing against each other more than them.  

    The game broke him and the rest of the team.  After that the whole team quit.  Takao did not know what to do with himself. He could not even look at a basketball and he stayed away from his friends and teammates.  He went to school and home, mostly he slept when he had nothing to do.  He only kept up his martial arts practice because his sister dragged him to the dojo.  

   As the weeks passed he became more and more depressed and nothing seemed to help.  His family was worried about him.  His sister hovered when he was home and made sure to drag him out of the house, literally in some cases.  His parents kept a close eye on him, hoping he would talk to them.

   Part of him wanted to, but he could never bring himself to say anything.  He could not get the Generation of Miracles out of his head, not their monstrous strength or their cold emotionless eyes.  The red eyed captain was the worst, he was terrifying and cold.  All of them scarred him in a way he could not describe.  

    He tried to put it behind him, but nothing worked.  It came to a head when he was walking home one day.  He took an alternate route and found himself walking across a mostly deserted bridge.  Before he realized it he was halfway up on the railing looking over the side and wondering if the bridge was high enough so that he would not survive a fall.

    He was briefly distracted from his thoughts when for a moment he thought be saw a woman in the water below.  She was beautiful with long flowing hair. He blinked when he saw a large fish tail right next to her.  A mermaid?  He looked again and she was gone.  He must have been seeing things.

   He went back to thinking about what he would do next, but was thoroughly distracted by someone talking to him.

   He turned to see a small blue haired teen with sad eyes that looked like a strong wind would blow him over.  He wore a Teiko uniform and seemed desperate to keep Takao from jumping.

     As the other teen talked Takao found himself climbing off the railing and sitting on the concrete walkway.  He was suddenly far more interested in this strange teen who talked about the Generation of Miracles as friends.  Estranged friends, but friends.

     Takao listened to the blue haired teen, who called himself a Phantom, and suddenly he found himself talking back about everything.  Here was a person who would understand him and not judge or pity him.  The more he talked the better he felt, his odd savior was a good listener.   After he ran out of things to say, Takao finally realized how close he had been to doing something incredibly stupid. 

    He turned to properly thank the odd teen and was met with emptiness.  He jumped to his feet and scanned the bridge.  The teen was nowhere to be seen.  It was impossible for him to disappear that quickly, the bridge was too long.  But he was no longer there.  For some time after that Takao really did think he was saved by a ghost.

    He went home feeling better than he had for a long time.  He never did tell his family how close he came to killing himself.  He never felt the need again and recovered from his depression.  He was far too interested in finding out about his ghostly savior.  He was surprised when he found so many websites, blogs, and chat rooms.  He found about the Blue Phantom of Teiko.  A ghost of a teen who killed himself after the Generation of Miracles destroyed him.  The ghost spent his afterlife helping others who were hurt the same way.

     His favorite site was one run by LookingforthePhantom, it had a lot of testimonies and other information.  No pictures though.  Even though so many people had seen him, not one got a picture.  Though the descriptions were all the same.

   In his search he also came across another rumor, the Generation of Miracles Phantom sixth player.  He ignored it though, it obviously was not who he was looking for.

    Takao started playing basketball again, not at school though.   He could not play there, not yet.  He practiced on nearby street courts with local teens.  He was finally enjoying basketball again.  He just wished he could thank his rescuer properly.

  He finished middle school and while he heard Teiko won again, while destroying a team from Meiko Middle School, he did not watch it.  He had no wish to backslide.  He was focusing solely on the future.  He had already picked out the high school, Shutoku High School.

    Takao graduated and on the first day of high school he went right to the basketball club table and signed up.  He was actually looking forward to it.  He got a massive shock when he finally arrived at his classroom.  He had heard that some great basketball player was coming to their school, but he did not know it would be him.  He could never forget that tall green haired arrogant bastard, Midorima Shintaro. 

   Takao was close to walking out the door and switching schools, but he pulled himself together and got through the school day.   He was dreading basketball club a bit, but he was going to be there.

   The coach got them practicing right away to evaluate their skills and Takao was too busy to worry about Midorima.  Though he was curious as to why the tall teen was carrying a teddy bear around.  He almost wanted to ask.

      As the first week passed Takao was completely ready to continue hating Midorima, but it was getting hard to do so.  Midorima was an arrogant bastard a lot of the time, but Takao had to admit that the green haired teen worked hard, even harder than Takao.

     As Takao watched Midorima, he found out about his obsession with Aho-asa and having his lucky item for the day.  Takao realized that green haired teen was a dorky tsundere.  After that he started to like him.  Midorima seemed so different surrounded by the other Miracles, so cold and bored.  In Shutoku he seemed warmer and happier.

   Somehow along the way he became friends with the tsundere teen.  They ate lunch together and talked, mostly about school and basketball.  It would sometimes lead to Midorima talking about his Teiko friends.  He was not surprised by most of it, until he heard about a certain blue haired phantom sixth man.

    "The rumor about the Phantom sixth man of Generation of Miracles is real?  I thought it was an urban legend."  Takao commented curious.

   "Kuroko Tetsuya is very real and was a starter for two years on the Teiko basketball club.  He has a very low presence though, so most people forget he was there.  In our first year Kuroko did extra practice in an unused gym and people began to think it was haunted.  They could hear a basketball hitting the floor, but they never noticed Kuroko.  He was our invisible man on the court."  Midorima explained.

    Takao resisted bouncing up and down in excitement.  It sounded like he found his rescuer.

   "Really.  It sounds like you respect him a lot."  Takao said with a grin.

  "Kuroko-kun is a skilled basketball player.  It is just irritating that he chose an unknown school that has only existed for over a year.  He is wasted at Seirin High School."  Midorima huffed offended by his friend’s school choice.

    Takao grinned at the information.  He would have to look up the school later.

   "I still can hardly believe someone can be that hard to see.  Do you have a picture?  I am starting to think you are making this up to mess with me."  The silver eyed teen challenged.

   "Fine," Midorima replied irritated at Takao's disbelief.

   The green haired teen pulled out is phone and scrolled through his pictures and finally settled on one.  He turned the phone screen towards Takao.  On the screen was the picture of the person he had been looking so hard for, his Phantom.  The short teen with blue hair and blue eyes wearing practice clothes.  He looked happier than when he met him.  His face was mostly blank, but there was a tiny smile on his lips.

   "So this is Kuroko Tetsuya.  I guess he is real after all."  He said calmly, though inside he was screaming in excitement.  He had finally found the Blue Phantom.  He had so much research to do.  He wanted to know everything about Kuroko.  He may as well start by getting information from a nearby source.

   "So what else can you tell me about Kuroko-kun, Shin-Chan?"  Takao asked, using his new nick name for Midorima.  The other teen was irritated with him, but he answered.

   Takao found out a lot about Kuroko during the rest of lunch break.  He was looking forward to meeting other teen and finally get a chance to thank him.

*****

    As the weeks passed things settled into a pattern.  He went to morning classes, ate lunch, went to afternoon classes and then to basketball practice.  He walked part of the way home with Midorima and they would often grab a quick bite to eat or a drink.  Takao would bug the green haired teen for help on his homework.  The other teen would grumble, but he would almost always help.

  Not to say everything was perfect.  Midorima could be a massive bastard when he wanted to, but he was slowly getting used to Takao being around.  Takao was happily wearing him down with his use of "Shin-Chan" and getting in Midorima’s space.  The other teen grumbled and glared, but he never did anything to actually stop him.  Takao took it as the green haired teen's tsundere personality working full force.

   Takao enjoyed the challenge.  Somewhere along the way the person he had feared and hated had become his friend.  It was not what he expected, but he didn’t mind.

  After losing a rock paper scissors game Takao found himself riding a bicycle pulling a cart with Midorima in it.  They were going to watch a game between Seirin and Kaijou.  Or as Midorima said a copycat versus an invisible man.  They did not get there in time to see it, but they heard that Seirin actually won.  Takao had to admit it was a surprise.  Kaijou was a good team, for them to lose to Seirin, even in a practice game was a shock.  It looked like Seirin was better than he thought.

   He missed getting meet Kuroko, but he did get to meet Kise.  The yellow haired teen was upset about his loss, but he looked determined to win next time. 

    Again Takao noticed that Kise seemed happier in his new school.  Gone was the blank cold bored look to his eyes.  He looked like he was having fun, motivated to work harder.  It was a much better look on him.  But he did get to hear about "Kurokochi" from Kise.  He filed away the information for future use.

    He and Midorima practiced hard with the rest of the team.  That Midorima was a starter was not a surprise, but Takao was surprised that he was chosen to be a starter too.  He was looking forward to playing.  He really wanted to play Seirin and finally get a look at Kuroko’s playing style.

    Shutoku’s team went to the preliminaries and had little trouble winning their games.  It was in between games that he finally got to meet Kuroko.  Both teams were passing each other to get to their next games.

   It was the first time Takao got to meet Kuroko in real life since the bridge.  He saw Seirin first, but the tall red head from the team noticed Midorima and charged over to talk to the green haired teen. He even went as far as to write his name, Kagami, on Midorima’s hand, so that the other would not forget him. 

   It took all of Takao’s control not to fall down on the floor laughing at Midorima’s annoyed face.  He decided that he liked the brash red head.  Anyone who could throw Midorima off his game that quickly would be fun to watch.

  Midorima gathered himself quickly and just replied that he didn't believe that Seirin was even a threat.  Takao was mostly in agreement.  He had no intention of losing if they played each other, though he would have phrased it better.

   When Midorima dropped his lucky item of the day Kuroko picked it up before Takao could. The blue haired handed it to Midorima.  Takao assumed the shorter teen was well aware of its importance to his teammate.

    Kuroko admonished Midorima about his assumption that Shutoku would win with no trouble.

    Takao grinned amused that Kuroko could talk back to Midorima so easily.  Most were too intimidated by the green haired teen to do so.

   Takao was getting annoyed that Kuroko was not paying any attention to him. He assumed the other teen remembered him, but neither would talk about what happened until they were alone.  It was a private thing and he had a feeling that no one else knew what Kuroko did that last year of middle school as the Blue Phantom.

     Takao grinned and decided act proactively.  He slung his arm over Kuroko's shoulders to talk to the blue haired teen.

    "Dang! That was well said! You're him, right? Shin-chan's old teammate?" Takao said bouncy and excited, he finally got to say something to Kuroko.  

  He acted like they never met before, for now.  Anything else would mean too many questions.

    "Don't mind him. He's all bark and no bite. He's actually got an eye on you, for real!" Takao added.

      Kuroko was silent and had almost no emotion on his face, but Takao caught the slightest smile on his lips.  Midorima acknowledging him meant a lot to the shorter teen.

     Midorima ruined to moment by telling Kuroko that he was naive to think they could win with Seirin's current strength.  He left without another word.  What a tsundere.

  Takao followed after him after saying a quick goodbye to Kuroko with a wave.  He looked forward to properly talking with Kuroko soon.  But for now he had to focus in basketball, he had feeling Kuroko was doing the same.  A Cheshire grin crossed his lips, he could not wait to play Seirin.

******

   Takao stretched after his morning training at his family's dojo.  It was good practice, he was so used to it that he that he never felt right if he skipped it.

    Two arms wrapped around his middle from behind.  "Kazu-nii.  I just found the best story ever, 'A Kitsune Tale'.  You should read it, it even has basketball."  His sister said her face buried in his back.

    "I'll think about it."  He said trying to get her to leave him alone so that he could get ready for school.

   Well used to his tactics she refused to leave him alone.  "You will really like it.  The main character is a kitsune named Mamoru who finds out from his dying mother that he is half human.  He finds his Father and learns how to live in the human world.  He goes to middle school makes friends and plays basketball.  So it is a school and sport and supernatural story.  I think you will like it."  She said so quickly her words blended together.

     He turned and patted her on the head.  "I will read it, eventually."  He said hoping to get her to let him go.

   "I will keep you to that promise, Nii-Chan."  She said with a grin ran off to change.

  He sighed as she left.  It was hard to say no to her, though the story did sound interesting.  He went to the changing room and got ready for school. 

*****

   Takao and Midorima and the rest of the team worked hard in practice and in their games.  They won every match to that point.  Takao was looking forward to the next set of games.  He had kept up on Seirin’s progress, they had continued to win and if they won against Seiho, Shutoku would be their next opponent.

  Takao really wanted to play against Kuroko and his team.  Midorima was looking forward to it too. Takao had to grin when the green haired teen acted like Seirin was below his notice, he was excited about playing them as Takao.

***

    The day of their game came.  He and Midorima saw Kuroko and Seirin in passing, they would play in neighboring courts.  He wasn't sure if Seirin could win though, Seiho was a strong team.  He hoped they could, he wanted to see their strength for himself. 

      Shutoku won their game with little problem.  Takao finally had time to see the result of the other game.  Much to his surprise and pleasure he saw that Seirin had won.  

     There was a small break between games so Takao headed for the bathroom.  While there he ran into Kuroko and one of his teammates washing their hands.  He smiled and waved to two.  Kuroko might be hard for most to see, but Takao had good eyes.  He rubbed his eyes as he walked past though, he kept seeing small floating smudges in the air near Kuroko.  He must be more tired than he thought.

    He headed back and the game started.  He bounced with excitement, this was going be an interesting game.

   It started with Midorima getting the ball and showing off his ridiculous long shot.  It was an often used tactic.  Most teams were so intimidated by it that they were unsteady the rest of the game.

    Kuroko it seemed, had other ideas and had no intention of letting Midorima and Shutoku control the game.  He caught the ball under the hoop and somehow threw the ball completely across the court.  Kagami barely caught it, but he still managed to dunk it.

    Takao grinned impressed.  It was the first time that he got to see Kuroko's infamous cyclone pass.  But that alone would not be enough.

   Shutoku quickly took control of the game and Takao managed to keep Kuroko from using his misdirection, to the point that he was taken off the court.

   The red head was stressed out by Seirin’s lack of scoring and started to play on his own.  It must have pissed off Kuroko though, because during one of their breaks he yelled at Kagami and even punched him.  Kagami punched right back knocking the smaller teen to the ground.  Takao winced, that was going to leave a bruise.  Part of Takao wanted to go over there and yell at Kagami for using his full strength on Kuroko, but he resisted.

    Whatever Kuroko said to Kagami must have worked, the tall red head finally started to work with the team again.

   It was a hard fought game and in the end Seirin prevailed.  Takao was irritated they lost.  Midorima looked shocked and pissed.  Takao let him be for a bit, he needed a walk to clear his head too.

   It was sheer luck that he ran into Kuroko.  They finally got a chance to talk in private.  He started with thanking him and they talked for a bit.  He bounced with glee when he realized that Kuroko did not know about the Blue Phantom of Teiko.  A Cheshire grin spread across his face, he was the first to tell Kuroko about it.  Best reveal ever.

   He got to tease Kuroko about it and they talked for a while about everything.  He even warned Kuroko that others would connect the dots eventually and figure out who he was. After they talked for a while they parted ways to head back to their teams.  He should give Midorima moral support anyway, the green haired teen was not used to losing.

    He quite literally ran into someone on his way back to the changing room.  The other teen had been running and slammed into Takao knocking them both to the ground.

    Takao glared at the other teen as he helped him up.  He told the other teen to watch where he was going and the teen apologized.

   When the other teen asked if he had seen a person that sounded like Kuroko and that he wanted to talk to him Takao was wary.  He eyed the other teen and asked why he wanted to talk to Kuroko.

    Eventually he got a name, Inoue Tomoya, and the rest of the story.  It turned out that Inoue was just like him, someone saved by Kuroko.  That was fast, he had not expected any one to find Kuroko yet.  He underestimated how obsessed people could be.

   Takao was willing to tell him about Kuroko, the other teen looked desperate for any information.  He hadn’t even known Kuroko’s name.

    They shared their stories, Takao and the bridge and Inoue and the roof.  Once they got that over Takao gave Inoue all the information he could want, after he made Inoue promise not to post the information online.  

  The other teen was shocked by the information that Kuroko had been the Phantom sixth man and was friends with the Generation of Miracles.

    Takao was even nice enough to give Inoue Kuroko’s phone number.  He had gotten it from Midorima after pestering him about it for a few days.

     Takao was about to leave when Inoue asked a final question.   "How can you play with him, Midorima, a Generation of Miracles member? After what they did?"

    Takao was not surprised by the question and tried to answer it the best he could. 

    "I wasn't sure at first, but away from Teiko Shin-chan is not as bad as I thought he would be. Don't get me wrong he can be a bastard sometimes, but he works hard, is a tsundere, and can be quite a dork. I was surprised, but somewhere along the way we became friends." Takao said with a small smile.

     Inoue didn’t really understand it, but thanked him for the answer and the information with a bow.

   Before he left Takao gave Inoue one last piece of advice.  Not to fight with Kuroko about the Generation of Miracles, it wouldn't end well.

     He thought about Inoue as he walked back to meet Midorima.  He had always known there were others that had tried to kill themselves like him, he never expected to meet one.  He had a good feeling about Inoue though, the other teen had a fanboy crush on Kuroko and would most likely not do anything to hurt the blue haired teen.

    He met up with Midorima and headed home.  Due to the rain they ended up eating at a nearby restaurant.  The hilarious thing was both Kaijou and Seirin were already there.  Takao sat down and enjoyed the show.  Kuroko, Kise, Kagami, and Midorima at the same table was so much fun to watch.  He got a meal and a show.  Eventually the rain stopped and they left.  Midorima warned them that next time Shutoku would win.  Takao agreed, he hated to lose as much as Midorima.

******

   They were done for the rest of the preliminaries, but they kept on practicing.  Midorima had always been a hard worker, but the loss had changed something.  He seems more willing to work with the team and his partnership with Takao on the court grew.

    A week or so after their game with Seirin Takao got a notice from a website run by SearchingforthePhantom about a meetup with the Blue Phantom.  Inoue must have met up with Kuroko and set something up.  That was faster than he thought it would happen.  He had no intention of going, he met Kuroko and they were friends.  Other people like him though would want to go though.  He would have to ask Kuroko about it later.

    Weeks passed and the team went to see the game between Seirin and Toou.  It was brutal, Toou won by huge margin of points.  When it was over Takao watched Kuroko stand on the court lost and hurt.  The blue haired teen held out his fist to Aomine as he passed by, but the other teen ignored him.

    Kuroko looked like he had been stabbed in the heart.  It hurt to watch.  Takao could do nothing at the moment, but he would call the other teen later to make sure he was okay.

    Seirin lost the rest of their games and were out of the preliminaries.  The loss to Toou must have hurt them a lot.

   He tried calling and texting Kuroko, but the teen never answered or responded to his texts.  A full week went by with no response and Takao was getting really worried about Kuroko.

    During lunch he talked to Midorima about it.

   "Shin-Chan, have you heard anything from Kuroko-kun lately?  He has not responded to any of my texts or calls." Takao asked as leaned over his desk looking at his phone.  Still no response from Kuroko or Phantom as he had him in his contacts.  If he wasn’t so worried, he would smile at the nickname.  Most would think it meant Phantom sixth man, not the Blue Phantom.

   "No, he has not responded to my text."  Midorima responded with a frown. The green haired teen would not admit it, but he was worried about Kuroko too.

   "Maybe we should visit him on Saturday.  It's harder to ignore us if we come in person.  Do you know his home address?" Takao asked the green haired teen.

   "I have it.  I will text it to you.  You are free to go, but I will not.  Kuroko will talk when he wants to.”  Midorima responded.

   "Thanks.  I will say hi for you."  Takao responded.  He would not push, Midorima would do things at his own pace.

   Before lunch ended Midorima handed two key chains to Takao.

    "The seven tailed white kitsune key chain is Kuroko’s lucky item.  The tengu with black wings key chain is your lucky item."  Midorima explained bluntly.

    Takao was unable to respond, the teacher came into the room and class started.  He shoved the key chains into his bag.

   He grinned.  As much as Midorima wanted to pretend otherwise, he really did care about Takao and Kuroko.  The key chains were proof of that.  He was obsessed with his own lucky items, for him to buy them for someone else was a sure sign of his friendship.

********

   On Saturday he went to his morning practice at his family's dojo and planned to head to Kuroko’s house right afterward.  

   As he was about to leave he got a call from Inoue.

   "Hello Inoue-kun.  How are you doing?"  He asked.

   "Fine, Takao-kun. Have you heard from Kuroko-kun lately?  He hasn't responded to any of my calls or texts.  I'm worried about him, after his loss to Toou and meeting Aomine-San again."  Inoue explained.

   "I have not heard from Kuroko-kun at all.  I was just about to go to his house to see him. I was there at the game, I saw a look on Kuroko’s fac.   That look remained me of myself after my game against Teiko.  I am worried he might do something drastic."  Takao said sharing his worries with someone who would understand.

    "Do you think it's that bad?"  Inoue asked shocked.

   "I am not certain, but I need to make sure it is not going to happen."  Takao responded.

   "Can you send me the address?  I can meet you there.  I owe Kuroko-kun, I want to make sure that he is okay." Inoue asked. 

   "Sure, I will text you the address.  See you there."  Takao decided that backup might not be a bad idea.

  "Thanks."  Inoue said before he ended the call.

  Takao sent off the text with Kuroko’s address and headed there himself.  He ran into Inoue about halfway.  The two nodded to each other, but walked in silence.

   When they got to Kuroko’s house Takao let out an impressed whistle.  The house was huge, a mini mansion.  He had not realized Kuroko’s family had that much money.  He looked at Inoue who was equally impressed judging from his expression, even if he didn't say anything.

   But that was not what he was here for.  He and Inoue headed to the door and Takao rang the doorbell.

   It took a few minutes, but Kuroko finally answered the door.  Takao had to hide a wince when he finally got a good look at Kuroko.  The blue haired teen had huge bags under his eyes, like he had not slept for a week.   His already pale skin was dead white.  His clothes hung lose on his body like he had recently lost a lot of weight.  Overall he looked like death warmed over.  This was so much worse than he expected.

   The absolute worst part was his eyes.  The look of a person who was lost in every way possible.

    "Takao-kun, Inoue-kun, I wasn't expecting you. Would you like to come in?" Kuroko said politely, but exhausted.

     "I would love to. You have been ignoring my texts, not a good thing. You had me worried. Even Shin-chan is worried, not that he would admit to it, that tsundere. He even sent a gift with me, this is your lucky item for today." Takao said in a rush as he came in. He held out a key chain with a small figure of a seven tailed white kitsune.

      Kuroko took it and studied it for a moment. There was a tiny smile on his place face, he must like it.  But he had more to do than deliver a key chain.  

     "Sorry for the imposition, but like Takao-kun said, I was worried about you, after the game with Aomine." Inoue said as they headed toward the living room following Kuroko.

    "How did you know my address? I never gave it to you." Kuroko asked them curious.

   "Shin-chan told me and then Inoue-kun called me looking for the same information. So we decided to come together." Takao explained and Inoue nodded in agreement.

    "I see. I am sorry I have not responded to your texts, I have been feeling under the weather and haven't been in the mood to talk." Kuroko explained.

      "I see. Well, I am going to be really blunt here Tet-chan. Are you thinking of hurting yourself? You remind me of myself after that game with Teiko last year." Takao said serious.  He had to know before he could leave Kuroko alone. 

    Kuroko winched at his blunt question. "No. I am feeling unwell and I will admit I am upset about Aomine-kun. But no, I have no intention of hurting myself." 

    Takao let out a sigh of relief.  Kuroko had looked shocked and surprised at the question, so he had not been planning anything drastic.   "Thank god. I'm sorry, but I had to ask."

    "Good. But please try to respond more often, with our past we tend to expect the worst." Inoue added with his own sigh of relief.

       "Sorry, I will try to be better. But I am not lying about feeling sick." Kuroko said.

        "Hmmm." Takao studied Kuroko.  For a moment he was distracted by an odd smudge in the air near Kuroko's face.  He narrowed his eyes trying to focus, but whatever it was disappeared.

      There was a moment of awkward silence.

     Takao watched as Kuroko sat down on the couch and closed his eyes.   His breathing evened out and Takao realized that the other teen had actually fallen asleep.

    "Did Tet-chan just fall asleep?"  Takao asked.

     He shared a look with Inoue.

      "It looks that way."  Inoue responded looking at the sleeping teen.

     "Help me lay him out on the couch, he will feel awful if he sleeps like that."  Takao said to Inoue.  

      The two carefully laid Kuroko out on the couch and Takao grabbed a nearby blanket and covered him with it.  It said a lot that Kuroko didn't even stir as they moved him.  He must be exhausted.

       "So now what?"  He asked Inoue.

      Inoue did not answer at first, he was looking at a book shelves against the wall next to the flat screen TV.  He grabbed a book, on yokai of all things and sat down on a nearby chair.

      "I will wait until Kuroko-kun wakes up.  For now I will read."  He seemed happy to wait.  His fanboy crush was always cute.

      Takao could not help but think of a loyal protective guard dog when he looked at Inoue staying near Kuroko.  He didn’t say his thoughts out loud, he had no interest in dying today.  Besides there were other far more interesting things to do.

     "I think I am going to explore a bit.  Do you want to come?"  Takao asked with a grin.  He was not going to waste a chance to snoop, ahem, explore a bit.

    Inoue looked at him disapprovingly.  "No, I will stay here.  You should not snoop around Kuroko's home without permission."  He scolded Takao.

      Takao just grinned at him.  "Tet-chan won't mind."  He gave a wave and wandered off.

      He checked out all the rooms on the first floor.  The kitchen, two bathrooms and a bunch of sitting rooms.  There was even two bedrooms.  It was strange though, except for the main family room where he left Kuroko and Inoue, only the kitchen and bathrooms looked like they had been used recently.  The rest had the air of disuse to the point that many of the unused rooms furniture was covered with dust clothes.

    The second floor was the same.  Only the main bathroom and one bedroom looked like they were being used.  Takao was getting rather disturbed.  Kuroko was the only one currently living here?  Where the hell were his parents?  This house felt more like a ghost house then a home.  He would have to ask Midorima about it later.  Kuroko was not up for answering much right now.

    He wandered into the room he assumed was Kuroko's.  There was a laptop on the desk and the room was filled with books and basketball items.  A Seirin uniform hung on a hanger over the closet door.  It had to be Kuroko's room. 

     He took a moment to study some art on the wall.  It was unusual.  A blue haired two tailed kitsune in a mask sat in a tree reading a book.  It made him think of Kuroko for some reason.  He would have to ask who the artist as, it was amazing work.

   He focused his attention to Kuroko's desk.  What he first assumed was some printed out homework was apparently some sort of story.  He picked up some of the hand edited print outs.  He read a bit and it reminded him of something.

    A half kitsune names Mamoru who was in school playing basketball.  Oh, the story his sister was talking about not that long ago.  He searched through the papers and found one with a title on it, "A Kitsune Tale."

     Well that was a surprise, Kuroko had more secrets than his Phantom ones.  He was a published writer.  Damn, how did he find time to write?  Takao barely kept up on his homework and basketball practice.  He tried to read some of the story, but it did not make much sense without the earlier chapters.  He would have to take his sister up on his promise to read the story.  He was extremely interested now.

     He put everything back and wandered back down the stairs contemplating what he had just figured out.  When he got back to the family room he saw that Inoue was still reading and Kuroko had not move.

     "Have you ever heard of the story "A Kitsune Tale"?"  Takao asked Inoue as he sat down on one of the other chairs in the room.

    Inoue closed the book and looked up.  "Yeah, I have read it.  It is not something I normally read, but I found myself getting into it after a friend told me about it.  It is currently in a serialized magazine, though I think they are putting the first story arc into book form soon.  Why do you ask?"

     "Can you keep a secret?"  Takao asked.

     "If I need to."    Inoue replied.

     "I found something interesting when I was exploring," Takao started.

      "Snooping you mean," Inoue interrupted.

      "Fine, snooping, now stop interrupting.  I found rough drafts for the story "A Kitsune Tale".  I think Kuroko is Blue the author of the story." Takao said with a grin.

     "Are you sure?"  Inoue said in disbelief.

      "Yes.  Keep it a secret until Kuroko tells you otherwise."  Takao said.

      Inoue studied him for a moment.  "I will.  Kuroko sure is something.  Where does he find the time to write professionally with everything else he had to do?"  

      "No clue."  Takao replied bluntly.  He looked over at Kuroko's sleeping form.  He was looking forward to teasing Kuroko about his secret later, when he felt better.

     Takao's stomach rumbled. Inoue's answered at the same time.  They both shared an embarrassed look.

    Takao walked over to the kitchen and checked out the fridge.  He could make something for the three of them to eat for lunch.  Kuroko looked like he could use a good meal in him.

    He found a container of premade curry and left it on the counter.  He searched for a pan and rice.  He set the rice cooking in the rice cooker and heated up the curry.  By the time it was done Kuroko finally stirred.

     The blue haired teen blinked owlishly at the both of them.

    "So you finally woke up." Inoue commented.

      "How long have I been asleep?" Kuroko asked still groggy from the nap.

      "About two hours."  Inoue replied. "You must be sick, you fell asleep in the middle of our conversation."

      "Sorry." Kuroko said embarrassed.

      "No, it's our fault. We barged in uninvited." Inoue replied.

       Takao walked into the room from the kitchen carrying three plates of the curry rice for them to eat.

       "Lunch is ready. It is the least I could do for bothering you while you are sick." Takao said with an apologetic grin.

         "Thank you Takao-kun." Kuroko said.

        The three dug in to the food and ate in comfortable silence. When they finished Kuroko yawned looking exhausted despite his nap.

     "We should go and let you rest, Kuroko-kun." Inoue said as he got up. "But first Takao-kun and I can clean up the dishes.

    "I will do them later, don't worry about it." Kuroko said around another yawn.

    "No we will clean them up and head off. I am happy to know that you are just sick and not something worse." Inoue said.

       Kuroko stretched out on the couch and seemed to doze some more.  Inoue made good on his word and helped Takao clean the dishes. 

      When they were done Takao touched Kuroko's shoulder to wake him up to say goodbye. Kuroko nodded and promised to text him and Inoue later. He fell back to sleep soon.

      Takao and Inoue left feeling a little better about leaving Kuroko alone.  They walked together for a while and parted ways with a wave.

     He headed home and headed straight for his sisters room.

    "Sakura-chan, do you have that story you were telling me about?" He asked.

     She bounced up from her bed where she had been reading.

      "Really?  You are going to read it, Kazu-nii?"  She asked in excitement.

      "Yeah, I found some free time." He replied.

       "One minute."  She held up a single finger as she spoke.

      Sakura ran over to a book shelve and pulled out a huge collection of literary magazines.  She held out the impressive stack to him.  "Here."

      He grabbed them and nearly dropped them underestimating the weight.  "Thanks."  He said with a smile.

       "Have fun."  She said with a smile.  "Tell me when you are done and we can discuss the story.  I want to know what you think about the basketball parts."  She bounced in excitement.

      He patted her on the head to annoy her.  She batted his hand away with a pout.  "Nii-san, stop being annoying."

    He grinned.  "Never."  He left her room with a laugh.

    Takao settled at his desk and began to read.  It was a good story.  It was hard to make the connection to Kuroko at first, but as the story progressed he could see a lot of Kuroko in the main character. 

    When Mamoru went to middle school and met his new friends it was hard not to think of the Generation of Miracles.  They had slightly different names and personality differences, but they were inspired by them.  He could see Midorima in the character Midorikawa.   The story line started happy, but got dark fast.  It definitely represented the Generation of Miracles becoming monsters.  He winched at the bonds breaking down bit by bit.  He could almost feel Mamoru's despair.  He wondered if this was what Kuroko felt like when his friends pulled away from him.

    In a few hours he had finished what was currently published.  He stretched and took a look at his phone.  He smiled when he saw that Kuroko had actually sent him a text, Kuroko was keeping his promise to stay in touch.

    He collected the magazines and headed to his sisters room.  He leaned on the doorway.

     "You were right.  It was a good read."  He said to Sakura.

     She bounced over to him and he handed the magazines back to her.

      "I told you. I knew you would like it."  She crowed at him, happy to be right.

    "Yeah, you did."  He acknowledged.  "So, do you want to talk about it?"  

    "Yes!"  She replied happy.

    The spent the next few hours hanging out and talking.

*****

   The next Monday during lunch Takao had a few questions for Midorima.

     "What is going on with Kuroko's parents?  When I was at his house I could not find any evidence that anyone else lived there."  He said.

     Midorima took a moment to respond, most likely thinking how to respond.  "Both of his parents are lawyers and work overseas.  He lives on his own most of the time.  They pay for everything, but have not been back in Japan for quite some time."  He explained.

     "How long are we talking about?"  Takao asked shocked.  How could parents do that?

    "He had lived alone since middle school.  He rarely talks about it, but I get the impression that they have not been home for any decent amount of time since then," Midorima said with a small frown.

    Takao let that sink in, Kuroko alone in the cold, empty house.  That was horrible.  No wonder Kuroko was so set on regaining his friends, they were more family than his own.  

    He and Midorima sat in silence after that.  The mood spoiled.  He tried to forget about it, but it stayed in his mind the rest of the day.

     After practice he headed home and for the first time in a while he hugged both his Mother and his sister.  They both asked if he was okay and his sister even checked his forehead to see if he had a fever.  He was acting strange after all.

    He just told them he was happy to be home.  He felt better after that.  

*****

    The next few weeks were finishing up the semester and practice.  They finally hit summer vacation and their Sumer training camp.

     He loved training camp.  A week of basketball, basketball and more basketball.  

    They got a fun surprise too, Seirin was doing a dual training camp with them.  He would get to play Kuroko again.  He was happy to see that Kuroko looked much better than the last time he saw him.  He no longer looked like death warmed over and even managed to gain some weight back.  He still had a fragile look to him, like another blow might break him.

     Training was fun and they got a lot done.  He got to hang out with Midorima, Kuroko and Kagami.   His only irritation was that he was unable to talk to Kuroko privately about what he had learned.  He was always surrounded by his team or with Kagami.  He even brought a magazine for Kuroko to sign as the author.

     Toward the end of the training camp he finally got his chance.  Kuroko went on a walk through park next to the inn on his own.  He stalked the blue haired boy.  He was going to get some time alone to talk to Kuroko if it killed him. 

     Eventually Kuroko stopped in a park and settled on a bench to look at the stars and enjoy the night.

     Takao grinned, now was his chance.  He looked forward to surprising the other teen, a bit of a reversal of the normal situation.   Apparently he was not as stealthy as he thought, he saw Kuroko's head turn his way a bit, but he did not say anything.  Oh well time to talk before someone interrupted them.

      "It is really hard to get you alone, Tet-chan." Takao commented with an amused huff as he settled onto the bench next to Kuroko.

      "Takao-kun is there something you want to talk to me about?" Kuroko asked. 

    "Well, to start off I am glad to see you looking a lot better. The last time I saw you, before the training camp, you looked like death warmed over and could barely stay awake. I have to admit that while you were sleeping I might have been nosy and wandered around your house, which is freaking huge by the way. Way too much space for just you. Anyway, I found out your secret." Takao explained.

      Kuroko went very still. "What secret?" He asked quietly.

   Takao pulled out a familiar magazine from the messenger bag he had with him. He held it out to Kuroko with a pen.

     "Can I get the author's autograph?" He asked with a Cheshire grin.

        Kuroko sighed and signed it with his pen name. "How did you figure it out?" He asked as he handed the magazine back.

      "I wandered into what I assume was your room and I found printed out story chapters. I started reading them and realized that I recognized it. My little sister loves the story and had been explaining it to me not long before. It didn't take much to put two and two together. I might have told Inoue-kun too." Takao said as he sheepishly brought his arm up behind his head.

      "I see." Kuroko commented. "Have you told anyone else?" He asked.

       "No and Inoue-kun won’t tell anyone without your permission either. Not that he would anyway. He is too much of your fanboy to ever do anything you don't want." He teased Kuroko. "That is why I wanted to talk alone." He explained.

        "Thank you." Kuroko responded.

       Takao decided it was time to get serious. "Sooner or later someone is going to find out. The Miracles probably will not read this on their own, but someone else might figure it out. After I found out, I borrowed my sister's copies and read everything that is out so far. If you take out the yokai stuff, which is really fun by the way, the basketball parts are very familiar. Mamoru's friends are far too similar to the Miracles. Almost anyone could tell they were your inspiration, but since I know Midorima I can see all the little details you added that only a close friend would know."

     Kuroko was quiet after his warning.  Perhaps he had come on too strong.

       "Sorry, I shouldn't bud in. I will let you tell people when you want. But I am really impressed, with everything else you have to do you still manage to write professionally." Takao said with admiration.  He really had no idea how Kuroko could do so much, it made his head hurt to think of all that work.

        "Thank you." Kuroko responded sincerely with a small smile. 

       Takao slipped the magazine back into his bag. He stood up and stretched he arms over his head cracking his back. He let out a happy sigh.

        "Who would have thought we would be here talking like this, after everything that happened last year?" Takao said contemplatively as he looked up at the moon.

     "Last year was rough on you." Kuroko responded.

       "After that loss to Teiko, I was so broken. I still can't believe how close I came to jumping off that bridge. If it had not been for you, Phantom-san, I would have never been here playing for Shutoku or becoming friends with Shin-chan. What a strange world." He said.

      "Yes, it is. I am glad you are friends with Midorima-kun. He can be hard to get close to, but you managed somehow. You are too stubborn for him." Kuroko said.

      "Maybe." Takao said grinning. He really liked Midorima more than he wanted to admit, it was not a hardship to be friends.

     Kuroko froze and turned his head to the path that they came in on.  Takao turned to try to see what Kuroko had noticed.  It was dark enough that he could see nothing. 

    "Hello Midorima-kun." Kuroko said calmly.

      Takao whirled around in surprise as Midorima appeared out of the shadows, when had he come?  How much had he heard? 

     The green haired teen was pale and hesitant.  Takao had never seen Midorima so unsure of himself.

      "How long have you been listening Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked the thing Takao was most afraid of.

     "Did you really try to kill yourself, Takao-kun?" Came the shocked and quiet question. Midorima was pale and looked like he might throw up.

       Takao hid a wince.  This was not remotely the way he wanted to tell Midorima.  He wasn't even sure he was going to tell him about it, before.  He had no choice anymore.

      "Yes." Takao responded truthfully as he turned toward his friend.

        "I think I will let you two talk this out, this is none of my business." Kuroko said and Takao was almost tempted to ask Kuroko to stay.  But the other teen was right.  This was between the two of them.

      "Are you sure?" Takao asked, if Kuroko wanted to stay he could.

       "This is a conversation for the two of you." Kuroko repeated.

    "How much can I tell him?" Takao asked Kuroko, some of what he needed to say was Kuroko's secret too.

      "Tell him as much as you are comfortable telling him, even about the Blue Phantom of Teiko." Kuroko said bluntly.

    "You sure?" Takao questioned, he would not tell any of Kuroko' secrets if he did not want him to.

    "Yes." Kuroko said and bowed to the two before he walked off.

       Midorima had been silent through the exchange, his eyes going back and forth from Kuroko to Takao as they talked. He was hesitant to interrupt them.

       As Kuroko walked away Takao studied Midorima.  The green haired teen looked ready to throw up or pass out.

      "Shin-chan, sit down before you fall over.  We will have to talk for a while anyway."  Takao said and settled onto the bench.

      Midorima looked at him for a moment, but did as he said and sat down.

     Takao thought for a moment, he was not sure where to start.  Midorima started for him.

       "You tried to kill yourself because of me and the other Miracles?  Kuroko-kun saved you?"  Midorima asked quietly, like he was not sure if he even wanted to know the answers.

      "Yes I did and Kuroko did save me.  Perhaps I should start at the beginning.   Our basketball teams played each other in our third year of middle school.  I am not sure if you even remember me from then, do you?"

      "No."  Midorima responded truthfully, though he looked embarrassed that he did not even remember playing Takao.

    "That’s what I thought," Takao paused.  He really was not looking forward to the next part.  At one point he would have been happy to rub Midorima's face in his past misdeeds.  Now he was worried about hurting his friend.  But the other teen was stubborn and would not Takao get away without an explanation.

      "Teiko Basketball club was a monster on the court.  You all did not just defeat teams, you destroyed your opponents.  By the time you were done beating my team we could barely stand to look at a basketball.  I even overheard your red headed captain commenting about your game with each other, who could get the most points during the game.  You guys didn't even care who was on the court.  I think it was that and the cold dead look you had in your eyes, like you enjoyed nothing, that broke me in a way I cannot even properly explain.   We were nothing in your eyes, not even opponents, we were just there for you to play around."  Takao explained and paused for a moment to ready himself for the next part of the story.

       This was going to be harder than he though.  He took a deep breath and was about to speak when Midorima spoke for the first time since he had started to explain the past.

       "Were we really that bad?"  Midorima whispered looking shocked and disturbed.

      "Yes, I am sorry to tell you, but it is the truth."  Takao said.   "After we played you, everyone in my team, including myself quit the team.  Most would never play basketball again.  I thought that I would never look at a basketball again.  Something was broken in me after that.  I became depressed to the point that I was just going through the motions in life.  Nothing seemed to make things better."

     "My family was worried, but I could not talk to them.  It came to a head a few weeks later when I took an alternate route home and as walking across a bridge.  Somehow I found myself up on the railing looking down at the water below.  If it had not been for Kuroko showing up suddenly I think that I might have actually jumped.  But Kuroko showed up and begged me not to jump and he was interesting enough that I came down and talked with him."

      "Here was a complete stranger in a Teiko uniform who understood everything.  A Phantom he called himself, it fit.     He looked like a good wind would blow him over.  Now that I think back to it, he looked fragile like he was going to break.  I was too miserable to notice at the time.  But we just talked and I felt to much better by the end.  He neither judged nor pitied me, he listened and added a few words here and there.  When I was done and realized what a stupid mistake I nearly made I turned to thank him, but he had disappeared.  I still don't know how he did it on such a long bridge."

     "For the longest time I thought he was a ghost and the internet agreed.  It turns out that he hunted down everyone that played Teiko and made sure that they were okay and even managed to get some of them to come back to basketball."

       Midorima interrupted for the first time.  "Kuroko did that?  Why?"  He asked.

      "From what Tet-chan told me, he realized how badly Teiko had hurt people.  He felt guilty for being unable to stop all of you.  He tried to help so that when you five came to your senses you would not be crushed by your actions.  I was only one of the people he stopped from trying to commit suicide."

     "How many?"  Came the question.

      "I honestly don't know.  You would have to ask Kuroko about it.  He would know, he is the Blue Phantom after all."  Takao responded.

     "The what?  Blue Phantom?" Midorima asked.

     "Oh I guess I did not explain that part yet.  When I was looking on the internet for more information I came across the Blue Phantom, the urban legend.  He had helped others like me and his story grew.  Most people seemed to think that he was a ghost of a Teiko basketball player who had been destroyed by the Generation of Miracles and he killed himself.  He regretted his actions and then spent on to help others hurt by them.  Somehow he found everyone and helped them as best as he could.  He wore a Teiko uniform and would only call himself a Phantom.  He would disappear when he was done, not one person touched him or got a picture.  So he became known as the Blue Phantom of Teiko."

    "Kuroko did all that?"  Midorima asked.

    "Yes.  The funny thing is that he did not even known about the urban legend until I told him about it after our first game."  Takao grinned at the memory.

    "I can believe that."  Midorima said with a small huff.

     It was nice to hear a bit of attitude from Midorima who had mostly been silent.

     "I looked so hard for the Phantom, but I only found him when I met you.  When you started talking about Tet-chan I knew instantly he was the Phantom I had been looking for.  It was nice to know that he was not actually a ghost."  He added trying to lighten the mood.  It did not work.

    Midorima was quiet with his head bowed.  "How can you stand to be around me, after everything that I did?"  He asked in a whisper.

      "I hated you at first," he started and regretted his wording when he saw Midorima flinch, but he carried on. "But away from Teiko you were not as cold and after a time I realized what a dork you are and how hard you work.  It took time and you can be a bastard, but after a while we became friends.  I forgive you for everything, if that helps."  Takao said.

     "Thank you, I am so sorry for what I did."  Midorima sobbed his head bowed.

     "I accept your apology, Shin-chan."   Takao said calmly.

     Midorima nodded unable to respond.  He went dead white and jerked up from the bench and headed for a nearby garbage can and threw up.  The shock of all the information must have finally gotten to him.

     Takao walked over and patted him on the back trying to help him calm down.  After a while Midorima emptied his stomach he stood up and wiped off his mouth with a handkerchief from his pocket.

     "You okay Shin-chan?"  Takao asked concerned.  He knew Midorima would not take the information well, but not this badly.

     "No.  How could I be okay knowing all of this?"  He said panicked.

     "Sorry Shin-chan.  This is not how I wanted to tell you."  Takao apologized.

      "No, it is not your fault.  I was the one that followed you and listened in on the conversation.  Would you have told me if I had not overheard everything?"  Midorima asked.

     "Not right now.  Maybe not ever."  Takao replied truthfully.  "It is a lot to take in." 

   "Yes." Was the short reply.

    "Do you have any more questions?"  Takao asked.

    "No.  I cannot take any more information right now."  Midorima said.

    "Okay.  Then let’s head back."  Takao said allowing Midorima time to just think.

    They walked back to the inn in silence.  He was not going to push for now.

   They got back to the inn and Midorima was silent and contemplative the rest of the night.  He ran interference with the rest of the team so no one would bother Midorima.

    They did not get to talk to Kuroko the next day, his team was going to watch the game between Kaijou and Toou.  Takao wondered if Kuroko would be okay seeing his old friend who had hurt him so badly.  He would never know.

    They finished their training camp and headed home.  Camp might have been over, but there was always more training.  A few days later and Midorima was still very quiet.  During one of their breaks Midorima finally talked about it.

     "I called Kuroko-kun yesterday."  Midorima started.  "He confirmed everything that you said and he said he forgave me after I apologized to him.  I do not know how he could after I found out how many people tried to end themselves because of me and the others.  Seventeen, Seventeen people were saved by Kuroko-kun."

     "Seventeen?  I knew there were more, but not that there were that many."  Takao commented surprised.  It was a larger number then he expected.

     "Kuroko-kun and you forgave me for what I did, but I am not sure how to take it.  I didn't even know how much I hurt people and right now there is very little I can do to change what I did or fix it."  Midorima said quietly.

      "You are already fixing it, Shin-chan.  You have changed.  You work with your team and respect you opponents.  All you have to do is keep changing and never go back to what you were before."  Takao said simply.

     "I see.  Thank you for the advice."  Midorima said.

    They were quiet after that and went back to practice.  Midorima seemed lighter after their talk and was mostly back to his old self.  But now he worked much better with the team and was more understanding.  Takao grinned, Midorima was changing.  He had Kuroko to thank for that.

       The summer continued as normal except for this crazy video that popped up.  Three teens that had attended Teiko were tricked into admitting that they killed a classmate.  He had to admit the video was awesome.  Somehow the White Kitsune made them think that a train was coming straight at them and would kill them the same way as the girl they had pushed onto the track.  There were some rather damning things said about Teiko, mostly about how the school helped cover it up.  

       The video went viral.  Takao sent it to Midorima, Kuroko and Inoue.  He had a feeling they would find it interesting.   He lost interest in it soon after.  Though for some reason he could not help but think that the White Kitsune might be related to Kuroko somehow, there was something about him that was similar to his blue haired friend.

    Summer ended and school started again.  It was time to start their games again.  There first few games were easily won and he was looking forward to playing Seirin again.  He and Midorima wanted a proper challenge.  They were going to win this time.

******

    Takao was at home trying to finish his homework when he got a call.  Takao nearly dropped the phone in surprise when the name came up.  Kuroko rarely called and almost exclusively texted him.

      "Hell Tet-chan.  What's up?  It is rare for you to call me."  Takao said interested.

    "My editor showed up during practice with the first book of 'Kitsune Tale', the whole team found out.   I am not planning on telling everyone yet, but I thought I would let you tell Midorima-kun.  Since you were nice enough to keep it a secret."  Kuroko explained.

     "Really, I get to tell Shin-chan."  Takao bounced up and down in excitement.  "It must be my birthday, this is going to be awesome.  I really have permission to tell him my way?"

     "Yes, unless you would like me to do it?"  Kuroko said calmly.

      "No, I am going to have so much fun doing it."  Takao replied happily.

     "If you want to.  By the way, you and your sister will receive signed copies when they are released. Inoue-kun will receive one too.  You can say it is your birthday present to Sakura-chan."  Kuroko added sounding smug.

     "Really?  Thanks, my sister is going to love it.  I will tell you how Shin-chan reacts."  Takao grinned.

     "That would be interesting.  I will talk to you later then."  Kuroko finished and hung up.

     Takao dropped the phone on his bed and headed for his sisters room.   

     "Sakura-chan," he sing songed, “I need to borrow your 'Kitsune Tale' collection."  

     "Why?"  She asked looking up from her desk.

     "I have a friend I want to read it."  He said without any other explanation, it was enough.

    "Trying to get someone else addicted?  Perfect."  She said with a grin.

     She bounced over to her bookshelf and grabbed the whole lot.

    "Just make sure to bring them back in good condition.  They have not been put into a book yet and they are my only copies.”  She said with a stern look.

    "Don't worry you will get them back in perfect condition."  Takao promised as he left with the books.

     His plan was starting now.  He was not going to do anything as simple as telling Midorima straight up, he was going to make him read the story and come to his own conclusions.  Takao knew Midorima would figure it out as he read the story.  He grinned in anticipation.

     He carried the magazines to school and during lunch he put his plans into action.

      He dropped the magazines on Midorima's desk.  "Read 'Kitsune Tale' Shin-chan and talk to me about it tomorrow."  Takao said simply.

      "Why?"  Midorima said confused and irritated with Takao.

       Takao was undaunted.  "Just read it, you will thank me later."  He grinned.

     "Fine."  Midorima gave in quicker than Takao expected.  He was definitely getting to the other teen.

    The rest of the day went like normal and Takao was looking forward to tomorrow.

    Midorima was contemplative during their morning classes and when lunch came it took a while for Midorima to talk.

     "Kuroko-kun wrote this."   Midorima said with no question.

     "Yep, how long did it take for you to figure it out?"  Takao asked curious.

      "It took a while.  The first part dealt more with yokai and did not connect to Kuroko-kun.  Once Mamoru-kun went to middle school it was easier to figure out.  At first I thought it was someone from our school or someone who had researched the Miracles for inspiration.  A lot of that was in the story were things that were well known.  It was not until the bullying storyline that ends with them pushing Mamoru-kun down the stairs that I realized it was Kuroko-kun."  Midorima paused.

     "Really, I thought it would have been all your quirky personalities."  Takao asked.

     "That was part of it, but the events in the story were too similar to the third years that bullied Kuroko is our second year.  We did not even know about it until we saw Kuroko's locker covered in insults.  Kuroko-kun had told us to stay out of it, but it got worse.   One of the bullies pushed him down the stairs.  He was lucky he did not break his neck, he was bruised all over, but was okay in the end."

    "Wait, that really happened to Kuroko-kun?  Where are those bullies and how can I make their lives hell?"  Takao asked his smile turning feral.

      "Akashi-kun and the rest of us made sure they would never bother Kuroko-kun again.  The three responsible quit the club and changed schools."  Midorima said with his own feral grin.

     Takao grinned in response. Midorima took attacks on friends seriously.

     "I was sure it was Kuroko-kun after that.  Though as the story progresses I can tell where it moves into our third year, when things fell apart.  It was hard to read about the unwinding bonds, Kuroko-kun put too much of himself in that part.  I feel as if I should apologize again."  Midorima commented with a wince.

     "He already forgave you, you might annoy him if you keep apologizing."  Takao advised.

     "I guess. I am impressed that he is a professional writer in high school, it has to be hard to add that to an already full schedule."  Midorima said impressed.

      "I know.  My respect for Tet-chan only grows.  I really look forward to more of the story. He is even sending me the signed copy of the book that contains the first story arc.  Oh, by the way Tet-chan's team knows, you know, I know and one other knows.  Please don't tell anyone else until Tet-chan tells us otherwise."  Takao asked.

     "That is understandable.  I will not tell anyone."  Midorima said seriously.

       Takao watched his friend for a minute and then grinned.  "You are totally hooked aren't you?"

      Midorima did not respond right away, he tried to look serious but Takao had guessed right. 

      "Yes," was the embarrassed reply. 

     "Awe, you make such a cute fanboy.  You should get his signature next time."  Takao teased his friend.

     Midorima's face turned red and he refused to talk to Takao the rest of their lunch break, sulking.   Except to ask when the next chapter was going to come out.

      Takao was on a high the rest of the day, his plan had worked perfectly.   

    He called Kuroko and told him all the juicy details.  Then he asked about the bullies, which Kuroko confirmed did happen.  Takao wished he could hunt them down and make them pay, but he had no way to find them.  For now.

*****

     Shutoku won all of their games and they were finally going to play Seirin again.  As they walked out into the court Takao vibrated with anticipation.

     Midorima was serious and studying Kagami from across the court.  The green haired teen was not going to let himself be blindsided by the team again, he was going to take them seriously.  He was looking forward to the game as much as Takao was.

     He followed Midorima onto the court to meet Seirin's starters.  He saw Kuroko standing on the court, looking ready to play.   A Miracle and a Phantom on the court together, he couldn't wait to play.     

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no Beta so if you see any mistakes please let me know.
> 
> So Takao has been seeing the yokai world for most of his life, but not strongly. For the most part it is more subconscious, eventually it will fully come online.
> 
> Things that he has seen in the story so far:  
> -He noticed his grandfather's Tengu wings or the big black crow wings. The crows that make their home near the dojo are not normal crows and keep Takao's grandfather informed about his family's lives.
> 
> \- He did see the bridge princess below him in the water when he was on the bridge. He only saw it for a moment, but it was there.
> 
> -Any time he sees smudges in the air near Kuroko he is seeing the air spirits.
> 
> For your information the more he is around Kuroko the more his sight is waking up.
> 
> Next Chapter: Truth revealed, Shutoku and Kiridaichi  
> Kuroko's editor shows up at practice and lets the cat out of the bag about his professional writing. They have their second game with Shutoku which ends in a tie. There next opponent is Kiridaichi and Kuroko meets another awakened halfling. Kridaichi fights dirty angering Kuroko, they find out why you don't piss off Kuroko. (Extra: Miracles reacting to angry Kuroko)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, first fanfic on AO3. I will warn you that I am a slow writer, so it will be slow updates.


End file.
